Après la bataille
by Alixe
Summary: Suite de Ginny la Furie en 6ème année Harry vient de partir affronter Voldemort. Dans quel état reviendra t il ? Arrivera t il à reprendre le cours de sa vie après avoir vécu l'indicible ? Fic terminée Merci à tous
1. Vivre avec le néant

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issues de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à la relecture attentive et exigeante de **Bubblejoyce** et de **Fenice**.  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

* * *

Introduction : Cette histoire est la continuation des événements relatés dans _Ginny la furie en sixième année_, qui eux même faisaient suite au _Journal de Ginny la furie_ que nous devons à **Alysia**.

Je vous conseille donc vivement de vous reporter à ces deux récits avant de commencer celui-ci.

Pour ceux qui les ont déjà lu mais qui ont dévoré tellement de fanfictions qu'il ne savent plus de quoi il s'agit, je vous mets ci-dessous un bref **résumé des épisodes précédents**.

_Ginny, qui vient tout juste d'avoir 16 ans, décide de se prendre en main pour convaincre son entourage qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille. Elle aura du mal à tenir ses bonnes résolutions d'autant que Harry Potter arrive au Terrier pour y passer un mois auprès de ses amis. Malgré les gaffes incessantes de l'adolescente, ce séjour rapprochera les deux jeunes gens._

_Dès la rentrée à Poudlard, la jeune fille, encouragée par les relations qu'elle a noué avec le Survivant durant l'été, lui proposera de sortir avec elle. Bien qu'enclin à fuir toute relation amicale ou sentimentale à cause du destin qui l'attend, Harry accepte la proposition. Tout au long de l'année, les deux jeunes gens, confrontés à la guerre qui se déchaîne aux portes de Poudlard, vont mûrir, apprendre à assumer les responsabilités qui leur incombent et à s'entraider pour faire face à l'adversité. Ces épreuves vont les rapprocher, et ils constituent un couple très uni quand Harry part affronter Voldemort._

* * *

I : Vivre avec le néant

Pendant un long moment, Ginny fixe l'endroit désormais vide où son fiancé, son père, son frère et ses amis se sont tenus.

C'est un tintement de vaisselle qui la tire de sa transe. Sa mère vient d'entreprendre de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner. Ginny est tentée de lui conseiller de laisser faire les elfes, mais elle se rend compte que se lancer dans le ménage est pour Molly une façon de combattre l'angoisse et d'occuper son attente. En soupirant, elle commence à l'aider.

Après avoir astiqué la cuisine et fait les chambres, elles s'attellent à la préparation d'un repas léger. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y font honneur, trop inquiètes pour avoir faim. Tout le temps du repas, elles se bornent à regarder manger Mondigus Fletcher et une femme dont Ginny ne connaît pas le nom, qui sont restés pour assurer la protection du Siège. Une fois la table à nouveau nettoyée, Ginny monte dans sa chambre pour remplir son journal intime, dans se douter qu'elle ne le rouvrira que vingt ans plus tard.

Quand elle redescend, elle trouve sa mère en train de faire voler les couteaux de cuisine autour d'un monceau de légumes. En réponse à son regard éberlué, cette dernière lui explique que "quand ils rentreront, ils auront sans doute très faim". Sans répondre, la jeune fille s'assoit dans un coin de la pièce et admire distraitement le ballet ménager.

Alors que Molly applique un sort de conservation à la trentaine de bocaux dûment remplis de soupe, le carillon du vestibule se fait entendre. Les deux femmes se précipitent. Seamus Finnigan et Parvati Patil viennent d'apparaître, encadrant un sorcier couvert de sang et de poussière.

- "Où est Harry ?

- Qui a gagné ?, demandent simultanément les deux Weasley.

- C'est un vrai bordel, là-bas, répond Seamus d'une voix mal assurée. Je crois qu'on a gagné. Nous, on a rien vu. On était "en réserve". Mais maintenant, nous devons faire le tri, amener les blessés graves à Sainte Mangouste et ceux qui vont à peu près bien ici. Parvati, tu devrais rester sur place. Il faut des bras ici aussi."

Celle-ci hoche la tête, manifestement soulagée à l'idée de ne pas avoir à retourner d'où ils viennent. Sans perdre davantage de temps, Seamus confie le combattant à Ginny et transplane.

Les heures suivantes sont consacrées à l'arrivée de blessés légers ou de soldats indemnes mais affamés et épuisés. La barrière anti-transplanage ayant été levée, il en arrive de partout. Heureusement, des bras secourables et des provisions font également leur apparition, permettant à Molly de faire face à cette affluence d'invités. Vers 23 heures le flux se tarit et Ginny et sa mère peuvent enfin échanger deux mots. Selon les informations qu'elles ont pu soutirer aux arrivants, Voldemort a bien été détruit, les pertes ont été lourdes et nul n'a pu leur donner de nouvelles de Harry, des Weasley ou d'Hermione. Elles délibèrent pour savoir si l'une d'entre elles doit se rendre à l'hôpital sorcier quand Bill arrive.

Comme les autres, sa robe est zébrée de traces brunes, boue et sang mêlés. Il est très pâle. Quand sa mère et sa sœur s'approchent de lui, il les serre contre lui. Voyant la panique monter dans leurs yeux il s'efforce de les mettre au courant.

- Je reviens de Sainte Mangouste... Harry a survécu, Hermione va bien. Ron... il a été blessé, mais on a bon espoir. Je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'affirme leur avoir parlé. Ils vont bien eux aussi."

Bill fait une pause. Pendant que Ginny se répète inlassablement "Harry a survécu", Molly pâlit peu à peu. Quand Bill l'attire à nouveau, les yeux emplis de larmes, elle sait que, finalement, cela a fini par arriver. Ginny contemple un moment sa mère et son frère, interdite. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Harry est vivant !

Elle se remémore silencieusement ce que son frère vient de dire : Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux. Percy doit être au Ministère. Il manque...

- "Papa !" s'écrie-t-elle.

Le regard noyé de son frère par-dessus l'épaule de leur mère, fait pénétrer la nouvelle jusqu'à sa conscience. Elle inspire profondément, luttant contre les sanglots qui menacent de l'étouffer. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas son père. Lui qui est si bon, si doux, si généreux... Lui qui n'a rien d'un guerrier, comme a-t-il pu mourir à la guerre ?

Elle inspire de nouveau. Elle ne veut pas penser à cela maintenant. Elle va s'effondrer si elle y pense. Elle n'a pas le droit de craquer. Elle est certaine qu'Harry a besoin d'elle maintenant. Il a tué Voldemort, il a vu ses alliés mourir, il ne doit pas aller bien. Son devoir lui ordonne de mettre ses propres sentiments de côté et d'aller l'aider. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle va faire.

- "Je dois aller voir Harry, dit-elle. Tout de suite."

Bill lui lance un regard choqué.

- "C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Papa est mort !"

- Bill ! intervient Molly. Elle a raison. Notre premier devoir est d'aider les vivants. Moi, je veux voir Ron."

Bill les regarde un instant, comme s'il n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- "Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte comment c'est dehors ! D'abord, il y a encore plein de Mangemorts en liberté, plus dangereux que jamais car ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Ensuite, c'est la folie à l'hôpital. Les services sont débordés et ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir les famille éplorées dans les jambes."

Sa mère ne prête aucune attention à ses protestations.

- "Je vais voir Ellen Patil, déclare-t-elle. Elle devrait pouvoir me remplacer avec l'aide de ses jumelles. De toute façon, tout le monde est couché maintenant. Va chercher ta cape, ma chérie, continue-t-elle à l'intention de sa benjamine. Toi tu nous attend ici, conclut-elle d'un ton sans réplique en se tournant vers son aîné.

- Elle sont complètement folles", murmure ce dernier, pendant que les deux femmes s'élancent dans l'escalier.

Leur transplanage les amène directement dans le hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste. La description que leur a faite Bill est largement en dessous de la vérité. Il règne dans l'endroit un chaos indescriptible. Dans un premier temps, Ginny est atterrée. Comme retrouver Harry dans un désordre pareil. Mais elle reprend vite confiance. Après tout, il n'y a que cinq niveaux à visiter, et l'endroit où l'on soigne le Survivant est sûrement gardé par des Aurors. Il suffit de repérer les fonctionnaires en faction pour découvrir dans quelle chambre il repose.

- "Commençons par le quatrième étage", dit-elle simplement, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, dédaignant les ascenseurs bondés. Sa mère décidée et son frère résigné lui emboîtent le pas.

oO§0§Oo

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle commence à se demander si elle a choisi la bonne méthode. Il n'y a que cinq niveaux, oui, mais ils sont immenses. Sans compter, qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à rechercher Harry. Leur petite troupe a rencontré de trop nombreux journalistes errant comme eux dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'informations. L'état de Bill leur fait espérer être tombé sur un témoin de choix mais les yeux furieux et le rictus agressif de ce dernier décourage les plus tenaces. Finalement, ils finissent par croiser Hermione. Comme les autres, elle paraît avoir besoin d'un bon bain, a les yeux rougis, mais elle est indemne. Dès qu'elle les aperçoit, elle s'écrie :

- "Oh Ginny, Dieu soit loué, tu es là !

- Où est-il ?"

Mais la jeune fille brune ne lui répond pas directement.

- "Ron est dans cette chambre, Molly. C'est dur à voir. Mais il a de bonnes chances de s'en tirer."

Sans un mot, Mrs Weasley entre dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Hermione s'adresse alors à Bill.

- "Tu devrais y aller aussi. Ce n'est pas un joli spectacle..." Sa voix se brise alors.

Bill acquiesce et suit sa mère, trop fatigué pour discuter.

Hermione saisit alors le bras de Ginny et sans un mot l'entraîne dans toute une série de couloirs. Finalement, elle pousse une porte marquée Buanderie, et, contournant les piles de linges, se plante finalement devant un placard miteux.

- Il y a un corridor juste derrière, murmure-t-elle. Il donne sur la porte de la chambre de Harry. Elle est gardée par des Aurors. Tu te rappelles de ton sortilège de discrétion ?"

La jeune rousse hoche la tête.

- "Oui, mais je n'y suis jamais complètement arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'étendrais le mien sur toi. Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout."

Soudain, Ginny a l'impression d'être seule. Aussi fatiguée qu'elle soit, Hermione arrive toujours à des résultats spectaculaires. La jeune Weasley se concentre, prononce la formule et entrouvre doucement la porte du placard. Elle se glisse doucement dans l'entrebâillement. Trois Aurors, l'air pas commodes, sont plantés devant une petite porte grise qui se fond presque dans le mur. Ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué qu'ils ne sont plus seuls, et continuent tranquillement leur conversation. Bénissant Hermione, Ginny se faufile discrètement entre deux épaules musclées et abaisse la poignée de la porte qui lui fait face. Elle s'insinue ensuite furtivement dans la pièce suivante, songeant que la réputation des Aurors est peut être un peu usurpée. Repoussant le battant derrière elle, elle relève juste les yeux pour constater que trois baguettes sont pointées dans sa direction. Elle n'a pas le temps de faire le moindre geste avant d'être fauchée par un Stupéfix.

Quand elle reprend conscience, l'arrière de sa tête lui fait mal et elle a les oreilles bourdonnantes. Se rappelant de ses cours de Duel, elle essaye d'évaluer la situation avant de faire le moindre geste. Mais les trois personnes qui l'entourent semblent pertinemment savoir qu'elle a repris conscience.

- "Comment allez vous, mademoiselle Weasley, dit l'un des hommes, lui tendant un bras secourable pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

- A merveille", répond-elle, essayant désespérément d'identifier son interlocuteur. Elle connaît ce grand homme noir, il fait partie de l'Ordre, mais il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de son nom.

- "Bon sang, Shacklebolt, prononce assez rudement une voix féminine, on n'est pas à une réunion mondaine !

- Cette jeune dame ne représente aucun danger pour notre protégé, réplique tranquillement Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle n'est pas journaliste non plus. Mademoiselle Virginia Weasley, je vous présente Daniela Freegarden et Peter Slave.

- Enchantée", réplique la jeune fille un peu perdue.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas l'impression d'être dans une chambre d'hôpital et Harry ne semble nulle part. Elle examine ses vis-à-vis. Shacklebolt a l'air de se demander ce qu'il convient de faire, et ses deux compagnons la toisent sans aucune aménité. Elle remarque qu'on l'a délestée de sa baguette.

- "Je veux le voir ! dit-elle fermement.

- C'est impossible. A moins que vous ne présentiez une autorisation signée par le Ministre lui-même, c'est hors de question ! riposte le cerbère en jupons.

- Il est au secret, explique plus doucement Shacklebolt.

- Je sais ce que c'est, répond la jeune femme luttant contre la fatigue et le découragement. Tout l'été j'ai été mise au secret moi aussi. Pour l'aider. Et je veux continuer. Demandez au professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûre qu'il vous dira de me laisser y aller.

- Dumbledore ne dira plus rien du tout", réplique sèchement Daniela Freegarden.

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Ginny pour comprendre ce que signifient ces paroles. Elle ferme un instant les yeux. Elle sait qu'elle aura encore à apprendre le décès d'autres personnes qu'elle a connu et apprécié. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une fois Voldemort éliminé, ce serait fini. Mais non, elle s'est trompée. Une autre forme de bataille commence. Il va falloir à apprendre à vivre avec le néant là où l'on avait pris l'habitude de compter sur des proches et des amis.

Oh Merlin, mais comment Harry va réagir ? Lui qui se sent toujours si responsable de ce qui arrive ! Elle sent soudain enfler sa rage contre ces agent bornés qui l'isolent de ses amis alors qu'il en a sans doute désespérément besoin. Elle retient les injures qui lui montent aux lèvres, sachant que cela la desservirait. Mais qu'est ce que Hermione ferait dans une situation pareille ? Elle raisonnerait. Et bien il ne sera pas dit que Ginny Weasley ne sait pas raisonner.

Elle se tourne vers celui qui est le plus à même d'être sensible à ses arguments.

- " Monsieur Shacklebolt, Harry aujourd'hui... a fait la guerre. Il a dû affronter un monstre maléfique et cruel. Il a vu des gens mourir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le mettre à l'isolement comme si c'était lui le criminel. Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'empêcher de voir ses proches. Il a besoin d'eux plus que jamais."

L'homme contemple un instant l'adolescente, le visage impénétrable. Puis il fait signe à ses comparses, les entraînant quelques pas plus loin. Une discussion assez vive s'engage. Finalement, les trois gardiens reviennent vers la jeune fille qui essaye désespérément d'établir un autre plan d'action dans le cas où on lui signifierait son congé.

- "Nous allons vérifier que vous ne portez sur vous aucun objet magique" dit la femme.

Ginny les remercie d'un signe de tête, tandis que l'homme qu'on lui a présenté sous le nom de Peter Slave dirige sa baguette vers elle, balayant tout son corps. Quand il arrive à hauteur de sa poitrine, il hausse les sourcils.

- "Portez-vous un collier ?

- Euh.. Ah oui !", se rappelle un peu tard Ginny en montrant son amulette.

Il l'examine rapidement.

- "Il va falloir nous le confier. Votre anneau aussi."

Elle se dépouille à regret des deux cadeaux lui venant de Harry. Cela n'a pas d'importance, pense-t-elle. Ce qui compte, c'est que je puisse lui tenir la main, le prendre dans mes bras.

- "Mademoiselle Weasley, reprend Shacklebolt, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Il est inconscient. D'après ce que j'ai compris au charabia des guérisseurs, il n'est pas blessé mais son esprit est inaccessible.

- Inaccessible.. mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et je pense que nos grands pontes ne savent pas non plus. Il y en avait trois et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord."

La jeune femme hoche la tête, essayant de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'abattement.

- "Où est-il demande-t-elle simplement

- Mais ici, très chère !"

Les trois gardiens pointent leur baguette vers un coin poussiéreux de la pièce miteuse où ils se trouvent. Se consultant du regard pour s'accorder, ils prononcent en même temps une incantation.

Tout à coup, la pièce se transforme et ressemble enfin à ce que l'on attend d'une chambre d'hôpital. Mais Ginny ne voit que le lit où repose celui qui est au cœur de ses préoccupations. Il paraît dormir, livide sur l'oreiller blanc. Il est vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital immaculée, recouverte d'un drap d'une blancheur neigeuse. Seuls tranchent le noir de ses cheveux et la rougeur purulente de sa cicatrice.

Elle s'approche doucement. Du premier coup d'œil, elle constate que son état est pire que tout ce qu'il a connu l'année précédente. Même après avoir défié Voldemort à la table des Serpentards, même après avoir indirectement assisté au meurtre de son oncle et sa tante, il n'avait pas été aussi... absent.

Attrapant sa main glacée, elle s'assoit sur une chaise installée au chevet du lit. De son autre main, elle caresse lentement ses cheveux et son visage inerte. Finalement, elle se penche pour faire reposer sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme, comme elle l'a fait tant de fois au cours des derniers mois pour s'endormir. A son tour, elle sombre.

oO§0§Oo

- "Que fait cette fille ici ? Comment est-elle entrée ?"

Une voix accusatrice et désagréable tire Ginny de sa torpeur. Elle se redresse vivement, grognant en réponse aux vives protestations de sa colonne vertébrale. Trois guérisseurs et deux infirmières l'encadrent, la regardant sévèrement.

- "Cette jeune fille, répond Kingsley Shacklebolt, fait partie de la famille d'adoption de votre patient. Elle est venue lui rendre visite.

- Vous êtes là précisément pour interdire toute visite, il me semble.

- Nous sommes là pour soustraire ce garçon aux dangers d'une attaque de Mangemorts et à la curiosité des journalistes ou d'admirateurs trop enthousiastes. Mademoiselle Weasley n'appartient à aucune de ses catégories.

- Nous en reparlerons. En attendant faites-la sortir. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Je ne vous empêche pas de l'examiner !" réplique la jeune femme s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Elle se lève pour leur laisser la place, mais reste fermement plantée à deux mètres du lit, signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de quitter la pièce.

- "Mademoiselle Weasley, pourra peut-être nous apporter des éléments intéressants sur le mental de notre patient", intervient un des guérisseurs.

Un peu mieux réveillée, Ginny s'aperçoit quelle connaît la personne qui vient de parler. Elle a de la chance, Sylvia Baker fait partie de l'équipe soignante.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, reprend sèchement le guérisseur-en-chef. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce garçon fermerait volontairement son esprit. C'est sans doute Vous-Savez-Qui qui l'a attaqué et blessé mentalement !

- D'après le professeur Dumbledore, s'ingère Ginny, sa pratique de l'occlumencie l'a rendu imperméable à ce genre d'attaque."

Le guérisseur qui jusqu'alors n'était pas encore intervenu, semble s'intéresser pour la première fois à la discussion.

- "Harry Potter pratique l'occlumencie ?

- Oui, depuis trois ans.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas réussi à vaincre ses défenses, oppose le guérisseur-en-chef.

- Non, mais l'impact d'une attaque est différent selon que l'esprit qui en est victime pratique ou non l'occlumencie.

- Si c'est effectivement Voldemort qui est responsable de son état, insiste Sylvia Baker.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi fermerait-il son esprit de lui-même ! explose le guérisseur-en-chef. Ce garçon est le plus grand héros de tous les temps ! Il doit être fier de lui !

- Mais pas du tout, s'écrie Ginny. Il a toujours détesté l'idée qu'il devrait tuer quelqu'un, même son pire ennemi. Et il a vu tomber de gens qu'il aimait et qui l'avaient protégé toutes ces années : Dumbledore, mon père..." La voix de la jeune fille se casse.

- "Remus Lupin", complète le docteur Baker.

Ginny est atterrée par cette nouvelle. Le dernier des Maraudeurs...

- "Quoiqu'il en soit, la piste de la légilimencie est la plus intéressante que nous ayons jusqu'à maintenant, reprend le guérisseur. Par contre, si effectivement, ce jeune homme a une pratique durable de l'occlumencie, il faut que nous trouvions un mage particulièrement puissant dans ce domaine."

Le guérisseur-en-chef ne répond pas, marquant ainsi son adhésion et Sylvia acquiesce de la tête. Les trois guérisseurs entreprennent ensuite d'examiner le malade.

- "Etat stable", est le seul commentaire des patriciens.

Pendant que le guérisseur-en-chef dicte ses instructions aux infirmières, le Dr Baker explique brièvement à Ginny que physiquement, Harry va bien. Par contre, il est mentalement absent. Elle montre à la jeune fille deux bracelets qui ont été mis aux poignets du jeune homme. Ces derniers lui donnent l'énergie dont il a besoin pour survivre.

- "Où est sa gourmette ?" demande brusquement la jeune rousse.

En réponse au regard interrogatif de la guérisseuse elle explique de quoi il retourne.

- "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour qu'on lui remette, lui assure Sylvia. Plus il y aura de liens entre Harry et ceux qu'il aime, plus on a de chances de le voir rapidement revenir à lui."

Après le départ du corps médical, Daniela Freegarden, la femme Auror, suggère à la jeune visiteuse de monter au salon de thé de l'hôpital pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Eux-mêmes, fait-elle valoir, vont bientôt être relevés. Ils informeront l'équipe suivante pour qu'ils la laissent passer. Ginny se rend compte qu'elle meurt de faim. Elle n'a pratiquement rien mangé depuis la veille au matin. D'ailleurs, les deux infirmières qui sont restées sur place, placent un paravent devant le lit de leur patient, s'apprêtant sans doute à lui faire sa toilette. Non que Ginny se sentirait gênée de voir le corps dénudé de son amant, mais il lui déplaît de le voir dans un tel état de dépendance. Oui, aller déjeuner et faire elle aussi un brin de toilette n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

On lui rend sa chaîne et son anneau et sa baguette, puis Kingsley Shacklebolt la raccompagne dans le corridor, la présente aux Aurors de garde et insiste pour qu'eux aussi passent la consigne à l'équipe montante. Elle le remercie et se rend aux toilettes des dames avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Elle y retrouve Hermione en train de tenter de convaincre Mrs Weasley de prendre un petit déjeuner consistant. Ginny les rejoint et leur demande comment va Ron.

- "Ses blessures sont assez graves, explique Hermione. On les a soignées autant que faire se peut, mais tout dépend de sa résistance physique maintenant. Heureusement, l'entraînement que nous avons subi toute l'année et cet été nous a bien maintenu en forme. Et il a une bonne constitution. Par contre, il est possible qu'il lui reste des séquelles", conclut-elle un ton plus bas.

Les trois femmes restent quelques instants silencieuses avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne :

- "Et Harry ?"

Ginny rapporte ce que lui avait expliqué Sylvia Baker et leur expose les mesures de sécurité mises en place.

- "Nous ne pouvons pas aller le voir ? s'inquiète Molly

- Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir y retourner, soupire sa fille.

- Molly, vous êtes restée debout toute la nuit. Il est temps d'aller vous reposer, s'interpose Hermione. Je resterai près de Ron. Je vous promet de vous envoyer un hibou ou d'aller vous chercher immédiatement s'il se réveille."

Ginny remarque alors qu'Hermione s'est changée. Elle a dû rentrer au Siège et prendre un repos bien mérité la nuit précédente.

Hermione s'adresse maintenant à elle :

- "Toi aussi tu devrais rentrer Gin. Tu as passé toute la nuit ici après avoir passé des heures à t'occuper de ceux qui ont débarqué là-bas.

- C'est bon, j'ai un peu dormi cette nuit. Je passerai peut-être cet après-midi pour prendre une douche. Mais je veux retourner voir Harry auparavant. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé. Je voudrais essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui au moins.

- Comme tu veux. Je serai avec Ron, chambre 456. Molly, insiste-t-elle une fois de plus, vos fils ont besoin de vous. J'ai croisé les jumeaux ce matin au Siège. Ils vous attendent là-bas.

- Je vais rentrer, soupire Molly, mais promets-moi...

- Bien sûr. Je vous préviendrai le plus vite possible si son état évolue."

Molly redescend vers le hall d'accueil, seul endroit de l'hôpital d'où l'on peut transplaner. Ginny s'apprête à partir quand Hermione l'arrête. Elle lui demande si elle a lu la Gazette ce matin. Suite à sa réponse négative, elle lui en tend un exemplaire, ouvert à la troisième page. On peut y lire différentes listes de noms.

La première liste recense le nom de la trentaine d'Aurors et membres de l'Ordre tombés au champ d'honneur. Ginny en connaît beaucoup : elle les a croisé dans les couloirs du siège les deux mois précédents ou en a entendu parler. Elle contemple avec tristesse les noms d'Albus Dumbledore, du Fillius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, et enfin Arthur Weasley. La seconde liste nomme ceux qui ont été blessés : elle y retrouve les noms de Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks et de Ron.

Les troisième, quatrième et cinquième listes contiennent les noms des morts, des blessés Mangemorts ainsi que celui de ceux qui ont été arrêtés. Elle apprend ainsi que Lucius Malefoy et le couple Lestrange ne sont plus. Goyle et Nott senior sont sans doute à Sainte Mangouste, sous bonne garde, espère-t-elle. Quand à Crabble et Parkinson Senior, ils devront sous peu répondre de leurs actes.

- "Ni Harry, ni Voldemort ne sont cités, remarque enfin Ginny.

- Non, mais on parle d'eux en première page".

Effectivement, une photo du Survivant s'y étale, sous les gros titres annonçant la chute du Seigneur de Ténèbres.

- "Inutile de lire l'article, lâche Hermione, ce n'est qu'un ramassis de sottises."

Ginny lui rend la gazette en silence, et elles se séparent. Ginny retrouve non sans mal le chemin de la chambre secrète. Les gardes du corridor, après l'avoir examinée sous toutes les coutures lui donnent une plaque qui, précisent-ils, doit être présentée à chaque fois qu'elle franchira le barrage. Ils l'introduisent ensuite dans la seconde pièce où les trois gardiens lui reprennent sa baguette. Elle parlemente un moment pour avoir le droit de garder ses bijoux et peut enfin s'approcher de Harry.

Son état est le même que la veille, il repose, toujours très pâle sur les draps blancs. Elle lui prend la main et commence à parler. Elle lui dit qu'il a été merveilleux, qu'il a accompli son devoir. Qu'elle comprend qu'il se sente accablé par la mort ce ceux qui sont de son côté, mais qu'il n'en n'est pas responsable Qu'ils ont fait leur choix comme lui et en ont accepté d'avance les conséquences. Qu'en agissant comme il l'a fait, il a évité des centaines d'autres morts et qu'il peut être fier de lui. Qu'elle-même est fière de lui et qu'elle l'aime.

En fin de matinée, Sylvia Baker revient avec la gourmette de Harry. Ginny la lui remet en place. La guérisseuse lui conseille de rentrer déjeuner au Siège, plutôt que de se restaurer sur place. Elle lui donne les indications nécessaires pour que la jeune femme puisse avoir les bonnes cordonnées en tête pour le transplanage, puis la quitte, ayant d'autres malades à visiter.

Quand Ginny arrive sans encombre au Siège, elle trouve tous ses frères et sa mère dans la cuisine. A les voir silencieusement réunis, la réalité qu'elle repousse depuis la veille s'impose à elle en force et c'est en larmes qu'elle étreint Bill, Percy, les jumeaux et Molly. Bien que Bill et les jumeaux aient été sur place, ils ne peuvent lui donner de précisions sur la façon dont cela s'était passé. La situation avait été confuse et chacun a lutté pour sa vie, trop loin de Harry et de sa garde rapprochée pour savoir comment s'est déroulée la bataille principale.

Ils l'informent que l'enterrement aura sans doute lieu le surlendemain. Mais ils iront auparavant à ceux de Dumbledore et de Lupin qui doivent se tenir dès le lendemain.

Mrs Patil, Parvati et Padma les rejoignent pour déjeuner. La plupart des hôtes de la nuit sont repartis chez eux, reposés, lavés, nourris. Seuls restent ceux dont le foyer a été détruit. Une fois restaurés, chacun des frère Weasley repart et Molly et Ginny retournent à l'hôpital. La jeune femme accompagne sa mère jusqu'à la chambre 456 pour voir son frère.

Elles y retrouvent Neville qui est venu voir Ron après être allé visiter ses parents. Sur le lit, seules les quelques mèches rousses qui échappent aux pansements permettent d'identifier la forme emmaillotée dans des bandelettes. Pendant que Molly parle au compagnon de classe de son fils, Ginny entraîne Hermione dans le couloir.

- "De quelles genre de blessure souffre-t-il ?

- Il a reçu simultanément des Doloris, des sortilèges d'éclatements, et des sorts de brûlure. Il a donc eu des dégâts internes du fait de l'éclatement de vaisseaux et de muscles et des brûlures externes. Ses nerfs mis a vif n'ont rien arrangé."

Hermione se retourne vers le mur, comme si elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard douloureux de Ginny.

- "C'est de ma faute, souffle-t-elle. Il essayait de me protéger. Moi je ne me préoccupais que de Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il..."

Elle ne peut continuer, étouffée par les sanglots. Ginny la prend dans ses bras en se demandant si tous les combattants qui ont survécu sont ainsi rongés par la culpabilité.

C'est finalement accompagnée de sa mère et d'Hermione que la benjamine des Weasley repart voir Harry. Il leur faut longuement parlementer mais finalement, les trois femmes sont introduites auprès du malade. Elles lui répètent une fois de plus combien elles l'aiment et combien elles attendent avec impatience qu'il se réveille. Puis Ginny reprend sa veille solitaire, seulement entrecoupée par les visites des médecins et des infirmières.

Vers 19 heures, elle va prendre un repas rapide à l'étage supérieur. Alors qu'elle revient vers la chambre, elle croise une femme qui ne lui est pas inconnue. Mais celle-ci a le temps de disparaître au détour d'un couloir avant que Ginny ne l'identifie. Elle vient de croiser Narcissa Malefoy. Revenant sur ses pas, elle inspecte rapidement plusieurs chambres avant de retrouver celui qu'elle recherche.

- "Bonjour Drago, dit-elle au blond qui contemple le plafond, le visage fermé.

- "Décidément, où que j'aille il faut que je tombe sur des Weasley ! Suis-je condamné à devoir vous supporter à vie ?

- Et même au delà, réplique amèrement Ginny. Les cimetières en sont pleins."

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle le regrette. Après tout, lui aussi vient de perdre son père. Certes, ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes, mais c'était son père quand même. Doit-elle lui présenter ses condoléances ? Il résout la question en changeant de conversation.

- " Et comment va le balafré ?

- Toujours inconscient.

- Rien de bien nouveau en somme."

Ginny renonce à s'offusquer. Malefoy a énoncé sa moquerie sans passion. Comme s'il s'était senti obligé de répondre par une insulte pour faire honneur à sa réputation. A son tour la jeune fille passe à un autre sujet.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Mmmh, j'adore cet endroit. Un peu plus petit que le manoir Malefoy mais infiniment moins sinistre."

Ginny se demande si sa visite est une bonne idée finalement. Elle ne se sent pas apte à soutenir une conversation malefoyenne. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à tourner les talons, Drago la prend par surprise :

- "C'est si moche que ça ?

- Personne ne le sait. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il a vécu hier ?"

Le blond reste instant silencieux.

- "Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils sont longtemps restés enfermés dans une bulle magique, et personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. J'ai l'impression que le Seigneur des ténèbres a proposé un défi à Potter. Un combat mental magique. Sans baguettes. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment Saint Potter a gagné car pour ce qui est de la torture mentale, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'autre fou furieux. Mais une chose est sûre : beaucoup de pièces ont été sacrifiée avant la fin de la partie.

- Tu dis ça comme s'ils avaient joué aux échecs !

- Tu ne savais pas que Voldemort adorait comparer la guerre à une partie d'échecs ?

- Tu veux dire que Voldemort aurait proposé à Harry l'équivalent d'une partie d'échec, dont l'enjeu était la vie de ses amis ?

- C'est une possibilité. Mais si c'est bien ça, il faut croire que le grand méchant a sous-estimé son adversaire ! Et qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il semble qu'au bout de sept ans, ton frère ait réussi à inculquer les bases de ce jeu au Cicatrisé. Un vrai miracle !"

Ginny sent la fatigue s'abattre sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Elle a manifestement atteint ses limites. Marmonnant un vague "Bonsoir" elle repart vers la chambre de Harry, s'écroule sur le lit que Kingsley Shacklebolt lui a obligeamment fait apparaître et s'endort instantanément.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**09/06/2004** : Bonjour à tous, voici donc la premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant malgré le changement de style narratif.

Bon, j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse en vous la mettant en ligne car, contrairement à ma première histoire, je n'ai pas fini la rédaction de celle-ci. Mais j'ai un peu d'avance quand même. Donc à priori on maintient le rythme : **un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredi matin.**

Annonce : s'il arrive qu'une semaine je ne soit pas au rendez-vous, pas de panique. Il se trouve que j'attend un heureux événement dont la date de survenance ne dépend pas de moi et qui est susceptible de me tenir éloignée quelques jour de mon ordinateur.

**

* * *

Avant tout, MERCI A VOUS TOUS , j'ai atteint les 150 reviews pour _Ginny la Furie en sixième année_. J'avoue que je n'en espérais pas tant. Je suis contente !!!! **

Csame : Oui, c'est un épilogue qui veut pas raconter la suite, alors ça fait un peu bizarre effectivement !  
Et oui, comme tu as pu le constater, j'en ai fini avec la forme de journal !

m4r13 : Non, la suite n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle m'est venue, alors autant vous en faire profiter hein ! Et puis, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire moi !

Gabrielletrompelamort : C'est moi qui te remercie, tu as été ma première revieweuse, et tu es revenue chaque semaine. C'est super motivant.

Alysia : Merci Alysia, non seulement de m'avoir prêté ta Ginny mais de m'avoir soutenue tout du long. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

beru ou bloub : Je te conseille la nouvelle fic dAlysia, _Gloomy Sunday_ si tu apprécie l'idée de la mort de Harry. Ce qui est bien sur ce site, c'est qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts.

BabyChang : C'est vrai que j'ai pas été sympa la semaine dernière. Là, ça va ? T'as eu ta dose ?

nicopotter-snapeslove : Merci, voici la suite.

Olympe et Bubblejoyce : cette fois ci, vous avez fini eu le temps de terminer de manger ? Allez, Joyce, pousse-toi, laisse Oly me mettre un de ses petits mots. Je les aime trop !  
Pour la carte du Maraudeur, je ne manquerai pas de préciser à qui Ginny décide de la transmettre. Et oui, Rusard hante toujours les couloirs de Poudlard, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement des saletés dans son genre. Par contre il a un nouveau chat qui s'appelle _Mister Poison_.

Dadmax : Je serai ravie de te retrouver.

Julie : J'ai voulu te répondre directement mais ça n'a pas marché ! Je voulais te demander quelles autres fics te plaisait puisqu'on a les mêmes goûts.  
Je suis touchée par tes compliments # toute rouge #  
Pour le ton humoristique, je crains que cela soit moins drôle car l'histoire est plus sérieuse et les temps difficiles pour nos personnages.

Eithelin / Laurelin : Lily est l'aînée. Je trouve tellement beau les relation père/fille que j'ai pas pu résister à donner une petite fille en premier à Harry. (bon, on en reparle dans une dizaine de chapitres)

Lisandra : Coucou !

fenice : T'es en train de me tenter pour une troisième fic ou quoi ! Tu m'as fait bien rire avec ton idée de RV dans Outlook.

Sandrine Lupin : J'espère que la suite t'a plu autant que le début, et cette nouvelle histoire te plaira tout autant !

WendyMalfoy : J'ai pourtant essayé d'amener en douceur la maturité de Ginny ! Mais bon, j'ai presque 20 ans de plus qu'Alysia alors je peux pas écrire tout à fait dans le même style # j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux, là #   
En fin, l'essentiel, c'est que tu aimes ;-)

luffynette : euh ?

Marion-moune : Tu nous a rattrapée ! Merci encore d'avoir tout relu pour me mettre une review par chapitre. J'ai vraiment apprécié.  
Désolée, j'ai encore tué un Weasley (il le fallait, snif).

eternamm : voilà, c'est en ligne, j'espère que tu as aimé.

**Lacarpette** : Voui, voui, la suite est postée dans la lancée de la première fic (je suis trop gentille avec vous)


	2. L'ultime sacrifice

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

II : L'ultime sacrifice

Le lendemain, lors de la visite matinale des médecins, Sylvia Baker confia à Ginny que la recherche d'un puissant legilimens était en cours. On comptait sur cette technique pour pénétrer l'esprit de Harry, évaluer les dégâts s'il y en avait, ou le convaincre de s'ouvrir si c'était lui qui maintenait volontairement son âme hors d'atteinte. Le legilimens attaché à l'hôpital était passé la veille pendant l'absence de Ginny, mais n'avait pu pénétrer les solides défenses que lui opposait le jeune homme.

Quand à midi elle rentra au Siège pour se changer et partager le repas avec sa famille, Hermione rappela à Ginny que les enterrements de Dumbledore et de Lupin se tiendraient l'après-midi même. Dans un premier temps, Ginny repoussa l'idée de s'y rendre, préférant rester en compagnie de Harry. Mais quand Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il y aurait sans doute peu de monde à celui du lycantrope et que cela contrarierait Harry de savoir qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue à cause de lui, Ginny se rendit aux arguments de son amie et promit d'être là pour Lupin.

Effectivement, quand à l'heure dite Ginny se rendit au cimetière sorcier de Londres, elle eu du mal à trouver la maigre compagnie qui accompagnait l'un des meilleurs amis du père de Harry à sa dernière demeure. Seuls étaient présents Bill, les jumeaux, Molly et Hermione, ainsi que l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ils arrivaient tous de l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore qui avait réuni beaucoup plus de monde.

- "Tous ceux qui voulaient racheter leur passivité ou ambivalence passées étaient là, commenta aigrement le professeur McGonagall. Sans compter Fudge et ses alliés qui sont venus rappeler à tous combien ils ont toujours soutenu activement le directeur. C'était pitoyable. La seule chose qui me console, c'est que tous ces ronds de jambe et assauts d'hypocrisie auraient beaucoup amusés Albus. Les espèces de spectres grimaçants que vous avez fait apparaître derrière ces doctes personnages aussi, ajouta-t-elle en direction des jumeaux, semblant oublier les années de guerre sans pitié qu'elle avait menée contre eux durant toute leur scolarité.

- C'était le moins que nous pouvions faire, affirma George, ignorant le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

- Il y avait aussi tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient pu se libérer ainsi que ses véritables amis", précisa le professeur Chourave.

Puis ils évoquèrent ensemble les moments passés avec Remus et se recueillirent à la mémoire de cet homme bon, intègre et courageux, condamné, malgré toutes ses qualités, à mener une vie solitaire du fait des préjugés et de la bêtise d'une communauté à laquelle il avait pourtant sacrifié sa vie.

oO§0§Oo

La soirée et le matin suivant n'apportèrent aucun changement notable à l'état de Harry. Ginny ne revint au Siège que pour prendre une douche rapide et passer la petite robe noire qu'elle avait déjà portée pour dire adieu à Nico, Charlie et Remus Lupin. En l'enfilant, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus la mettre en dehors de ce genre d'occasion. Trop de pénibles souvenirs y étaient désormais attachés. Elle souhaita n'avoir plus jamais à la sortir de son placard.

Bill et Fleur, Percy et Pénélope, les jumeaux, Hermione et sa mère l'attendaient en bas. Ils transplanèrent en même temps. En arrivant sur les lieux où devait se dérouler l'inhumation de son père, Ginny fut surprise du nombre de personnes présentes. Il y avait les amis de ses parents, les collègues de son père, les amis de Bill, de Charlie, de Percy, des jumeaux, tous les Gryffondors de 7ème année, ainsi que tous les élèves qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre l'été précédent. Et ses amis : Kat, Luna, Colin Crivey, Michael Corner.

Elle fut étonnée par l'intensité de l'émotion qu'elle éprouva en les retrouvant. Elle, qui était restée durant les trois jours précédents isolée dans une chambre d'hôpital, réalisa combien le soutien de ceux quelle aimait, et dont elle s'était volontairement retranchée, lui avait manqué. Elle tomba dans leurs bras, les remerciant d'être venus. Ils lui murmurèrent des paroles de consolation et lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Harry.

Le service funèbre fut très éprouvant. Molly s'effondra dans les bras de sa fille, et tous les autres membres de la famille se resserrèrent autour d'elles, recherchant le réconfort dans la proximité. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils reçurent les condoléances de tous ceux qui s'étaient joints à eux.

oO§0§Oo

Quand l'assemblée commença à se disperser, tous les Weasley se rendirent à Sainte Mangouste pour voir Ron. L'évolution de son état était très satisfaisant selon les guérisseurs et laissait présager un réveil imminent. Ginny resta un petit moment avec sa famille avant de s'éclipser et se diriger vers la pièce où sa vie se concentrait depuis trois jours.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, les gardiens lui firent signe de garder le silence. Il y avait du monde autour de Harry. Outre les trois guérisseurs qu'elle connaissait, il y avait un vieil homme qui était planté au pied du lit. Personne ne parlait. S'approchant discrètement, elle eut un choc. N'était-ce pas Albus Dumbledore ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il était mort ! S'approchant davantage, elle révisa son jugement. Non, ce n'était pas Albus. L'homme qui se tenait les yeux fermés au chevet de Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle se rappela alors que sa mère lui avait confié qu'Albus avait un frère, une certain Abelforth. C'était donc lui le legilimens que les médecins avaient trouvé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans cette pièce et constaté l'état de Harry, Ginny sentit poindre un espoir, même si aucune amélioration n'était encore visible sur le jeune homme.

Vingt minutes passèrent avant que l'homme ne rouvre les yeux. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait échoué ?

- "Eh bien ?" demanda le guérisseur-en-chef, toujours bougon.

Le legilimens ne lui fit même pas l'aumône d'un regard. Par contre, il fixa Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle s'était attendue à retrouver le regard bleu, pétillant et bienveillant de son ancien directeur. Pas à se sentir transpercée par ces pupilles grises et froides. Serrant les dents, elle tâcha de faire bonne figure et de soutenir le regard pénétrant sans ciller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se félicita d'avoir eu Rogue comme professeur six ans de suite. Au moins, elle avait de l'entraînement.

C'est d'une voix sèche qu'il finit par prendre la parole.

- " J'ai rarement vu un esprit barricadé de la sorte. Je reconnais bien là le travail d'Albus. Toujours excessif ! Enfin, toutes les murailles ont leur point faible. On dit que Voldemort était un grand legilimens. Laissez moi rire ! Je n'ai pas mis dix minutes à trouver la faille. Et tout ça pour défendre quoi ? Un vrai champ de ruines, ce gamin !"

- Vous ne pouvez pas le guérir ? insista le guérisseur-en-chef.

- Moi, le guérir ! Jamais de la vie, je ne suis pas un rebouteux !

- Y a-t-il des chances qu'il revienne ?, demanda Ginny

- Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il revienne ?

- Il a des amis, des personnes qui l'aiment !

- Vous savez ma petite, il faut un peu plus que le souvenir de quelques parties de jambe en l'air pour donner à un homme le goût de vivre !

- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez vu en lui, vous ne devez pas être si bon que ça !"

Sous le coup de la déception, Ginny était ivre de rage. De quel droit ce vieux bouc se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi ? Il venait de passer au moins une demi-heure dans la tête de Harry, à fouiller dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes et il n'avait manifestement rien compris.

- "Foutez le camp, reprit-elle les dents serrées. Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ! Allez faire votre cirque ailleurs ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos tours de passe-passe !"

Le vieil homme ne se laissa pas démonter et partit d'un grand rire caquetant. Il semblait bien s'amuser.

- "Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il vous voit aussi... fougueuse, Mademoiselle."

Le mage redevint soudain grave.

- "Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous agissez pour son bien en tentant à tout prix de le réveiller ?"

Ginny, se calma d'un coup.

- "Il est désespéré à ce point ?"

Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers les médicomages.

- "J'aimerai m'entretenir seul à seul avec Mademoiselle, leur dit-il en les congédiant d'un geste négligent de la main. Et que les chiens de garde sortent aussi", ajouta-t-il, en désignant les Aurors.

Il fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour convaincre tout le monde de sortir, mais ils finirent par s'incliner, impressionné par le nom et l'autorité du legilimens. Quand il fut seul avec la jeune fille, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils confortables.

- "Ces hôpitaux sont vraiment conçus pour donner envie de entrer chez soi", fit-il remarquer sur un ton léger, en désignant la chaise droite mise à la disposition des visiteurs au chevet du lit et en s'installant lui-même avec un soupir d'aise dans l'un des sièges capitonnés.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il soupira :

- "Merlin, les jeunes prennent tout tellement au sérieux.! Enfin ! Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai vu n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi vous avez l'air de penser qu'on ferait mieux de le laisser dans cet état.

- Pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je vous explique ce que j'ai vu. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Bon... Dans son esprit, sa vie se divise en trois périodes. La première a duré jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il était traité comme un moins que rien, et persuadé de l'être. Ces satanés moldus ont même réussi à lui inculquer qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé.

Ensuite, du jour au lendemain, il devient un héros, adulés par des admirateurs anonymes, félicité pour un haut fait dont il ne se sent pas responsable. Cette seconde période lui donnera l'impression que l'admiration et l'amour qu'on lui voue sont basés sur un malentendu. Et qu'il perdrait l'un comme l'autre si l'on savait ce qu'il vaut réellement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il apprend qu'une tâche encore plus périlleuse l'attend, tâche dont il se sent incapable. Il est donc persuadé qu'à long terme il ne peut que décevoir et finir rejeté de tous.

Là dessus, vous arrivez. Vous lui annoncez que vous connaissez parfaitement ses points faibles. Que vous êtes consciente que tous ses exploits passés n'ont pu être accompli que grâce à l'intervention d'autres personnes. Que vous concevez le fait qu'il puisse échouer. En lui proposant votre aide, vous laissez entendre que vous ne le croyez pas capable de réussir par lui-même sa prochaine épreuve. Et malgré cela, vous l'aimez. Et, encore plus incroyable, vous ne l'aimerez que davantage alors qu'au fil du temps il vous dévoile de nouvelles faiblesses.

L'image qu'il avait de lui-même a commencé à changer durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Peut-être qu'il a droit à l'amour finalement. Peut-être qu'on peut le respecter même s'il se montre faible. Peut-être... Mais il faut plus d'une année pour modifier radicalement une image de soi qui s'est forgée en seize ans. Et au terme de cette année, il a renoncé.

- Mais comment, pourquoi ? balbutia Ginny, atterrée par la vision pessimiste qu'il lui offrait.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il devait absolument y avoir une confrontation directe entre Voldemort et Harry Potter. Or leurs baguettes ne peuvent concourir l'un contre l'autre. C'est pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a initié un duel basé sur une magie sans baguettes. Magie noire, cela va sans dire. Leurs esprits ont directement lutté l'un contre l'autre. Un duel de volonté pure. Ils devaient tour à tour apporter une preuve de leur détermination à vaincre.

Pour Jedusor, les choses sont simples : il va tout à tour exprimer son implacable volonté d'obtenir le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, l'obéissance, etc... Et sur ce terrain votre ami votre ami ne peut le suivre. Lui, ne veut rien de tout ça, il veut simplement empêcher son ennemi d'obtenir satisfaction. C'est là-dessus que table Voldemort. Potter ne peut être aussi implacable que lui dans ses désirs. Il ne peut que perdre. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que Potter est vraiment déterminé à honorer la confiance que les autres ont mise en lui. Sa volonté n'est pas d'obtenir, mais de donner. En conséquent, à chaque fois que le Survivant va justifier sa volonté de vaincre, cette volonté va prendre la forme d'un sacrifice.

Or, non seulement les deux protagonistes sont liés dans ce duel, mais leurs alliés aussi. Chacune de leur victoire est censée donner du pouvoir à leurs propres fidèles. Chaque victoire des Ténèbres va ainsi intensifier le pouvoir des Mangemorts, qui vont s'en donner à cœur joie pour massacrer leurs opposants. Mais chacune des affirmations du Survivant va, au contraire, immoler celui qui symbolise ce qui le motive. Quand Harry Potter va affirmer son dévouement à la communauté sorcière, mon frère va mourir, quand il va revendiquer l'égalité pour tous, c'est le loup-garou qui va s'effondrer, et quand il prône l'amour, il signe l'arrêt de mort de votre père.

- Dans ses conditions, comment avons-nous fait pour gagner ? interrogea la jeune femme, les joues ruisselantes.

- Parce que le dernier sacrifice du Survivant, sa propre vie, a été si complet et si profond qu'il s'est montré plus intense que la volonté de vaincre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et que, pris dans sa propre magie, ce dernier a été détruit. Le rapport des forces a ainsi été inversé. Cela a été la débandade chez les Mangemorts, alors que les représentants du Ministère ont repris courage et ont pu effectuer toutes les captures dont ils se félicitent maintenant.

Mais vous comprenez que dans ces conditions, le vainqueur ne puisse tirer aucune fierté, aucun plaisir de son succès. Il se dégoûte car, dans son esprit, il a sacrifié les autres pour gagner. Et il ne peut plus accepter ni reconnaissance, ni paix avec lui-même, ni amour sans avoir l'impression de bafouer celui qui est mort au moment où il les revendiquait. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi vivre ? Et s'il vit, ce ne sera que pour expier.

Etes-vous sûre de vouloir le faire revenir, maintenant ?"

oO§0§Oo

Pendant un long moment, seuls les sanglots de Ginny ont retenti dans la pièce. Elle est submergée d'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'il a vécu. Elle se sent dépassée. Comment peut-elle espérer l'aider ? Qui peut prétendre être à la hauteur d'une pareille tâche. Doit-elle le laisser mourir ? Non ! Elle ne peut se résoudre à espérer cela. L'idée qu'il meure un tel désespoir au cœur la révolte.

- "Mais que dois-je faire ? finit-elle par demander au vieil homme. Ai-je une chance de réussir à le convaincre qu'il n'y est pour rien ? Qu'il a droit au bonheur lui aussi ?

- Personne ne peut répondre à votre place. Il vous faudra sans doute des années de patience, de persévérance, de courage pour y arriver. Une telle épreuve peut tuer votre amour. Or il vous faudra l'aimer de tout votre cœur si vous voulez avoir une chance de réussir. Prenez le temps de réfléchir", conclut-il en se levant.

Elle resta longtemps pensive, à regarder le jeune homme immobile dans le lit. Il avait l'air si calme. Qui pourrait penser que son âme souffre le martyre. Les médicomages sont venus puis repartis sans qu'elle ne les remarque. Finalement, elle décida qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de rester là. Elle avait besoin de se sentir entourée par sa famille. Elle descendit dans le Hall et transplana au Siège.

oO§0§Oo

On ne peut pas dire que Ginny se sentit mieux le lendemain en se levant. Elle avait très peu dormi. Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre. Par contre, elle avait compris une chose : il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

Elle retrouva toute sa famille autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Malgré une certaine mélancolie latente, chacun faisait bonne figure. Les jumeaux racontaient la fête improvisée qui s'était tenue la veille à Pré-au-Lard, et pour laquelle ils avaient fourni un certain nombre d'articles, Percy pérorait sur les mesures prises par le Ministère pour mettre la main sur les Mangemorts encore en liberté, Bill se félicitait de la reprise des moyens de transports. Le réseau de cheminées pouvait être désormais utilisé sans danger et le Magicobus avait repris du service. Quant à Molly, elle apprit à Ginny que Ron avait brièvement repris connaissance la veille au soir. Il s'était montré incapable de parler, mais c'était déjà en soi une excellente nouvelle.

Finalement, Mrs Weasley partit relever Hermione pour que celle-ci puisse venir déjeuner à son tour, et le reste de la famille retourna à ses occupations habituelles. Cela arrangeait Ginny qui avait pris l'habitude de confier ses doutes à la fiancée de son frère l'année précédente. Son intelligence aiguë, sa sensibilité et son savoir en faisaient une excellente conseillère.

Quand son amie fut restaurée, Ginny lui proposa de marcher un peu dans les environs. Elle hésitait cependant à révéler toute la vérité. Elle décida finalement de s'en tenir aux grandes lignes. Elle expliqua donc brièvement à Hermione qu'un legilimens qui avait pénétré l'esprit de Harry avait délivré son diagnostic. C'est Harry lui même qui refusait de se réveiller. Il se sentait coupable des décès qui avaient eu lieu lors de la bataille et se sentait trop malheureux pour avoir le courage de vivre.

- "Il fait de la dépression, commenta Hermione

- On peut y faire quelque chose ?

- Cela se traite plus ou moins bien. Avec des médicaments et des séances de psychanalyse. Du moins chez les moldus. Qu'en pense le Docteur Baker ?"

Ginny se serait donnée des gifles. Bien sûr, elle devait en parler avec Sylvia Baker ! Cette dernière ne lui avait-elle pas expliqué le mois précédent qu'elle avait étudié en parallèle les médecines sorcière et moldue dans les domaines liés à la psychologie ?

- "Hermione, je t'adore ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider", murmura la brunette, qui n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dit grand-chose d'intéressant.

Ginny ne semblant pas désireuse de poursuivre cette conversation, Hermione changea de sujet :

- Au fait, la rentrée à Poudlard a été reculée au 1er octobre. Cela a été annoncé il y a deux jours dans les journaux et à la radio."

Ginny dut bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à la rentrée. L'idée qu'elle devait retourner à Poudlard pour un an lui semblait totalement irréelle. D'ailleurs, si elle décidait d'aider Harry, elle n'y retournerait sans doute pas.

Elles firent demi-tour pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de la maison.

- "Tu sais, Drago Malefoy a lui aussi été blessé, reprit Hermione au bout d'un petit moment.

- Oui je sais. Je lui ai rendu une petite visite, avant-hier.

- Il t'a parlé de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Au sujet de Harry ?

- Non, ce qui lui arrivé à lui.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Ginny, résignée à entendre le pire

- Et, bien, une fois Voldemort vaincu, les Mangemorts ont essayé de fuir. Tous sauf un. Il a sauté sur Malefoy, qui était déjà mal en point. Je ne sais pas quel maléfice, Drago lui a envoyé à bout portant, mais quoiqu'il en soit, cela a été fatal à son agresseur. Et quand on lui a retiré sa cagoule, on s'est aperçu que c'était Lucius Malefoy."

La benjamine des Weasley n'eut pas l'exclamation d'horreur qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué d'avoir si on lui avait raconté cette anecdote la veille. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait atteint la limite de ses capacités à s'émouvoir. Elle fit juste remarquer d'un ton pensif :

- "J'aurai cru que Lucius Malefoy était plus fort que son fils.

- Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas. C'est ce qui me fait penser que Lucius ne désirait pas tant tuer Drago que se faire tuer par lui pour échapper à Azkaban.

- Mais pourquoi Drago ?

- Quelle meilleure manière de lui faire payer sa défection que de faire de lui le pire meurtrier qui soit, un parricide !

- Je me demande si l'un de vous a pu revenir de cette bataille sans regrets ou remords.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Ron pourrait avoir à se reprocher, rétorqua vivement Hermione.

- Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te reproches ce qui est arrivé à Ron", fit remarquer Ginny.

Fait rare, Hermione ne répliqua pas. Mais Ginny doutait l'avoir ébranlée dans ses sentiments. Hermione aussi aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre complètement. C'est plongées dans leurs propres pensées que les deux jeunes filles revinrent vers la maison d'un pas lent.

oO§0§Oo

De retour à Ste Mangouste, Ginny débusqua le docteur Baker avec l'aide de la réception et les deux femmes convinrent de déjeuner ensemble. Elles trouvèrent un coin tranquille et la jeune fille révéla tout ce que le legilimens lui avait expliqué. Sylvia resta un instant silencieuse avant de donner son avis. Oui, il était possible de soigner ce genre d'état. Il y avait des potions susceptibles d'aider. Des séances de legilimencie aussi. Mais ce serait long, très long, et très dur pour ses proches. Sans compter qu'Harry allait sans doute refuser leur aide dans un premier temps.

- Mais est-on sûr de le guérir à terme ? insista Ginny.

- Rien n'est sûr dans ce genre de trouble. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Malgré son manque de confiance en lui quasi pathologique, il a montré, à de nombreuses reprises, qu'il avait un mental très fort. Et il avait l'air très heureux cet été. Entouré par votre famille et votre amour, il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

- Mais il se sent particulièrement coupable envers ma famille, à cause de mon père

- Justement. Si cette famille envers laquelle il se sent spécialement en tort lui pardonne, cela l'aidera à se reconstruire.

- Cela veut dire qu'il faut que je leur révèle à tous la vérité ?

- Dans un premier temps dites-le seulement à Ron et Hermione."

Pour terminer, Ginny lui demanda comment ils avaient retrouvé le frère d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Il s'est présenté tout seul, a forcé tous les barrages et a convaincu le guérrisseur-en-chef de le laisser faire en lui faisant une petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Il est très impressionnant quand il veut", conclut Sylvia avec un petit sourire.

oO§0§Oo

A quinze heures, Sylvia et Abelforth Dumbledore eurent une discussion très technique à laquelle Ginny ne comprit pas grand-chose. Ensuite, le legilimens expliqua à la jeune fille que, pour inciter le jeune homme à se réveiller, il allait l'obliger à se remémorer les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il fallait donc que Ginny lui indique ces moments-là. A ce qu'il avait vu lors de sa première visite, il leur suffirait de se concentrer sur le Quidditch et les moments forts de leur relation amoureuse.

Elle devait donc faire une liste des épisodes qui lui semblaient importants. Ils en reparleraient le lendemain matin. Et si les conditions requises étaient réunies, ils pourraient commencer la thérapie dès le lendemain après-midi. Il ne pouvait prédire à l'avance si une séance suffirait. Il en faudrait peut-être deux.

Une fois de plus, Ginny décida de rentrer au Siège. Elle commençait à étouffer dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Par acquis de conscience, elle passa auparavant voir Ron. Elle eu la bonne surprise de le trouver éveillé. Il avait encore du mal à s'exprimer, mais avait manifestement toute sa conscience et semblait heureux d'avoir sa mère et Hermione à son chevet. Il parvint à demander à Ginny comment allait Harry. Elle lui répondit qu'il était encore sans connaissance, mais qu'on allait tenter de le ranimer le lendemain. En prononçant ces paroles, elle réalisa que, sans en avoir conscience, elle a bel et bien pris sa décision au cours de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Sylvia à midi. Oui, elle était prête à se consacrer totalement son fiancé au cours des mois, voire des années qui viendraient.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Abelforth à l'heure dite dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il insista pour qu'ils discutent au dehors de l'établissement. "Vous avez besoin de vous aérer", lui assura-t-il. Ils optèrent pour le Chemin de Traverse et c'est finalement sur la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, en dégustant une glace, qu'elle lui exposa ce qu'elle pensait devoir montrer à Harry.

- "Vous avez choisi beaucoup de discussions sentimentales, fit-il remarquer quand elle eut fini son exposé. Je pense que cela manque de moments plus "physiques". C'est important pour un jeune homme.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas le souvenir de quelques parties de jambes en l'air qui lui redonnerait le goût de vivre ! objecta Ginny

- Oh, j'ai dit cela pour vous tester. J'avais besoin de savoir si la façon dont il vous voyait correspondait à la réalité.

- Avez-vous fait vos études à Poudlard ? l'interroga Ginny en retour

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes un Serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

- Comment avez vous deviné ?

- Je me le demande ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour assouvir vos fantasmes de voyeur.

- Tout d'abord, jeune fille, ce n'est pas en vous conduisant comme une petite oie effarouchée que vous parviendrez à l'aider. Ensuite, nous lui donnerons, certes, des indications pour l'orienter vers des souvenirs déterminés, mais il est probable que par association d'idées, il en fasse surgir d'autres qui ont davantage d'importance pour lui ou qui l'ont plus profondément marqué. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, l'aspect charnel de votre relation compte énormément pour lui. Non que le reste n'ait pas compté, précisa-t-il en voyant le visage de la jeune fille se figer, mais il se trouve que, même dans son for intérieur, il reste très pudique et incertain vis-à-vis de tout ce qui touche aux sentiments. Sans compter que ce que vous interprétez comme un instant de communion peut être pour lui un moment de doute.

- Vous devriez aussi demander à Ron et Hermione d'évoquer leurs souvenirs. Cela fait sept ans qu'ils partagent tout, fit Ginny que ce discours avait fait douter de sa capacité à choisir les scènes les plus adéquates.

- Non, il n'y a que vous que j'ai vu dans son cœur.

La jeune fille eut un peu de mal à digérer cette information. Puis elle se rappela qu'Harry s'était volontairement éloigné de ses amis après la mort de Sirius et la révélation de la Prophétie. Pour ne pas les mettre en danger et pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas s'il ne survivait pas à sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Ce n'était que l'automne précédent qu'il avait recommencé à s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'expérimenter une relation nouvelle entre eux, et de son côté, Harry se liait à elle et prenait la direction du NAV. Il était donc plausible que le trio n'ait jamais eu le temps de renouer les relations qui jadis les unissaient.

Le doute l'envahit soudain. Il l'aimait, soit ! Mais cela suffirait-il ? Avait-elle assez d'importance aux yeux de Harry pour lui faire oublier tous ses doutes, ses souffrances, ses remords.

En gémissant de honte, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Mais pour qui tu te prends, Ginny ? Tu n'es que la dernière des Weasley. Celle qui a été la plus choyée, la plus protégée. Tu te crois donc si forte ? C'était quoi déjà ta grande mission pour l'Ordre ? Aimer le garçon que tu aimais, coucher avec celui que tu désirais. Quel sacrifice vraiment ! Quelle réussite à ton actif ! Les grands risques que tu as pris !

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son front. Des souvenirs l'envahirent. Harry riant aux larmes d'une de ses pitreries. Harry s'accrochant désespérément à elle à l'infirmerie, après le décès de son oncle et sa tante. Harry lui passant au doigt l'Anneau de sentiments. Harry lui demandant de rester au Siège pendant la bataille, lui expliquant qu'il ne pourrait se concentrer sur sa tâche s'il la savait exposée au danger.

Relevant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard grave du legilimens. Elle comprit qu'il venait de réactiver en elle des souvenirs dont il avait trouvé la correspondance dans l'esprit de Harry.

- "Ne doutez pas. Si je ne vous savais pas à la hauteur de cette tâche, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposée.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule !

- Vous ne serez pas seule. Je continuerai à intervenir régulièrement. Cette docteur Baker aussi. Et votre frère et son amie, votre famille... "

Ginny eu un sourire sarcastique. Combien de fois avait-elle servi ce genre d'argument à Harry pour le persuader que sa confrontation avec Voldemort n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Les autres savent-ils toujours mieux que vous ce que vous êtes capables de faire ?

Harry ... Malgré sa peur, il n'a pas lâché prise. Elle non plus. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Elle se battrait pour qu'il vive. Pour qu'il se soit heureux. Pour qu'il reçoive enfin, ce qu'il mérite.

Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas !

oO§0§Oo

Après avoir repassé en revue et modifié la liste des souvenirs qu'ils utiliseraient, le vieil homme avait conseillé à Ginny de rentrer manger chez elle et de se reposer avant de le rejoindre à 15 heures auprès de Harry. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme, expliqua-t-il, car le processus pouvait être fatigant. La jeune fille lui demanda dans quelle mesure, elle allait intervenir. Il lui expliquerait en temps utile répondit-il, énigmatique. Elle eu beau insister, il refusa d'en révéler davantage. Elle finit par laisser tomber, pestant contre ces Serpentard qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rendre intéressants.

Toute l'équipe médicale était présente quand elle revint à l'heure prévue dans la chambre du Survivant. Le guérisseur-en-chef lui lança un regard torve et Sylvia lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Le troisième guérisseur paraissait très impatient d'assister à ce qui allait suivre.

Un second lit avait été placé près du premier. Elle devait s'y allonger, lui expliqua le legilimens et prendre la main du Survivant. Elle allait se concentrer tour à tour sur tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser.

- "Comment savoir quand je dois passer au souvenir suivant ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Vous le sentirez. Je vais lier votre esprit au sien, vous verrez donc à quel point nous en sommes."

Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise. Leurs esprits allaient être liés ? Elle allait voir dans les souvenirs de Harry ? C'était... indiscret.

- "Est-ce indispensable ?

- Indispensable non, répondit Abelforth. Mais cela peut nous aider par la suite. Il faut qu'il soit persuadé que vous avez parfaitement compris ce qui s'est passé. Et puis pour aujourd'hui, cela va renforcer le lien entre vous deux et faciliter son retour."

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Il avait fait exprès de ne rien lui dire, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier. Maintenant, il était un peu tard pour reculer. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle acceptait de collaborer avec un Serpentard !

Elle s'étendit sur le lit et se saisit de la main de Harry. Elle était toujours aussi froide. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille. Elle voulait sentir son regard émeraude sur elle, elle voulait le voir rire, plaisanter avec ses amis, elle voulait qu'il vive.

Ils avaient décidé de commencer par le Quidditch.

Après un piqué vertigineux, il remonte en chandelle, pour se démarquer de Cho. Il aperçoit alors le vif d'or du côté des buts adverses. Virant sur son éclair de feu, il s'élance dans cette direction...

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

16/06/2004 : bon, vous en savez un peu plus désormais. C'est toujours pas très gai, désolée...

Je suis désolée d'avoir tué Arthur, Rémus et Dumbledore, mais comme dirai Madame Rowling, c'était indispensable ! # _comment ça j'ai les chevilles qui enflent ! Bon, peut-être, mais au neuvième mois de grossesse, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !_ #

Autre chose, inutile de m'envoyer des menaces de mort si je ne finis pas cette histoire. J'ai vraiment envie de la terminer et si finalement je ne le faisais pas, ce ne serais pas de mon fait. Cela dit, mon histoire est bien avancée : j'en suis au chapitre 9, soit deux ans après les événement actuels. Et au pire, si j'ai pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout, je ferais un chapitre épilogue qui brossera rapidement ce que j'ai l'intention de réserver à nos amis.

Le coup de cœur de la semaine : j'écris mais je lis aussi. Je vous signale ma découverte de la semaine. Cette fic n'est pas mise en ligne sur ff.net mais sur TWWO. Cela s'appelle **_Antigone Birds, sixième année, Serpentard_**, c'est écrit par **MagicHappy2.**

Antigone Birds, unique héritère d'une famille trempant dans la magie Noire depuis des générations, élève associale de Serpentard, retrace de son point de vue sa sixième année… Pas une histoire d'amour, pas une histoire d'action et d'aventure, mais plutôt l'histoire d'un choix difficile à faire pendant l'époque troublée de la Deuxième Guerre…(résumé de l'auteure)

Antigone, qui est dans la même classe que Drago, est délicieusement caustique, ironique...et vous allez l'adorer. Allez vite la retrouver à l'adresse suivante = **http:twwo.haisoft.net** à laquelle vous ajoutez : **/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=4875**

A propos, je vous recommande l'ensemble du site : il est très sympa et comporte un forum. Toute une partie de ce dernier est consacré au fanfictions : les lecteurs peuvent y faire connaître leurs histoires préférées et les auteurs discuter entre eux de leurs problèmes d'écritures, rechercher un relecteur, demander un renseignement etc....

* * *

Réponse à mes chers lecteurs :

aurag : Désolée, Harry dort toujours, mais il faut bien que je plante un peu le décor !

lacarpette : T'as raison, il faut savoir se détendre, même pendant le révisions. Contente que cela te plaise toujours.

m4r13 : Oui, la maternité et l'allaitement sont des sujets d'actualité pour moi !! C'est ça aussi qui doit me rendre sentimentale !

Sassy : merci, c'est super pour un auteur de savoir qu'il a touché ses lecteurs

Sandrine Lupin : Oui, j'attend un agrandissement dans ma famille, c'est pour cette raison que je risque d'être un peu prise d'ici les prochaines semaines. Je pense savoir qui est la personne à qui tu as passé tes fichiers Word. Je crains de me faire assassiner quand elle va se rendre compte que j'ai tué Lupin.

marion-moune : Dur dur, maintenant que tu nous a rattrapé, il faut attendre une semaine à chaque fois. Désolée pour Lupin, mais il le fallait !

dreyd : Chouette un nouveau lecteur # met à jour son fichier Excel #  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, la fin du vrai HP se terminera sans doute par une victoire d'Harry, mais il la paiera très cher (mais je ne pense pas qu'il mourra).

Lisandra auteur avec Alixe du Guide pratique pour les auteurs de fanFiction.Net : Sinistre ? Moi ? Et ton Lilja Björn alors ! # toujours pas remise de sa lecture de l'autre jour ! #  
Bravo le coup de pub ;-)

Olympe et Bubblejoyce : Miam, tu me fais envie avec ton repas ! Dites donc, ça a l'air d'être une drôle d'ambiance entre vous deux !  
Si tu aime le sombre, cela va encore être le cas quelques chapitres, tu va être contente !

Hadler : mdr de penser que tu te jette à corps perdu dans tes exams pour que la semaine passe plus vite !  
Merci pour les félicitations.

fenice : Alors, fidèle au RV ? Bon, pour le 3ème opus, je ne veux pas m'engager... quoique quand je vois que tu arrives à jongler avec toutes tes obligations, je me dis que c'est peut-être possible ! Bon, on en reparle dans un an ! ;-)

Dadmax : Merci d'avoir remarqué le titre du chapitre !  
Oui, je vais développer ce qui c'est passé encore dans le chapitre 3, et un dernier commentaire dans le chapitre 4. Ensuite, si vous avez pas compris, il faudra le demander !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Super, ma première et fidèle revieweuse aime toujours ! Contente que le concept de combat mental t'ai plu. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement puisqu'ils ne peuvent se battre avec leurs baguettes. Je ne les imagine pas se balancer des coup de poing ou des coups de revolver !

Fashion Phoenix : Pour ce qui est du temp de narration, j'alterne le passé et le présent car je trouve que le présent permet d'être plus "dans l'action". Mais la plupart du temps, le récit sera au passé. J'espère que ces passages ne te dérangeront pas trop.

Julie : Contente que cela te plaise. Oui, oui, Harry ne va pas tarder à se réveiller !  
Je connais _Sous la lune d'Août_, je l'avais même cité dans la première partie pour recommander notamment le passage où Harry est initié aux mystères féminins par le Conseil Weasey au grand complet.

Allima : Merci pour les félicitations, et contente que tu aies pris le temps de laisser un mot.

BabyChang : Je profite de tes petits mots tant que tu es encore là. J'espère que tu passera de bonnes vacances !

tolede : Bravo t'as tout compris. Pour le bracelet et le collier, cela compliquait trop alors j'ai dû renoncer à les utiliser. Merci pour les félicitations.

popov : Et oui, le terme approche ! Moi aussi, j'espère finir !

Lizzie : Merci d'avoir laissé un mot. A mercredi prochain !

JOB3-14 : Whaouh, t'as tout lu d'un coup !  
Pour le côté délirant, désolée, mais Ginny a mûri et devra faire face à une situation pas facile, alors elle s'est un peu assagie.  
La foudre divine ? Même pas peur !

Djeiyanna/Magnolia : Voui, j'ai vu les menaces de mort !!! # voix de petite vieille # Dans quel monde vivons nous !  
On se recontacte, hein !

Alysia : Je suis toujours super contente de te voir ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés.  
Mais oui, je vais tout raconter sur la bataille. Et en plusieurs fois en plus !

Fanny Radcliffe : Pas de panique, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour réveiller ce pauvre Harry ! Pour le moment pas d'autre projet de fic car projet familial en cours !

POH : J'ai beaucoup aimé ta présentation ! A mercredi prochain !

**luffynette** : Merci d'avoir mis un petit mot à chaque chapitre. C'est super sympa ! Cela faisait vraiment plaisir de voir tes petits messages arriver les uns après les autres.

**lavierozbonbon** : Bienvenu parmi nous ! Contente que tu aies aimé tant de choses. Désolée, l'hécatombe a un peu continué dans celui là. Mais bon, maintenant c'est enfin fini.  
Oui, je sais que Csame écrit. J'en ai déjà lu une et les autres sont sur ma liste de fics-à-lire-quand-j'aurai-5-minutes.


	3. Au creux de ses bras

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

III : Au creux de ses bras

Après un piqué vertigineux, il remonte en chandelle, pour se démarquer de Cho. Il aperçoit alors le vif d'or du côté des buts adverses. Virant sur son _Eclair de feu_, il s'élance dans cette direction. Le cri de Cho l'alerte. En baissant les yeux, il voit un Détraqueur regarder dans sa direction. Il n'hésite pas, il tire sa baguette de son tee-shirt et produit un magnifique _Patronus_, juste avant de se saisir du vif d'or.

Ses co-équipiers se jettent sur lui, le félicitent. Ils atterrissent. Il est tout excité. Non seulement ils ont gagné le match grâce à lui, mais en plus, il a mis en fuite un Détraqueur. Mais ce n'est pas un Détraqueur. C'est Malefoy et ses deux sbires qui viennent de se ridiculiser et qui sont pour l'heure en train de subir les foudres d'une McGonagall déchaînée. Etouffant de rire, il rejoint ses camarades pour fêter sa victoire.

oO§0§Oo

C'est le dernier match de la saison. S'ils gagnent de plus de cent cinquante points, la coupe est à eux. Harry a failli attraper le vif une première fois, mais cette larve de Malefoy a empoigné son balai pour le ralentir. Après un penalty, le souaffle est de nouveau en jeu. Il repère enfin la petite boule dorée. Horreur, elle est juste derrière Malefoy. Il s'élance, son _Eclair de feu_ à pleine puissance.

Un cognard vient vers lui, il l'évite. Il est tout près de Malefoy à présent. Mais ce dernier est dangereusement sur le point d'attraper la petite balle. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il lâche complètement son balai pour d'une main écarter le bras du platiné, tandis que de l'autre il attrape le vif.

Ils ont gagné ! Toute l'équipe se jette sur lui. Ils atterrissent en désordre et vont recevoir la coupe des mains d'un Dumbledore souriant.

oO§0§Oo

Il attend nerveusement au pied de l'escalier de la Tour d'astronomie. A-t-il fait le bon choix ? Va-t-il encore tout gâcher ? Il essaie de se rappeler les quelques conseils qu'Hermione lui a donnés sur la façon de parler aux filles. Mais ils lui avaient semblés tellement absurdes sur le moment, qu'il les a immédiatement oubliés. Il est certain maintenant qu'il va la décevoir. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de renoncer tout de suite. Il hésite à partir avant qu'elle n'arrive...

Trop tard, il entend ses pas précipités. Elle porte une robe moldue. Elle est drôlement mignonne dedans. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sifflement appréciateur. Ah zut ! Il commence bien. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Au contraire, elle lui sourit. Sa course lui a donné les joues rouges et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Avec le décolleté qu'elle a, cela donne un spectacle assez plaisant. Hum, ne pas trop s'y attarder.

- "On y va ?"

Ils filent dans les couloirs. Il la fait entrer dans la pièce aux miroirs. Son air émerveillé le rassure, il a bien choisi. Ils passent d'un miroir à l'autre. Elle rit, s'étonne, s'exclame. Elle est à croquer ! Ils s'accoudent à la fenêtre. La vue est superbe, mais il s'en désintéresse très vite et c'est elle qu'il contemple. Elle a un très beau profil. Ses yeux bruns sont rêveurs, perdus dans la contemplation des alentours du château. Une petite mèche de ses superbes cheveux est collée sur sa joue. A peine quelques centimètres les séparent.

Il a soudain une envie impérieuse de combler ce vide. Mais comment va-t-elle réagir s'il la prend dans ses bras. N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? Doit-il attendre le prochain rendez-vous pour cela ? Mais il en a tellement envie. Et s'il posait juste sa main sur son épaule ? Les amoureux font ça, non ? Timidement, il avance sa main et l'enlace gauchement.

Elle ne réagit pas. Oh Merlin ! Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle est fâchée ? Qu'elle se demande comment se dégager sans le vexer ? Doit-il retirer son bras ? Mais, oh miracle, elle a fait un pas de côté. L'espace qui les séparait est maintenant comblé. Il sent sa chaleur contre lui, sa hanche contre la sienne, le renflement de son sein contre son torse. Il ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir. Elle tourne son visage vers lui. Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle !

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, elle ferme les yeux... Il ne réfléchit plus, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne l'enivre. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, elles ont un goût exquis. Il ne peut s'empêcher de les mordiller, de les goûter du bout de sa langue. Elle en fait autant de son côté. Merlin que c'est bon ! Le baiser s'approfondit. Timidement leurs langues se rencontrent, s'explorent. Il a très chaud. C'est trop, il rompt le contact.

Il la regarde, elle lui sourit. Il est essoufflé. Il se rend compte qu'il la tient dans ses bras, ses douces rondeurs sous ses paumes. Ils s'asseyent par terre, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour ne rien perdre de ces sensations exquises. Il se sent bien. Ils parlent. Il a l'impression qu'il peut tout lui dire, qu'elle peut tout comprendre. C'est à regret qu'ils se séparent. Mais il est soulagé. Il ne l'a pas déçue.

oO§0§Oo

Il est dans la salle commune avec Ron, Neville et Hermione qui vient juste de descendre. Ils attendent Ginny. Ensuite ils pourront rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le Bal. Harry s'amuse du regard satisfait et fier dont Ron couve Hermione. Ces deux là sont beaucoup plus reposants depuis qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble. Il jette un coup d'œil à Neville. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait aussi fière allure dans sa robe de bal chocolat. Est-ce que Ginny y sera sensible ?

Il essaie de voir son camarade avec les yeux d'une jeune fille. Le jeune homme a beaucoup changé ces deux dernières années. Il a grandi, sa silhouette s'est affinée, son visage a mûri. Peut-on le considérer comme "pas mal" ? Sans doute. Il s'est affirmé aussi et il peut être très drôle quand il le souhaite. Harry commence à se demander s'il a bien fait de pousser Ginny à le choisir comme cavalier. Mais que regarde-t-il ainsi fixement ?

Harry se retourne. Et se fige à son tour. Il sent sa figure prendre feu et sa bouche se dessécher. Ginny vient de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Sa coiffure est différente de d'habitude et met en valeur ses traits ciselés, ses magnifiques yeux bruns et son port de tête altier. Et sa robe... Son absence de robe plutôt. Ses épaules crémeuses en jaillissent, offertes à tous les regards et en dessous... mais c'est indécent ! Ce n'est pas permis de montrer autant de... poitrine. Enfin, Ginny tu ne vas pas sortir comme cela ?

Il est fasciné par les deux demi-globes qui s'arrondissent fièrement au-dessus du décolleté. Il se rappelle un précédent dimanche où elle l'a laissé défaire quelques boutons de sa robe et lui a permis de caresser et d'embrasser ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge. Il se rappelle la sensation de fermeté et de chaleur sous ses paumes, la douceur satinée de sa peau sous ses lèvres ! Non, il doit penser à autre chose avant d'arriver à un point de non-retour.

Elle parle maintenant à Neville qui la couve du regard. Et oh ! Ne la regarde pas comme cela, ne la touche pas ! Et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, hein ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de fantasmer sur elle, pigé ? Peut-être que je devrais te casser la gueule tout de suite, cela réglerait le problème. Elle tourne à présent la tête vers lui et lui pose une question. A tout hasard, il hoche la tête. Elle a l'air assez satisfaite d'elle-même.

Tout le monde se dirige maintenant vers la sortie et il leur emboîte le pas, fixant hargneusement le bras de Ginny qui repose sur celui de Neville. Kat lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas. C'est normal d'être devenu sourd ? Il a peut-être un peu trop pensé à Ginny le soir sous les draps avant de s'endormir.

Il reprend un peu contenance en retrouvant Hannah. Ils mangent et dansent. Il doit reconnaître qu'elle a de la conversation et qu'elle est de bonne compagnie. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vérifier régulièrement si Neville ne profite pas de la situation. Quand Justin invite Hannah, il décide d'en profiter pour contempler Ginny à loisir. Mais où est-elle ? Il a bien repéré Neville mais ce dernier danse avec Luna. Elle n'est ni sur la piste, ni au buffet. S'est-elle éclipsée ?

Il regarde en direction de la porte. Oui, elle revient justement. Elle suit un moment des yeux son cavalier et son amie puis se cache derrière un pilier. Parfait. Il se dirige discrètement vers elle. Elle ne l'a pas vu. En catimini, il se glisse derrière elle et lui souffle à l'oreille :

- "Savez-vous, Mademoiselle, que vous êtes absolument divine ce soir ?"

Elle a un petit sursaut, avant de reculer d'un pas et de lui répondre

- "Vous n'êtes vous-même pas trop mal non plus".

La proximité de son corps le trouble. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Il bafouille à propos de sa robe, regrettant qu'il n'existe pas de sort permettant de voir au travers

- "Mais il en existe un", lui apprend-elle, avant de sortir sa baguette et de lui faire une démonstration sur ce crétin de Malefoy qui passe bien mal à propos à proximité.

- "Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il avait un aussi joli petit cul" fait-elle alors remarquer.

Quoi, elle n'admire quand même pas le cul de cette fouine platinée. Il la regarde, indigné. Et remarque la malice qui brille au fond de ses yeux.

Merde ! Il s'est fait avoir en beauté. Il tente de rattraper le coup, mais il voit bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Pour lui changer les idées, il l'invite alors à danser. Pour se venger, il lui parle crûment de ses désirs. Non mais, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à se sentir gêné. Et puis, il la trouve tellement craquante quand elle rougit. Elle est rouge cerise quand la danse prend fin et qu'il la lâche à regret.

Elle est invitée par Seamus et lui-même est entraîné par Padma. Elle est ensuite invitée par tous les godelureaux de Poudlard. Les voilà qui posent leurs sales pattes sur sa taille et sur son bras, comme s'ils en avaient le droit. Et ils lorgnent son décolleté en plus, ces obsédés. Non mais, qu'est ce qu'ils croient tous. Elle est à lui. Il prend la résolution de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, après le bal, et d'effacer le contact de toutes ces mains et de tous ces regards.

Il finit par retrouver Hannah. La soirée est bien avancée, elle souhaite aller se coucher. Il la raccompagne vers le grand escalier et file vers sa tour pendant qu'elle regagne sa salle commune. Il monte dans son dortoir, récupère sa cape d'invisibilité, ferme les rideaux de son lit pour qu'on le croit rentré, puis ressort. Il hésite un instant puis se dit qu'il est encore tôt et qu'elle ne va sans doute pas rentrer tout de suite. Il se dépêche de se rendre dans leur local. Comment créer une ambiance romantique ?

Bon, lumière tamisée, bougies... ah oui, les filles aiment les fleurs. Il fait apparaître un vase avec des roses. Il les trouve un peu pâlottes. Quelle teinte leur donner ? Allez, rouge, comme Gryffondor. Parfait. Il retourne précipitamment se poster à proximité du portrait de la Grosse dame. Il voit ses camarades revenir peu à peu. Certains couples, dépassent la porte et recherchent un peu d'intimité dans les recoins sombre du corridor.

Elle arrive enfin, seule, heureusement. Il lui attrape le bras au passage, l'attire sous sa cape et l'entraîne dans les couloirs. Arrivée sur place, elle sourit, ravie, et se tourne vers lui. Il la prend dans ses bras. Il peut enfin l'embrasser comme il en meurt d'envie depuis le début de la soirée. Ses lèvres courent sur ses épaules, s'enfouissent dans les rondeurs de sa poitrine, capturent sa bouche...

Ils sont allongés sur le divan. Leurs robes gisent à terre. Ils sont intimement enlacés. Il ouvre les yeux pour la contempler. Elle a les yeux fermés, le souffle court, les joues couleur carmin et de son corps monte une odeur musquée qui lui enflamme les sens. Est-ce LE moment ? Il sent qu'elle ne s'y opposera pas.

Mais il hésite. Tout est tellement parfait jusqu'à maintenant. Il a peur de mal s'y prendre, de ne pas se contrôler. De lui faire mal. Et si elle pleure après ? Si elle est fâchée contre lui et ne veut plus le voir ? Finalement, il s'étend à ses côtés. Ils restent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant de remettre leurs vêtements et de revenir enlacés vers leur tour.

oO§0§Oo

Un amoncellement de cadeaux est au pied de son lit le lendemain matin. Il les passe rapidement en revue : Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Hagrid, Remus. Il avise une petite boîte. Il examine la carte qui l'accompagne. C'est de Ginny ! Zut, Ron est réveillé. Il la dissimule prestement et déballe ses autres présents. Puis file vers la salle de bain, son précieux paquet dissimulé dans la poche de son pyjama.

Quand il découvre la gourmette, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Ce cadeau est le pendant de celui qu'il lui a fait. Il a eu tellement de mal à choisir. Mais il ne s'est pas trompé finalement. Il met le bracelet, heureux de porter un objet venant d'elle contre sa peau. Et ravi à l'idée qu'elle soit en train d'en faire autant de son côté. En revenant de déjeuner, il la croise devant le portrait de la Grosse dame. Le sourire qu'elle lui envoie est éblouissant. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse. Peut-être qu'il ne s'y prend pas si mal après tout.

oO§0§Oo

Il est d'une humeur massacrante. Encore un dimanche où il ne pourra pas voir Ginny, il a trois devoirs en retard et on ne le lâche pas une minute. C'est en bougonnant qu'il suit Hermione dans les couloirs. Cela part d'une bonne intention mais l'idée de bûcher quatre heures en sa compagnie le décourage d'avance. Une fois installés dans la classe que McGonagall leur a indiquée, Hermione le regarde avec un sourire ironique

- "Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Va vite la rejoindre."

Elle sort un paquet de son sac et lui tend. Eberlué, il reconnaît sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais comment se trouve-t-elle en sa possession ?

- "Va la rejoindre, insiste Hermione, elle t'attend."

Hein ! Mais comment...

- "Et mes devoirs, demande-t-il un peu perdu.

- Je m'en occupe. Mais reviens avant dix-neuf heures, hein."

Alors, ça, c'est pas possible. C'est bien la preuve qu'il rêve. JAMAIS Hermione ne lui proposerait de faire son travail à sa place.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait à votre lieu de rendez-vous habituel."

Renonçant à comprendre, il se saisit de sa cape, l'enfile et file sans demander son reste. Il n'y a personne devant le portrait de Basil. C'eut été trop beau. Mais il entend des pas rapides et c'est bien Ginny qui apparaît au détour du couloir. En la voyant regarder autour d'elle, il réalise qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. Il ôte sa capuche et elle se jette dans ses bras.

- "Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'emmène quelque part, lui dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire."

Il la suit, curieux. Quand elle s'arrête, il reconnaît l'endroit. La Salle sur Demande. Mais quelle est son intention ?

- "Ne me dis pas que tu veux des cours de Duels supplémentaires, ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Non, je pensais à une autre sorte de corps à corps, répond-elle, d'une voix intimidée."

Il la fixe avec des yeux ronds. Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment dire ce à quoi il pense ? Il n'ose croire à sa chance.

- "Allez, essaie d'imaginer ce que tu aimerais faire avec moi, insiste-t-elle. Mais je te préviens, s'il y a des chaînes et des fouets, je n'entre pas !"

Elle est toute rose de confusion. Elle est trop mignonne. Il ferme les yeux, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il désire partager avec elle. Il aurait même l'embarras du choix, vu qu'il s'est découvert une imagination débordante sur le sujet au cours des derniers mois.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, la porte se profile sur le mur. Elle y pose sa petite main blanche. Il la recouvre de la sienne. Ils entrent dans la pièce.

Il l'enlace, l'embrasse, caresse son corps consentant. Il n'en peut plus. Il ôte leurs vêtements en l'entraînant vers le lit. Ils sont nus, leurs caresses deviennent plus précises, c'est le moment. Ses gestes sont maladroits, il tâtonne un peu, puis trouve sa place et très vite, une lame de fond l'emporte.

Serré contre elle, il savoure la sensation de bien-être qui l'a envahi. Soudain, elle n'est plus dans le lit. Il a dû s'endormir. Il se soulève sur un coude et la voit dépasser d'un des larges fauteuils qui se trouvent devant la cheminée.

- "Que fais-tu ? demande-t-il.

- Je m'instruis, répond-elle d'un air mutin."

Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Hermione lui fait ses devoirs et Ginny étudie, alors qu'ils ont beaucoup mieux à faire !

- "Monsieur Potter, pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rédigerez deux rouleaux exposant 10 manières différentes de donner du plaisir à une jeune fille. Commentez et comparez."

Il a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Que veut-elle lui faire comprendre ? Elle n'a pas aimé... Il a...

- "Je m'y suis mal pris ?" demande-t-il atterré.

Tout de suite, elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle.

- "Oh non Harry, je plaisantais. C'était merveilleux !

- Pour moi aussi c'était merveilleux, murmure-t-il à moitié rassuré.

Elle lui brandit son bouquin sous le nez. L'illustration qu'il découvre lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux.

- " Il semble que nous ayons affaire à une matière très complexe, fait-elle remarquer"

Arrrh, c'est quoi ça ! C'est une fille ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'on faisait ce genre de photo. Ni qu'il existait des modes d'emploi aussi précis sur le sujet d'ailleurs. Conscient qu'il manque de connaissances dans ce domaine, il déchiffre consciencieusement les trois premières pages. Jamais un manuel scolaire ne lui a autant donné envie de mettre en pratique la leçon du jour. Heureusement, Ginny a l'air d'accord pour faire équipe avec lui.

oO§0§Oo

Hein, mais combien il y en a ? Sa vision se limite à une envolée de plumes blanches. Zut, il veut voir la réaction de Ginny quand elle va ouvrir sa lettre. Il récupère le plus rapidement possible son courrier de St Valentin pour faire partir ces stupides colombes. Il jette un coup d'œil en catimini vers sa petite amie. Mais elle aussi a plein de lettres !

Une fois de plus, il regrette de ne pouvoir annoncer à toute l'école que c'est lui qu'elle a choisi. Il soupire. Au début, il s'en fichait, mais maintenant ça le rend fou de voir tous ces types lui tourner autour. Lui qui ne peut lui parler que quatre heures par semaine, comment pourrait-il lutter si un autre lui plaisait ? Bon inutile de penser à cela maintenant.

Il remarque qu'elle a mis son courrier en dessous de celui des autres. Il se demande si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il fait pareil. Avant de dépouiller la vingtaine de lettres dont il se moque éperdument, il jette un coup d'œil à Ron. Il voit ce dernier vitupérer contre les deux missives qu'Hermione a reçues et qui ne viennent pas de lui. Il rigole discrètement. Il espérait bien ce genre de réaction en envoyant une colombe à sa meilleure amie. Il se demande qui est le troisième larron. Un courageux sans doute, car Ron fait un mètre quatre-vingt, est assez musclé et est très jaloux.

Harry revient à son propre courrier. Il déchiffre rapidement les déclarations enflammées de ses admiratrices. Si elles savaient à quel point il est éloigné de l'idée qu'elles se font de lui. Une fois de plus, il s'étonne que les sentiments de Ginny aient résisté à leur intimité.

En soupirant, il coule à nouveau un regard vers elle. Elle finit justement de déplier le parchemin qu'il lui a envoyé. Elle devient toute rose et se fige. Il pense qu'elle va le regarder dans sa direction, mais non. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Troublé, il s'arrache de sa contemplation. Il en profite pour ouvrir la lettre qui vient d'elle. Elle aussi lui envoie un poème qui parle de fleurs ! Et elle a merveilleusement enchanté le parchemin : des roses rouges en train de s'ouvrir !

Il a lui-même choisi ce thème pour la poésie qu'il a recopiée car il se rappelait son ravissement le soir du bal en découvrant le vase de roses dans le local. Elle en avait même emporté une en souvenir. C'est un bon signe qu'ils aient eu la même idée, non ? Il lui jette un nouveau coup d'œil. Elle fixe obstinément son assiette. Il est désemparé. Il n'y comprend rien. Il ne comprend jamais rien aux filles de toute façon !

Il reste mal à l'aise toute la journée. Pas une fois elle ne l'a regardé. Le soir, il remarque que Ginny et Hermione ont une petite conversation. Il faut qu'il en ait le cœur net. Quand Hermione revient vers eux, il trouve une excuse pour éloigner Ron.

- "Elle est fâchée, c'est ça ? attaque-t-il.

- Hein, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, elle était ravie au contraire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as choisi, mais tu ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir !

- C'est vrai ? Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse en voyant ma lettre, avoue-t-il d'un ton piteux.

- Elle était émue, pas en colère", lui explique Hermione d'un ton amusé.

Mais comment il peut s'y retrouver, lui, si elle fait la même tête dans les deux cas ?

oO§0§Oo

Il l'attend devant la Salle sur demande. Il est arrivé en avance. Son idée était de décorer la chambre avec ces roses qu'elle semble tant aimer. Finalement, la prudence l'a emportée. Au lieu de concevoir lui-même la décoration, il a pensé très fort à ce qu'il désirait avant d'entrer, espérant que la magie de la salle ferait le reste. Il a entrouvert la porte. Cela lui a semblé pas mal. Maintenant, il patiente nerveusement. Encore un quart d'heure...

Mais, non, la voici déjà. Elle se jette dans ses bras. C'était donc bien vrai, elle a apprécié sa carte. Une vague de soulagement le submerge. Il la serre fort contre lui puis la regarde en souriant. Il anticipe la surprise qu'il lui a préparée avec un mélange d'impatience et de trac intense.

Il la fait entrer. Cette fois, son visage reflète sans équivoque son ravissement. Elle se tourne vers lui. Il a un coup au cœur. Pourquoi se sent-il tellement heureux ? Quel est ce sentiment qui lui étreint la gorge et lui fait piquer les yeux. Depuis quand simplement lui faire plaisir lui procure ce bonheur extrême. Et la peur de lui déplaire lui glace le cœur. C'est donc ça l'amour ? Le véritable amour ? Mais comment a-t-il pu croire avoir été amoureux auparavant ?

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Les mots lui semblent tellement dérisoires comparés à ses émotions. Il la serre à nouveau contre lui C'est de tout son corps qu'il lui exprime sa tendresse. Qu'il lui crie l'importance qu'elle a pris pour lui et combien il a besoin d'elle.

Et le miracle s'accomplit. Cette fois-ci, il sait qu'elle comprend ce qu'il tente désespérément de lui dire. Et qu'elle ressent la même chose que lui.

oO§0§Oo

Ils sont dans la Salle sur demande. Il se sent très mal. C'est de sa faute si son oncle et sa tante sont morts. C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort. Il ne sait que faire du mal à ceux qui l'entourent. Même avec Ginny il s'est mal conduit le mois précédent. Pourtant elle est là. Elle l'entoure de ses bras, l'écoute, le berce, lui affirme qu'elle l'aime comme il est. Comment est-ce possible ? Ne vient-il pas de lui expliquer à quel point il est mauvais ?

Il ne veut plus penser. Il veut tout oublier. Il enfouit davantage son visage dans le cou chaud de sa compagne. Elle le serre fort contre elle. Lui caresse doucement la tête. Il embrasse désespérément la chair tendre qui est à sa portée, puis ses lèvres se dirigent progressivement vers la bouche chaude et parfumée de la jeune fille. Elle se cambre, il en profite pour poser une de ses mains sur sa poitrine ronde. Petit à petit, leurs vêtements tombent sur le sol.

Quand il s'invite en elle, il est une fois de plus touché de la sentir prête à l'accueillir. Il sait que leur relation va bien au-delà qu'une simple communion des corps. Mais quand elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, quand elle le prend dans ses bras, il y a toujours une petite voix au fond de lui qui demande : dit-elle réellement ce qu'elle pense ? A-t-elle réellement envie de l'étreindre ? Mais il sait que l'intimité de son corps ne peut mentir, et outre le plaisir physique que cela lui procure, il se sent toujours profondément rassuré de se sentir à chaque fois le bienvenu.

Ils reposent maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Elle lui murmure des mots doux. Il savoure l'instant présent. Il se sent mieux.

oO§0§Oo

Ils sont dans la salle commune, et se sont adjugés deux fauteuils dans un coin calme de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, ses parents sont venus la voir. Il ne s'est pas senti très à l'aise quand Ron est venu lui confier que Mr et Mrs Weasley voulaient lui parler. Il se sent tellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. Dans un sens, il est soulagé aussi. Peut-être qu'enfin quelqu'un va lui faire les reproches qu'il mérite.

Mais non, ils lui coupent la parole quand il commence à s'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé. Ils veulent seulement savoir si ses sentiments envers leur fille sont sérieux. Il bafouille un peu, car il a toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais ils semblent convaincus. Ils lui disent qu'ils lui font confiance. Il se demande un peu inquiet ce qu'ils entendent par là. Ils lui disent au revoir et s'en vont. Maintenant Ginny lui demande ce qu'ils lui ont dit. Il la taquine un peu et lui fait un bref résumé de ses lamentables bredouillements.

- "Je leur ai dit que je t'aimais énormément, mais que, vu les circonstances, je ne pouvais pas leur promettre de te protéger, ni de vivre assez longtemps pour t'épouser.

- Ca veut dire que si tu survis, tu m'épouseras ?"

Hein ? Il a dit ça ? Il se remémore fébrilement ses dernières paroles. Effectivement, on peut l'interpréter comme ça. Il la regarde. Elle est tellement mignonne, il y a tellement d'espoir dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

- Bien sûr ! s'entend-il répondre. Enfin, si tu es d'accord", ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Telle qu'il la connaît, elle est capable de lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis avant.

- "C'est une demande en mariage ?" insiste-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

- "Mademoiselle Virginia Weasley, me ferez vous l'immense honneur de m'accorder votre main si les circonstances nous permettent de nous unir ?" s'exécute-t-il, tout en se demandant comment la conversation a pu en arriver là.

- "J'en serais très honorée et très heureuse"

Elle a accepté ! Elle veut bien de lui !

Tout à coup, celui ne lui paraît pas si fou. Et pourquoi pas ! C'est possible après tout. Il peut vaincre Voldemort ! Il peut survivre et vivre avec Ginny. Il contemple sa petite frimousse radieuse. Oui, ce serait formidable !

oO§0§Oo

Il vient d'arriver sur le champ de bataille. Il est résolu. Effrayé mais résolu. Il veut vivre. Il veut débarrasser le monde de ce monstre. Il y a eu trop de morts, trop de souffrance. Si c'est son destin de pouvoir arrêter tout cela, il fera de son mieux pour y arriver. Il a peur, mais il se battra jusqu'au bout.

Plus d'une centaine de personnes se dressent à ses côtés. Ses alliés. Des membres de l'Ordre qu'il connaît. Des Aurors du Ministère. Il n'est pas seul. Il peut y arriver.

Face à lui, une foule de Mangemorts, vêtus de noir, encagoulés. Et devant eux, la silhouette honnie. Cet homme qui n'en est plus vraiment un. Son ennemi. Celui qu'il doit tuer. Il est surpris de sentir qu'il n'aura aucun mal à le faire, aucun scrupule. Il n'aime pas tuer, il n'aime pas faire souffrir, ni imposer sa volonté. Mais face à ÇA, il se sent parfaitement le droit d'utiliser les trois sorts impardonnables. C'est même un devoir.

Il a un moment de panique quand son adversaire prononce une incantation. Sa cicatrice s'enflamme et il ferme les yeux sous le brusque accès de douleur. Quand il les rouvre, il se rend compte qu'il se retrouve désormais enfermé avec son ennemi dans une sphère de magie. Il est désormais seul. Il ne pourra compter sur personne. Mais il se reprend rapidement. Il s'est préparé à cette éventualité. Ce sont les termes de la prophétie.

Voldemort lui expose les termes du combat. Ils devront tour à tour se prévaloir de leur volonté de vaincre. Le vainqueur sera celui qui fera preuve de la plus grande détermination. La face hideuse est barrée d'un horrible sourire. Le sourire de celui qui est persuadé que la victoire lui appartient.

Mais Harry est bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il se demande : comment prouver que mon désir de vaincre est plus fort que le sien ? Comment montrer que ma volonté est plus forte que la sienne ? Quelle est ma motivation profonde ?

La victoire en elle-même ne l'intéresse pas. Il n'a jamais voulu se battre. Il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi est-il là alors ? Il est là parce que la prophétie a révélé qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il est là parce que les autres comptent sur lui. Oui, c'est ça. Il est là pour honorer la confiance que les autres ont mise en lui.

- "_Je veux vaincre car tel est mon devoir envers les miens_ !", formule-t-il avec ferveur.

Le ricanement de son adversaire lui fait savoir qu'il a échoué. Il comprend avec désespoir qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur de sa tâche. Il a trahi tous ceux qui avaient mis leur espoir en lui. Il l'avait toujours su. Ce n'est pas lui qu'ils auraient dû choisir.

Mais pourquoi la vision de Dumbledore, allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix, le regard fixe s'impose à lui ? La certitude du décès de son mentor est trop forte pour que ce soit une illusion. Et il sait, au plus profond de lui-même, que c'est lui qui l'a tué par les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer. C'est le vieil Albus qui l'a imposé comme champion contre les forces du Mal. En se montrant incapable d'honorer sa confiance, Harry a signé son arrêt de mort.

- "Le devoir ! prononce avec mépris la voix grinçante de son ennemi. Le devoir ! C'est ta seule ambition, Harry Potter ? Tu ne connais rien à rien ! J'ai presque honte d'être opposé à un si piètre adversaire. Qu'est-ce que le devoir, Potter, à côté du POUVOIR !"

Il a hurlé ce dernier mot. Harry sent une vague d'énergie monter de celui qui lui fait face. Sa cicatrice s'enflamme. Il manque d'être jeté à terre. Mais il résiste. Et d'autres images envahissent son esprit. Il voit les Mangemorts qui ont accompagné leur maître, transfigurés par un surcroît de puissance, faire un carnage parmi ceux de son propre camp.

Il doit contre-attaquer, il le doit. Il ne peut rester sans rien faire alors que les siens se font massacrer. Il réfléchit désespérément. Si son sens du devoir n'est pas assez fort pour justifier son désir de vaincre, alors, pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cédé à la facilité ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de se battre, de risquer sa vie ?

Parce que ce que veut Voldemort est une abomination. Parce que Voldemort représente la mort, sauf pour une petite élite, les sorciers Sang-Purs. Parce que lui, Harry Potter veut que chacun ait le droit de vivre. Tous les hommes, sorciers ou non, toutes les créatures, humaines ou non, tous les sang-mêlés, les rejetés.

Il serre les dents et plante son regard dans les pupilles rouges de celui qui se dresse face à lui.

- "_Je veux vaincre car nul n'a le droit de décider de la vie et de la mort des autres_ !"

Le rire exécré s'élève de nouveau alors qu'il a la vision de Remus Lupin, le loup solitaire, le réprouvé, en train de s'effondrer la main crispée sur son cœur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ceux qu'il veut aider doivent-ils mourir ? Quelle erreur a-t-il encore commise ? N'est-il pas assez sincère ? Ne croit-il pas assez à ce qu'il veut défendre ?

- Tu te trompes, mon petit Potter, siffle la voix grinçante. Le monde se divise en deux catégories. Ceux qui subissent et ceux qui décident. Moi je veux DOMINER !"

Harry se retrouve à genoux, la tête en feu. Les cris de victoire des Mangemorts emplissent ses oreilles. Une fois de plus, la détermination de son adversaire a été plus forte. N'y a-t-il donc rien auquel il tienne suffisamment pour s'opposer aux rêves de puissance de ce monstre ? Mais comment a-t-il fait pour être encore vivant aujourd'hui ? Comment a-t-il pu survivre à ses combats passés ? Quelle motivation avait-il ?

Il se revoit avec la Pierre philosophale en main, face au Basilic, observant avec horreur des centaines de Détraqueurs s'approcher de ses amis, face aux épreuves qui lui ont été opposées lors du Tournoi, défiant Voldemort dans le cimetière sous le regard de ses parents. Quelle motivation avait-il ?

Il voulait être à la hauteur de ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Ils voulaient les aider. Mais pas seulement. Il voulait susciter leur admiration, il voulait qu'ils l'acceptent, il voulait qu'ils l'aiment ! Il a surmonté toutes ces épreuves pour obtenir le respect, l'amitié et l'amour de ses proches. N'est-ce pas ce que lui répétait son directeur ? C'est l'amour qui l'avait sauvé, c'est l'amour qui le différenciait de Voldemort. Il se relève et avec détermination prononce :

- "_Je veux vaincre pour que l'amour triomphe de la mort_"

Tandis que le rire de dérision de son antagoniste lui emplit les oreilles, il voit Arthur Weasley chanceler puis s'effondrer. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi Arthur ? Mais il connaît la réponse avant même d'avoir fini de se poser la question. Par sa faute, Mr. Weasley est mort. Il imagine déjà le reproche remplacer la tendresse dans l'attitude de Molly, sa mère adoptive, le blâme remplacer l'amitié fraternelle des frères Weasley, l'horreur dans les yeux de Ron, son plus proche ami, et Ginny...

Ginny, son amour, son espérance, son soutien. Ginny, la tendre Ginny, qui a promis de l'aimer même s'il échouait. Tu vois ma douce, je le savais, cela ne pouvait pas être. Je suis le meurtrier de ton père maintenant. Même toi, tu ne peux continuer à m'aimer. C'est ma destiné. Je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé. Je ne suis pas fait pour rendre heureux ceux que j'aime. Je ne sais que les faire souffrir.

Mais pourquoi Voldemort hurle-t-il ainsi ? N'est-il pas en train de gagner. Non, c'est lui, Harry Potter, qui, de nouveau à terre, hurle à la mort. Qui hurle son désespoir, son dégoût de lui-même, sa peur. Il sent l'exultation de son ennemi, il sent la puissance qui entoure ce dernier et sa joie mauvaise tandis qu'il lui lance :

"L'amour ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! L'amour rend faible ! Si tu veux gagner, tu dois susciter la CRAINTE !

N'a-t-il donc rien au fond de lui qui lui donne la force de protéger ceux pour qui il se bat ? Alors que sa tête explose une fois de plus, une immense désolation l'envahit car s'il les a déçus, s'il les a trahis, s'il a tué leur affection, lui les aime encore et il désire toujours les sauver. Mais comment y arriver alors que son devoir, ses convictions, son amour n'ont pas suffit.

Il va mourir, il le sait puisque Voldemort va gagner. Le regrette-t-il ? Pas vraiment. A quoi bon vivre alors que tout ce qui comptait pour lui s'est révélé poussière ! S'il vivait, ce serait dans la solitude la plus atroce, pour subir le mépris le plus total et le plus mérité. Ce n'est pas une vie. C'est pire que la mort. Car Albus Dumbledore a raison. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans amour.

Il n'a pas échoué parce que le vieil homme avait tort. Il a perdu car il n'a pas su aimer assez, parce qu'il n'a pas su donner aux autres ce qui aurait dû leur assurer la victoire. Oui, seule la mort peut sanctionner un tel manquement.

Mais un dernier sursaut de fierté le remet sur ses jambes. Il a échoué, soit. Mais il ne veut pas mourir à genoux. Il ne veut pas mourir de la main de son ennemi.

- "Et bien Harry, prononce la voix abhorrée sur un ton moqueur. Qui vas-tu sacrifier maintenant ?"

Oui, son adversaire lui a indiqué ce qu'il devait faire. Le dernier geste, la dernière offrande, c'est tout ce qui lui reste de toute façon. Il a une dernière pensée pour ceux qui ont été chers pour lui : Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, la famille Weasley, Ron Hermione, Ginny. Il pense à ses parents qui lui ont montré le chemin.

- "_De tout mon cœur, je donne ma vie"_, murmure-t-il sur un ton résolu.

Détaché, il regarde son corps s'écrouler. Puis la sphère de magie dans laquelle il était enfermé avec son ennemi se met à luire. Elle devient tour à tour, bleue, verte, rouge, puis d'un blanc éblouissant. Et disparaît.

Il se voit de nouveau, étendu livide sur le sol. Mais pourquoi Voldemort est-il à terre également ? Avec le visage, et les mains noires, comme si son corps avait brûlé.

Tous les combattants sont désormais figés. Puis les Mangemorts se mettent lentement en mouvement. Mais pourquoi fuient-ils ? Il leur a abandonné le terrain pourtant. Une clameur s'élève des rangs des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre. Ils se jettent sur les fuyards. La résistance de ces derniers n'est que symbolique. Leur défaite ne fait plus de doute.

Harry ne comprend plus rien. Il a gagné ? Mais comment ?

Il voit qu'on s'affaire autour de son corps. On le transporte. Il est désormais dans une chambre d'hôpital. A quoi bon ? Il comprend avec horreur qu'il n'est pas mort. Ce n'est pas possible. Il VEUT mourir ! Non ne me sauvez pas ! Laissez-moi ! C'est tout ce que je mérite !

Oh non, c'est Ginny ! Elle lui prend la main. Laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Oh Ginny, non ! Si tu savais ce que je t'ai fait. Tu dois me haïr, pas m'aimer. Est-ce là son châtiment ? Voir ceux qu'il a trahi lui accorder un amour qu'il ne mérite pas.

Un homme en blouse blanche essaie de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il le repousse, presque par réflexe. Puis un autre vient. Celui- là est plus coriace. Et étrangement familier aussi. Finalement, il le laisse faire. Autant qu'ils sachent tout. Il est servi, tous ses souvenirs sont rapidement feuilletés. Au moins, c'est la réalité la plus totale qui sera révélée.

Voilà que l'intrus parle avec Ginny. Il n'entend pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais l'air horrifié de la jeune fille l'informe qu'elle a parfaitement compris à quel point sa conduite a été abominable. Elle sait tout maintenant. Il est étonné d'en ressentir de la tristesse. N'a-t-il pas renoncé à elle ?

La voilà de retour. Mais pourquoi se couche-t-elle auprès de lui. Il ne la dégoûte pas ? Mais que font-ils ? A nouveau, ses souvenirs sont extirpés. Cette fois, il tente de repousser l'assaut. Mais le tendre esprit de Ginny est mêlé à celui de l'homme impitoyable qui fouille sans ménagement dans son intimité. Il ne veut pas la blesser davantage. Il ne peut que se laisser envahir.

Triomphes au Quidditch, leur premier rendez-vous, le bal de Noël, leur première fois, la Saint Valentin, ses doux bras l'entourent pour le réconforter, il la demande en mariage et s'imagine vivre à ses côtés...

Oh, se lover une dernière fois au creux de ses bras...

Il sent sa petite main chaude dans sa propre main. Comment est-ce possible ?

Il comprend soudain. Il est de retour dans son corps. Il va vivre !

- "NOOON !!!!"

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

23/06/2004 : Une fois de plus cela finit sur une note assez dramatique. Croyez bien que j'en suis la première désolée. Dans un premier temps, je voulais simplement vous divertir en vous présentant la vision décalée de Harry des scènes déjà narrées par Ginny. Mais il paraissait difficile de faire l'impasse sur la bataille. Dans la version originale, c'était plus soft mais on ne comprenait pas très bien (d'après mes correctrices). Maintenant, je crois que tout est clair, mais c'est atroce. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de Voldemort !  
Je vous promets qu'au fil des chapitres, cela va être un peu plus gai. Juste un peu de patience, d'accord ?  
Une petite précision, je ne suis pas sadique, j'essaie juste d'être réaliste !  
Et une bonne nouvelle : vous retrouverez Malefoy dans les chapitres suivants (mais à petite dose)

Je précise que les souvenirs de Harry ont leur correspondance :  
- pour le Quidditch : chapitre 13 et 15 de _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban  
_- pour les scène avec Ginny, voir les entrées de son journal intime aux dates suivantes : lundi 13 octobre, jeudi 25 décembre, vendredi 26 décembre, dimanche 1er février, samedi 14 février, dimanche 15 février, dimanche 10 mai, dimanche 24 mai.

* * *

**Note technique** : **Csame** m'a donné un truc quand on a des problèmes de mise à jour : il faut rajouter &&& à l'adresse pour charger la version la plus récente de la page 

ex : Si le mercredi à 11h, le nouveau chapitre de cette fic n'est pas accessible, se mettre sur chapitre de la semaine précédente, rajouter &&& dans la ligne d'adresse et faire OK.  
Normalement, la flèche vers la nouvelle page devrait apparaître.

Si cela ne marche pas, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Abandonnez l'ordinateur à votre petit frère puis allez faire un tour et revenez dans trois heures. On ne sait jamais !

* * *

Sandrine Lupin :J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde, honte sur moi !  
Je réponds à tes nombreuses questions :

Effectivement, je ne suis pas sadique, déjà que le pauvre Harry est tout cassé dedans, je vais pas en plus le faire abandonner par ses amis ! Il pourra compter sur leur soutien. 

Oui, j'ai un petit rôle pour Malefoy (RV chapitre 6)

Non, Harry ne va pas en vouloir à Ginny, il est trop occupé à s'en vouloir à lui-même de toute façon

Pour le prochain directeur de Poudlard, je me suis même pas posée la question, c'est la sous-directrice qui devient directrice (McGo). Pour le remplacement des profs, je n'en parle pas car cela n'apporte rien à l'histoire. Je fais confiance à Minerva. Juste une précision, je ne vois pas des anciens élèves devenir profs à 18 ans. Quand on voit le niveau de McGonagall, Flitwick ou Rogue, franchement, Ron et Harry ne font pas le poids. Quand à Hermione, je ne la vois pas arrêter ses études au niveau du bac. Enfin, tu sauras ce qu'ils vont faire dans le prochain chapitre

Merci de me comprendre pour les morts.

Le NAV a été dissous car il n'a plus de raison d'être. Son objectif était seulement de faire une campagne d'opinion pour encourager la résistance à Voldemort. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Hermione va trouver une autre cause à défendre.

Pour savoir si Ginny va retourner à Poudlard...réponse dans le chapitre suivant

luffynette : Contente que cela te plaise toujours :D

m4r13 : Là le début est plus joyeux quand même !

popov : Coucou !

hadler : Il suffisait de le demander, il est réveillé là !  
Oui, on va retrouver Drago de temps en temps !

Naseis : Enchantée # courbette #  
La petite Louise devrait bientôt débarquer !  
Pour ne pas m'oublier, il suffit de me mettre dans tes Author Alert !

marion-moune : voui, y'a des jours ou ff.net pas gentil !  
Oui, Ginny a eu quelques surprises avec la version non censurée de Harry. Mais elle l'a un peu cherché quand même !

dreyd : L'analyse d'Abelforth est pour moi l'explication du caractère de Harry dans le tome 5, notamment son incapacité à communiquer rationnellement avec ses amis.  
On retrouvera Drago, mais il n'est pas spécialement sympathique (moi c'est le point de vue Rowlinien qui me pousse à de telles extrémités )

BabyChang : Tu es fan de Sirius ?

fenice : ce chapitre là aussi fait découvrir à Ginny l'angle inédit sous lequel Harry la voit !  
Oui, d'accord avec toi, ils ont de la chance que Lupin ait un sens de la communauté aussi développé. C'est peut-être son côté loup !  
C'est vrai que tout compte fait, je me dis que c'eut été dommage que j'arrête à la fin de la première fic !

Eowyn-87 : lol, un bébé ce n'est pas que des nuits blanches ! Mais bon, y'a de ça aussi.

Olympe avec ou sans Joyce : Oui, Jo, je suis très sage !  
Merci de m'avoir fait entrer dans le cercle très fermé de tes favoris et contente que cela te plaise toujours.  
Me parle pas de spaghetti, je fais une fixation sur les pâtes depuis le début de ma grossesse.

lavierozbonbon : Merci pour tes félicitations  
Oui, Petigrow est mort, je le précise plus tard  
La forme journal intime m'empêchais d'avoir d'autres points de vue, c'est aussi pour cela que je l'ai abandonnée.  
Toi même ne serais-tu pas un peu Serpentard ?

Belval : C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser une si gentille review  
J'avais jamais pensé comparer Ginny à ce vieux Sam !!

Alysia : Tu peux parler, toi tu l'as tué !!

Andromede : Moi pas sadique, juste réaliste. Non, non, les enterrements c'est terminé !

dadmax : Merci pour ton petit mot

Gabrielletrompelamort : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon raisonnement. Désolée pour les souvenirs !

Aurag : Il y aura sans doute une douzaine de chapitres. La suite c'est une fois par semaine le mercredi...dans la mesure du possible (je fais de mon mieux pour prendre de l'avance).

**Titou Moony** : Moi non plus, je ne vois pas Drago très gentil. En fait, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde l'aime autant !

**thegirloftheshade** : merci pour tes encouragements

**Sassy :** yep, j'ai relu le passage. C'est vrai qu'entre la grande barbe argentée et l'air familier, on se pose des questinos !!! Tant pis. On verra quand le 6 sortira si je me suis trompée ou non.  
En tout cas, je suis contente de constater que tu as autant aimé.

**lily-sam** : Voilà ta curiosité satisfaite maintenant.Contente que le début t'ai plu.


	4. Le reveil

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

IV : Le réveil

Ginny sentit la main de Harry se crisper autour de la sienne.

- "NOON !!!", hurla-t-il.

Ginny redressa et le regarda. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et une fois de plus, elle se retrouva plongée dans le regard émeraude. Malgré le désespoir qu'elle y lut et qu'elle venait de partager, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il était vivant !

Mais déjà, il a refermé les yeux et a détourné la tête. Brisée par les émotions, Ginny se laissa aller sur le lit. Elle eut vaguement conscience que les guérisseurs s'affairaient autour d'elle.

- "Dormez, fit la voix de Sylvia à son oreille. Il est près de minuit"

oO§0§Oo

Trois jours avaient passé.

Trois jours pendant lesquels Harry semblait parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'après Sylvia, il allait physiquement très bien et son cerveau ne semblait pas endommagé. Il refusait de parler et de les regarder, c'est tout. Ginny avait plusieurs fois essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais il avait fermé les yeux et finalement, elle avait abandonné. D'ailleurs, la médicomage lui avait conseillé d'écourter ses visites, et de laisser faire le temps et les potions pendant quelques jours.

La jeune fille en avait profité pour passer du temps avec Ron qui se remettait lentement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, mais arrivait s'asseoir, lire, parler. Elle était également retournée voir Malefoy, plus caustique que jamais. Elle avait même croisé le professeur Rogue claudiquant maladroitement dans un couloir, soutenu par le professeur McGonagall.

Mais finalement, c'est toujours dans devant la chambre de Harry que ses pas la menaient. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait responsable de son réveil, et sa place était auprès de lui. Une fois de plus, elle poussa la porte de la buanderie pour pénétrer dans la petite chambre.

A son habitude, il fixait le plafond. Mais cette fois, elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout :

- "Harry. Je sais que tu te détestes pour ce que tu as fait. Et que tu penses que je dois te détester aussi pour cela. Tu te penses directement responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, Lupin et mon père. Peut-être l'es-tu. Mais c'est ce qui nous a tous sauvés et c'est cela qui compte. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, et grâce à toi, des milliers de gens vont pouvoir vivre en paix."

Il ne bougea pas. Aucun signe ne permettant de savoir s'il l'a entendue ou pas. Elle poursuivit cependant :

- "Tu sais Harry, pendant six ans je t'ai aimé sans espoir. J'aurai bien aimé t'oublier, tu sais. J'ai essayé de le faire. Je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons. J'ai essayé de ne voir que tes défauts. Mais j'ai continué de t'aimer. A chaque fois que tu passais à proximité, tous mes sentiments me poussaient vers toi. Aujourd'hui, tu as renoncé à moi. Mais moi, je t'aime toujours."

Quand elle s'interrompit, elle s'aperçut que, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, elle a réussi à capter son regard. Cela ne dure qu'un moment. Mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ait la certitude qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quand il détourna les yeux, elle quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter.

oO§0§Oo

Quand elle retourna dans celle de Ron, toute sa famille et Hermione s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient tous en train de rire d'une blague des jumeaux. Elle les regarda tous. Elle les aimait tellement. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre elle :

- "Tu as l'air épuisée, ma chérie. Tu devrais nous laisser t'aider."

Bill, George et Fred échangèrent un regard entendu.

- "Ginny, demanda George avec un sérieux qui ne lui est pas coutumier, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry ? Qu'est ce que Voldemort lui a fait ?"

Ginny hésita. Mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas y arriver toute seule. Mais tout leur dire... Elle demanda à Bill de mettre autour de la chambre une bulle de silence et elle entreprit d'expliquer brièvement de quoi il retournait. Que lors de son duel avec Voldemort, Harry avait dû faire des choix qui avaient affaibli leurs rangs et causé les pertes qu'ils avaient eu à déplorer. Et qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il ne désirait plus vivre.

- "Il est hors de question que nous le laissions dépérir, s'écria Molly. Il faut absolument le faire sortir d'ici. Après tout, ils n'ont aucune raison de le garder puisqu'il n'est pas blessé.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, précisa Ginny. J'en ai déjà parlé au Dr Baker. Même si l'hôpital signe son autorisation de sortie, les Aurors qui le gardent, sous prétexte de le protéger et assurer sa tranquillité, ont pour consigne de ne pas le laisser sortir ni rencontrer du monde. Moi-même, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que Kingsley Shacklebolt m'obtienne un laissez-passer le premier jour.

- C'est une manœuvre de Fudge, intervint Percy. Il veut le garder sous la main pour asseoir sa popularité. Cette dernière est en chute libre depuis un an et les élections approchent.

- Percy, tu ne connais personne dans tes relations pouvant persuader Fudge de le laisser venir chez nous ? lui demanda sa mère.

- Non, je n'ai plus tellement de contacts avec son Cabinet.

- Tu ne soutiens plus Fudge ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre chance d'être réélu", expliqua le jeune fonctionnaire.

Toute la famille comprit ce que cela signifiait dans la bouche d'un carriériste comme Percy.

- "Mais qui soutiens-tu maintenant, demanda Fred

- Les prochaines élections sont dans un an seulement. Tous les candidats ne sont pas déclarés, éluda son frère

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te présenter, plaisanta George.

- Non, pas pour ces élections-là, admit Percy.

- En attendant, comment faire pour convaincre Fudge de le laisser partir ?

- Une campagne de presse, proposa Bill en regardant Hermione.

- Impossible. Pour cela il faudrait promettre une interview de Harry. Or il n'est manifestement pas en état d'en donner une. On l'a assez fait passer pour un déséquilibré ! Par contre, un adversaire politique de Fudge pourrait avoir intérêt à l'empêcher d'utiliser Harry et menacer de faire un scandale s'il ne le laisse pas tranquille. Tu pourrais nous indiquer un nom Percy ? demanda Hermione.

- Peut-être Amos Diggory, finit par énoncer Percy. Il n'a toujours pas avalé que Fudge ait nié le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui après la mort de Cédric et il a énormément de relations. Mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de m'écouter", conclut-il d'un air gêné.

Cette allusion au différend qui avait séparé Percy de sa famille pendant un an fut suivi d'un silence pesant que Molly interrompit :

- "J'irais moi-même le voir dès demain matin. Votre père lui a rendu service à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. Je pense qu'il est temps de le lui rappeler."

Ginny se sentit soulagée. Elle s'était sentie très seule les jours précédents malgré l'intervention de Sylvia et d'Abelforth. Savoir que sa famille prenait les choses en main lui redonnait courage. Elle réalisa soudain que le fait qu'elle soit devenue adulte ne changeait rien. Elle pourrait toujours compter sur les siens. Chez les Weasley, le mot "famille" n'était pas un vain mot.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que toute la famille se levait et se préparait à partir, Ron intervint :

- "Ginny, tu restes encore un moment ? Je ne t'ai pas tellement vue aujourd'hui."

La jeune fille se rassit, résignée. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient bien compris qu'il y avait autre chose.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, Hermione rétablit la bulle de silence. Ginny leur lança un bref coup d'œil. Ils la fixaient tous les deux d'un regard impitoyable.

En soupirant, elle entreprit de révéler tout ce que le legilimens lui avait expliqué : le cheminement affectif de Harry depuis son enfance, et ce qui s'était exactement passé pendant la bataille. Elle conclut en relatant la méthode utilisée pour le faire revenir. Un long silence suivit ces révélations.

- Pourquoi est-ce Papa qui est mort, et pas moi ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

- Je pense, répondit lentement Ginny, que pour Harry, chacun des membres de notre famille représentait une forme d'amour différente : amour filial, fraternel, amical, conjugal. Or c'est Papa qui symbolisait pour lui la famille dans son entier.

- Mais c'est moi qui étais le plus proche de lui !

- Ron, répondit doucement Ginny, tu n'es pas plus responsable de la mort de papa qu'Harry ne l'est."

Ron ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ginny s'assit sur le lit et le serra dans ses bras.

- " Pendant toutes ces années, il pensait que nous ne l'aimions pas vraiment ? finit par énoncer Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous étiez les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

- Mais il pensait que nous serions capables de l'arrêter de l'aimer du jour du lendemain !

- Hermione, ce n'est pas votre faute, on l'avait persuadé qu'il était tellement mauvais que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

- Tu as bien réussi à le persuader, toi !

- C'était complètement par hasard ! C'est juste qu'il m'avait tellement énervée que je lui ai dit des horreurs. J'en revenais pas quand il m'a dit que cela lui avait fait du bien. Alors après j'ai continué, parce que c'était le seul moyen d'attirer son attention. Mais tu sais, même après qu'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble, cela a pris encore des mois avant qu'il admette que je l'aimais vraiment et qu'il tombe enfin amoureux de moi.

- Pourquoi il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui, alors ? demanda Ron.

- D'abord, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Et s'il a accepté, c'est parce qu'il avait envie de coucher avec moi, c'est tout ! répondit Ginny, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise des appréciations très crues la concernant qu'elle avait découvertes dans les pensées de Harry.

- QUOI !!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, intervint Hermione. Il appréciait vraiment vos rendez-vous, avant même que vous en arriviez là. Dès le début il s'est mis à faire moins de cauchemars et était beaucoup plus détendu. Tu te rappelles, Ron, tu m'avais fait remarquer qu'il réagissait étonnamment bien aux premières actions de Voldemort, après Halloween !

- C'est pas une raison ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir avec lui, Ginny ?

- Moi aussi j'avais envie de lui, admit Ginny. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il est super sexy ?

- Ça va pas non !

- Moi, je l'avais remarqué, signala Hermione, sur le ton de la conversation

- Hein !!"

Le ton indigné de Ron fit pouffer les deux jeunes filles. Peu à peu, les gloussements se transformèrent en rire, puis en fou rire, la pression des derniers jours se faisant sentir. D'abord outré, Ron se détendit, puis se mit à rire à son tour.

Une fois les jeunes gens calmés, ils se regardèrent. Ils se sentaient un peu mieux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rire et qu'ils tentaient de surmonter les pertes consécutives à la bataille. Cette conversation stupide leur avait fait du bien.

Après être restée un long moment songeuse, Hermione reprit :

- "Cet affrontement me fait penser à l'utilisation du miroir du Risèd pour cacher la Pierre philosophale.

- Quel est le rapport, s'étonna Ron

- Et bien, l'astuce imaginée par le professeur Dumbledore reposait sur le fait qu'il fallait avoir une certaine vision des choses pour voir la pierre. Du coup, Harry pouvait la voir, mais pas Voldemort. Car ce qui les différencie, c'est leur conception du monde, qui est fondamentalement opposée. Pour Voldemort, seule compte sa propre ambition et les autres ne sont que des outils. Il n'agit qu'en fonction de lui-même. Harry, lui, se définit par rapport aux autres, et il agit donc dans un cadre beaucoup plus large, presque universel. Pour en revenir au combat, si Harry a pu gagner, c'est qu'il s'est battu dans une logique tellement différente de celle de Voldemort que ce dernier est passé complètement à côté de ce qui constitue la force de Harry.

- C'est à dire ? interrogea Ginny.

- A partir du moment où tu veux obtenir quelque chose pour toi seul, il faut bien que tu te protèges toi-même pour être en mesure d'en profiter. Cela constitue une limite à ne pas dépasser. Harry n'avait pas cette limite lui, puisque c'est pour les autres qu'il se bat. C'est le premier point.

Le second, c'est que Voldemort pense que le don de soi est une faiblesse. La magie qu'il a initiée est imprégnée de cette conviction. C'est comme cela qu'il espère gagner : la magie est conçue pour renforcer sa propre puissance et celle de ses Mangemorts quand il exprime sa volonté de vaincre, et affaiblir Harry en tuant ses alliés à chaque fois que celui-ci exprimera son dévouement pour les autres.

Or ce que Voldemort ne pouvait pas concevoir c'est que plus Harry perdrait d'amis, plus sa détermination se décuplerait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pensé que le désespoir mènerait Harry à l'abandon car il ne s'est jamais battu que pour lui-même et il ignore que la volonté de protéger ceux que l'on aime ou dont on se sent responsable est une motivation particulièrement forte.

Acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, Harry ne s'est pas apitoyé sur son sort. Au contraire, ce qu'il y a de plus pur et de désintéressé en lui s'est épanoui. C'est seulement aux autres qu'il a pensé. Le seul regret qu'il avait, alors qu'il savait que la victoire de Voldemort entraînerait sa propre mort, c'est d'avoir échoué à nous sauver. A ce moment là, il était prêt à tout donner, tout sacrifier, tout faire. Il a traduit ce qu'il ressentait en offrant sa vie, mais ce n'est pas ce sacrifice qui était décisif. C'est son état d'esprit qui a déterminé sa victoire. C'est pourquoi il est toujours vivant. Le combat s'est arrêté dès qu'il a renoncé à lui-même pour les autres.

- Cela voudrait dire que Voldemort a perdu parce qu'il a essayé de tricher ? demanda Ron.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Moi je dirais plutôt que Voldemort a perdu parce qu'il puisait sa détermination seulement en lui, alors que Harry luttait pour tout le monde."

Les trois amis méditèrent un moment la théorie d'Hermione.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny conclut :

- "Notre rôle maintenant va donc consister à lui expliquer tout cela. Que c'est parce qu'il est particulièrement altruiste qu'il a gagné, pas parce que d'autres sont morts à sa place.

- Et le convaincre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être parfait pour que nous restions ses amis, ajouta Ron.

- Oui, confirma Ginny. En n'hésitant pas à lui dire ce que vous pensez de lui, même si ce n'est pas flatteur.

- J'espère qu'il nous croira, cette fois", murmura Hermione.

oO§0§Oo

Quand Ginny et Hermione descendirent dans la cuisine le lendemain, elles trouvèrent un mot de Molly les informant qu'elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec Amos Diggory à son bureau. Elles se retrouveraient à Ste Mangouste.

En arrivant à proximité de la buanderie, elles constatèrent une affluence inhabituelle dans le couloir. Elles échangèrent un regard alarmé. Leurs craintes se confirmèrent alors qu'elles se rapprochaient. C'était bien des journalistes qui grouillaient aux alentours. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'elles parvinrent au corridor où étaient postés les premiers gardes. Mais même le laissez-passer de Ginny fut inopérant. Le Ministre en personne rendait visite au Survivant, accompagné de quelques journalistes triés sur le volet. La consigne était de ne laisser entrer personne.

Elles durent prendre leur mal en patience, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Cornelius Fudge sortit enfin. Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait dans le sillage du Ministre pour entendre ce que le politicien allait annoncer aux journalistes qui l'attendaient dehors.

La jeune Weasley fut interceptée par Sylvia Baker. Celle-ci lui déconseilla d'entrer. Harry avait très mal supporté la visite et on avait dû lui administrer une potion calmante pour enrayer une crise d'angoisse. La guérisseuse était furieuse. Toute l'équipe médicale s'était opposée à cette visite, mais ils avaient dû s'incliner devant l'autorité supérieure. Et comme ils l'avaient craint, l'état de leur malade était bien trop instable pour recevoir tant de monde en même temps.

Après s'être assurée que nul ne pouvait les entendre, Ginny confia à Sylvia que sa famille s'employait à obtenir le droit de reprendre Harry au Siège. Sylvia approuva. C'était effectivement ce qui serait le mieux pour le jeune homme. Elle lui promit d'appuyer leur demande de son côté auprès du Directeur de Sainte Mangouste.

Ginny rejoignit Hermione et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ron. Ginny leur rapporta sa conversation avec le docteur Baker et Hermione leur fit un compte rendu des déclarations de Fudge. Le Survivant se remettait très bien de la bataille, se réjouissait de la défaite du Lord Noir et recommandait à tous les sorciers de collaborer avec le Ministère pour l'arrestation des quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté. Et il remerciait cordialement tous ceux qui lui avaient envoyé des lettres et des cadeaux, promettant d'y répondre dès qu'il le pourrait.

Les trois jeunes gens renoncèrent à commenter ces propos ineptes.

- "Tu crois qu'on pourrait le faire sortir en utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Ron d'un ton rêveur.

- Pas sans la complicité des gardiens qui sont dans la chambre", répondit Ginny avec regret.

Molly les rejoignit en fin de matinée. Son entretien avec Amos avait été fécond. Ce dernier avait promis de faire son possible et ils avaient évoqué ensemble plusieurs possibilités. Tous les espoirs étaient permis car Fudge avait de moins en moins de partisans au Ministère. "Les rats quittent le navire", avait sarcastiquement commenté Amos.

oO§0§Oo

Il leur fallut finalement quatre jours pour ramener Harry au siège. Aux manœuvres de Diggory s'ajoutèrent les pressions exercées par le directeur de Sainte Mangouste, impatient de se débarrasser d'une source de perturbation pour son établissement. Tout compte fait ce délai fut le bienvenu, car il était hors de question de faire revenir Harry dans une maison pleine d'étrangers. Il avait donc fallu trouver un nouveau logement provisoire aux sorciers qui étaient restés au Siège, faute de pouvoir retourner chez eux. Une autre maison avait été trouvée, et Ellen Patil l'avait prise en main, secondée par les elfes de maison qui jusque là aidaient Molly.

Cela ne changea pas grand-chose à l'état du patient. Il restait toujours indifférent à son entourage. Il se levait le matin sur les injonctions de Ginny, mangeait ce que l'on mettait dans son assiette, se lavait quand on le lui suggérait et passait le reste de son temps à fixer le vide d'un air absent.

Sylvia Baker tentait de lui parler deux fois par semaine et Abelforth Dumbledore intervenait tous les mercredis pour une séance de legilimencie. Dans un premier temps, ils essayaient de lui faire analyser ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille. Ils voulaient qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas responsable des décès intervenus pendant son combat, et qu'il s'était montré à la hauteur des espérances mises en lui. Dans un second temps, ils tâcheraient de lui donner une image moins négative de lui-même. C'est ce qui prendrait le plus de temps avaient-ils prévenu. Il y avait un très gros travail de reconstruction à faire.

Hermione et Ron avaient, eux aussi, tenté de parler avec leur ami. Ils lui avaient bien dit combien leur amitié comptait pour eux, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait pour la mériter. Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment réagi à ces propos. Aucun de leurs efforts n'avait pu le tirer de sa léthargie.

Il ne s'intéressait pas davantage aux nouvelles extérieures. Tous les matins, Hermione leur faisait une revue de presse. Bien entendu, tout le monde se demandait ce que devenait le Survivant. La version officielle était qu'il prenait un repos bien mérité mais qu'il restait en contact avec le Ministère, qu'il félicitait d'ailleurs pour son action énergique dans la chasse aux derniers Mangemorts en fuite.

- "C'est bizarre qu'ils insistent tellement sur ces deniers Mangemorts dans la nature, avait fait remarquer Ginny. Ils ont plutôt l'habitude de nier ce genre de problèmes.

- En l'occurrence, ils ne peuvent pas le cacher, beaucoup de participants à la bataille ont été interviewés et ont mentionné la fuite de certains de nos ennemis. Par ailleurs, c'est une tactique de base en politique : pour unir un groupe, on agite la menace d'un ennemi commun. C'est une façon de dire : vous avez besoin du pouvoir de police que nous représentons, ce n'est pas le moment de nous affaiblir en nous critiquant. Visiblement Fudge a un bien meilleur conseiller en communication qu'auparavant.

- Au moins on sait que ce n'est pas Percy, fit remarquer Ron.

- Lui, je me demande combien d'années il lui faudra pour devenir Ministre, renchérit Ginny.

- D'ici cinq ans, cela me parait juste, supputa Hermione. Dans neuf ans, peut-être !

- Et toi, cela ne te tente pas la politique ?

- Le pouvoir pour le pouvoir, non ! Mais je n'exclus pas de m'engager pour des causes ponctuelles."

Une autre polémique faisait rage dans les journaux : quel régime pénitentiaire adopter maintenant que les Détraqueurs s'étaient rangés du côté de leurs pensionnaires. Cela agaçait profondément Hermione qui avait des principes très arrêtés sur la question des droits et du respect de la dignité des êtres doués de conscience.

- "Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, fulminait-elle après avoir scrupuleusement déchiffré toutes les interrogations et propositions exposées dans les différentes gazettes. La détention en elle-même est une punition suffisante. Quel besoin de rajouter un élément de torture mentale ! Il suffit de doter Azkaban d'une protection anti-transplanation comme Poudlard et de priver les criminels de leur baguette. A plupart des sorciers sont bons à rien sans elle.

- Mais Dumbledore n'est plus là pour ensorceler la prison, fit remarquer Ron.

- Les protections de Poudlard ne datent pas de Dumbledore, commença Hermione d'un ton excédé.

- Parfaitement, ajouta Ginny d'un ton docte. Cela fait trois cents ans qu'elles sont en place. Quand te décideras-tu à lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_", conclut-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Hermione elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais elle continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

- "Il ne faut pas oublier, qu'il n'y a pas que des Mangemorts à Azkaban. Il y a des crimes passionnels, des sorciers ayant abusés de leurs pouvoirs à des fins frauduleuses mais qui ne sont pas des meurtriers, et sans doute des innocents", conclut-elle.

Mais, même si Ginny et Ron comprenaient la logique d'Hermione, ils se sentaient mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus de Détraqueurs pour garder les prisonniers. Ils avaient toujours connu ce système et avaient du mal à en imaginer un autre.

Les jeunes gens avaient aussi un sujet de conversation plus personnel : les projets de Ron et Hermione, maintenant qu'ils étaient diplômés.

Durant le mois de juin précédent, malgré ses révisions pour les ASPICs, la tenue du secrétariat du NAV et l'exécution des tâches associées à son statut de préfète en chef, Hermione avait trouvé le temps d'envoyer son dossier à toutes les universités cotées du Royaume-Uni. Elle avait évidemment été reçue partout. Après avoir envisagé de suivre des cours dans plusieurs établissements à la fois, elle s'était résolue à accepter l'offre de la grande Université Sorcière de Birmingham qui avait accepté qu'elle suive deux cursus en parallèle. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à faire son choix entre Enchantements (base de la magie) et Métamorphose (forme de magie la plus complexe et la plus aboutie). Peut-être suivrait-elle des cours d'arithmancie en candidat libre.

Ron, quant à lui, ne pouvait en aucun cas envisager devenir d'Auror. Outre les notes un peu justes qu'il avait décrochées aux ASPICs, il garderait toujours des séquelles de la Bataille. Il ne marcherait jamais plus comme avant et son dos resterait très fragile. Rien d'handicapant dans la vie courante, mais cela lui fermait toute carrière requérant une bonne condition physique. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement poursuivre ses études. C'est pourquoi l'offre qu'il reçut du Ministère d'intégrer le Département des transports magiques fut acceptée.

Le Ministère était aux petits soins pour la famille Weasley. Molly était devenue bénéficiaire d'une rente "du fait des éminents services rendues par Arthur Weasley dans le cadre de ses fonctions et de sa conduite héroïque lors de la Bataille du Survivant". Et Ron avait reçu cette offre d'emploi, bien que ses résultats ne soient pas extraordinaires. Fudge essayait manifestement de s'attirer les suffrages de la famille, malgré la défection de Percy.

Hermione avait rempli pour Harry un dossier de demande d'entrée au Centre de Formation des Aurors. Il avait bien entendu été accepté. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas question qu'il s'y rende.

oO§0§Oo

- "Ta rentrée est dans trois jour, fit un matin remarquer Molly à Ginny lors du petit déjeuner. On pourrait aller faire tes achats ce matin, il va faire beau je crois.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à Poudlard cette année, répondit tranquillement l'intéressée.

- Tu n'as pas... Mais personne ne te demande ton avis, jeune fille, répliqua sa mère.

- Enfin, Ginny, il faut absolument que tu passes tes ASPICs, renchérit Hermione. Tu en as besoin pour faire tes études de médicomagie.

- J'ai mieux à faire pour le moment, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Il est hors de question que tu gâches ta vie pour lui, insista Molly, faisant allusion au jeune homme qui dormait encore.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'abandonnais complètement, nous sommes là, fit remarquer Ron.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, Hermione va bientôt partir pour l'université et toi tu vas travailler dès que ta convalescence sera terminée.

- Oui mais nous continuerons à habiter ici. Moi je rentrerai tous les soirs et Hermione toutes les fins de semaine.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, répéta la jeune fille.

- Ginny, lui dit doucement Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il te parle beaucoup plus qu'aux autres."

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Oui, elle avait bien conscience que sa présence n'avait aucune influence sur Harry. Mais se l'entendre dire en face était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se leva et sortit en pleurant de la cuisine, sans répondre aux appels désolés de Molly et d'Hermione.

Elle pensa un moment monter dans sa chambre, mais Harry s'y trouvait. Elle préféra donc s'isoler dans le jardin. C'est vrai que le temps était superbe. Ce fut Ron qui vint la rejoindre. En le voyant marcher avec difficulté sur le terrain inégal, elle fut envahie d'une bouffée de remords. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'assit près d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son frère, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer

- "Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard, finit-elle par hoqueter.

- Tu vas nous manquer, répondit Ron. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Hermione soit absente toute la semaine, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler au Ministère. Mais nous devons continuer à vivre. De toute façon, tu es en train de t'user à essayer de l'aider. Sylvia a dit qu'il faudrait du temps. Quand tu reviendras à Noël, il aura progressé, et toi tu te seras un peu aéré l'esprit. Venge-toi sur Rusard, si tu es en colère. Ou sur Rogue.

- C'est pas bien de s'attaquer aux cracmols et aux blessés

- Non, mais c'est plus facile. Autant en profiter."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était difficile de rester sérieux quand Ron avait décidé de vous égayer. C'est vrai que Harry serait entre de bonnes mains. Ron était son meilleur ami, Hermione semblait parfaitement comprendre les diagnostiques techniques de Sylvia, et Molly avait toujours de la tendresse à revendre. Que pouvait-elle apporter de plus ? Bien qu'ils partageaient le même lit depuis trois semaines, Harry semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'il l'avait un jour trouvé désirable. Sylvia lui avait dit que cela faisait partie des symptômes du mal dont il souffrait.

Oui, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien d'oublier un peu l'atmosphère pesante du siège et l'état déprimant et déprimé de Harry.

- "J'aurai bien aimé que tu m'accompagnes au Chemin de Traverse, se borna-t-elle à faire remarquer à Ron.

- Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je resterai sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pendant que tu feras tes achats, ajouta-t-il pour prévenir toute protestation. De toute façon, même si j'étais complètement remis, faire des courses avec toi et Hermione serait au-dessus de mes forces", ajouta-t-il taquin.

Harry était dans la cuisine quand ils revinrent. Conformément à leur politique "de franchise totale", Ginny lui confia ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dans la journée, en précisant son départ pour l'école sous peu. Le jeune homme prit la nouvelle sans émotion apparente et Ginny monta résolument dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir.

oO§0§Oo

Ils passèrent une très bonne journée. Les courses furent plaisantes, le temps magnifique. La table choisie par Ron en terrasse leur permit d'être vus par tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui avaient décidé de faire leurs emplettes ce jour là. Nombreux vinrent les saluer, leur activité au sein du NAV les ayant rendus populaires auprès de leurs condisciples. Tout le monde bien sûr demanda des nouvelles de Harry, et ils s'en tinrent à la version officielle.

Malgré ces questions, cela fit du bien à Ginny de retrouver l'atmosphère insouciante des jeunes de son âge et elle se réjouit presque à l'idée de les rejoindre quelques jours plus tard. Ils rentrèrent, croulant sous les paquets, riant des blagues et des anecdotes qu'ils avaient entendues. Au dîner, ils racontèrent leur journée avec animation. Ce soir là, les jumeaux qui étaient venus partager leur repas. Depuis un mois, l'un ou l'autre des frères Weasley s'invitaient toujours le soir. Ils soutenaient leur mère à leur façon.

Les jours suivants passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour Ginny, qui se trouva prise dans le tourbillon des préparatifs et de l'ultime relecture de ses devoirs de vacances qu'elle avait heureusement rédigés le mois précédent. Pour le dernier dîner, tous ses frères étaient là, ainsi que Penny et Fleur.

Après qu'ils lui aient fait leurs adieux, elle monta se coucher. Alors qu'elle s'étendait aux côtés de Harry, elle se dit que si elle ne parlait pas de son départ avec lui maintenant, elle n'en n'aurait plus l'occasion. Elle se lança :

- "Harry, je pars demain matin.

- Oui

- Cela ne te fais rien ? Nous n'allons plus nous voir pendant trois mois.

- C'est mieux pour toi, je te rends malheureuse.

- Mais toi, tu ressens quoi à l'idée que je parte. Ca t'es égal ? Tu es heureux ? Soulagé ? Triste ?"

Il soupira

- "Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse.

- Cela te soulage alors !

- Un peu. Je voudrais que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un mieux que moi.

- C'est toi que je veux rencontrer de nouveau.

- Moi, je suis mort !

- NON !"

Elle se redressa bouleversée. Comment ça, mort ? Elle serra les dents. Ah non, mon bonhomme, tu es bien vivant ! Et je vais te le prouver, foi de Ginny ! Elle se pencha sur lui. Commença à l'embrasser, le caresser. Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa rien. Mais au moment où Ginny désespérée allait abandonner, enfin, il réagit.

oO§0§Oo

Alors qu'il s'endormait, lui tournant le dos, elle laissa silencieusement ses larmes couler. Elle se sentait encore plus malheureuse qu'avant. Cela avait été tellement froid. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative ou qu'il lui laissait le contrôle des opérations, mais là... Il avait été tellement passif. Elle avait l'impression de s'être conduit comme une de ses femmes peinturlurées qui faisait les cents pas Allée des Embrumes. Des gestes mécaniques, aucune tendresse, aucun mot d'amour, si peu de sensations pour elle et, pour lui, cette libération machinale... D'accord, il n'était pas mort. Mais manifestement, la vie ne l'intéressait plus.

oO§0§Oo

Seules sa mère et Hermione l'accompagnèrent le lendemain sur le quai 9 3/4. Ron n'était pas encore assez stable sur ses jambes pour se risquer dans un endroit aussi bondé et Harry... Outre qu'il ne l'avait pas proposé, il n'était pas non plus en état d'affronter la foule.

C'est avec une grande joie que Ginny retrouva Kat et Luna. En les serrant contre elle, elle se rendit compte à quel point ses amies lui avaient manquées. Michael Corner lui adressa un grand sourire et un signe cordial en passant près d'elle. Il tenait par la main une jolie blonde de sa classe et Ginny en fut heureuse pour lui.

Le voyage fut euphorique. Elle retrouvait ses amis, son insouciance et les sujets sans importance qui avaient rythmé sa vie pendant toute son adolescence. Tous les Gryffondors de septième année se retrouvèrent dans le même compartiment et se racontèrent leurs vacances avec animation. Par mesure de sécurité, la plupart d'entre eux avaient été envoyés à l'étranger pendant les deux premiers mois d'été, et ils avaient de nombreuses anecdotes à narrer.

oO§0§Oo

L'optimisme de Ginny perdura tout le voyage et toute la soirée. Même la vue des abominables Sombrals n'avait pas réussi à entamer sa bonne humeur. Ce n'est qu'une fois couchée dans le douillet lit à baldaquin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, qu'une certitude la frappa de plein fouet. La veille, elle ne s'était pas jeté de sort de contraception avant de...

Durant tout l'été, elle l'avait fait machinalement chaque soir quand elle passait à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Elle avait abandonné cette pratique lors du séjour de Harry à l'hôpital. Et hier soir... Elle rejeta ses draps, se sentant soudain brûlante, bien que couverte de sueurs froides. Merlin ! Qu'allait dire sa mère si elle s'avérait enceinte ? Aurait-elle le droit de poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. Personnellement, cela lui était égal, mais cela comptait tellement pour Molly...

Evidemment, il y avait toujours la possibilité d'un petit séjour à Sainte mangouste pour mettre fin à ses ennuis. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Pas l'enfant de Harry. Elle l'avait trop désiré. Soit, le moment n'était pas très bien choisi. Très mal choisi en fait. Harry n'était pas en état d'assumer une paternité. Et elle imaginait le scandale : "Le Survivant fait un enfant à une étudiante de Poudlard !". Elle gémit.

Décidément, elle avait toujours le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

30/06/2004 : **Bonjour à tous**. Euh... c'est toujours pas la joie, mais au moins Harry est réveillé. Ça devrait aller mieux la semaine prochaine, ne désespérez pas trop, d'accord ?  
Petite précision : si Ginny peut voir les Sombrals, c'est parce qu'elle a vu la mort de Dumbledore, Lupin et son père dans les souvenirs de Harry.

**De mon côt**é : Et bien, il est arrivé ce qui devait arriver, la petite **Louise** a pointé le bout de son nez le dimanche 20 juin. Elle est toute petite, ressemble à une grenouille et est très sage.  
J'en profite pour remercier **Fenice** qui a mis le chapitre III en ligne pendant que j'étais à la maternité (on l'applaudit bien fort !).

Les reviews : Vu mes nouvelles responsabilités, j'aurais un peu moins de temps pour répondre aux reviews. Je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais je préfère garder le peu de temps qu'il me reste pour écrire la suite.  
Par contre, vos encouragements me sont précieux et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'envoyer des petits mots. Songez que je suis très émotive en ce moment, et que si vous me boudez, cela va faire tourner mon lait (dans la catégorie chantage aux reviews, on vous l'avais jamais faite celle-là, avouez !!!)

* * *

Lily la Tigresse (pardon, j'avais fait mes réponses avant que tu ne postes ta review la semaine dernière)**, Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen, Lilice, fromautumn, Miles, dadmax, Yann, beru ou bloub, Olympe et Bubblejoyce, Gabrielletrompelamort, dreyd, m4r13, lizzie, luffynette, ginnylie, Andromede, marion-moune, Allima, lacarpette **: merci pour vos encouragements.

Fenice : T'arrêtes pas, j'adore tes compliments, surtout après que tu aies décortiqué toutes mes erreurs et approximations !

Baby-Chang **: **J'aurai un faible pour Remus peut-être, à cause de son statut de réprouvé.

kawiz , **aurag** : Pour moi Malefoy reste une personne pas très sympathique mais je serais clémente avec lui. Je ne lui réserve rien de méchant. C'est juste que je ne le vois pas devenir copain avec Harry.

eithelin : pourquoi Abelforth est-il si différent de son frère ? C'est comme ça dans les livres, j'y peux rien !! Dans le 5 Maugrey dit qu'il est très bizarre. Venant de Maugrey cela veut tout dire !  
Effectivement, cette histoire est plus sérieuse que la première.

MJ, Eowyn-87, Naseis: Il faut bien que je les coupe quelque part mes chapitres. Dans le précédent, je coupe à la fin de la séance de legilimencie après qu'il soit réveillé et ici quand Ginny s'en va. J'essaie pas spécialement de maintenir un quelconque suspense (bon d'accord, là y'en a un peu, mais c'était pas prévu au départ).

Dreyd : Effectivement, c'est d'ailleurs le thème de la fic : le cheminement de Harry pour retrouver le goût de vivre. Mais promis, j'essaierai de vous faire rire de temps en temps.

Sandrine Lupin : il ne suffit pas d'avoir le niveau pour enseigner. Il faut une certaine maturité pour maîtriser une classe. Seule Hermione me parait apte mais elle préfère continuer ses études. Après elle aura d'autres ambitions.

JOB3-14 : je te pardonne, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ;-)

hadler Ton truc marche la plupart du temps, effectivement, mais les & sont encore plus efficaces quand ff.net rame.  
A priori, je suis partie sur 12 chapitres. Mais tant que je ne suis pas en train de les écrire (j'en suis toujours au n°9), rien n'est définitif.


	5. La vie continue

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

V : La vie continue

Le premier semestre commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Ginny et ses camarades s'étaient retrouvés enfouis sous une avalanche de devoirs et de conseils de travail acharné pour préparer leurs ASPICs. Par ailleurs, le Quidditch avait pu reprendre et Ginny avait été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il lui avait fallu trouver un attrapeur et un gardien de but pour remplacer Ron et Harry.

Enfin, la jeune fille avait dû faire face à son statut de Petite amie du Survivant. Comme ce dernier n'avait toujours pas fait de réapparition publique, beaucoup venaient s'enquérir auprès d'elle de la véracité des supputations les plus fantaisistes qui étaient proposées par la presse.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'était pas enceinte finalement. Bien qu'elle eut beaucoup craint les conséquences d'une éventuelle grossesse, elle avait éclaté en sanglots à l'idée de ne pas porter l'enfant de Harry. Elle était restée morose pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement, elle avait pu confier ses peines à Kat qui, après lui avoir reproché d'avoir gardé pour elle ses angoisses de maternité, avait trouvé les mots pour la consoler de sa déception finale.

Ginny avait profité de l'occasion pour expliquer à son amie que les choses n'étaient pas roses pour Harry. Cela n'étonna pas Kat outre mesure, car elle avait bien senti que Ginny cachait quelque chose, même si, par délicatesse, elle s'était jusque là abstenue de s'enquérir de ce qu'il en était.

Evidemment, Ginny ne lui dit pas tout. Elle se borna à lui dire révéler une partie de la vérité : que le combat contre Voldemort avait laissé des séquelles psychologiques au jeune homme dont il se remettait difficilement. Là encore, Kat fut à la hauteur et redonna un peu de courage à Ginny.

De son côté, Kat avait ses propres soucis. Elle était amoureuse. Sérieusement cette fois ci, spécifia-t-elle.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre ?" demanda Ginny.

Kat était en effet très populaire et changeait fréquemment de chevalier servant. A chaque fois, elle se disait séduite, amoureuse, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps. Par contre, elle avait la faculté de rester en bons termes avec tous les Apollons dont elle faisait son quotidien.

- "Eh bien... il est pas très beau, ni très musclé...

- Oui, c'est un signe ! opina Ginny qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire. Et qu'est ce que tu aimes bien chez lui ?

- Il est sérieux, franc, gentil, on peut compter sur lui, continua Kat.

- C'est une bonne raison d'être amoureuse, l'encouragea son amie.

- Mais je crois qu'il en aime une autre, conclut piteusement Kat.

- Tu es sûre ? Il sort avec elle ?

- Non, mais elle est déjà avec quelqu'un et lui, il est super timide avec les filles, alors ça veut rien dire.

- Kat, si tu ne me dis pas de qui il s'agit, je peux pas te dire ce que j'en pense !

- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Et bien c'est... Colin.

- Colin Crivey ? demanda Ginny en ouvrant de grands yeux

- Je le savais ! Tu pense que je suis une idiote hein !

- Mais pas du tout, il est très bien, Colin !"

Ginny ne mentait pas. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui et trouvait que c'était un garçon très sympa. Par contre, elle ne savait pas si ce dernier était de taille à tenir le choc face à sa fougueuse conquête. Car s'il savait être impulsif et enthousiaste, il était assez fleur bleue dans ses relation avec la gent féminine.

- Et il est sensé être amoureux de qui ? s'enquit-elle.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. De toi bien sûr !

- T'es pas un peu folle ! On est amis, c'est tout !

- J'ai bien vu qu'il t'avait envoyé une lettre pour la Saint Valentin, l'année dernière !

- Et alors ! Nico m'en avait envoyé une. Et Neville aussi ! Quant à Harry, il avait écrit à Hermione. Tu vois, cela ne veut strictement rien dire.

- Si tu l'avais vu quand tu as été attaquée. Il était dans tous ses états !

- Kat, toute la classe était bouleversée. Même Sophia et Arthémis sont devenues gentilles avec moi, après."

Kat sembla sensible à cet argument.

- "Cela fait combien de temps que tu t'intéresses à lui, s'enquit Ginny.

- Depuis le jour où tu t'es faite attaquer justement. Quand il a vitupéré contre Goffroey Hooper. Cela m'a donné une nouvelle image de lui. En l'observant par la suite, je me suis rendue compte que, sous ses dehors un peu chien fou, il était vraiment sérieux. Cela m'a touchée. Et puis... il a une personnalité attachante. Il est toujours prêt à rendre service, il est très bon en classe... Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras"

Ça, Ginny comprenait. Elle avait ressenti la même chose pendant des années avec Harry. Que pouvait-elle faire pour Kat ? Elle était certaine que même si Colin était intéressé, il ne se déclarerait jamais : vu que Kat sortait habituellement avec des gars beaucoup plus beaux et trois fois plus baraqués que lui, il l'avait sans doute classée dans les filles inabordables. Devait-elle aller lui demander ce qu'il pensait de son amie ? Ginny préférait s'abstenir. Si Kat avait raison et que Colin avait des sentiments pour elle, cela n'allait que compliquer la situation.

Et puis après tout, elles n'avaient plus quatorze ans. Elles avaient passé l'âge d'envoyer leur copine demander à un garçon s'il voulait sortir avec elles.

- T'as qu'à lui dire, c'est tout !

- Ça va pas ! ! Si je ne l'intéresse pas, il ne voudra plus me parler !

- Au moins tu seras fixée ! T'as la trouille ?

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense, tu ne m'as jamais dis comment cela avait commencé entre toi et Harry !

- Justement ! Je l'ai pris entre quatr'z'yeux et lui ai proposé d'être sa petite amie.

- Et il a dit oui ?

- Non ! Il a dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, et qu'il allait réfléchir.

- Oh l'horreur ! Et après ?

- Il m'a évité pendant dix jours puis il a dit que finalement il étaitd'accord. Mais il ne m'aimait pas à ce moment. Il me trouvait mignonne, c'est tout. C'est après que les sentiments sont venus. Quand nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître.

- Il t'a quand même fait un chouette cadeau de Noël !

- A ce moment là, cela faisait trois mois qu'on sortait ensemble.

- Quoi ! Vous étiez ensemble depuis la rentrée ?

- Plus ou moins !

- Vous avez bien caché votre jeu !

- On n'avait pas le choix."

Kat revint à son propre problème.

- "Tu as raison finalement. Au pire, je me prends un râteau. Cela ne peut pas être plus pénible que maintenant.

- Avant de te déclarer, tu devrais peut-être t'arranger pour prendre l'habitude de travailler avec lui. Histoire de l'habituer à passer du temps avec toi.

- Tu penses qu'il va me jeter, hein ?

- Mais non ! Simplement, en y repensant, je réalise que si Harry a finalement accepté, c'est qu'on s'était dit pas mal de trucs le mois précédent pendant son séjour au Terrier et qu'on avait tissé une certaine complicité. C'est sans doute ce qui lui a donné le courage d'essayer."

C'est ainsi que Kat, forte de la collaboration involontaire de l'équipe enseignante, se lança à corps perdu dans leur montagne de devoirs, proposant régulièrement à Colin d'étudier avec elle.

oO§0§Oo

Au bout d'un mois, Ginny vit venir à elle un Colin légèrement hagard. Comme il semblait vouloir lui parler, elle lui proposa une petite promenade dans le parc qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance. Ils avaient presque fait le tour du lac quand il se décida enfin à se lancer.

- Kat, elle aime bien faire des blagues ?

- Euh, ça dépend. Comme tout le monde, je pense. Tu crois qu'elle t'en a fait une ?

- Je... j'ai pas dit ça. Je veux dire... est-ce qu'elle aime bien faire croire des trucs aux gens ?"

Arggh ! Lui avait-elle fait sa déclaration ? Comment répondre, alors qu'elle ne savait pas où ils en étaient ces deux là ?

- "Eh bien, une fois elle m'a fait croire pendant dix minutes que mes yeux avaient changé de couleur après que Rogue m'ait obligé à ingurgiter une potion, mais, tu vois, rien de bien méchant."

Le jeune homme reprit pensivement sa marche silencieuse.

- "Vous travaillez pas mal ensemble, depuis quelque temps ?", reprit Ginny, qui voulait en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle se pelait dans un vent glacial, elle avait droit d'en apprendre un peu plus quand même !

- "Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi !

- Cela te déplaît ?

- Non bien sûr !

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Pourquoi tient-elle autant à travailler avec moi ?

- Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas ?

- Arrête Gin, je sais bien que je suis pas comme cela !

- Comme cela quoi ?

- Je sais bien que je ne plais pas tellement aux filles...

- L'important c'est pas de plaire aux filles, mais de plaire à la fille qui te plaît. Elle te plaît ? demanda Ginny, trop dévorée de curiosité pour s'en tenir à sa résolution de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Bien sûr !"

Et voilà ! Encore un qui trouvait ça évident !

- "Si tu ne le lui dis pas, elle ne peut pas le deviner !

- Pourquoi elle ne me plairait pas ? Elle est jolie, drôle, intelligente et... sa voix mourut quand il se rendit compte qu'emporté par son enthousiasme, il avait plus ou moins dévoilé ses sentiments.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais à elle !

- Tu crois que cela lui ferait plaisir ? contre-attaqua-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit", mentit Ginny, bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter davantage la tâche.

Mais vu le sourire qu'il arborait, il était évident qu'interprétait très favorablement leur petite conversation.

oO§0§Oo

Quoiqu'il en soit, une semaine plus tard, Kat et lui firent sensation à la table des Gryffondor en arrivant main dans la main dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ginny dût attendre que son amie monte se coucher pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- "Alors ?

- Il est tellement mignon...

- Je m'en fous de ça... Comment il te l'a dit ?

- Eh bien voilà, on était en Divination. On revoit les bases tu vois, pour nos ASPICs. Bref, aujourd'hui, c'était la lecture des feuilles de thé. Je faisais équipe avec Colin, quand Trelawney est arrivée, a regardé dans la tasse de Colin et a dit '_Oooh ! Quelle jolie tasse ! J'y vois une belle jeune fille ! Vous allez faire une conquête, Don Juan_ _!_'. Et elle est partie en gloussant. Alors Colin s'est tourné vers moi, et il a dit : '_J'espère que c'est de toi dont il s'agit_'. Alors j'ai répondu en regardant ma tasse : '_Moi je vois un jeune homme blond. Tu crois que c'est un signe ?_'. Colin a laissé tomber sa tasse qui s'est cassée, moi je suis parti d'un fou rire nerveux, du coup la vieille chouette nous a mis dehors. Et voilà !

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Ginny, qui réussit à grand peine à garder son sérieux pour prendre l'air étonné. Si vous avez été renvoyés du cours, comment avez-vous fait votre compte pour arriver en retard pour le dîner ?

- Oh, on avait des trucs à se dire, éluda Kat, qui ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait.

- Vous avez dû beaucoup parler ! ironisa Ginny.

- Les sentiments élevés se passent de paroles, fit sentencieusement remarquer Kat, avant que les deux jeunes filles n'éclatent de rire.

oO§0§Oo

Les amours de Kat n'avaient pas fait oublier à Ginny ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. Toutes les semaines, elle écrivait à Harry qui, bien entendu, ne répondait pas. Heureusement, Molly, Hermione et, dans une plus faible mesure Ron, lui donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Sylvia aussi lui avait écrit une ou deux fois, pour l'informer des progrès de son patient.

Hermione avait intégré l'université. Ses cours la captivaient, elle les trouvait passionnants. Elle avait retrouvé d'anciens condisciples de Poudlard : Neville, qui avait décidé d'étudier pendant un an la Biologie appliquée avant d'intégrer le Centre Supérieur de Médecine Magique en vue de devenir guérisseur, mais aussi Seamus Finnigan et Padma Patil qui étaient avec elle en Enchantements et Justin Finch-Fletchey qui étudiait la Métamorphose. Elle avait également croisé Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson qui étaient dans les années supérieures. Toutes les fins de semaines, elle rentrait au Siège retrouver Molly, Ron et Harry.

Ron était entré au Ministère. Avec une poignée de collègues, il vérifiait et réparait le réseau de cheminée qui avait été très endommagé par les Mangemorts. Non seulement il y avait encore beaucoup d'acheminements défectueux, mais de nombreuses cheminées avaient des défaillances dans leur système de sécurité. En effet, les charmes de protection, qui étaient théoriquement posés sur tous les accès pour bloquer l'arrivée de visiteurs non attendus ou indiscrets, étaient pour beaucoup devenus inopérants. Il fallait donc les rétablir.

Selon Ron, le plus difficile dans ce métier était de refuser les innombrables tasses de thé ou verres de Bièreaubeurre qui lui était offerts lors de ses visites chez les particuliers. Par contre, écrivait-il, les erreurs d'aiguillages l'amenaient parfois à des cheminées non protégées, le rendant ainsi témoin de scènes normalement réservées à l'intimité. Sur ce dernier point, Ginny se demandait si son frère n'en rajoutait pas un peu pour l'égayer.

Molly continuait à s'occuper de Harry, mais l'état de ce dernier s'améliorant, elle secondait parfois Ellen Patil dans l'aide apportée aux sorciers sans abris. Il fallait les aider à trouver un nouveau foyer, récupérer du matériel pour leur permettre de s'installer et parfois aussi aider les familles éparpillées à se retrouver.

Mrs Weasley et Harry se retrouvant souvent en tête-à-tête, Sylvia avait considéré comme indispensable de clarifier la situation. Elle avait donc révélé à Molly toute la vérité sur le décès de son mari. Cette dernière avait eu une discussion à ce sujet avec le Survivant. Submergée par l'émotion, Molly avait éclaté en sanglot ce qui avait déclenché chez Harry une crise d'angoisse. Mais Sylvia était intervenue pour obliger Molly à expliquer la raison de ses larmes.

Celle-ci avait donc précisé que c'était à cause du calvaire qu'endurait Harry qu'elle pleurait, et non sur son propre sort ou sur celui Arthur. De son côté, le jeune homme lui avait demandé pardon et avait exprimé à quel point les soins attentifs de celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère le mettait mal à l'aise, car il avait le sentiment de l'avoir trahie. La discussion avait duré près de deux heures, mais avait été très bénéfique pour Harry. Son état avait bien progressé depuis.

Il arrivait en effet désormais à se concentrer sur un livre ou accomplir de menus travaux dans la maison. Il se promenait également dans les environs. Au début, on s'était demandé si cela ne posait pas un problème de sécurité. Mais quand un Auror s'était présenté pour l'accompagner, Harry était tout bonnement remonté dans sa chambre.

Considérant que peu de Mangemorts étaient désormais en liberté, et que les plus dangereux d'entre eux étaient désormais morts ou sous les verrous, il avait été décidé de le laisser tranquille. Après tout, il avait suivi un entraînement en duel exceptionnel et était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul si besoin était. Evidemment, personne ne pouvait prédire, vu l'état de passivité du jeune homme, s'il considérerait utile de le faire.

Vers le début du mois de décembre, Molly précisa à sa fille qu'Harry lisait les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait et semblait même les attendre. Ginny en conclut qu'il ne devait même pas les ouvrir auparavant. A cette époque, Abelforth abandonna les séances de legilimencie. Le jeune homme lui opposait maintenant une solide défense. Selon le legilimens, le fait que son patient se soucie de protéger ses pensées intimes était en soi un progrès et démontrait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'une thérapie aussi intrusive.

Ginny n'était pas la seule a entretenir une correspondance intense. Luna, plus lunatique que jamais, passait des heures à écrire à Neville et recevait de ce dernier de lourdes missives une à deux fois par semaine.

Ginny se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait plus la même complicité avec ses camarades. L'année précédente, c'est Luna qui s'étaient éloignée d'elles, très prise par sa relation avec Neville. Cette année, Kat passait à son tour beaucoup de temps avec son nouvel amoureux. Quant à Ginny, elle gardait par-devers elle des secrets douloureux, ce qui nuisait à la spontanéité de ses confidences. La peine poignante qu'elles éprouvaient toutes quand elles pensaient à Nico n'arrangeait rien. Bref, elles restaient très amies, mais leurs délires d'antan se faisaient rares.

oO§0§Oo

C'est avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension que Ginny reprend le Poudlard Express le 20 décembre au matin pour passer les fêtes en famille. Elle a plusieurs sujets d'inquiétude. Tout d'abord, ce sera le premier Noël qu'ils passeront ensemble depuis la disparition de Charlie et de son père. Ensuite, même si Harry va mieux, elle sait qu'il n'est pas encore redevenu comme avant et elle se demande si elle aura la force de supporter les relations relâchées que cela implique.

Enfin, une grande soirée est prévue au Ministère pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année, au cours de laquelle l'Ordre de Merlin sera remis en mains propres ou à titre posthume à tous les participants de la Bataille. Et, clou de la soirée, une récompense spéciale sera remise au Survivant. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'Harry soit en état de supporter une telle mise en vedette. Elle se promet d'avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet avec Sylvia.

C'est par contre avec un bonheur sans mélange qu'elle serre sa mère dans ses bras. Avec un grand sourire, cette dernière lui suggère de ne pas s'attarder. Tout le monde l'attend. Elle la suit donc rapidement vers la cheminée magique la plus proche. Elle est pressée de retrouver ses frères et Hermione. Mais quand elles émergent dans le vestibule, elle oublie toute sa famille. Harry vient de surgir de la cuisine pour l'accueillir et l'a prise dans ses bras.

Elle s'y attend si peu, elle s'est tellement préparée à subir son indifférence que, dans un premier temps, elle n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de lui rendre son étreinte. Mais revenue de sa surprise, elle s'accroche à lui. Elle se gorge de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Oh, Merlin, qu'il lui a manqué. Que ses cheveux sont doux sous ses doigts, elle retrouve le grain de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Elle sent les muscles de son dos jouer le long de ses bras à travers le tee-shirt de coton. Elle avait oublié combien c'était bon. Et combien elle se sent entière et accomplie quand il la serre contre lui.

Quand il se détache d'elle pour la contempler, elle le boit des yeux. Qu'il est beau. Si elle n'était pas déjà irrémédiablement folle de lui, elle tomberait amoureuse aussitôt.

- "Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle.

- Toi aussi", répond-il.

Des voix moqueuses les font redescendre sur terre.

- "Eh, Potter ! On voudrait bien embrasser notre sœur, nous aussi !

- Ouais, et puis on a faim. On vit d'autre chose que d'amour et d'eau fraîche !"

Fred et George ont fait leur apparition sur le seuil de la cuisine. Souriants comme des enfants pris en faute, les amoureux rejoignent le reste de la famille. Ginny salue avec joie ses frères et ses futures belles-sœurs. C'est fantastique de retrouver l'atmosphère familiale, de s'installer sous les plaisanteries de jumeaux, d'entendre Percy pontifier malgré les commentaires sarcastiques de Ron, de se réchauffer au sourire protecteur de Bill, de voir sa mère couver d'un œil heureux toute sa couvée.

Au cours du dîner, elle apprend les dernières nouvelles familiales. Elle observe Harry aussi. Oui, il a fait d'énormes progrès. Mais il reste encore en retrait. Sourit simplement quand les autres rient franchement, parle peu, semble manquer d'attention parfois. Mais il est à côté d'elle et lui sourit tendrement quand leurs yeux se rencontrent. Que demander de plus ?

oO§0§Oo

Les jours suivants passent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tous les Weasley ont pris quelques jours de vacances pour profiter les uns des autres. Mais ce n'est que le soir du réveillon de Noël que Bill et Fleur leur délivrent la bonne nouvelle : Fleur attend un heureux événement pour l'été suivant. Tout le monde félicite les heureux parents et s'empresse autour de Molly qui sanglote comme une madeleine.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, la future grand-mère s'enquiert de la date de leur mariage. Alors que Fleur paraît transportée d'aise en entendant la question, Bill répond fermement qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'une telle cérémonie.

- "Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt, s'indigne Molly sous le regard extasié de Fleur. Tu mets cette jeune fille enceinte, et tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'épouser ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ton père et moi t'avons élevé !

- J'ai pas dit que nous n'allions pas nous marier, mais rien ne presse et...

- Rien ne presse ! Ton enfant va naître dans six mois et rien ne presse ! Il est hors de question que mon premier petit enfant ne porte pas le nom de Weasley. Ah ça non ! Et crois-moi que ton père ne l'aurait pas laissé faire !"

Bill, constatant l'expression indignée des membres féminins de l'assemblée et comprenant aux regards goguenards de ses frères qu'il ne peut attendre d'eux aucun secours, grommelle qu'il va songer à la question. Deux heures plus tard, la façon dont des réjouissances se dérouleront, le genre de robe que portera la mariée et la date des festivités sont décidés.

Quand les jumeaux demandent à Percy et Pénélope s'ils ont, eux aussi, l'intention de convoler, ce dernier répond que le moment ne leur parait pas adéquat. Ginny comprend que son frère prévoit d'utiliser cet événement pour faire avancer sa carrière et que le moment choisi sera sans doute lié au calendrier électoral. La conversation dévie alors sur la soirée officielle qui les attend quelques jours plus tard.

Harry, Bill, les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione y sont conviés, ainsi que Molly qui représentera d'Arthur. Percy y sera également en tant que représentant du Ministère. Chacun des invités ayant la possibilité de se faire accompagner, il n'y aura aucun problème pour faire venir Ginny. Une discussion s'engage cependant sur la pertinence de la présenter comme cavalière officielle du célèbrissime Harry Potter.

Finalement on convient, près de longs débats auxquels le principal intéressé s'abstient de participer, que la benjamine des Weasley accompagnera l'un de ses frères. Ron, George et Fred se disputent alors ce privilège, à l'aide d'arguments plus cocasses les uns que les autres. Sommée de faire son choix, la jeune fille hilare, s'y refuse sagement.

A minuit, ils ouvrent les cadeaux qui les attendent au pied du sapin. Une fois les paquets piégés explosés, les présents loufoques déballés, ils passent aux choses sérieuses. Ginny reçoit un grand paquet oblong cadeau collectif de toute sa famille et d'Hermione. Estomaquée, elle découvre un _Foudre de Guerre_, le plus récent modèle de balai. Mais c'est pas possible, il coûte trop cher ! Elle lève les yeux vers les siens qui contemplent, satisfaits, son ébahissement.

- "C'est trop beau, balbutie-t-elle

- Tu n'as jamais eu de balai à toi, ma chérie, lui répond sa mère. Et puis tu es le capitaine de l'équipe maintenant. Il te faut un balai digne de ce nom, pas une antiquité.

- Sans Harry et moi, ça va pas être de la tarte de gagner le tournoi cette année, ajoute Ron. Il faut bien compenser l'immense perte que cela représente pour Gryffondor.

- On gagne bien notre vie, la tranquillise gentiment Bill. Et on profite de ne pas encore avoir de famille à nourrir pour gâter notre petite sœur adorée."

Ravie, elle se jette dans leurs bras pour les remercier. Quand elle arrive devant Harry, ce dernier se récrie. Il ne lui a pas encore offert son cadeau. Si elle tient malgré cela à l'embrasser, il ne se sent pas de taille à s'y opposer, mais il faut qu'elle promette de recommencer quand il lui aura remis son présent, sinon, il le garde pour lui. Elle couvre sa figure de baisers, sous les protestations indignées de ses frères qui crient au favoritisme.

Finalement, Harry lui tend une grande boite, dans laquelle elle découvre une cage qui contient une chouette de belle prestance, d'un noir jais. "C'est un mâle, précise-t-il. C'est Hedwige qui l'a repéré, dès que nous sommes entrés dans la volière. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qui si j'en choisissais un autre, je n'avais plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour porter mes messages. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec lui".

Mais déjà, elle a fait venir le superbe rapace sur son bras, et il lui mordille affectueusement l'oreille.

- "Pas de chance, dit George à Harry, feignant la compassion, il semble que tu aies un rival, maintenant.

- Visiblement Hedwige a bon goût, mon pauvre vieux, insiste Fred. C'est en compagnie d'un beau mâle que Ginny va retourner à Poudlard."

Alors que le reste de la famille continue l'échange de cadeaux, Ginny va embrasser, comme promis, son généreux donateur, mais avec beaucoup moins d'impétuosité qu'auparavant, pour ne pas indisposer son nouvel ami. Harry propose d'ailleurs assez vite de l'installer près d'Hedwidge, qui doit se sentir bien seule, prétend-il. Amusée de voir Harry jaloux d'un volatile, Ginny s'exécute, en prenant au passage un reste des délicieux cookies de Molly qu'elle présente au bec crochu qui s'est maintenant pris dans ses cheveux.

Alors qu'ils redescendent vers le salon, après avoir réuni les amoureux, Harry demande timidement à sa compagne :

- "Tu continueras à m'écrire ? Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais répondu, mais j'ai apprécié.

- Bien sûr, répond Ginny qui comprend alors ce qui a dicté le choix du jeune homme. Hedwidge en aurait le cœur brisé si je ne lui envoyais pas régulièrement Hadès.

- Hadès ?

- Tu as une meilleure idée pour nommer ce beau brun ténébreux ?

- Non, c'est très bien choisi."

Ils reviennent juste à temps pour voir Molly ouvrir son cadeau. C'est une somptueuse robe de soirée noire, avec étole en soie verte, un superbe sac à main et une paire de chaussures assortie. Ses enfants, ses belles filles et Harry lui ont offert une tenue digne de ce nom pour se rendre à la soirée du Ministère. Alors qu'elle se récrie sur l'inutilité d'une telle dépense, Bill coupe court à toute protestation : "Papa aurait été content et fier de te voir là-dedans", affirme-t-il fermement. Les jumeaux quant à eux regrettent qu'on n'ait pas suivi leur avis : ils avaient repéré une superbe robe bleue à pois jaunes, qui "lui aurait donné une allure folle" affirment-ils. Mais ils se font huer par Hermione, Pénélope et Fleur qui ont procédé au choix.

oO§0§Oo

Ils se quittèrent finalement vers une heure du matin, sans effusion particulière. Exceptée Hermione qui allait passer quelques jours chez ses parents, ils devaient se revoir le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'aller rendre visite en famille aux sépultures d'Arthur et de Charlie, le jour de Noël. Molly, Ginny et Ron ont précisé à Harry qu'il était cordialement invité à venir avec eux, mais que s'il préférait s'abstenir, ils le comprendraient. Ce dernier ne leur avait toujours pas fait part de sa décision.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du départ, alors que les habitants du Siège se réunissaient autour de la cheminée récemment remise en état par Ron, qu'Harry, comme sous l'effet d'une impulsion, se joignit à eux.

- "Couvre-toi bien, mon chéri, il fait froid", fit simplement remarquer Mrs Weasley.

Une fois sur place, ils retrouvèrent le reste de la famille et se dirigèrent en silence vers la tombe des Weasley. Molly y plaça sans mot dire les fleurs enchantées qu'elle avait amenées, puis se recula et ils communièrent en silence avec ceux qui les avaient quittés. Peu à peu, ceux qui avaient fini leurs dévotions s'éloignèrent discrètement, se rassemblant un peu plus loin. Finalement, seul Harry resta devant la pierre tombale, ne semblant pouvoir mettre fin à son dialogue muet avec les absents.

Molly en profita pour entraîner sa progéniture vers la tombe de leurs grands-parents Prewett. Une fois que le Survivant les eut enfin rejoints, ils allèrent saluer leurs autres amis tombés au champ d'honneur : Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, et Hagrid, dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps, mais pour lequel le professeur McGonagall avait commandée une pierre commémorative.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble pour boire une tasse de chocolat chaud. Fred, George et Ron eurent tôt fait de dérider un peu l'atmosphère, mais Ginny vit avec inquiétude Harry retomber dans l'attitude qu'il avait trois mois auparavant : manque d'intérêt total pour la conversation, mutisme, visage figé.

Heureusement, il sembla s'être repris dès le lendemain, ce que Sylvia, qui était venue pour une de leurs séances bihebdomadaires, confirma. Son état demeurait stable, et il pourra sans problème se rendre à la réception prévue cinq jours plus tard.

oO§0§Oo

La cérémonie de remise des médailles se passa mieux que Ginny l'avait craint. Hermione et elle avaient remis leur robe de bal tandis que Molly étrennait sa nouvelle parure. Harry et Ron aussi avaient fière allure. Fred et George s'imposèrent comme chevaliers servants de leur sœur, prétendant que Ron seraient trop occupé par sa fiancée pour s'occuper correctement de Ginny, et que d'ailleurs ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour repousser les assauts de ses admirateurs. Ils voulurent même emporter leurs battes de Quidditch, ce à quoi Molly s'opposa vigoureusement, leur promettant mille morts s'ils se tenaient mal ce soir là.

Il était prévu qu'Harry resterait assis entre Molly et Bill pendant tous les discours et qu'ensuite pendant le buffet, trois Aurors se tiendraient à ses côtés pour assurer tant sa sécurité que sa tranquillité. Tout se passa comme prévu. Les discours furent raisonnablement ennuyeux, les petits fours délicieux et Cornelius Fudge égal à lui-même. Harry supporta admirablement les félicitations dithyrambiques du Ministre quand il reçut sa citation spéciale. Ginny, qui l'observait avec attention, soupçonna à son regard vide qu'il n'en avait pas écouté un mot.

De leur côté, tous les frères Weasley s'étaient levés à l'annonce de leur nom pour recevoir leur décoration, puis Molly vint dignement recevoir la médaille de son mari. Enfin, Percy énuméra d'une voix solennelle le nom de ceux qui recevaient l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume mais qui n'étaient pas représentés. Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey et le professeur Dumbledore en faisait partie.

Pour ce dernier Ginny s'en étonna, mais sa mère lui expliqua qu'Abelforth avait été contacté, mais que le vieil ermite avait répondu dans des termes peu convenables ce qu'il pensait de cette proposition et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de leur médaille. Quant à Minerva, elle avait une telle aversion pour Fudge qu'elle avait également refusé cet office. N'ayant pas directement participé à la Bataille, elle ne devait d'ailleurs même pas venir à la soirée. Elle avait cependant créé la surprise en accompagnant le professeur Rogue.

Lors du bal qui suivit le repas, le Survivant ne dansa qu'avec Mrs Weasley, Tonks et le professeur McGonagall. Harry passa le reste du temps à discuter avec les membres de l'Ordre qu'il connaissait. Au grand ébahissement de tous, y compris lui-même, il eut un court entretien presque courtois avec son ancien professeur de Potions. Finalement, se dit Ginny, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Tous deux ont beaucoup sacrifié à cette guerre et considèrent leurs douloureuses cicatrices comme le juste paiement de leurs errements. Mais la benjamine des Weasley était bien décidée à ne pas laisser son fiancé se refermer sur lui-même et verrouiller son cœur comme l'avait fait le sombre professeur.

Ginny dansa beaucoup, les cavaliers se pressant pour l'inviter, malgré les regards meurtriers de ses frères. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs, constatant l'inanité de leurs efforts, finirent par laisser tomber et partirent en quête de jolies danseuses. Pour autant que leur sœur put en juger, leur belle prestance et leur faconde leur assurèrent un succès appréciable.

Bien sûr, Drago Malefoy ne manqua pas de l'inviter et de flirter outrageusement avec elle. Elle se demanda combien de temps il faudrait au Serpentard pour cesser de provoquer Harry dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même espace. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait cette année. Il lui apprit qu'il avait rejoint l'Ecole de formation des Aurors. Cette nouvelle ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter. En effet, il était prévu qu'Harry rejoigne cette même école à la rentrée de janvier. Leur petite guéguerre avait de beaux jours devant elle.

Peu après minuit, Molly battit le rappel et toute sa petite troupe fut invitée à regagner le Siège. Les jumeaux protestèrent, arguant qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de rentrer avec leur mère, mais cette dernière fut intraitable. La famille Weasley était arrivée et partirait de façon unie. Seul Percy fut laissé sur place, car il était présent en tant qu'hôte et non en tant qu'invité. Il était donc tenu de rester jusqu'à la fin.

A peine eurent-ils émergé dans le vestibule du Siège, qu'Harry monta directement dans sa chambre. Il n'attendit même pas Ginny. Il avait visiblement atteint les limites de sa résistance. Il semblait dormir quand la jeune fille le rejoignit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa famille. Elle se glissa dans le lit le plus discrètement possible. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se lova contre elle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras.

Elle avait été très soulagée par la reprise de leurs relations intimes depuis son retour. Dès le soir de son arrivée, il s'était tourné vers elle et ils avaient vite retrouvé leur tendresse et leur complicité passées. Il se montrait moins fougueux et joyeux qu'autrefois, mais Ginny ne s'en souciait pas. Ils avaient retrouvé l'essentiel.

Le plus dur était désormais derrière eux.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

07/07/2004 : Bonjour ! Euh…je vous ai bien eus avec la fin du dernier chapitre, hein ! # _demande pardon à genoux_ #

Bon, en fait, c'était pas du tout prévu, je ne cherchait pas spécialement à créer un quelconque suspense, je voulais simplement terminer par le retour de Ginny à Poudlard. Mais quand j'ai écrit le dernier paragraphe, je me suis dit qu'en se couchant, elle devait forcément songer à Harry. J'ai donc repensé à leur dernière scène ensemble et j'ai alors réalisé que je n'avait pas pensé à lui faire prendre des précautions. Cet oubli étant vraisemblable, je l'ai laissé, mais du coup, il était logique qu'elle se demande quelles en seraient les conséquences. C'est la vie, mes amis…

J'espère que vous êtes contents de constater qu'Harry va un peu mieux. Cela devrait continuer à s'arranger au cours des prochains chapitres. Et vous savez quoi ? On retrouvera Malefoy la semaine prochaine ! Vous me l'avez tellement demandé que j'ai décidé de vous en mettre un petit peu ! Vous serez là, hein ?

A mercredi prochain !

* * *

Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont adressé leur félicitations pour la naissance de Louise. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent, elle est très sage et j'ai pu recommencer à écrire (chapitre 10 en cours). Et comme j'ai eu plein de reviews, mon lait est bon et elle profite bien ;-)

Vous êtes plusieurs à suggérer que Ginny donne des claques à Harry pour le faire réagir. Heuuh...je en suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution quand on est face à un dépressif.

Et enfin, bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui partent !

Dreyd, Sandrine Lupin, Gabrielletrompelamort, Naseis, kawiz, Olympe et Bubblejoyce, **Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen**, **Julie**, **BabyChang, beru ou bloub, Lily la Tigresse,** **Hadler, dadmax, Alysia, marion-moune, Lucendiluna, Bubu, Megane Malefoy, Allima, Nadia** : merci à tous d'avoir laissé un mot.

lavierozbonbon : ça va mieux le moral ? Tu n'as pas réécrit deux fois ta review pour rien, ff.net me l'a envoyé deux fois du coup !

MJ : tu me pardonnes pour la coupure précédente ? Ok, une semaine cela peut paraître long mais c'est court par rapport à d'autres fics, non ?

Andromede : le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? McGonagall bien sûr !

Fenice : cette histoire mieux que la première ? Je ne sais pas, mais elle me ressemble plus en tout cas.

JOB3-14 : c'est à mon tour de te féliciter pour ta prochaine paternité. C'est le premier ?


	6. La reconstruction

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

VI : La reconstruction

Harry ne l'accompagna pas à King's Cross cette fois là non plus. Ils avaient préféré se dire au revoir dans l'intimité. Et puis Ginny ne voulait pas lui imposer de se rendre dans un lieu public sorcier et l'exposer à subir tous les regards et salutations dus à sa célébrité.

Deux jours plus tard, il ferait lui aussi sa rentrée, au Centre de Formation des Aurors. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup mais Hermione et Sylvia lui avaient affirmé que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il aurait une chambre là-bas, comme tous les étudiants mais rentrerait tous les week-ends au Siège. Sylvia lui rendrait visite tous les samedis pour une séance de psychothérapie. Par ailleurs, Harry retrouverait dans sa promotion Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones et Dean Thomas. Ron et Hermione avaient écrit à Hannah et Dean pour leur expliquer la fragilité actuelle de leur ami, leur demander de garder un œil sur lui et de leur envoyer un hibou s'ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ginny avait exprimé son inquiétude au sujet de la présence de Malefoy. Mais Sylvia l'avait rassurée. Leur rivalité pouvait être très bénéfique pour Harry. Au point où il en était, il avait accepté ce qui c'était passé lors de la Bataille, il pouvait donc résister aux sarcasmes du Serpentard. Par contre, il faisait encore preuve d'une grande passivité et d'un manque de motivation regrettable. Un peu d'émulation ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dans le train, elle regarda Hadès. Son cœur se réchauffa. Qu'Harry lui offre un messager pour leur courrier l'avait touchée. Lui écrire pendant trois mois sans obtenir aucune réponse avait été dur. Au moins elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait en vain. Par contre, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui réponde davantage ce semestre. Elle avait remarqué à quel point il avait encore du mal à prendre des initiatives ou s'atteler à de tâches requérant concentration ou inventivité. La reprise de ses études n'était pas de son fait : ses amis avaient rempli tous les dossiers d'admission et c'est sur leur suggestion qu'il se rendrait au Centre de formation à la rentrée de janvier.

Elle espérait qu'il se reprendrait suffisamment pour suivre normalement sa scolarité. Elle se promit d'écrire à son tour à Dean et Hannah. Il aurait besoin d'être entouré au début. Elle se félicita d'avoir approfondi ses relations avec eux l'été précédent lorsqu'ils venaient au Siège pour les assemblées de l'Ordre. Lors de la soirée de l'anniversaire de Harry, elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Hannah et les jeunes filles avaient bien sympathisé. Elle pourrait donc lui parler à cœur ouvert.

Son regard dériva vers son _Foudre de guerre_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les séances de Quidditch allaient être formidables. Elle n'avait jamais de balai de cet acabit. Au début de l'année, Ron lui avait confié le _Brossdur_ qu'il avait reçu comme récompense pour son poste de préfet, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il est vrai que c'était avec un plaisir presque sensuel qu'elle était remontée sur ce vieux balai au début de l'année, mais là, ça allait être autre chose. Les Serpentard n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, ils allaient se faire écraser !

oO§0§Oo

Putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pointe celui là ! En septembre, j'étais plutôt satisfait de voir que Saint Potter ne faisait pas partie des élèves de ma promotion. Pas envie de me le coltiner encore trois ans. Avec un peu de chance, il destinait à une autre carrière ou bien , grâce à sa grande renommé, il n'aurait pas à suivre la même formation que les simples mortels.

Mais non, il a débarqué comme une fleur après les vacances de Noël, avec sa tête d'enterrement. Et évidemment tous les autres se sont extasiés. Ceux de Poudlard sont venus lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos et les autres, ceux qui viennent de l'étranger ou de cours privés, ont ouvert de grands yeux en découvrant la star, tout frétillants à l'idée de fréquenter une célébrité.

Mais ils en ont été pour leur frais. Pas marrante la star. Depuis son arrivée, Monsieur jouait les grands seigneurs, ne participait pas aux discussions entre étudiants, en faisait le moins possible aux cours et ses notes étaient nulles. Il avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement. Il semblait se moquer de tout, en fait.

Jusqu'à cette fois là. Pas de chance, on m'avait mis en équipe avec lui pour une séance de Duel. J'ai bien vu que Thomas et Abbot semblaient inquiets. Hé hé ! Ils pouvaient. Parce que moi, j'avais pas l'intention de m'aplatir devant Monsieur-j'ai-tué-le-mage-le-plus-vilain-de-tous-les-temps. J'avais bien remarqué que ses copains le ménageaient quand ils étaient avec lui. Quant aux autres, ils y allaient mollo car ils le croyaient très fort.

Mais il m'impressionne pas le Cicatrisé ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas sa puissance magique qui l'a fait gagner lors de la Bataille. Parce que moi, j'y étais à la Bataille. Pas comme eux, si fiers d'appartenir à l'Ordre et qu'on a mis de côté pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien, pauvres petits biquets. Et je me suis vraiment battu, moi. J'ai même tué un Mangemort. Ouais ! Et un beau salaud encore. Ça, je peux l'assurer, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Bref, quand je me suis retrouvé face au Balafré, j'ai envoyé toute la gomme, et l'autre s'est retrouvé sur le cul. Ça, c'était jouissif !! Bouche bée qu'ils étaient les autres. Au moins, j'ai pas perdu mon temps. Faut voir comment les filles me regardent maintenant ! Et ses copains étaient fous de rage. Ha ! Ha ! Dommage que Weasley n'ait pas vu ça. Il serait devenu enragé.

Mais Potter s'en était pas tenu là. Il n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui montre à quel point il était nul ce petit monsieur. Il s'est relevé en rogne et il s'y est mis pour de bon. D'accord, il est pas mauvais quand il s'en donne la peine. Pas mauvais du tout, même. On voit qu'il a suivi un entraînement spécial. Il a même dû apprendre les sorts impardonnables. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de les utiliser. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un vulgaire Mangemort le grand Sauveur ! Il s'est finalement rabattu sur des sorts bien vicieux. J'avoue que j'ai pris bien du plaisir à cet affrontement. Parce que moi non plus je ne me suis pas retenu. J'ai pu lui envoyer à la gueule tout ce que je retenais depuis si longtemps.

Finalement, les profs sont intervenus. On s'est pris un savon, qu'on a écouté ni l'un ni l'autre, trop occupés à se fusiller du regard. Le problème, c'est qu'on nous a remis ensemble depuis. Plus en Duel. Ils doivent avoir pour instruction de le rendre en un seul morceau la Célébrité. Mais dans les autres matières, dès qu'il faut faire équipe, vlan ! ça ne manque pas, "Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous mettre avec Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plaît." Et il m'emmerde. Il veut toujours faire mieux que moi, montrer qu'il en sait plus, qu'il est plus malin, plus fort. J'ai même l'impression que ses notes ont remonté. Putain ! Penser que c'est grâce à moi, ça me dégoûte.

Je ne peux quand même pas laisser tomber. Moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir de bonnes notes. Oui, j'ai de l'ambition. Pas comme ces débiles de Weasley. Je serais bien rentré directement au Ministère. Mais je sais bien que, quoique j'aie assisté à la Bataille finale, mon nom est encore entaché par les agissements de mon père. Je dois donc, dans un premier temps, faire mes preuves. Moi, un Malefoy ! On aura tout vu !

Enfin, inutile de se lamenter là dessus. Après tout, devenir Auror est un moyen plutôt plaisant d'arriver à mes fins. J'aurais le droit de tabasser les maladroits qui ne sont pas capables d'enfreindre les règles débiles du Ministère sans se faire repérer. C'est bien plus intéressant que de torturer des Moldus sans pouvoir.

J'ai jamais bien compris ce que Père trouvait intéressant dans les amusements de son fou furieux. Et surtout je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment il pouvait se soumettre aussi servilement! Et quel geste pitoyable à la fin ! Non, ne pas penser à Père.

Au moins Mère a su tirer son épingle du jeu. Bien que Mangemort convaincue, elle s'est toujours arrangée pour ne pas se compromettre. Et maintenant, elle joue les mères poule pour bénéficier des hauts faits de son fils. Elle a même été me voir à l'hôpital ! Heureusement, elle a limité ses visites au strict minimum. Assez amusantes d'ailleurs les conversations que nous avons eues. A cause des malades qui partageaient ma chambre, elle a été contrainte d'adopter un ton affectueux et inquiet. Ses persiflages au second, voire troisième degré, m'ont au moins procuré un peu de distraction.

Oui, rejoindre le rang des Aurors me permet de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Par contre, ça me bouffe d'avoir à supporter trois ans de suite les yeux de cocker tristes de l'autre demeuré. Bon, assez pensé à lui. Il y a des sujets de réflexion plus agréables quand même.

Comment je vais passer ma soirée par exemple. De bonnes Bièraubeurres pour commencer. Et puis une fille pour conclure. Pourquoi pas Selima Mouscori ? Non seulement elle est pas mal, mais en plus Dean Thomas bave dessus. Mmh, rien que pour voir la tête de ce maudit Gryffondor quand elle lui passera sous le nez, cela peut valoir le coup.

Evidemment, le pied total serait de me faire la petite Weasley. Fusillé qu'il serait le Potter. La gueule qu'il faisait déjà quand ce débile de Nott s'en ai pris à elle !!! Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là quand il appris que c'était moi qui avais prévenu Beaupré. Ça a dû l'achever ! Cela a d'ailleurs été le seul épisode amusant de mon adhésion au camp des Potterisés. Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas finir à plat ventre à lécher les bottes du Seigneur Taré.

N'empêche qu'elle est pas trop mal la rouquine. Et qu'elle a la langue bien pendue. Pas comme avec son ballot de frère qui, de rage, perd immédiatement ses moyens. Je suis sûr qu'elle se défend bien au lit. Révoltant de penser que c'est l'autre cul serré qui en profite. C'est vraiment du gâchis. Cela dit, elle est vraiment d'une sentimentalité écœurante. Pour cela, je la lui laisse volontiers.

Par contre, Granger ça ne me dit vraiment rien. D'accord, elle aussi m'a surpris l'année dernière en me répondant du tac au tac, mais de là à coucher avec cette Sang-de-bourbe intello... Beurk !! Ah oui, il faut que je fasse attention. 'Sang-de-bourbe' est un mot qui doit disparaître de mon vocabulaire. Cela sonne trop Mangemort comme expression. Si je veux réussir, il faut que je me surveille. Donc, plus de Sang-de-bourbe.

Pour ce que cela change ! Ils sont ce qu'ils sont, quoiqu'il en soit.

oO§0§Oo

La saison de Quidditch s'était déroulée à merveille. Stimulés par le _Foudre de Guerre_ de leur capitaine, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait multiplié les entraînements et était devenue très performante. C'est donc sans peine qu'ils remportèrent leurs matches contre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il leur restait encore à disputer la dernière manche contre Serpentard, et dans cette optique, Ginny avait établi un programme draconien pour que l'enthousiasme ne retombe pas.

Par ailleurs, elle était rassurée au sujet de Harry. Hannah lui écrivait régulièrement et les nouvelles étaient bonnes. S'il semblait avoir eu du mal à s'y mettre au début du mois de janvier, les choses avaient radicalement changées depuis que les professeurs s'étaient aperçus que le mettre en compétition avec Malefoy semblait le motiver. Depuis le duel mémorable où ils avaient faillis s'entre-tuer, sa participation s'était considérablement accrue et ses notes s'étaient améliorées. Même en Duel, où la prudence élémentaire commandait de le séparer de son rival, il consentait à accorder toute son attention au cours et avait démontré à de nombreuses reprises que le niveau qu'il avait atteint dépassait de loin celui enseigné en cette première année. Par ailleurs, elle et Dean avaient réussi à le convaincre d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Cette pratique semblait lui faire du bien.

Tranquillisée à ce sujet, elle avait sorti la carte du Maraudeur de sa malle et entrepris de patrouiller dans le château pour se détendre quand elle avait terminé ses innombrables devoirs. Elle avait commencé par revenir dans les lieux où elle était allée flirter avec Harry. Elle songea avec nostalgie à l'innocence dont ils faisaient preuve à l'époque. Par contre, elle ne put retrouver la Salle Sur Demande. Cette dernière devait considérer que Ginny n'avait pas de besoins particuliers à satisfaire.

Par ailleurs, elle suivait, par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette du sorcier, les développements de la campagne électorale qui avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues juste après la grande soirée de remise des médailles. Les élections devaient se tenir à la fin du mois de juillet suivant et les candidats se menaient une guerre sans merci.

Trois partis étaient en lice : celui de Fudge qui se prévalait de sa victoire sur le mage noir, celui mené par Amos Diggory, qui préconisait la plus grande sévérité encore contre les criminels, passant par le retour des Détraqueurs à Azkaban et des pouvoirs accrus donnés aux Aurors et enfin, celui de Griselda Marchebank.

Cette dernière avait été membre du Magenmagot jusqu'à sa démission en réaction à la nomination de Dolorès Ombrage au rang de Grand Inquisiteur. Son parti se réclamait de l'héritage de Dumbledore dont elle était proche. Il plaidait pour une meilleure intégration des créatures magiques (loups-garous, gobelins, elfes de maison) et mettait en garde contre la radicalisation prônée par Diggory et les tendances hégémoniques de Fudge.

Influencée par les discours d'Hermione, Ginny était plutôt favorable au parti de Marchebank. Elle se demandait qui Percy allait soutenir. Elle le soupçonnait de se sentir plus proche des propositions de Diggory. Mais ce dernier allait-il accepter l'ambitieux Weasley dans ses rangs ? Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'en pensait Harry. S'il en pensait quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Enfin, qu'il se sente concerné ou non, quelqu'un finirait bien par lui demander. L'appui du Survivant était trop précieux pour que les candidats ne cherchent pas à s'en prévaloir. Allait-il suivre Diggory à cause de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Cédric ou Marchebank par fidélité à Dumbledore ? Bien qu'elle préféra la seconde alternative, Ginny ne se sentait pas le droit de tenter de l'influencer. Mais elle espérait qu'Hermione lui en toucherait deux mots.

Elle reçut du reste un courrier de cette dernière abordant le sujet dans le courant du mois de mars. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la brillante jeune fille s'était engagée au côté de Griselda Marchebank à qui elle avait proposé ses services. Madame Marchebank, favorablement impressionnée par ses antécédents au sein du NAV l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et Hermione avait désormais un rôle clé dans la conduite de la campagne. Elle était notamment chargée d'élaborer et d'organiser la diffusion de tracts dans toutes les universités du pays. Elle en envoyait à Ginny pour qu'elle les distribue aux septième année de Poudlard, la plupart étant susceptibles d'avoir atteint l'âge de la majorité le mois de juillet suivant.

De plus, Ginny entretenait une correspondance suivie avec sa mère qui préparait activement le mariage de Bill et Fleur. En effet, Mrs Weasley tenait absolument à ce que leur union soit célébrée avant la naissance du bébé, prévue pour l'été prochain. Les noces auraient lieu au mois d'avril, pendant les vacances de Pâques, pour que Ginny puisse y assister. Considérant leurs deuils récents et l'état de la mariée, ce serait une célébration très sobre, suivie d'un simple repas où seuls la famille et quelques amis seraient conviés. Mais il fallait tout de même désigner un ministre officiant, préparer les tenues des membres de la famille, envoyer quelques invitations, choisir un restaurant et établir le menu. Bill avait en effet été intraitable : il était hors de question que sa mère organise le repas chez elle. Il voulait qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour se détendre et s'amuser.

Ginny devait avoir une robe neuve, avait décidé Molly. Elle avait envoyé à sa fille des modèles et des échantillons de tissus. Une fois le choix de la jeune fille arrêté, Mrs Weasley avait fait faire la robe chez une couturière de Pré-au-Lard. Ginny profiterait de la sortie prévue à la fin du mois de mars pour la faire ajuster.

Ginny se réjouissait à l'idée de cette union. Durant l'été, et pendant les vacances de Noël, elle avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter sa future belle-sœur et avait appris à l'apprécier. Sous ses dehors de séductrice, se cachait un cœur tendre, et un sens de la famille qui se révélait très proche de celui des Weasley. La jeune fille ne doutait pas que la jolie française serait une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. De son côté Bill, dont le cœur d'artichaut faisait autrefois le désespoir de Molly, s'était considérablement assagi et il saurait lui aussi se transformer en père de famille respectable.

Elle avait un autre motif de se réjouir de l'entrée de Fleur dans a famille. Le mariage et la grossesse de sa future belle-fille donnaient beaucoup de joie à Molly et constituaient d'excellents dérivatifs à son récent veuvage et la perte d'un de ses fils. Rien de tel que l'organisation d'une réception et la constitution d'une layette pour la sortir de ses tristes pensées. Car bien que Mrs Weasley affecta d'être toujours pleine d'entrain, Ginny se doutait bien que se retrouver chaque soir, seule dans le grand lit vide, confrontée à ses souvenirs, devait constituer pour sa mère une épreuve quotidienne.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider depuis Poudlard, excepté lui écrire régulièrement. Et elle savait que ses frères faisaient également de leur mieux : ils allaient voir leur mère plusieurs fois par semaine et Percy et Bill avaient fait leur possible pour aplanir tous les soucis administratifs et financiers qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer.

Par ailleurs, Ginny écrivait toutes les semaines à Harry. Il lui avait répondu deux fois. Elle avait trouvé cela encourageant. A en croire ses tournures empruntées, il avait manifestement du mal à rédiger et l'effort que cela impliquait la touchait.

De leur côté, Kat et Colin filaient toujours le parfait amour. Dans un premier temps, Ginny s'était demandé combien de temps une union aussi bizarrement assortie pourrait durer. Mais il semblait que, loin d'être un obstacle, leur différence de caractère leur était profitable. En effet, Kat s'était bien assagie et paraissait apprécier la tendresse maladroite de son soupirant. De son côté, Colin, même s'il semblait parfois douter de sa chance avait développé une confiance en lui qui lui faisait auparavant défaut.

oO§0§Oo

C'est joyeusement que Ginny prit le Poudlard Express pour retrouver sa famille à l'occasion des vacances de Pâques. Comme d'habitude, Molly attendait sa fille sur le quai. Elle était accompagnée de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils venaient de faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de paquets qu'ils tenaient à bout de bras. Ils l'embrassèrent chaleureusement puis transplanèrent au Siège.

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent avec bonheur. Au cours du dîner, Molly informa sa benjamine du programme prévu. Le mariage devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant. Dans l'intervalle, il fallait mettre la dernière main aux tenues de chacun, que Mrs Weasley coupe les cheveux de toute la famille, et finir d'acheter ou tricoter la layette complète qui constituait le cadeau de mariage destiné aux futurs époux.

Tous les membres de la famille, Harry compris, firent donc plusieurs incursions à Londres pour les derniers achats et passèrent entre les mains expertes de Molly. Les cas de Harry donna lieu à une grande controverse : devait-il ou non garder sa frange ? Hermione, Ginny et sa mère lui firent valoir que d'avoir les cheveux en brosse serait beaucoup plus seyant. Il objecta qu'il en avait assez de voir tout le monde le reconnaître à sa cicatrice. Hermione répliqua que vu le nombre de portraits de lui parus dans la presse durant l'année écoulée, il ne pouvait pas espérer un quelconque anonymat, dès lors qu'il se trouverait dans le monde sorcier, cicatrice visible ou non. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on y était, fit-elle remarquer, il pourrait peut-être changer de lunettes.

Grâce aux talent de métamorphose de la jeune femme, ils firent un grand nombre d'essai et arrêtèrent leur choix sur une monture en acier, toujours de forme ronde mais plus petite. Ce modèle, beaucoup plus discret que le précédent, accompagné de la coupe courte préconisée par ces dames et à laquelle Harry avait fini par souscrire, donnait au jeune homme un air plus mûr et fort séduisant. Même Ron qui tout au long de la discussion avait gardé un silence prudent, refusant de prendre parti, admit que son ami "allait faire des ravages avec sa nouvelle gueule", faisant se récrier sa mère sur "ce langage de sauvage", Hermione sur "les commentaires typiquement masculins" et fit presque regretter à Ginny les améliorations effectuées.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione qui renonça à sa tignasse broussailleuse au profit d'un casque bouclant joliment autour de son visage. Après réflexion, Ginny garda ses cheveux longs et une heure entière fut nécessaire pour déterminer quel chignon la mettrai le mieux en valeur. On récupéra Ron, qui avait fui pendant cet intermède, et il confia à son tour sa crinière rousse aux bons soins de sa mère. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Fred, George et Percy se soumirent eux aussi le traitement maternel.

Et ce fut finalement un Bill récalcitrant qui se présenta, traîné par une Fleur impitoyable. Il protesta énergiquement, affirmant que s'il avait su que ses cheveux seraient sacrifiés, il n'aurait jamais donné son contentement au mariage. Ce n'est que lorsque sa fiancée prit un air désespéré, la main posé sur son ventre désormais bien arrondi par six mois de grossesse, qu'il s'assit en bougonnant et laissa sa mère officier. Peu consolé par l'assurance d'Hermione que cela finirait bien par repousser, il garda un silence grognon toute la soirée, passant nerveusement la main sur sa nuque désormais dégagée.

oO§0§Oo

Ce fut une famille Weasley tirée à quatre épingles qui se présenta à la salle des cérémonies de Pré-au-Lard. Selon la tradition, les deux mariés étaient en rouge. Bill portait une robe de sorcier traditionnelle alors que Fleur avait choisi une robe moldue, ajustée en haut, et s'évasant sous la ceinture placée juste sous sa poitrine menue. Sa famille était présente : son père, un sorcier de belle prestance, sa mère une belle et grande vélane et sa petite sœur Gabrielle, qui était devenue une fort jolie jeune fille. Le reste de l'assistance état constituée d'une vingtaine d'amis et collègues des épousés.

Après que les fiancés eurent affirmé leur engagement mutuel devant le mage qui célébrait leur union et sous le regard embué de Molly et de la mère de Fleur, toute la noce se dirigea joyeusement vers le restaurant retenu. Sur le passage du cortège, les passants lançaient des vœux de bonheur et envoyaient des étoiles colorées à l'aide de leur baguette magique. Le repas fut très gai, et Bill semblait finalement penser que son grand sacrifice avait reçu une compensation satisfaisante.

Dans l'ambiance bien détendue par de nombreuses chopes de Bièreaubeurre, on plaisanta sur les projets matrimoniaux des jumeaux, Percy, Ron et Ginny. Les jumeaux laissèrent entendre avec des clins d'œils entendus que leur statut de célibataire leur convenait tout à fait, Pénélope laissa échapper en rougissant qu'une date serait sans doute bientôt arrêtée pour leur mariage, Ron et Hermione affirmèrent qu'ils convoleraient sitôt la jeune fille diplômée. Quant à Ginny, après avoir remarqué que Harry s'était soigneusement détourné pour suivre une autre conversation en cours, elle se borna à se prétendre trop jeune pour faire ce genre de projets.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue par l'attitude de Harry. Elle se rappela avec un tiraillement désagréable au niveau de l'estomac que sa demande en mariage dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avait un peu dépassé les intentions du jeune homme. Mais ne lui avait-il pas offert un anneau par la suite ? N'avait-il pas affirmé que c'était une bague de fiançailles ? Elle se demanda tristement si, là encore, ce n'est pas l'attitude de ses frères qui avait poussé Harry à prendre un engagement qui allait au delà de sa volonté. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser après tout ! Devait-elle lui rendre sa parole ? Heureusement, le départ des mariés sous les plaisanteries enjouées des convives la tirèrent de ses pensées moroses.

oO§0§Oo

Lors de la semaine qui suivit, bien que Ron eut repris le travail et ne les rejoignit que le soir, les quatre amis eurent enfin un peu de temps pour se retrouver. Harry leur parla de ses cours. Il apprenait l'art de l'enquête, de la filature, du déguisement, de l'interrogatoire. Il avait aussi des cours de Duel avancé. Dans cette matière, les élèves de Poudlard avaient un peu d'avance du fait des cours supplémentaires qu'ils avaient suivi les samedi et dimanche. Enfin, on leur dispensait des cours de Potions "qui sont un vrai plaisir avec un autre prof que Rogue". Il se montra aussi très satisfait d'avoir repris le Quidditch. Cela lui avait beaucoup manqué l'année précédente.

Hermione ne leur parla que brièvement de ses études, se bornant à déclarer qu'elles étaient absolument passionnantes. Elle s'étendit plus longuement sur son activité politique, cherchant à convaincre Harry de s'engager plus activement.

Il était évident que Fudge n'avait aucune chance. Les deux autres candidats ne manquaient pas de rappeler comment il avait dissimulé pendant un an le retour de Voldemort et traîné le Survivant dans la boue. Diggory lui reprochait de s'être montré bien complaisant avec des sorciers qui s'étaient révélés Mangemorts, alors que Griselda Marchebank critiquait vivement les mesures liberticides qui avait été votées pour museler toute opposition.

Amos Diggory avait de bonnes chances de remporter les élections déplorait Hermione. Il promettait en effet non seulement une chasse acharnée contre les quelques Mangemorts en fuite qui avait échappé aux Aurors mais proposait des mesures sévères contre les simples sympathisants de Voldemort, même ceux à qui l'on ne pouvait reprocher aucun acte significatif. Or les sorciers, encore sous le coup de la guerre, étaient enclins à une grande fermeté judiciaire.

- "Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit remarquer Harry. En refusant de le combattre, ces gens là ont aidé Voldemort !

- Oui mais comment prouver un tel engagement ? Quel genre de preuve mettre en avant ? C'est bien sûr rageant de penser que des misérables vont bien s'en tirer mais le prix à payer pour qu'ils soient punis va être très élevé. Cela veut dire que l'on va faire passer en jugement des personnes pour délit d'opinion. Que l'on va demander aux personnes qui les connaissent de témoigner contre eux sur les propos qu'ils auraient tenus en leur présence. C'est un appel à la délation, à une "chasse aux sorcières" comme disent les Moldus. Notre communauté a été durement éprouvée. Tu te rends compte de l'ambiance que cela donnerait, alors que les familles des morts sont n'ont pas encore fait leur deuil et sont pleines de ressentiment.

Tu te rappelle que l'un des objectifs du NAV était d'éviter que les familles ne se déchirent et que les amis ne se défient les uns des autres, comme cela avait été le cas lors de la première guerre ? Or ce que propose Diggory aura exactement cet effet là. Sans compter que pour mettre en œuvre sa politique, il aura besoin de faire voter le même genre de lois que Fudge du temps où il ne te croyait pas. Tu sais, les fameux décrets d'éducation ? Et bien ce sera la même chose mais dans tous les aspects de notre vie. C'est ça que tu veux, Harry ?

- Non, bien sûr... Mais penser à tous les salauds qui vont s'en tirer.

- Si notre communauté s'entre-déchire, les salauds, comme tu dis, auront gagné. Et cela ouvre la voie à un nouveau Voldemort. Ne croit pas que le Mal est vaincu parce que Tom Jedusor est mort. Lis les journaux moldus ! Tu verras que le monde est plein de dictateurs qui ont profité des faiblesse d'un pays pour prendre le pouvoir. Sans compter que c'est ce genre de comportement qui a envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sans même être jugé.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On ne punit personne ?

- Il est hors de question de se montrer faibles envers ceux qui ont activement participés au côté de Voldemort. Tous ceux qui peuvent être convaincus d'avoir commis des actes criminels doivent être sévèrement sanctionnés. Ce que nous reprochons à Diggory c'est de vouloir aller trop loin.

Griselda pense que, parallèlement à la sévérité contre les criminels actifs, il faut aller dans le sens d'une réconciliation nationale. Encourager la bonne entente entre les sorciers. Et aussi vivre en bonne intelligence avec, non seulement les Moldus, mais aussi toutes les créatures dotées de conscience, qu'elles soient humaines ou non.

- Ah oui, les elfes de maison, commenta un peu ironiquement Harry.

- Pas seulement les elfes, répondit calmement Hermione. Sais-tu que le texte de loi rédigé par Ombrage qui empêche les loups-garous de trouver du travail est toujours en application ? Que si nous n'avons jamais pu décider les gobelins de se prononcer clairement en notre faveur c'est parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de faire bénéficier de leur soutien un gouvernement qui traite commercialement avec eux tout en leur refusant les droits les plus fondamentaux ? Pourquoi crois-tu que la plupart des centaures soient aussi hostiles envers les sorciers ? Tous simplement parce qu'ils n'ignorent pas que si un sorcier tue un centaure, ce n'est pas considéré comme un meurtre par nos lois, mais simplement comme un acte de chasse illégal.

Pour les elfes, termine-t-elle, nous sommes conscients que les sorciers, comme la plupart des elfes d'ailleurs, ne sont pas prêts à faire face à une émancipation pure et simple de toute la population elfique. Nous proposons seulement de permettre aux elfes qui le demanderont d'être libérés et de voter des mesures fiscales favorables pour les familles qui emploieront les elfes libres.

Toutes ces propositions constituent une politique diamétralement à ce que voulait Voldemort. C'est un de nos arguments. Nous rappelons aussi que le professeur Dumbledore préconisait ces mesures depuis des années. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, nous avons besoin de recevoir le soutien du maximum de héros connus pour leur lutte acharnée contre le Mage noir. Si tu pouvais te prononcer publiquement en notre faveur, cela pourrait être déterminant.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans la politique. J'ai suffisamment été mis en avant ces dernières années. Contrairement à ce que semblent penser certains, je n'aime pas particulièrement me rendre intéressant ou faire parler de moi dans les journaux, répliqua sèchement Harry, le visage soudainement fermé à l'évocation du décès de son ancien directeur.

- Je crains que la neutralité politique ne soit pas une option possible dans ton cas, fit simplement remarquer Hermione en lui tendant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Que suis-je censé y lire, demanda le jeune homme, remarquant que l'édition datait de la semaine passée.

- L'interview de Diggory. Le cinquième paragraphe. Celui où il dit que son programme est le seul moyen de finir le travail qu'Harry Potter a commencé. Où il sous-entend que TU le soutiens.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je traite publiquement Diggory de menteur ?

- Harry, je comprends que tu te sentes gêné de t'opposer aussi franchement au père de Cédric. Mais si on va par là, ne te dois-tu pas aussi compensation à Rémus Lupin ou Albus Dumbledore ? "

Ginny ne put retenir une exclamation indignée en entendant leur amie parler si crûment. Harry se leva sans mot dire et quitta la pièce. Hermione affronta tranquillement les regards furibonds de Ron et de sa sœur.

- "Je croyais que nous avions convenu de lui dire ce que nous pensions avec sincérité, se justifia-t-elle.

- Il y a des limites, rugit Ron furieux. Il y a une différence entre lui dire ce que nous avons à lui reprocher et lui balancer en peine tête qu'il est un meurtrier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai simplement fait remarquer qu'il ne va pas soutenir Diggory simplement parce qu'il a été le témoin de l'assassinat de son fils. Ces élections vont décider du genre de vie que vont mener des milliers de personnes, durant les prochaines années. Ce vaut le coup de lui demander de réfléchir aux conséquences de son refus de s'engager.

- Tu dis ça comme si ces élections ne dépendait que de lui, fit observer Ginny. Il n'a quand même pas une telle influence sur le vote.

- Nous n'en sommes pas si sûrs. Nous avons l'impression que cela va être très serré entre Diggory et Griselda. Or notre communauté ressent envers Harry non seulement beaucoup de gratitude, mais aussi une certaine culpabilité du fait de tout ce qui a été dit sur lui il y a deux ans. En compensation, beaucoup de gens sont prêts à le suivre aveuglément aujourd'hui. Sa prise de position peut vraiment faire basculer les suffrages. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Amos s'arrange pour le citer dans toutes ses déclarations ?

- Mais il n'est pas prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité !

- Mais enfin Ginny, tu ne comprends pas que cette responsabilité pèse sur lui, que nous le voulions ou non ! Je te promets que s'il me dit en face qu'en son âme et conscience il approuve les idées de Diggory, je ne lui demanderai plus rien. Mais je pense que sa sensibilité et ses amitiés le rapprochent plutôt du programme de Griselda. Ce serait vraiment trop bête qu'il laisse passer sa chance de voir ses convictions mises en œuvre.

- Mais quand le laissera-t-on enfin tranquille ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. La gratitude ne dure jamais très longtemps. D'ici un ou deux ans, tout le monde aura oublié qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver."

Le commentaire caustique d'Hermione n'apaisa pas vraiment les inquiétudes de Ginny. A son tour, elle quitta la pièce et partit à la recherche de Harry. Elle le retrouva sur leur lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Sans mot, elle s'étendit à ses côtés. Il se blottit contre elle, acceptant le réconfort de sa présence.

Il resta sombre durant les deux jours suivants et c'est très inquiète que Ginny dut reprendre le Poudlard Express. Même si elle comprenait les motivations de son amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Hermione. Mais le mal était fait. Et puis peut-être que finalement cela pouvait faire du bien à Harry d'être obligé de penser à l'avenir plutôt qu'au passé. De faire quelque chose de positif.

Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée finalement de l'impliquer dans la reconstruction !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

14/07/2004 : Voilà, il n'y a pas tellement d'action, mais il faut bien que nos héros se reposent un peu. Il devrait se passer un peu plus de choses la semaine prochaine.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié être plongés dans les pensées intimes de Drago. Et que vous êtes maintenant convaincu qu'il n'est pas devenu gentil ni fréquentable malgré son ralliement au camp des anti-Voldemort.

A mercredi prochain !

* * *

Le coup de cœur de la semaine : J'ai découvert cette semaine une série qui m'a énormément plue et que j'ai dévoré _: Le Lion et le Serpent_ (fic terminée) et _Le sacrifice du Serpent _(fic en cours) de **Falyla**. Si les semaines vous paraissent trop longues...

* * *

Je réponds pêle-mêle aux questions et remarques exposées dans les reviews :

= Je sais que vous avez eu du mal à accéder au nouveau chapitre la semaine dernière. Et bien moi aussi, j'ai passé la journée à essayer d'accéder au chapitre 5 que j'avais pourtant bien posté. J'ai même dû refaire la manip jeudi car, bien qu'il soit indiqué dans le résumé que 5 chapitres étaient en ligne, le numéro 5 semblait perdu dans les limbes. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis depuis créditée d'un chapitre de plus que je n'en ai réellement mis en ligne !

= Vous êtes beaucoup à regretter que Ginny ne soit pas enceinte. Mais cela aurait été trop mélo pour mon goût. Et puis soyez chics avec Harry, il a besoin de se reconstruire doucement.

= Pour Hagrid, je précise que même si son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, son décès (assassinat) ne fait aucun doute (je sais, je suis une tueuse). Sirius n'a pas de pierre tombale : jusqu'à présent personne ne s'est préoccupé de lui en faire faire une. Il n'a pas non plus eu d'ordre de Merlin car sa mémoire n'est toujours pas réhabilitée. A priori, ce serait à Harry de faire tout cela, mais il a d'autres soucis pour l'instant.

= certains d'entre vous sont un peu décontenancés par les parties du récit qui sont au présent. Moi, je trouve que cela nous rapproche de l'action. Pardon à ceux qui n'aiment pas trop. Je vais essayer de ne pas en abuser.

= avec qui je vais caser Drago ? Vous verrez bien (ce ne sera pas un slash).

= Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis un petit mot pour Louise. J'ai bien transmis tous les bisous.

m4r13, Lily La Tigresse, Fanny Radcliffe, marion-moune, Dreyd, Lisandra, hadler, Gabrielletrompelamort, Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen, dadmax, JOB3-14, kawiz, Andromede, MJ, lacarpette, beru ou bloub, Lily-Sam, Naseis, lavierozbonbon, Les maraudeuses : merci pour vos petits mots, j'en ai besoin !

Aragorn, Ange Gryffon, elsa, Kaorulabelle, moutchette: Chouette des nouveaux reviewers !!


	7. Epouvantard et élections

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

VII : Epouvantard et élections

Sitôt de retour à Poudlard, Ginny dut s'immerger dans le travail scolaire. Les ASPICs en effet commenceraient à peine deux mois plus tard. Pour être acceptée au Centre Supérieur de Médecine Magique, il lui fallait obtenir au moins un E en potions, botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du Mal. Ginny suivait en outre des cours d'étude des Moldus et arithmancie.

Elle s'attendait à avoir un O en défense contre les forces du Mal et se débrouillait bien en étude des Moldus, grâce à Hermione. Elle avait aussi de bonnes dispositions en métamorphose et enchantements, grâce à son entraînement intensif de l'été précédent. Quant à ses notes en potions, elles s'étaient drastiquement améliorées depuis que Rogue la traitait sans animosité particulière, lui accordant même un respect réticent.

Dès le premier samedi ayant suivi la rentrée, elle avait reçu une lettre d'Hermione qui avait retrouvé Harry au Siège comme chaque fin de semaine. Il semblait avoir surmonté son abattement et lui avait même reparlé de leur conversation. Il avait admis qu'il serait enclin à soutenir le parti de Griselda plutôt que celui d'Amos, mais lui avait demandé de patienter encore un peu avant d'utiliser publiquement son nom. Elle s'était donc bornée à lui donner à lire le programme détaillé proposé par Marchebank et à lui proposer de rencontrer Griselda. Il avait répondu qu'il y penserait.

Ginny était heureuse qu'il ait en partie accepté la demande d'Hermione. En effet, une lecture plus attentive de la Gazette l'avait convaincue que leur amie avait raison en prétendant qu'Harry devrait bien finir par se prononcer. En effet, son nom était souvent évoqué par les candidats et la question de savoir qui le Survivant soutenait réellement revenait régulièrement dans les différentes chroniques politiques et dans le courrier des lecteurs.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard fut très serré et se solda par un match nul. Heureusement, Gryffondor avait accumulé une avance de trente points lors de matches précédents et ce fut donc Ginny qui reçut la coupe, des mains d'une McGonagall extatique.

oO§0§Oo

Mais tout cela passa brusquement au dernier rang de ses préoccupations quand, mi-mai, elle reçut un courrier affolé d'Hermione à l'heure du dîner. Harry avait disparu du Centre de formation des Aurors depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'était pas revenu pour autant au Siège. Ginny avait-elle une idée de l'endroit où il avait pu se réfugier, l'avait-il contacté ?

Etant sans nouvelles de lui et ne sachant où il avait pu se rendre, elle en fut réduite à faire la liste des endroits qu'Harry connaissait : Pré au Lard, le Chemin de Traverse, Place Grimmaurd, Ste Mangouste, Poudlard, le Siège et à la rigueur les ruines de Privet Drive, du Terrier, de Godric Hollow's. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Par retour de hibou, Hermione lui fit parvenir le courrier que lui avait envoyé Hannah et Dean. Ils racontaient qu'en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, leur professeur les avait confrontés à un épouvantard. Quand le tour de Harry était venu, la salle de classe s'était transformé en galerie des horreurs, la répugnante créature prenant tout à tour les diverses formes des pires frayeurs de Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas identifié tout ce qu'ils avaient vu mais ils avaient clairement reconnu un Voldemort ricanant de trois mètres de haut, les cadavres atrocement mutilés de Dumbledore, de Lupin, d'Hermione et de tous membres de la famille Weasley, et finalement un Détraqueur. A l'apparition de ce dernier, Harry s'était effondré, en poussant des hurlements affreux.

Finalement, le professeur et Malefoy, les seuls à ne pas avoir été totalement pétrifiés par cet atroce spectacle avaient réussi, en conjurant leurs forces, à créer un _Riddikulus_ suffisamment puissant pour maîtriser l'épouvantard rendu particulièrement résistant par le sujet de prédilection que constituait pour lui l'esprit torturé du jeune homme. Harry et plusieurs de ses condisciples durent être conduits à l'infirmerie, en état de choc.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, on se rendit compte qu'Harry avait disparu, emportant son _Eclair de feu_. Depuis, personne ne l'avait revu. Hermione avait envoyé des hiboux à toutes les connaissances de son ami et contacté Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle avait même envoyé une lettre à Abelforth Dumbledore pour lui demander si, dans les souvenirs de Harry, il n'avait pas remarqué un lieu particulier où le jeune homme aurait pu se réfugier.

Folle d'inquiétude, Ginny ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle passa son temps à imaginer tout ce qui pouvait arriver au fugitif. Etait-il en train d'errer dans le Londres moldu ? Et s'il y faisait quelque chose qui pouvait être retenu contre lui. Et s'il tombait sur un Mangemort ? Et s'il faisait des folies avec son balai et avait un accident ?

Elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle, se joindre aux recherches. Tout, plutôt que de rester coincée à Poudlard. Mais au petit matin, Anastasia lui porta un courrier de sa mère. Molly lui demandait de ne pas bouger. Il ne servirait à rien qu'elle manque ses cours. Des Aurors, Bill, les jumeaux et Ron sillonnaient tous les endroits où Harry aurait pu se rendre. Une fois qu'on l'aurait trouvé, on aviserait.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que les élèves quittent les uns après les autres la salle commune pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Ginny reçoit un hibou d'Hermione. Cette dernière a eu la réponse du legilimens. Pour Harry, le refuge, c'est Ginny. Il va peut-être tenter de la joindre. En attendant, qu'elle ne bouge surtout pas de Poudlard. Prise d'une inspiration subite, la jeune fille monte dans son dortoir et se saisit de la carte du Maraudeur. Elle examine soigneusement les passages qui mènent vers l'extérieur.

Là ! Tout près de la Sorcière borgne ! Un petit point, nommé Harry Potter. Elle s'élance hors de la chambre, dévale les escaliers. Une fois dans le passage qu'elle connaît bien, elle examine les environs. Le couloir semble vide. Elle vérifie la carte. Le nom de Harry y figure toujours. Examinant les murs plus soigneusement, elle finit par remarquer une petite porte familière. Elle vient de retrouver la Salle sur Demande.

Elle pousse doucement le battant. La pièce a la même configuration que le jour où Harry a défié Nott dans la grande Salle. Motifs apaisants tournoyant sur les murs, un large canapé au centre de la pièce. Sur lequel le jeune homme semble profondément endormi. Elle s'approche doucement. Il repose en position fœtale, sa robe maculée et déchirée, des traces de boue sur le visage, les cheveux sales et emmêlés. Ses lunettes ont glissé à terre, à côté de son balai. Elle les ramasse soigneusement et les pose sur une petite table qui se trouve accotée au divan. Doit-elle le réveiller ? Son visage tiré l'en dissuade.

Elle se concentre, s'imagine en train de lui écrire un mot. Puis elle ouvre le tiroir de la petite table. Elle y trouve du parchemin, une plume et un encrier. "Je reviens vers midi, rédige-t-elle. Je t'apporte de quoi manger. Je t'en supplie, attends-moi". Après réflexion, elle écrit un autre message "Je l'ai retrouv". Après avoir effleuré de ses lèvres le front de Harry, elle quitte la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et se rend à la volière. Elle expédie le parchemin qu'elle tient en main à Hermione, avant de se précipiter en cours, peu soucieuse d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Les trois heures suivantes lui paraissent interminables. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier régulièrement sur la carte si Harry n'a pas bougé. Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner arrive. Elle fait un passage éclair dans la Grande Salle pour se confectionner des sandwiches, prétexte un devoir à terminer pour expliquer son absence et file retrouver le jeune homme.

Elle le retrouve éveillé, les yeux dans le vague. Il lui sourit difficilement quand elle entre. Sans mot dire, elle lui tend une partie de ses provisions et ils mangent en silence. Quand ils ont terminé, elle le regarde, préférant lui laisser l'initiative d'engager la conversation.

- "Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec tout ça, finit-il par lâcher.

- Tu le fais pourtant depuis neuf mois, réplique-t-elle doucement.

- Tu parles d'un Auror. Un simple épouvantard suffit à me mettre hors de combat ! Alors que je suis censé les maîtriser depuis que j'ai treize ans.

- Enfin Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'épouvantard en lui-même qui est à combattre mais la peur qu'il trouve en toi. Après ce que tu as vécu, nul ne peut te reprocher de t'être laissé dépasser. Et tu as encore deux ans pour t'entraîner à combattre tes peurs.

- Quand le Détraqueur est arrivé, j'étais incapable de me rappeler le moindre souvenir heureux.

- Il y a plein de sorciers confirmés qui sont incapables de produire un Patronus, tu le sais très bien. Maintenant que tu sais quels souvenirs atroces te reviennent, tu peux te préparer à les combattre.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que j'ai trop peur pour ça ? J'ai la frousse, une telle frousse que je préfère renoncer à ma carrière d'Auror plutôt que me remettre volontairement en présence d'un truc pareil !

- Il te faudra sans doute du temps, mais je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu as déjà fait d'énormes progrès en moins d'un an. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta peur. Tout le monde serait bouleversé par ce que tu as fait apparaître. D'ailleurs, je me suis laissé dire que certains élèves de ta classe ne l'avaient pas supporté.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Hannah nous a écrit. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux disparaître dans la nature sans qu'on s'affole et qu'on pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut que tu t'y fasses, nous t'aimons, trouillard ou pas. Allez, viens, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Tu as besoin d'un bon bain chaud."

Elle lui fait couler son bain pendant qu'il se déshabille. Il ne peut retenir un soupir de bien-être en s'y plongeant.

- "Que fais-tu, lui demande-t-il en la voyant déboutonner sa robe à son tour.

- Je te fabrique de bons souvenirs", répond-elle.

Vers quinze heures, elle se rhabille en vitesse. Elle doit filer, explique-t-elle. Elle a déjà manqué une heure de cours et ne veut pas qu'on parte à sa recherche. Que compte-t-il faire ?

- "Je suppose que je dois rentrer au Centre de formation.

- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas au Siège ? Tu retourneras en cours lundi. Ils ne vont quand même pas te mettre à la porte parce que tu as séché trois jours !

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire. Une fois de plus, merci !"

Elle l'embrasse tendrement et le quitte à contrecœur.

oO§0§Oo

Les semaines suivantes sont très chargées pour Ginny. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant les ASPICs et elle passe désormais tout son temps libre à étudier. De retour au Siège, Harry a eu un long entretien avec Sylvia et cette dernière lui a suggéré d'acheter une Pensine. Il pourrait ainsi se débarrasser de ses pires souvenirs, les réexaminer un à un à loisir, et apprendre ainsi progressivement à les dominer. Ragaillardi par cette solution, Harry est reparti le lundi matin et tout semble se passer correctement.

C'est avec soulagement que Ginny passe son dernier examen. Durant la journée qui suit, elle sillonne le parc et le château, pour dire adieu aux vieilles pierres qui l'ont vu passer de l'état de petite fille à celui de femme. Après maintes réflexions, elle a décidé de laisser la carte du Maraudeur à Dennis Crivey qui s'est révélé très déluré et qu'elle soupçonne d'être un grand client de ses facétieux frères. Son regard émerveillé quand il prend conscience des potentialités du parchemin la conforte dans son choix. Il saura en faire bon usage.

Son dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express se passe sans événement notable et c'est avec une joie mêlée de nostalgie qu'elle serre sa mère dans ses bras. Cette dernière aussi partage ce sentiment. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle vient chercher un de ses enfants sur ce quai. Une période qui a duré quinze ans s'achève pour elle.

- "Je n'ai plus d'enfants commente-t-elle avec mélancolie.

- Nous serons toujours tes enfants. Que nous ayons grandi ne change rien", réplique Ginny.

oO§0§Oo

Hermione et Harry, qui avaient déjà fini leur année universitaire depuis une semaine, préparaient activement une conférence de presse que le jeune homme devait donner quelques jours après le retour de Ginny et lors de laquelle il devait signifier son soutien à la candidature de Griselda Marchebank. Il l'avait rencontrée deux semaines auparavant et avait été très favorablement impressionné par sa personnalité et ses options politiques. Par contre, il ne voulait pas désavouer franchement Amos Diggory et avec Hermione, cherchait des formules permettant de soutenir l'une sans contredire l'autre.

La rencontre avec les journalistes se passa très bien. Ces derniers respectèrent leur promesse de ne pas s'écarter du sujet prévu et de ne rien demander au Survivant sur Voldemort et la Bataille. Les questions bien ciblées lui permirent d'exprimer ses orientations politiques : il comprend bien que la communauté magique en général et les proches des victimes de Voldemort en particulier désirent un châtiment exemplaire pour les criminels. Lui-même a perdu des parents et ses amis et il souhaite que les coupables soient punis.

Mais il souhaite aussi que cette période de répression prenne fin au plus vite. Il faut reconstruire ce qui a été détruit. Et tirer les leçons de ce qu'ils ont vécu : considérer que certains sorciers valent mieux que d'autres ou que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux non-sorciers ne peut apporter que massacre et destruction. Les sorciers doivent perdre leur arrogance et vivre en bonne intelligence avec tous ceux qui méritent leur respect. En cela il soutient Griselda Marchebank et sa politique de tolérance et d'équité avec toutes les espèces intelligentes. C'est pour lui la meilleure manière de lutter contre la venue d'un autre Voldemort.

Bien entendu, les jours suivants, la presse sorcière ne parlèrent que de ces déclarations. Certaines feuilles de chou critiquèrent très violemment le jeune homme, n'hésitant pas à sous-entendre que ce dernier avait eu des propos déloyaux envers une communauté qui l'avait pourtant honoré ou qu'il n'avait peut-être pas toute sa tête. Mais seule Hermione se donna la peine d'éplucher la presse. En effet, un événement intervint dans la famille Weasley qui éclipsa tout autre préoccupation : la naissance du fils de Bill et Fleur.

Toute la famille se transporta à Ste Mangouste pour faire connaissance avec le petit Arthur Pierre Weasley. Les parents de Fleur furent invités à séjourner au Siège pendant quelques jours pour rester près de leur fille et petit-fils.

oO§0§Oo

Finalement, les nouveaux parents rentrèrent chez eux et Molly se mit à passer la quasi-totalité de ses journées là-bas. Ron reprit le travail et Hermione accompagna Griselda Marchebank dans ses dernières allocutions publiques. Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent donc livrés à eux-mêmes. Ginny proposa à Harry diverses sorties, mais ce dernier n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dans des lieux où il serait assailli de questions par les autres sorciers.

Finalement, après avoir tourné en rond durant plusieurs jours dans la maison déserte, la jeune femme parvint à décider son compagnon de se promener dans le Londres moldu. Elle découvrit que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans un musée et ils entreprirent d'explorer le British Museum et les diverses galeries de peintures de la capitale. Ils finissaient leurs journées dans les magasins et les salons de thé.

La fin du mois arriva très vite amenant avec elle les résultats scolaires de Ginny. Elle eu la joie de constater que ses notes lui permettaient d'être acceptée au Centre Supérieur de Médecine Magique, où elle avait envoyé un dossier d'inscription trois semaines auparavant. Théoriquement, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre un courrier de confirmation. Elle écrivit la bonne nouvelle à Sylvia qui l'invita à faire une visite guidée de Ste Mangouste en sa compagnie durant le mois suivant.

Le 31 juillet, Harry eu 19 ans. C'était aussi le jour où devaient se tenir les élections. Tous les habitants du Siège en furent soulagés car il devenait pénible de supporter une Hermione de plus en plus survoltée. Il y eu des heures pleines d'incertitudes car Amos et Griselda avaient à peu près le même nombre de partisans.

Finalement, on apprit à 23 heures que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie serait Griselda Marchebank.

oO§0§Oo

Les semaines qui suivirent furent intenses pour tous les habitants du Siège. Molly continuait à être émerveillée par le petit Arthur, Hermione passait son temps au Ministère où la nouvelle équipe prenait ses quartiers, Ron se félicitait de la bonne humeur d'Hermione. Ginny reçut son acceptation officielle au CSMM et Harry était ravi de voir que la presse, occupée à commenter la nouvelle situation politique, semblait l'avoir complètement oublié.

Deux dates cependant les confrontèrent à de tristes souvenirs. Le 11 août, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la tombe de Charlie. Tonks vint avec eux, seule survivante parmi les rares personnes qui avaient partagé leur chagrin à l'époque. L'émotion de la jeune Auror incita Ginny à se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit quelque chose entre elle et son frère.

Le 28 août, alors que la communauté sorcière fêtait partout la Victoire du Survivant, les Weasley et les membres de l'ordre dont ils étaient les plus proches se réunirent à nouveau, pour partager leur peine. Cette journée là fut particulièrement dure pour Harry. Il retomba dans un silence morose, visiblement enfermé dans sa douleur et sa culpabilité.

La rentrée universitaire devait avoir lieu à la mi-septembre. Il leur restait donc deux semaines qu'Hermione mit à profit pour rendre visite à ses parents, accompagnée de Ron qui devaient faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux-ci. Ginny réussit à persuader Harry de partir en vacances avec elle. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, ils choisirent le sud de la France. Il y faisait beau et il y avait peu de chance que quiconque ne reconnaisse Harry. C'est sous le nom de Weasley qu'ils firent les réservations, tant dans les lieux moldus que sorciers. Elle se félicita de son initiative, en voyant Harry redevenir doucement lui-même. Les derniers jours, il semblait même avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

oO§0§Oo

Une nouvelle d'importance les attendait à leur retour. Profitant du repas de famille organisée par Molly le dimanche midi précédent le départ des jeunes vers leur résidence universitaire, Percy et Pénélope annoncèrent qu'ils avaient enfin arrêté la date de leur mariage. Ils comptaient se marier l'été suivant.

- Mais c'est dans un an, remarqua Molly, pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?

- Ce genre de mariage, ne s'improvise pas.

- Quel genre de mariage ?

- Et bien, nous pensons avoir un certain nombre d'invités.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, cent cinquante à deux cent.

- Deux cent ? s'étonna Molly, complètement dépassée

- Nous somme une famille nombreuse, c'est entendu, fit remarquer George, mais avant qu'on atteigne ce nombre, il nous faudra quelques années.

- Pas nécessairement, rétorqua Fred. Un an, cela nous laisse largement le temps. Nous sommes cinq garçons, il nous suffit d'engendrer chacun quarante enfants, seulement vingt, en fait, si on invite les mères. Evidemment, Ginny aura un moins bon rendement. Mais si elle s'applique, elle peut nous faire des triplés, ou même des quadruplés.

- FRED !! s'étrangla Molly, pendant que les autres souriaient à la pensée d'une assistance composée d'une centaine de bébés de trois mois, braillant dans les bras de leur mère.

- Nous pensions inviter quelques-unes de mes relations professionnelles, expliqua Percy, imperturbable, pendant que Pénélope semblait se demander si s'allier à cette famille de fous étaient une bonne idée après tout.

- Quel genre de relations, demanda Hermione, soudainement très attentive.

- Et bien, mes nouveaux collègues.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle remarquer amusée, quelle excellente manière d'établir des liens chaleureux avec les _nouveaux_ chefs de Départements. Je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi vos témoins, continua-t-elle avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Et bien, puisque tu en parles, Harry, accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ?"

Alors que le jeune homme, pris de court, essayait à la fois de digérer la demande inattendue et d'extirper le morceau de gâteau qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la surprise, Ginny comprit soudain les intentions de Percy. Son arriviste de frère voulait se placer dans l'esprit des nouveaux décideurs comme le meilleur ami du Survivant. Il allait UTILISER Harry !

- "Il n'en est pas question, gronda-t-elle à l'intention de son frère. Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Tu m'interdis quoi ?

- Je t'interdis de l'utiliser !

- Je pense qu'Harry est assez grand pour répondre tout seul !

- Euh ! Et bien... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... bredouilla l'intéressé.

- Tu es un grand ami de la famille, commença Percy.

- Sauf quand cela ne t'arrange pas et que tu conseilles à Ron de ne plus le fréquenter !" rétorqua Ginny, sans prendre garde aux regards choqués du reste de la famille. Il était en effet parfaitement tabou chez les Weasley d'évoquer la période où Percy avait rompu toute attache avec les siens.

- "C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Ginny, tenta faiblement Harry, gêné du tour que prenait la conversation.

- Enfin Harry, toi qui déteste être mis en vedette, tu ne comprends pas ce que cela va être. Tu va devoir supporter une horde de politiciens de tout poil, qui vont te sauter dessus pour être vus avec toi. Sans compter que tu vas sans doute te retrouver dans le bureau de Percy : ma belle photo de mariage avec mon grand ami Harry Potter.

- Enfin Ginny, je ne vois pas où est le problème. De toute façon, témoin ou pas, Harry va bien t'accompagner non ?

- Seulement si je vais à ton mariage !

- Ginny, il est hors de question que tu n'ailles pas au mariage de ton frère, coupa Mrs Weasley d'une voix tendue.

- Mais Maman, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire cela !

- Mon chéri, tenta Molly. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas les moyens de financer autant d'invitations.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de payer. Penny et moi économisons dans ce but depuis plusieurs années.

- Et bien je viendrai sans Harry, conclut Ginny.

- Tu ne peux pas, vous êtes fiancés ! s'indigna Percy

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" répliqua-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier pâlit soudain, manifestement paniqué. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pour mettre fin au supplice du jeune homme, Molly reprit :

- "Etes-vous sûr de vous ? Le mariage est une affaire de famille. C'est un peu indécent de le transformer en manifestation publique.

- Maman, tu ne connais rien à la politique, trancha Percy.

- Est-ce bien ce que vous désirez, Penny ? demanda de guerre lasse Mrs Weasley à sa future belle-fille.

- Percy et moi sommes parfaitement d'accord sur ce point", répondit calmement la jeune fille.

La conversation roula ensuite sur les modalités mises au point par les jeunes gens. Les futurs mariés avaient décidé de faire les choses en grand. Chaque détail était déjà prévu et Molly se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait rien à organiser. Non, ce n'était pas une affaire de famille.

oO§0§Oo

Alors qu'elle mettait un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine, pendant que Ginny, Harry et Hermione préparaient leurs affaires pour la rentrée du lendemain, Molly réfléchissait aux événements de la journée. Une fois de plus, elle soupira en pensant à Pénélope. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à la jeune fille qui se montrait toujours très respectueuse à son égard, mais elle l'aurait préférée moins froide. Elle songea qu'une jeune femme affectueuse eut mieux convenu à son fils. Elle ne douta pas qu'il réussirai dans ses entreprises et qu'il était réellement doué pour la carrière à laquelle il se destinait. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils réussisse, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Et elle n'était pas sûre que son caractère à lui et le genre de femme qu'il avait choisi lui permettrai de comprendre où se trouvait le bonheur.

Bill, après avoir joué au joli cœur pendant des années, avait fini par se fixer auprès d'une femme charmante et aimante. Il était devenu un père attentif et son bonheur conjugal ne faisait pas de doute. Les jumeaux étaient sans doute ceux qui savaient le mieux profiter de la vie. Si elle s'était un moment opposée à leur projet, elle admettait maintenant que leur commerce, aussi loufoque qu'il puisse paraître, leur rapportait beaucoup d'argent et que ses fils géraient très sérieusement leur patrimoine. Ron, bien que commençant manifestement à se lasser du travail qu'il effectuait, paraissait raisonnablement satisfait de son sort. Il avait de nombreux amis et une fiancée dotée d'un cœur d'or et d'un solide bon sens.

Quant à Ginny... Molly s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'après l'allusion à ses propres fiançailles, la jeune fille n'avait plus participé à la conversation, fixant tristement ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête quand Harry s'était discrètement éclipsé sans terminer sa part de gâteau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mrs Weasley notait ce genre de comportement. Dès qu'il était question de mariage, le jeune homme devenait fuyant et Ginny silencieuse.

Harry avait-il repris sa parole ? Elle espérait que non. Ce serait un coup supplémentaire pour Ginny qui avait déjà eu une année très difficile sur le plan sentimental. Quoique ce serait peut-être la seule meilleure solution après tout. Ce serait enfin l'occasion pour Ginny de rencontrer un jeune homme capable de l'aider, de la consoler et de la rendre heureuse. Un garçon pour qui elle serait autre chose qu'une garde malade.

Molly aimait beaucoup Harry et n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Mais elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il fasse souffrir sa benjamine. Or, même s'il l'aimait, il n'avait pas fait grand chose, l'année écoulée, pour la rendre heureuse. Ginny aussi aurait eu besoin de son soutien : elle avait perdu un père, un frère et des amis dans cette guerre.

Elle s'était conduite courageusement, intervenant quand il fallait intervenir, s'effaçant quand on lui demandait. Elle aussi aurait mérité une médaille. Et pourtant, personne ne l'avait vraiment félicitée. Molly regretta de n'avoir pas mieux profité de la présence de sa fille pour s'en occuper. Elle avait passé le plus clair de l'été à dorloter son petit-fils. Désormais, décida-t-elle, elle consacrerait ses samedi et dimanche à Ginny, quand cette dernière rentrerait à la maison.

oO§0§Oo

A l'étage, Harry et Ginny mettaient en silence la dernière main à leur malle. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la fin du déjeuner. Ginny quant à elle en voulait beaucoup à son frère. Maudit soit Percy ! Quel besoin avait-il eu de leur parler de ça maintenant. Alors que leurs petites vacances avaient fait tant de bien à Harry. Et puis c'était bien de lui, ces manigances. Harry ami de la famille ! Oui, mais sûrement pas celui de Percy. Qu'est ce que ce dernier avait fait pour Harry durant l'année écoulée ? S'était-il seulement préoccupé de ce qu'il endurait ? Non, bien sûr !

Mais c'est aussi contre elle-même que la jeune fille était en colère. Pourquoi diable avait-elle contredit son frère en public. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne faisait que l'ancrer dans ses positions. Elle aurait dû en parler en privé avec Harry, le convaincre de refuser l'offre qui lui était faite et même de décliner l'invitation à se rendre au mariage. Percy, mis devant le fait accompli, aurait dû s'incliner.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait laissé la conversation dériver sur leurs propres fiançailles, et depuis, Harry avait retrouvé son attitude la plus renfermée. Ginny serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas de la faute du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il songer au mariage, alors que sa vie était encore un champ de ruine. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire, avant qu'il ne puisse penser à l'avenir. C'était pur égoïsme de sa part d'espérer d'avantage de lui si tôt après le drame.

oO§0§Oo

Il partirent très tôt le lendemain matin. Ginny ne put transplaner directement à son école, n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Mais des portoloins avaient été mis à la disposition des nouveaux étudiants à Ste Mangouste, évitant ainsi à la jeune fille de s'y rendre par les moyens de transport moldus ou en empruntant le Magicobus. Dans le Hall de l'école, elle retrouva certains de ses condisciples de Poudlard : deux Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle, une Serpentard. Et Neville. Elle faillit lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se rappeler que Luna et Hermione lui avaient appris que Neville avait suivi une année d'université en Biologie avant d'entreprendre cette année ses études de guérisseur. Elle fut très heureuse de le revoir.

Elle savait que Luna s'était décidée pour un cursus de soin aux animaux magiques, ainsi que l'avait fait Charlie en son temps. Kat n'avait pas souhaité poursuivre ses études. Avec son éloquence, son charme et son goût sûr, elle avait réussi à décrocher une place de vendeuse dans un magasin de mode chic de Pré-au-Lard. Colin quant à lui, avait posé sa candidature auprès du Ministère pour travailler en relation avec les moldus.

La matinée fut consacrée à installer les nouveaux étudiants et à leur faire visiter le bâtiment, qui était situé dans la banlieue de Londres. On leur indiqua les différents moyens d'y accéder par leurs propres moyens. Puis ils eurent leur premier cours. C'était un cours de potions. Leur professeur était une femme d'un certain âge, avenante mais qui semblait cependant très exigeante. Une sorte de McGonagall adoucie, fit remarquer Ginny à Neville avec qui elle faisait équipe.

- "De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce vieux Rogue, répondit Neville.

- Au fait, demanda Ginny, comment as-tu fait pour décrocher un ASPIC en potions. Rogue t'en voulait tellement."

Neville sourit.

- Le déclic, ça a été d'obtenir une bonne note pour mes BUSEs. Je me suis rendu compte que quand je l'avais pas sur le dos, j'y arrivais très bien. L'année suivante, il m'en voulait d'être toujours dans sa classe, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser impressionner. Après tout, j'avais affronté de vrais Mangemorts au Ministère, l'été précédent, alors j'allais pas me laisser intimider par ce tyran huileux. Bref, j'ai essayé de l'ignorer. Et quand cela ne marchait pas, j'appliquais la technique de l'épouvantard.

- La technique de l'épouvantard ?

- Oui, je l'imaginais vêtu des robes et du chapeau de ma grand-mère. Tu sais, _Riddikulus_ ! Il en était tout de suite moins impressionnant."

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sacré Neville !

- "Il ne me donnait pas de bonnes notes pour autant, continua Neville. Mais mes potions prenaient de plus en plus souvent la même couleur que celles d'Hermione. Je savais ainsi que j'étais sur la bonne voie. J'étais donc assez sûr de moi quand j'ai passé l'épreuve finale."

A la fin de la journée, toute leur promotion se réunit pour faire connaissance. Ils sont une quinzaine. Outre les six qui viennent de Poudlard, il y a trois étudiants de Beauxbatons, deux de Durmstrang et quatre de divers cours privés.

oO§0§Oo

Dès le premier week-end, Ginny prit Hermione à part pour lui demander à quoi jouait Percy. La discussion du dimanche précédent lui avait donné à penser et elle se rendait maintenant compte que son frère s'était montré étrangement discret pendant toute la campagne électorale.

Hermione sourit aux questions de son amie. Elle lui expliqua que dans un premier temps, Percy s'était effectivement cantonné dans un silence prudent, l'avenir étant trop aléatoire. Mais dès que Harry s'était prononcé en faveur de Griselda, il était allé voir toutes ses relations et leur avait proposé de jouer les médiateurs entre eux et nouvelle équipe.

- "Tu comprends, expliqua Hermione, il connaît des gens dans à peu près tous les services au Ministère. Or si l'équipe dirigeante a complètement été renouvelée, les petits et moyens fonctionnaires, ceux qui font tourner les services, sont restés en place. Or ceux-ci appréhendent le changement, de peur d'être dérangés dans leurs habitudes et de perdre leurs privilèges. Pour les nouveaux venus, ce n'est donc pas évident de se faire accepter et de susciter l'entière collaboration de ces personnes. Le programme de Griselda est assez ambitieux, et elle voudrait le mettre en place le plus vite possible. L'influence de Percy l'aide à huiler les rouages de cette mécanique compliquée qu'est le Ministère.

- Mais elle-même ne travaillait pas au Ministère avant ? Elle a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour cela ?

- Le Magenmagot est une institution assez à part donc elle n'a pas autant de relations que Percy. Et en tout état de cause, elle n'a pas vraiment le caractère pour se faire des alliés partout. Elle est trop entière. Récupérer à sa cause un politicien né comme ton frère est un atout à ne pas négliger.

- Mais quel est l'intérêt de Percy dans tout ça, interrogea Ginny.

- D'un côté il consolide son réseau en obtenant des avantages à ses partisans. De l'autre, il se pose comme incontournable auprès de Griselda. A terme, il veut la remplacer pour les prochaines élections ou, au pire, pour celles d'après. Elle n'est plus toute jeune. Elle ne va pas rester éternellement dans la politique. Il lui faudra un héritier.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui fait croire que votre parti gagnera les élections dans quatre et huit ans ?

- Il n'y a plus de réelle opposition. Fudge n'existe plus. Le programme de Diggory était essentiellement basé sur l'après-guerre, qui bientôt ne sera plus d'actualité. Le décès de Cédric a cassé quelque chose en lui tu sais. Maintenant que la chasse aux Mangemorts est en passe de se terminer, il est moins motivé. Et je ne vois personne dans son parti ayant suffisamment de charisme pour le remplacer. De plus, le rapprochement de la communauté sorcière avec les Gobelins devrait se traduire par une embellie économique. Quand l'économie est au beau fixe, il est facile de contenter tout le monde et de rester populaire. Oui, il y a des chances que notre parti reste un bon moment en place, même si un autre parti se forme d'ici là.

- Et Percy a suffisamment de charisme pour remplacer Marchebank ? demanda dubitativement Ginny.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu faire un discours ou animer une réunion ?

- Si justement !

- Je t'assure qu'il est très bon quand il parle de quelque chose qui intéresse ses auditeurs. Pour peu que quelqu'un lui écrive ses discours, il peut faire un malheur.

- C'est toi qui as l'intention de lui écrire ses discours ?

- Non, répondit Hermione en riant. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux faire de la recherche.

- Tu vas laisser tomber la politique alors.

- Pas complètement. Je pense poser ma candidature auprès du département des Mystères à la fin de mes études dans deux ans. Cela me permettra de garder mes contacts. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée de développer le SALE au niveau national.

- Tu n'oublieras pas que nous en avons été les premiers inscrits, la taquina Ginny.

- T'en fait pas, j'ai soigneusement gardé trace de l'engagement de mes premiers militants. Surtout que le grand Harry Potter est le premier de la liste !

- A ce propos, Percy a vraiment besoin de Harry comme témoin à son mariage ?

- Non, mais il n'est pas du genre à laisser échapper le moindre élément pouvant jouer en sa faveur.

- Tu crois que je dois le laisser faire ?

- C'est dans un an après tout. Attends de voir. Si effectivement Percy a réussi à convaincre Harry et que nous estimons que c'est trop dur pour lui, nous pourrons toujours intervenir. Sinon, Harry est assez grand pour prendre ce genre de décision tout seul.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ose refuser si Percy insiste.

- Il va mieux tu sais. Il est peut-être temps de lui lâcher le coude !"

Hermione avait raison. Même si certains sujets restaient encore difficiles à gérer pour le jeune homme, il se comportait dans l'ensemble tout à fait normalement. Il l'avait manifesté sa joie de retrouver Ginny à l'issue de leur première semaine de cours, s'étais intéressé au récit qu'elle en avait fait et avait de son côté narré les événements marquants de sa rentrée.

Peut-être qu'être impliqué dans un mariage lui donnera envie de convoler à son tour. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Ginny espérait voir Harry prendre exemple sur Percy !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

21/07/2004 : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous êtes contents ? Harry va mieux, même s'il reste encore assez fragile

Allez, on se retrouve **mercredi prochain**.

* * *

Le coup de cœur de la semaine : cette semaine j'ai lu et aimé la dernière œuvre de **Reveanne**. Ce n'est pas une Potterfiction, mais une histoire originale. La magie cependant n'est pas absente. En tout cas, le style est sympa et très personnel, l'intrigue intéressante, un peu mystérieuse, et je vous la recommande vivement. Cela s'appelle La voleuse de Réalite et le numéro d'histoire : **s/1964935/1/**

**

* * *

**

GRAND MERCI à **Andromede, Mika, Lyls, Ange Gryffon, Belval, Claire, kawiz, MJ, Lily-Sam, , Milie, Lisandra, m4r13, Drey, Gabrielletrompelamort, moutchette, Allima (2 fois), dadmax, beru ou bloub, Les maraudeuses, Lyrathena, Nadia, marion-moune **qui m'ont laissé une review.

Elles ont été particulièrement importantes pour moi cette semaine car en postant le chapitre précédent, j'avais eu une crise de doute, et j'avais l'impression que cette fic n'était pas très intéressante, après tout. Mais heureusement, vos gentils petits mots m'ont remonté le moral et ça va un peu mieux maintenant.

Par manque de temps (pardonnez moi), je fais des réponses groupées. Mais je vous promets que je lis attentivement toutes les reviews qui me parviennent.

= vous êtes plusieurs à apprécier l'introduction de la politique dans l'histoire. J'en suis contente. J'ai essayé de rester dans la lignée du tome 5 ( et du tome 6 qui verra élire un nouveau ministre de la Magie ).

= Je sais, c'est un peu long la convalescence de Harry, mais on ne se remet pas d'une épreuve telle qu'il a vécu en quelques mois. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que cette histoire soit réaliste (du moins dans la psychologie des personnages). Mais j'ai effectivement prévu que Harry se remue un peu une fois qu'il ira mieux. Au programme, Quidditch, jalousie, magie noire et feux d'artifice. Donc un peu de patience.

= Oui, Hermione y va fort, mais quand il s'agit de ses engagements politiques, elle est toujours très passionnée (voir sa façon de fonder la SALE). De plus, la passivité de Harry doit l'agacer un peu.

= Diggory ressemble à Croupton ? Oui peut-être. Dans le tome 4, il me paraît un peu expéditif quand il découvre que c'est la baguette de Harry qui a créé la marque des Ténèbres. Maintenant que son fils unique a été assassiné, cela ne s'est pas arrangé.

= Vous avez aimé le passage avec Drago. Cela me fait plaisir. Avec qui il va finir ? Hé hé.... (vous en faites pas, elle saura se défendre )

= Oui, Pettigrow est mort, mais il n'est pas apparu dans les listes de la Gazette, Fudge ne l'ayant pas permis. Par contre, sa mort a été enregistrée par le Ministère et il serait désormais possible de réhabiliter la mémoire de Sirius. C'est prévu pour plus tard.

= Tous les bisous à Louise (qui a eu 1 mois hier) et à Cécile ont scrupuleusement été transmis


	8. Payer ses dettes

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

****

VIII : Payer ses dettes

Ginny s'habitua très vite à son nouveau rythme de vie. Elle avait cinq jours de cours, puis elle rentrait chez elle et retrouvait Harry, Hermione, sa mère et Ron. Durant la semaine, les étudiants, qui avaient beaucoup moins de devoirs que les années précédentes, s'adonnaient à des activités au sein des clubs et se rassemblaient le soir pour boire un verre ou faire la fête. Ginny, bien sûr, s'inscrivit au club de Quidditch. Elle n'eut aucun mal à passer les sélections et être retenue pour un poste de poursuiveuse. Un des postes de batteur échoua à son ancien condisciple de Poufsouffle. Ils eurent un peu de mal dans un premier temps à se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, mais ils finirent par s'y faire.

Elle s'inscrivit en outre au club de Culture moldue. Ses visites dans les musées londoniens de l'été précédent lui avaient ouvert de nouveaux horizons, et elle souhaitait approfondir ses connaissances en la matière. Neville, bien sûr, rejoignit le club de botanique.

Ginny et l'ancien Gryffondor étaient devenus presque inséparables. Ils s'étaient toujours appréciés et se retrouver dans la même classe leur permettait de nouer de nouveaux liens. Ginny, habituée à évoluer dans un environnement masculin, avait toujours eu des amis garçons. La disparition de Nico avait été un coup dur pour elle et Neville, peu à peu, comblait ce vide. Neville, de son côté, après avoir été, pendant des années, traité par ses condisciples avec une bienveillante condescendance du fait de sa rêverie constante et de ses piètres résultats, appréciait particulièrement cette franche camaraderie fondée sur des épreuves communes.

Dans un premier temps, leurs camarades crurent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Un soir, Ginny eut un coup au cœur quand un de ses condisciples lui demanda où se cachait son petit copain. "Mon petit copain ?" répéta-t-elle pour se donner du temps. "Mais oui, Neville", insista l'autre. "Il ne devrait pas être arrivé à l'heure qu'il est ?". Ginny soulagée répondit qu'ils étaient juste des camarades et que d'ailleurs Neville sortait avec sa meilleure amie. "Alors, tu es toute seule", dit l'autre, l'air ravi, s'installant immédiatement sur un siège libre près du sien. L'affirmation de Ginny selon laquelle elle sortait "avec un type de son ancienne école" ne sembla pas le troubler outre mesure.

oO§0§Oo

Si Ginny préférait rester discrète sur ses liens avec Harry, elle savait que cette information ne pourrait pas toujours être tenue secrète. Dès le mois d'octobre, sa relation passa très près d'être révélée, suite à une conversation anodine sur les élections de l'été précédent. Un des étudiants de Durmstrang s'étonna que le Survivant n'ait pas soutenu Amos Diggory. Une vive discussion s'engagea à ce sujet.

Neville et Ginny, se gardèrent bien d'intervenir, se contentant d'échanger entre eux un regard qui en disait long. Les anciens étudiants de Poudlard, par contre, jetèrent des coups d'œil insistants du côté de Ginny qui finirent par attirer l'attention des autres. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de révéler si tôt ses liens avec Harry. Elle n'ignorait pas que ce genre de célébrité apportait plus de problèmes que de satisfaction. Chevaleresque, Neville tira Ginny de ce mauvais pas en détournant sur lui l'attention de l'assistance.

- "J'étais dans la même classe qu'Harry à Poudlard, fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la conversation.

- C'est vrai ? répondit une fille de Beauxbatons d'un ton excité, il est comment ?

- Normal. Il a deux jambes, deux bras et une tête. Plutôt moins bien coiffée que la moyenne, lança négligemment Neville, au grand amusement de Ginny.

- C'est une célébrité quand même, insista son interlocutrice.

- A l'époque, il n'avait pas encore éliminé Voldemort", rétorqua Neville.

Au nom du Lord Noir, tous les étudiants sursautèrent, sauf les anciens de Poudlard que leur participation au sein du NAV avait aguerri sur ce point.

- C'était quand même Harry Potter, s'obstina la fille.

- Oui enfin tu sais, il mangeait et dormait comme les autres. Il n'avait rien de très remarquable dans la vie de tous les jours.

- C'était quand même un attrapeur extraordinaire, fit remarquer un des Serdaigles. Personne n'a jamais réussi à récupérer le vif d'or quand il jouait.

- Sauf Cédric Diggory, riposta vivement le Poufsouffle.

- Et Gryffondor a gagné la coupe l'année dernière sans son aide, souligna vigoureusement Ginny. Au fait, qui donnez-vous gagnant pour la Coupe d'Angleterre cette année ?"

Aucun groupe de jeunes sorciers pouvant laisser passer un tel sujet de conversation, on oublia momentanément Harry Potter.

oO§0§Oo

Les fins de semaines apportaient aussi leur lot de distractions. Le samedi, les plus jeunes habitants du Siège prirent l'habitude d'inviter leurs amis ou d'aller chez eux. Ainsi, ils formèrent une joyeuse bande avec Neville et Luna, Kat et Colin, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones et les jumelles Patil. Il arrivait que les jumeaux se joignent à eux le soir, amenant Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. Par contre, Hermione les laissaient parfois tomber car elle continuait à partager son temps entre ses études et son engagement politique.

Si au cours des premiers mois, les amis se rencontraient dans des lieux privés, ils arrivèrent progressivement à convaincre Harry de fréquenter avec eux le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard. Au début, ils veillèrent à isoler leur célèbre ami des importuns, mais peu à peu le jeune homme apprit à décliner lui-même les demandes d'autographe et à couper court, poliment mais fermement, à toute tentative de conversation initiée par d'enthousiastes inconnus.

Peu à peu, Harry réapprenait à vivre normalement

oO§0§Oo

Vers la fin du mois de novembre, alors que la famille Weasley au grand complet était réunie au Siège, comme chaque dimanche midi, Bill lança soudainement à Harry :

- "Est-ce que tu t'occupes de temps en temps de tes affaires ?

- Mes affaires ?

- Oui, ta fortune, ton compte en banque, quoi !

- Euh... non, pas vraiment. C'est ta mère qui s'occupe de tout ça je crois.

- Effectivement, confirma Molly. Il y a un moment maintenant qu'Harry m'a signé un papier me permettant d'accéder à son coffre. Je lui prends ce dont il a besoin quand je passe à Gringotts pour nous.

- Et quelqu'un sait à combien se montent les actifs de Harry ?

- Pas moi en tout cas, répondit Molly.

- Moi non plus, remarqua Harry avec indifférence.

- Peut-être devrais-tu t'y intéresser. Il est connu que la famille Potter fait partie des plus grosses fortunes du monde sorcier. Maintenant que tu es majeur, tu devrais te préoccuper de placer une partie de ton argent. Si tu ne le fais pas, ta fortune va perdre de sa valeur tu sais."

Harry haussa les épaules.

- "Un jour tes enfants te le reprocherons peut-être, insista Bill.

- On n'en est pas là, répliqua Harry, d'un ton gêné.

- Bill a raison, reprit Molly. Il est temps que tu te prennes des dispositions pour ton avenir. Et que tu récupères ton héritage. Celui de Sirius, je veux dire.

- Sirius ! Quel héritage ?

- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avoue que cela m'est un peu sorti de la tête. Du temps où nous étions square Grimmaurd, Sirius a donné un papier à Arthur, un testament, par lequel il te léguait tout ce qu'il avait, s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Nous avons mis le papier dans notre coffre chez Gringotts. Il te suffit de le montrer aux gobelins pour avoir accès au coffre de la famille Black et au Ministère pour devenir officiellement propriétaire de la maison. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose d'autre.

- Mais je ne veux pas de l'argent de Sirius, j'ai assez du mien ! Enfin, continua-t-il d'un ton gêné, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez le prendre, cela fait deux ans que je vis chez vous maintenant et...

- Il n'en est pas question, coupa sèchement Molly. Tu ne nous dois rien. Tu fais partie de la famille ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire une chose pareille, c'est compris ?

- Oui, mais... Bon, comme vous voulez, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard furibond de Mrs Weasley. En tout cas, cela règle la question, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de l'argent de Sirius. Je n'en veux pas.

- Si tu n'en veux pas pour toi, intervint Hermione, tu peux l'utiliser utilement. Faire des dons par exemple. Sais-tu que nous levons actuellement des fonds pour aider les loups-garous qui ne trouvent pas de travail à cause des préjugés qui perdurent encore ?

- Euh...

- Commence à réfléchir à ce genre de chose, c'est tout. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Le fait que Sirius soit toujours considéré comme un meurtrier ne l'empêche pas de disposer de sa fortune ?

- Non, répondit Bill. Dans le monde sorcier, c'est la famille qui prime sur l'individu. Quels que soient les actes que l'on puisse reprocher aux différents membres d'une famille, il n'y a pas de confiscation de biens ou de limitation dans les volontés testamentaires. En tant qu'héritier de la famille Black, la fortune de cette dernière appartenait de droit à Sirius et, tant qu'il n'engendrait pas lui-même un héritier, il pouvait la léguer à qui il voulait.

- A ce propos, n'y a-t-il pas moyen de réhabiliter la mémoire de Sirius ? continua Hermione.

- Et bien, Minerva McGonagall a formellement identifié le corps de Pettigrow parmi les victimes de la Bataille. Cela doit être consigné quelque part au Département de la justice magique. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse les démarches", répondit Molly en jetant un coup d'œil embarrassé vers Harry.

Ce dernier rougit.

- "Ce n'est pas pressé, mon chéri, le réconforta Mrs Weasley. Commence par mettre de l'ordre dans ta propre vie. Je pense que Sirius peut attendre encore un peu.

- Envisage quand même à t'occuper de ton argent, conclut Bill. Je peux faire pour toi les démarches auprès de Gringotts et Percy s'occupera des formalités auprès du Ministère. Quand tu seras décidé, tu n'auras qu'à nous signer un papier."

oO§0§Oo

Cette conversation donna beaucoup à penser à Harry. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors que peu préoccupé des problèmes matériels. Molly lui donnait régulièrement de l'argent provenant de son coffre, avec lequel il payait ses fournitures scolaires, s'achetait des habits et participait aux cadeaux pour les membres de la famille Weasley à Noël et aux anniversaires.

Mais il leur devait beaucoup plus. Depuis de nombreux mois, ils s'occupaient de lui, le protégeaient du monde extérieur et Molly s'affairait pour son bien-être. Même si elle était trop fière pour accepter son argent, il devait trouver un moyen de les dédommager. S'il faisait partie de la famille, n'était-il pas normal qu'il participe aux dépenses communes ? Rendre le Siège plus confortable par exemple, acheter un bien qui profiterait à tout le monde. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement.

Par ailleurs cette histoire de testament lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'en avait pas fait lui-même. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas choisi un métier de tout repos. Il pouvait se faire tuer. Que deviendrait sa fortune ? A part Dudley, il n'avait plus de famille. Il fallait qu'il fasse un testament au profit de la famille Weasley. Il leur devait bien ça.

Que devenait Dudley d'ailleurs ? Harry se sentit coupable de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. A cause de lui, il avait perdu ses parents à 17 ans. Où habitait-il ? Avait-il pu finir ses études ? Harry ne le voyait pas vraiment travailler. De quoi vivait-il ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny. Il lui devait tant. Elle lui a tellement donné. Depuis trois ans, elle était sans cesse à ses côtés, le soutenant, le consolant, le conseillant. Elle avait accepté toutes ses conditions, sans jamais rien demander pour elle. Et lui, que lui avait-il donné en retour ? Il avait tué son père !

Il sentit ses entrailles devenir gelées. Il respira comme Sylvia le lui a enseigné. Non, il n'a tué personne. C'est la magie de Voldemort qui est responsable. Il était le général lors d'une bataille et des soldats sont morts. Il n'a pas commis d'erreur, il a fait ce qui devait être fait. Il a sauvé des milliers de gens. Ceux qui sont tombés étaient tous volontaires Il n'a rien à se reprocher. Sauf d'être vivant, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Mais le mantra fonctionna. La morsure glacée s'estompa peu à peu.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait une dette énorme envers Ginny. Il l'aimait bien sûr. Il s'efforçait de lui dire, de le lui montrer. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il savait qu'elle attendait davantage de lui. A chaque fois que l'on évoquait le mariage ou la maternité, il avait bien remarqué que le regard de la jeune femme se tournait involontairement vers lui. Elle voudrait qu'il s'engage envers elle, qu'il lui donne un enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Dès qu'il s'imaginait aborder le sujet avec elle, il paniquait. Alors il détournait lâchement les yeux, feignant de ne pas voir sa muette prière. Il savait qu'il se conduisait mal. Qu'il profitait honteusement de sa générosité et de sa délicatesse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Le sera-t-il un jour ?

Bon, autant commencer par le commencement. Il prit la résolution d'aller voir Bill un soir de la semaine suivante pour mettre en ordre ses affaires financières. Et puis faire une enquête pour savoir ce que devenait son cousin.

oO§0§Oo

Ses démarches auprès de Bill furent d'une facilité déconcertante. Ce dernier, pour gagner du temps, lui fit directement rencontrer le directeur de la banque Gringotts de Londres. Harry fut reçu avec une amabilité qui l'étonna. Ses précédentes visites ne l'avaient pas habitué à pareil accueil. Dans un premier temps il crut que c'était l'étendue de sa fortune qui justifiait ce traitement de faveur. Mais au détour de la conversation, il comprit que c'était son engagement en faveur de Griselda Marchebank qui lui valait les bonnes grâces du vieux gobelin. Bill le lui confirma d'ailleurs quand ils sortirent de la banque. Les promesses du nouveau gouvernement avait fait naître un immense espoir au sein de la population gobeline et la prise de position de Harry n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait qu'aucun obstacle ne puisse être contourné pour satisfaire le jeune homme. On lui promit de lui faire parvenir le lendemain une liste détaillée de tous ses actifs. On permit à Bill d'accéder au coffre de sa mère pour récupérer le testament de Sirius et une clé correspondant au coffre de la famille Black fut remise sur l'heure au bénéficiaire. Harry aurait pu le visiter sur-le-champ si Bill ne lui avait déconseillé. On ne trouvait pas que des gallions dans les coffres, le mit-il en garde, et il était probable que celui-ci soit bourré d'artefact de magie noire. La prudence élémentaire commandait donc de s'y rendre accompagné d'un spécialiste dans les arts occultes. Mais le directeur s'engagea à établir le montant des actifs placés à l'extérieur par la famille Black.

Il proposa en sus de soumettre à Harry les conseils d'un spécialiste en placement pour lui permettre de faire fructifier au mieux sa fortune. Il s'ensuivit une discussion très technique entre le directeur et Bill qu'Harry ne se donna même pas la peine d'essayer de suivre. Il savait que l'aîné des Weasley le conseillerait utilement le moment venu.

Finalement, Harry fit part de son intention de faire des retraits plus important et plus fréquents que dans le passé. Devait-il passer à la banque à chaque fois ? Oui confirma le directeur, mais il se permettait de conseiller au jeune homme l'achat d'une bourse magique, permettant de transporter une somme importante tout en restant de taille modeste. Un simple réglage effectué par l'artisan permettait de garantir que seul son propriétaire pouvait s'en servir. Il y avait justement une excellente boutique qui en vendait à quelques pas de là, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Bill affirma qu'il la connaissait et qu'ils s'y rendraient incontinent. Il ne resta plus à Harry qu'à passer retirer de l'argent dans son coffre et il sortit avec Bill, accompagné du directeur qui les escorta jusqu'à la rue, hommage rarissime, lui confia Bill par la suite d'une voix impressionnée.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans une luxueuse boutique vendant des artefacts magiques. Harry y choisit une belle aumônière ouvragée, capable de contenir jusqu'à mille gallions. Ce fut le patron de la boutique lui-même qui enchanta l'escarcelle pour que seul Harry puisse plonger la main dedans. Bill se prêta de bonne grâce à une démonstration. Avec une mine roublarde, il tenta de dérober un des gallions qu'Harry avait inséré dans sa nouvelle bourse. Il ne dut qu'à ses excellents réflexes de ne pas perdre un doigt quand les bords souples en cuir se transformèrent en aiguilles acérées. "Avoir pratiqué le Quidditch, cela sert toute la vie", commenta-t-il plaisamment.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry fit également l'acquisition d'une jolie besace pour Molly qui se déplaçait toujours avec quantité d'affaires diverses, et d'élégants porte-documents pour Fleur, Pénélope, Hermione et Ginny.

oO§0§Oo

Vint le mois de décembre, puis Noël. Après les facéties habituelles des jumeaux, Harry distribua ses présents. Il commença par les articles de maroquinerie qui enchantèrent les bénéficiaires. Puis chacun des frères Weasley reçut une enveloppe contenant une place pour assister, dans la meilleure tribune, à la finale d'Angleterre de Quidditch qui devait se tenir l'été suivant. Les rouquins firent connaître leur plaisir par des exclamations bruyantes et de fortes claques dans le dos du jeune homme.

Harry notant le regard envieux que Ginny jetait à ses frères, suggéra à ces dames de mieux examiner leurs cadeaux. Molly trouva dans le sien un livre de cuisine moldue et un abonnement pour Sorcière-Hebdo dont elle appréciait les fiches cuisine, Fleur un abonnement pour un magazine de mode, Pénélope un foulard en soie, Hermione un traité de science politique et Ginny, rouge de plaisir, tira de son cartable un billet pour la finale. L'équilibre de la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme ne résista pas à l'élan de joie de sa petite amie.

oO§0§Oo

Hermione partit avec Ron passer la dernière semaine de l'année chez ses parents et Harry attendit son retour pour lui demander comment faire pour retrouver un Moldu dont on a le nom mais pas l'adresse. Internet, lui répondit-elle. Une fois qu'elle lui eut expliqué en quoi cela consistait, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait y arriver seul et expliqua à Hermione qu'il voulait retrouver son cousin. Cette dernière ne fit dans un premier temps aucun commentaire. Mais Harry savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins et qu'elle réfléchissait simplement à la manière d'exprimer sa pensée avec tact.

- "Une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Tout dépend de sa situation.

- Tu veux dire que s'il a des ennuis financiers, tu lui donnerais de l'argent ?

- Par exemple.

- Harry, tu ne lui dois rien !

- Si ses parents m'avaient mis à l'orphelinat, je serai sans doute mort. Et c'est de ma faute s'ils ont été tués !

- Ce n'est pas...

- Ce n'est pas directement de ma faute, mais s'ils m'avaient abandonné, ils seraient toujours vivants. Si Dudley se retrouve à la rue parce que ses parents ne sont plus là pour lui donner de l'argent, je lui dois une compensation.

- Tu as l'intention de le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon, voilà ce que je te propose, finit-elle par répondre. Je fais les recherches pour toi et quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je mène ma petite enquête pour savoir s'il est dans le besoin ou non. En échange, tu me promets de ne pas aller le voir sans en parler à Sylvia.

- Je peux tout de même prendre mes décisions tout seul sans en référer systématiquement à Sylvia, riposta-t-il avec humeur.

- Dans la plupart des cas, oui. Mais aller voir une personne à laquelle sont rattachés autant de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance, non ! De toute façon, si tu ne me donnes pas ta parole, tu te débrouilles tout seul."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours, mais ça l'énervait de constater qu'elle le traitait comme un enfant qu'il faut protéger. C'est Hermione qui rompit le duel silencieux.

- Bon, tu vas me dire tous les éléments qui pourraient m'indiquer là où il vit. Les recherches se font par région. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à couvrir toute l'Angleterre".

Selon Harry, il vivait sans doute chez sa tante Marge. Il fallait donc rechercher une Marjorie Dursley qui habitait la campagne et qui avait un élevage de chiens. Suite aux questions précises d'Hermione, ils finirent par conclure qu'elle devait habiter dans le Surrey ou une région limitrophe, puisqu'elle arrivait toujours par le train de 10h quand elle venait en visite chez son frère. Harry se rappela aussi qu'un de ses voisins s'appelait Courtepatt, ce qui était un nom, beaucoup moins courant que Dursley, commenta Hermione avec satisfaction.

Une fois qu'il eurent fait le tour de la question, Hermione finit par lancer un "Alors, tu promets ?" auquel Harry répondit par un "Oui ! " exaspéré.

oO§0§Oo

Seulement deux semaines plus tard, Hermione triomphante lui livra le résultat de ses investigations. Oui, après avoir fini ses études, avec de très mauvaises notes d'ailleurs, commenta-t-elle, il était allé vivre chez sa tante. Une petite soirée au pub local lui avait appris, premièrement, que la tante comme le neveu n'étaient pas très appréciés dans le coin, deuxièmement, que le neveu semblait aider sa tante dans son entreprise canine, troisièmement, que le jeune homme se serait vu verser une certaine somme d'argent par une compagnie d'assurance, suite au décès de ses parents.

La jeune fille était en train de vérifier ce dernier point, mais estimait plausible que l'oncle de Harry ait souscrit une assurance-vie en faveur de sa femme et de son fils. Bref, conclut Hermione, Dudley n'a nul besoin de Harry pour continuer à mener sa petite vie étroite. Sur l'insistance de son ami, elle lui donna à contrecœur l'adresse de la tante Marge, mais ne manqua pas de lui rappeler sa promesse d'un ton féroce.

Hermione en profita pour lui demander s'il s'est occupé du testament de Sirius et de sa fortune. Il la rassura sur ce point. Lui et Bill s'en occupaient. Ils n'ont pas encore visité le coffre des Black mais ils s'efforçaient de gérer au mieux l'immense fortune des Potter. A l'heure actuelle, Bill étudiait toutes les propositions faites par les gobelins et devait indiquer à Harry quel placement il jugeait le plus sûr et le plus adapté au train de vie du jeune homme. Ils avaient déjà établi le montant que celui-ci pouvait se permettre de dépenser chaque année sans amoindrir son patrimoine.

Et lui, a-t-il fait un testament demanda-t-elle. Il lui répondit que c'est en cours. Savait-il en faire un ? Il pensait prendre comme exemple celui que Sirius a fait en sa faveur. Hermione doutait que Sirius ait écrit un modèle en la matière. Et puis les choses étaient simples puisqu'il était le seul héritier de la famille Black et qu'il faisait un legs à une personne qui était vivante quand le testament s'est appliqué. Harry répondit qu'il est le seul héritier de sa famille et que les personnes à qui il destine sa fortune étaient vivantes. Ah ah ! remarqua Hermione, _les _personnes, nous sommes donc dans un cas différent. De plus, d'ici quelques années, Harry ne sera peut être plus le dernier héritier des Potter.

Harry apprit que son testament en faveur des Weasley deviendra caduc dès lors qu'il aura un enfant, car la loi sorcière annulait tout testament qui spoliait de sa fortune l'héritier d'une famille. Il fallait donc qu'il prévoit une donation pour les Weasley en cas de présence d'héritier. De plus, son testament écarterait son épouse de la succession s'il décédait avant qu'il n'ait un enfant. Il devait donc également envisager ce cas de figure.

Enfin, il devait prévoir le cas où l'un des Weasley décéderait avant Harry, car selon les termes qu'envisageait le jeune homme, la veuve et les enfants du décédé seraient écartés du testament. Harry sortit de cette discussion vaguement écœuré d'avoir prévu tous ces décès prématurés. Mais il avait confiance en Hermione et il savait que les phrases alambiquées, qu'elle lui avait jetées sur un parchemin et qu'il devait recopier, reflétaient sa volonté.

oO§0§Oo

Ses affaires étant en ordre et sa bourse bien garnie, il pouvait maintenant songer à participer aux frais de son entretien. Le problème c'est qu'il se voyait mal faire les courses d'épicerie ou acheter des potions de récurage. C'est Hermione qui lui donna une idée lumineuse le samedi suivant en évoquant durant le déjeuner la nouvelle loi qui permettait aux elfes qui le souhaitaient de demander leur liberté. "Y en a-t-il beaucoup qui ont demandé ?" s'enquit Ron, sceptique. "Trois dès la première semaine, répondit la brunette d'un air ravi. Le plus dur, soupira-t-elle, va être de leur trouver un emploi rémunér".

Dès la fin du repas, Harry la prit à part. Il aimerait employer un elfe de maison lui expliqua-t-il. Hermione fut dans un premier temps interloquée. "Tu déménages ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Non, la rassura-t-il. Mais maintenant que Fleur a repris son travail à la banque, Molly passe la journée chez Bill à s'occuper d'Arthur. Elle apprécierait peut-être que le ménage soit fait et le dîner préparé quand elle rentre". Hermione en resta plusieurs secondes bouche bée. "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?" s'inquiéta le jeune homme. "Mais si, Harry, c'est une merveilleuse idée ! J'aurais dû l'avoir plus tôt. Je m'occupe de tout."

Effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, elle le convoqua pour rencontrer trois candidats. Ils semblaient tous parfaitement qualifiés et le choix fut difficile. Harry finit par se décider pour une demoiselle elfe, nommée Missy, qui avait subi bien des avanies, et dont les grands yeux écarquillés lui donnait l'air émouvant. Il savait que Molly aura du mal à accepter son ingérence dans les affaires ménagères et il pensait que, plus la nouvelle venue serait touchante, plus elle aurait des chances de désamorcer les objections que ne manquerait pas d'élever Mrs Weasley.

La veille de l'arrivée de sa nouvelle employée, Harry alla voir Molly dans la cuisine. Il lui expliqua qu'Hermione avait été très convainquante et qu'elle lui avait donné envie de faire un geste pour les elfes de maison qui souhaitaient s'émanciper. Sur l'insistance de son amie, il avait rencontré une jeune elfe dont la situation était dramatique et il l'avait engagée. Comme il n'a pas encore de maison à lui, il lui avait dit de venir au Siège. Molly pourrait-elle lui faire bon accueil le lendemain ? "Je suppose", répondit Mrs Weasley, prise de court. Harry considérant cette assertion suffisante, fila sans demander son reste. Mais à peine eut-il atteint le seuil de la cuisine qu'elle lui lança "Tu sais Harry, j'ai élevé six fils avant toi !". Il préféra ne pas relever.

Le week-end suivant, tous les Weasley le félicitèrent discrètement de son initiative. Ils étaient ravis de l'aide ainsi apportée à leur mère. Bien sûr Molly eut un peu de mal à déléguer ses responsabilités, mais elle était d'ores et déjà séduite par la discrétion, l'efficacité et la douceur de sa nouvelle pensionnaire.

oO§0§Oo

Harry, voulant en terminer une fois pour tout avec la gestion de sa fortune, demanda à Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'ils avaient une idée pour qu'il puisse ouvrir le coffre de la famille Black avec le maximum de précautions. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour estimer qu'il fallait que Harry s'adjoigne les services d'un expert en magie noire pour pallier à toute éventualité.

- "Tu pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide au Ministère, suggéra Ron.

- Je n'aime pas trop cette idée, objecta Hermione. Imagine ce que cela pourrait donner si un journaliste apprend que Harry est allé dans son coffre avec un agent du ministère. On aurait vite fait de supposer qu'il s'adonne à la corruption de fonctionnaire.

- Connaissons-nous des personnes qui s'y connaissent en magie noire ? s'interrogea tout haut Ginny.

- Victor Krum, le professeur Rogue, Malefoy, commença Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts.

- T'es pas folle ! Je vais pas demander à ce crétin de Malefoy de venir avec moi ! Je le vois assez en cours ! s'insurgea Harry d'un ton dégoûté.

- Victor ?

- La saison de Quidditch est sur le point de commencer, contra Ron. L'équipe de Bulgarie est en entraînement intensif dans les Carpates en ce moment."

Depuis le début de l'année, Ron travaillait au département des jeux et sports magiques. Il s'était en effet vite lassé de la révision du réseau de cheminées et avait pu bénéficier d'une nouvelle affectation grâce aux relations d'Hermione. Le jeune homme en était très heureux car, même si sa condition physique lui interdisait de remonter sur un balai, il appréciait de baigner dans l'organisation des différents tournois de Quidditch ou autres activités sportives magiques.

- "Il reste Rogue", conclut Ginny.

La grimace de Harry montra clairement à quel point la perspective de reprendre contact avec son ancien professeur ne l'enchantait guerre.

- Ce n'est pas si pressé, après tout, commenta-t-il sobrement.

- Tu as peur de lui ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Ça va pas, non !

- C'est sans doute le meilleur expert non Mangemort que l'on connaisse, insista Ginny. C'est une très bonne idée je trouve.

- Il ne voudra jamais, de toute façon, tenta de clore Harry.

- Pour le moment, c'est toi qui ne veux pas. C'est assez puéril comme attitude", le provoqua Hermione.

Piqué, Harry griffonna rapidement un message. Ginny et Hermione l'interceptèrent juste avant qu'il ne l'envoie. Considérant que toute personne dotée d'un minimum d'amour propre ne pouvait que refuser une demande formulée en ces termes, elles réécrivirent la missive, laissant à Harry le soin de la recopier rageusement avant de la confier à Hedwidge.

oO§0§Oo

Severus Rogue fut surpris de recevoir un message le dimanche. D'autant que la chouette ressemblait à celle de Potter. Son étonnement monta encore d'un cran quand il constata que c'était effectivement un courrier de son ancien élève. Ce dernier lui demandait de lui faire bénéficier de ses connaissances en magie noire pour ouvrir le coffre des Black dont il était héritier. Le professeur Rogue pourrait y trouver, pour son propre compte, des artefacts susceptible de l'intéresser, justifiant ainsi son déplacement.

Le professeur resta un instant pensif. Il n'avait rien fait ces dernières années pour donner envie à Potter de lui demander quoique ce soit. Il était même sans doute la dernière personne dont Potter devait souhaiter être le débiteur. Sans doute devait-il voir derrière cette demande l'immense ascendant que la petite Weasley avait sur lui.

Allait-il accepter ?

Il réfléchit aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait désormais vis à vis du jeune homme. Pendant longtemps il l'avait détesté. Tout le monde croyait que c'était parce qu'il était le fils et le filleul des de deux personnes qu'il haïssait le plus, James Potter et son compère Sirius Black. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il en voulait à Harry parce que celui-ci était destiné à faire ce que lui, Rogue, aurait voulu accomplir.

Quand il avait quitté les rangs des Mangemorts pour rejoindre Albus Dumbledore, il avait décidé de ne pas seulement être un traître, un homme au passé douteux. Non, il voulait être celui qui allait mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors ils seraient tous obligés de reconnaître son talent, de l'honorer comme un sauveur. Il allait enfin susciter l'admiration, et non plus le mépris.

Mais très vite, il avait compris que ce qui devait être à la fois sa revanche et sa rédemption lui serait refusé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir connaissance de la Prophétie pour savoir que l'enfant qui avait survécu à l'Adava Kadavera du Lord Noir lui volerait le seul exploit qui aurait changer son destin. C'est l'attitude de Dumbledore qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Et il avait appris à faire confiance aux certitudes du vieil homme.

Il avait donc poursuivi "le Survivant" de ses sarcasmes, de son mépris et avait abusé de ses prérogatives de professeur pour lui pourrir la vie. Une façon de lui faire payer à l'avance ses futurs succès, sa gloire à venir.

Mais tout cela était du passé. Oui, le jeune Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il était partout fêté et honoré pour cela. Et Rogue était toujours un obscur professeur de potions au passé douteux et à la réputation exécrable.

Mais maintenant que le cours des événements était devenu irrévocable, il ne pouvait plus se cacher ce qu'il avait toujours su au fond de lui. Ses rêves de gloire et de rachat n'étaient que des illusions, des fantasmes. Affronter Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne pouvait rien apporter de beau ni de noble. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que vous gagniez ou perdiez, les seules récompenses pouvant vous échoir était la douleur et le désespoir.

Il n'avait plus de raison d'en vouloir à Harry Potter car il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme donnerait toute sa richesse et sa célébrité pour redevenir ce qu'il était avant l'affrontement. Mais que cela n'était pas possible. Quoi qu'il ait dû faire pendant la Bataille, il était irrémédiablement damné.

Non, la rancune de Severus Rogue n'avait plus de raison d'être. Dire pour autant que le professeur appréciait le jeune homme aurait excédé la vérité. Il s'était trop soigneusement gardé d'apprendre tout ce qui aurait pu rendre celui-ci sympathique à ses yeux. Non, il ressentait plutôt de la curiosité à son égard.

Tout à coup, il eut envie de revoir le jeune homme. Pour l'éprouver. Connaître sa nouvelle personnalité. Savoir quelle part d'humanité il avait pu conserver, après avoir été directement confronté au Mal.

Oui, il allait accepter la proposition.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

28/07/2004 : Hum ! Encore un chapitre où il n'y a pas tellement d'action. Mais c'est le dernier, promis ! Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine s'appelle "Quidditch". Tout un programme, non ? D'ailleurs, le Survivant reprenant du poil de la bête, la suite de mon histoire sera plus mouvementée.

On se retrouve **mercredi prochain**.

* * *

Le coup de cœur de la semaine : cette semaine j'ai continué à lire les œuvres de **Reveanne**. Sur le site _**fictionpress(com)**_, elle a mis en ligne l'histoire dont je vous parlais la semaine dernière, mais aussi "**2 sorcières et demi, Meurtre à Sainte Gudule**". C'est un roman policier, où deux sorcières et leur fidèle Sphinx vont mener l'enquête dans le royaume des morts (je ne sais pas si ce dernier va s'en remettre). C'est drôle (très drôle même), inventif, plaisant, bref, courrez vite sur fictionpress (/read.php?storyid=1463645) et laissez-lui donc une petite review comme preuve de votre passage.

* * *

Ma crise de doute est passée, merci à vous.

Cette semaine, vous vous êtes déchaînés. J'ai reçu un certain nombre de critiques, tout à fait constructives, qui m'aiderons à m'améliorer, du moins je l'espère. Je vais tâcher d'y répondre, ainsi qu'aux questions posées :

= _Paraît que je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux dans les passages de temps passé / présent_ : oups c'est bien possible. Désolée, je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir. Mais c'est vrai que dès fois, je commence mon passage au passé, puis je passe au présent sans faire exprès. Ou bien j'écris au présent puis je convertis au passé mais quelques verbes échappent à ma vigilance. Je savais bien que ce serai pas facile de naviguer entre ces deux temps. Mais il faut bien essayer de se dépasser, non ?

= _Le passage sur la politique est un peu long et ennuyeux (c'est ça que ça veut dire, "plate" ?)_ : c'est vrai, je vous ai tout mis d'un coup. Cela aurait été plus digeste si je l'avais étalé sur plusieurs chapitres (c'est d'ailleurs ce que fait JKR, mais si j'écrivais aussi bien qu'elle, cela se saurait). Je me rend compte que le chapitre ci-dessus présente le même défaut : je vous mets d'un seul coup toutes les dispositions pratiques que prend Harry pour régler ses affaires. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réécrire le chapitre malgré ce constat. Désolée. Mais les prochains chapitres ne devrait pas présenter cette maladresse.  
A ce propos, l'information selon laquelle il y aurai un nouveau ministre de la Magie dans le tome 6 provient du chat durant lequel JKR a répondu aux questions des fans, le mois d'avril dernier.

= _le caractère de Diggory comparé à celui de Croupton père _: Je dirais qu'il se ressemblent par la manière dont ils agissent (poursuite acharnée des mangemorts, côté assez expéditif) mais ce sont pour des raisons différentes : question de principe pour Croupton et vengeance suite à la mort de son fils pour Diggory.  
Non, on ne peut pas comparer le programme de Diggory (poursuite pour délit d'opinion) avec les appels à la délation des juifs pendant la dernière guerre (les juifs n'était pas censés avoir commis un délit). Cela s'apparente plus à la répression rencontrée sous les régimes communistes.

= _Pourquoi Ginny semble satisfaite de l'évolution de Harry alors que leur relation est au point mort ?_ Effectivement, jusqu'à présent, Harry fait un peu le service minimum avec Ginny. Mais au moins, il semble s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure, s'est investi dans les élections et travaille correctement dans son centre de formation. C'est toujours mieux que l'apathie dont il a fait preuve les trois premier mois. C'est pour cela que Ginny est contente. Bien évidemment, je vais développer plus avant les relations entre nos deux amoureux, c'est le sujet principal de ma fic, quand même ! Quant à savoir_ s'ils vont se marier_, je pense y avoir répondu dans l'épilogue de la fic précédente.

= Non, _Nico_ je ne vais plus en parler, je crains bien l'avoir tué à la fin de la fic précédente (pardon à ses fans et à Alysia qui l'a inventé).

= _Vous me suggérez de rendre Harry jaloux pour le remuer_. J'y pense (voir chapitre suivant). Mais finalement, ce n'est pas cela qui va être le plus déterminant (voir le chapitre dans deux semaines). Idem, j'ai pas choisi de rendre Ginny enceinte: je pense que cela achèverai ce pauvre garçon au lieu de l'aider.

= _D'où me viennent les idées pour le côté politique ?_ Et bien de partout. Quelque soit le pays, on a souvent l'opposition ouverture sur l'étranger / repli sur soi-même et discours sécuritaire / position plus laxiste. Pour l'aspect "réconciliation nationale" je me suis inspirée de ce qui a été fait en France en 1945 (sous l'impulsion de De Gaulle si mes souvenirs sont bons) : plutôt que de rechercher tous ceux qui auraient collaboré, on a passé l'éponge et on s'est concentré sur la reconstruction du pays.

= _Vous détestez Percy encore plus qu'avant_ : hé hé, je ne le montre pas sous un très bon jour c'est vrai. Mais je l'aime bien quand même (un peu comme Malefoy). Donc à priori, je ne lui réserve pas de punition divine. Il sera plutôt bien traité dans l'avenir. Et puis, il est quand même gentil avec sa mère : comme les autres il vient la voir tous les dimanches et il l'a invité à son mariage (bon d'accord, c'est la moindre des choses !)  
Les relations entre Percy et Pénélope ? Si, je pense qu'ils s'aiment. En tout cas, ils se sont bien trouvés, car ils désirent la même chose : que Percy réussisse. En fait, Pénélope aimerait bien être l'épouse du ministre de la Magie.

= _Comment le professeur et Malefoy ont-ils réussi à repousser l'épouvantard alors que Harry ne le pouvait pas ?_ Tout simplement parce qu'un épouvantard est affaibli quand il est confronté à plusieurs personnes car il doit choisir entre les peurs de chacun. En plus, le prof et Malefoy n'ont pas de raison d'être effrayés par la représentation des peurs de Harry puisque ce ne sont pas les leurs.

= _il n'y a pas assez de passages sur Harry à l'école_ : c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas grand chose à en dire à part sa rivalité avec Malefoy. Bon, pour vous faire plaisir j'ai mis un petit dialogue à ce sujet entre Ginny et Hannah plus loin, mais c'est assez bref. Par contre vous aurez un autre passage _made in Malefoy_ la semaine prochaine.

= "_Je te fabrique de bons souvenirs_" semble être la phrase vedette de la semaine dernière. Et cette semaine ?

= Non, je ne suis pas psychologue de profession. Juste une juriste reconvertie dans l'informatique (rien à voir)

= La petite Louise a eu son lot de bisous, merci !

Fenice : Bien contente de te savoir de retour !

Bubblejoyce et Olympe : pas de panique, vous faites ce que vous pouvez. Contente de savoir que je fais partie de vos petits bonheurs.

**Julie** : Y'a des moments comme cela dans la vie. Bon courage.

**Lisandra, Andromede, dreyd, ange gryffon, Ambrazka, Sandrine Lupin, elsa, Nadia, MJ, lily-Sam, luffynette, Alysia, beru ou bloub, Dadmax, Boneless, Hadler** merci d'avoir pris le temps de poser un mot


	9. Quidditch

****

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce **et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

**

* * *

**

**IX : Quidditch**

Ce fut un Harry mi-figue mi-raisin qui reçut la réponse positive de Severus Rogue. D'un côté, il se serait senti humilié de voir son ancien professeur refuser d'accéder à sa demande, mais de l'autre, il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir agir en concert avec lui dans cette entreprise délicate. Une fois de plus, il se reprocha de s'être si facilement laissé manipuler par Ginny et Hermione.

Il faut dire qu'elles étaient terribles quand elles s'y mettaient à deux. Même Ron n'avait rien vu venir. De toute façon, ce dernier était tellement obnubilé par la volonté d'éviter que sa petite amie ne recontacte son ancien soupirant, qu'il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour éviter à Harry de se retrouver collé avec Malefoy ou Rogue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry aurait le temps de se préparer à cette rencontre car le professeur affirmait ne pouvoir se libérer avant l'été. Harry se demanda si le délai imposé était une façon pour Rogue de se faire désirer. Mais il se rappela que son ancien professeur était désormais sous-directeur de Poudlard. Il était donc vraisemblable qu'il ait beaucoup de travail tant que les élèves ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux pour les grandes vacances.

oO§0§Oo

A la mi-mai, le calendrier des rencontres de Quidditch inter-universités opposait le Centre de Formation des Aurors et le Centre Supérieur de Médecine Magique. Harry et Ginny allaient donc se retrouver, pour la première fois, confrontés dans des équipes opposées, l'un comme attrapeur, l'autre comme poursuiveuse. Cela amusa beaucoup leurs amis qui commencèrent à faire des paris sur cette "rencontre historique", comme l'avait surnommée Ron. Tentant de la déstabiliser, Harry rappela à son amie la victoire de son équipe l'année précédente. Mais Ginny ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle rétorqua que trois joueurs avaient été remplacés depuis chez les guérisseurs, et qu'il risquait d'avoir une petite surprise.

Plus sérieusement, Harry et Ginny discutèrent de l'opportunité de faire savoir à leurs condisciples leur degré d'intimité. Ginny finit par trancher :

- Ecoute, jusqu'à présent, personne n'est au courant, et je préfère que cela continue ainsi.

- Tu es sûre qu'ils ne le savent pas ? Je croyais qu'il y avait plusieurs anciens de Poudlard dans ta promotion.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient vendu la mèche. Ils doivent se dire que c'est terminé entre nous puisque je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que je te voyais toujours, même quand on évoque ton nom. Deux ans ont passé après tout. Excepté Neville, personne ne sait que nous vivons sous le même toit. Lui par contre, il a admis avoir été dans ta classe à Poudlard. Tu pourras lui dire bonjour normalement.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à cacher que je te trouve mignonne, la taquina Harry.

- Si tu essayes de me draguer, je te préviens, je t'enverrai balader", rétorqua Ginny.

Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de dire cela. Le sourire suffisant du jeune homme semblait indiquer qu'il avait pris son avertissement comme un défi.

Ginny fit également la leçon à ses frères qui avaient indiqué leur intention de venir voir le match. Ils pouvaient soutenir qui ils voulaient, mais ils ne devaient pas révéler ses liens avec Harry. Dans un élan fraternel, ils lui assurèrent que c'est elle qui avait tous leurs suffrages. "On compte sur toi pour lui montrer qu'une Weasley vaut largement un Potter sur un balai", l'encouragea Bill, vigoureusement approuvé par George, Fred et Ron. Elle dut même faire promettre aux jumeaux de ne verser aucune potion ou poudre suspecte dans le verre de Harry le matin du match. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, leur assura-t-elle.

oO§0§Oo

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, l'ambiance est explosive au Siège, le jour de la rencontre tant attendue. Tous les frères Weasley sont venus tenter une dernière manœuvre d'intimidation à l'encontre de Harry, qui de son côté est vigoureusement soutenu par Hermione et Molly qui ne s'intéressent pas spécialement au Quidditch mais qui trouvent injuste cette défection généralisée à son égard. Malgré ce soutien, c'est passablement énervé qu'Harry monte à l'étage chercher son balai.

Finalement Ginny ne revoit Harry, qu'une fois sortie de son vestiaire. Il sort justement du sien en compagnie de deux de ses coéquipiers. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers son équipe, elle entend un des camarades de Harry souffler : " Elle est drôlement mignonne, la rousse", ce à quoi Harry répond nonchalamment "Ouais, pas trop mal, cela explique peut-être qu'on l'ait prise dans l'équipe".

Vexée, elle se retourne, et lui lance "Accroches-toi à ton balai, Potter, d'ici que tu arrives à attraper ta petite ba-balle, on vous aura explosé !", ce à quoi il répond : "T'aura même pas le temps de marquer un but, Weasley", et il la regarde moqueusement, manifestement ravi d'avoir pris une petite revanche sur les avanies qu'il a essuyées le matin même de la part de ses frères. Elle lui tourne le dos et rejoint d'un pas vif les autres joueurs du CSMM. Le capitaine est justement en train de tenter d'évaluer leurs adversaires. Ginny, très remontée contre les bruns à lunettes arrogants, décide de prendre les choses en main :

- "Hé, les batteurs, concentrez vos efforts sur leur attrapeur. Bombardez-le, tant que vous pourrez. Il ne doit pas avoir le temps de chercher le vif d'or, avant que nous ayons creusé une différence de plus de 150 points. Faites-le tomber de son balai s'il le faut, il a l'habitude, il devrait survivre. Nous autres, continue-t-elle en s'adressant aux poursuiveurs, sans prendre garde à leurs regards ébahis, on doit marquer le plus vite possible. Bien entendu, vous faites de votre mieux, termine-t-elle à l'adresse du gardien de but et de l'attrapeur."

Il est temps de se rendre sur le terrain. Les deux jeunes gens se fusillent du regard pendant que leurs capitaines respectifs se serrent la main. Ils prennent leur envol. Ginny très vite récupère le souaffle et marque les premiers points. Galvanisée par leur poursuiveuse déchaînée, les apprentis guérisseurs enchaînement buts sur buts. A chaque fois que Ginny touche le souaffle, les Weasley enflamment les tribunes avec leurs cris de guerre. Très vite, l'atmosphère devient électrique parmi les spectateurs.

Alors que le score est de 170 contre 50 en faveur du CSMM, Ginny, qui surveille toujours Harry du coin de l'œil le voit s'élancer. Avec horreur, elle constate que ce n'est pas une feinte, et qu'il est très bien placé pour se saisir du vif. Donnant toute la puissance de son _Foudre de guerre_, elle s'élance à sa suite, et rattrape l'_Eclair de feu_ moins rapide. Alors qu'Harry tend la main vers l'objet de sa convoitise, elle lui coupe la route, l'obligeant à faire un looping pour éviter la collision. Des hurlements rageurs s'élèvent des tribunes et de l'équipe des Aurors, mais Ginny n'a enfreint aucun règlement et le jeu continue. Harry, fou de rage, injurie copieusement sa dulcinée alors que celle-ci, l'ignorant complètement, fait de son côté de vifs reproches aux batteurs de son équipe pour leur manque de pugnacité envers l'attrapeur adverse.

Alors que la partie se poursuit, Ginny, se rend compte qu'elle a provoqué la rancune des batteurs Aurors et qu'elle est devenue leur cible privilégiée. Sa contribution à la marque devenant inefficace, elle décide alors de laisser à ses coéquipiers le soin de continuer à creuser l'écart entre les deux équipes et se met à suivre Harry à la trace, histoire de lui faire profiter des cognards perdus. Elle espère que l'attrapeur des guérisseurs en profitera pour se saisir du vif d'or, mais cela ne se produit pas.

Par contre, les autres poursuiveurs, gonflés à bloc, se montrent à la hauteur des espérances de la jeune fille, et son équipe continue à engranger les points. Alors que le score s'élève désormais à 280 contre 110 pour le CSMM, Harry parvient à repérer le vif et à foncer dessus, malgré les deux cognards qui sont à sa poursuite. Enchaînant les tonneaux et les changements de directions, il rattrape l'attrapeur adverse et ils volent quelques secondes botte à botte.

Mais le vif d'or est désormais non seulement très près du sol, mais aussi à moins de trois mètres des tribunes. Soudain, l'équipier de Ginny décroche, craignant de percuter les spectateurs. Mais Harry continue sur sa lancée, attrape le vif et tente une manœuvre désespérée pour éviter l'obstacle qui se dresse désormais juste devant lui. Il n'y parvient pas totalement et le bout de son balai heurte la rambarde de bois, faisant partir en vrille l'_Eclair de feu_. La violence du choc lui fait lâcher son manche, et il chute lourdement sur le sol, où il reste quelques secondes sonné, mais sans avoir lâché la petite balle d'or.

Alors que le stade entier, debout sur les bancs, acclame l'incroyable performance, Ginny paniquée atterrit en catastrophe et se précipite sur Harry. Il a réussi à se mettre à quatre pattes quand elle le rejoint :

- "Tu vas bien ?" demande-t-elle, anxieuse.

Il se dresse sur ses genoux et lui répond d'un ton furibond :

- "Non, mais c'est quoi cette façon de jouer ! T'es pire que les Serpentards! T'es folle ou quoi ?!

- Non, mais tu t'es pas regardé, répond-elle, encore sous le coup de l'inquiétude qu'elle vient d'éprouver. Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un à foncer comme cela sur les tribunes, t'es complètement inconscient.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Après m'avoir foncée dessus comme tu l'as fait ! J'aurai pu te faire tomber, espèce d'idiote, et on était à vingt mètres du sol !

- Imbécile toi-même ! Je ne suis jamais tombée de mon balai, moi. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant !"

Ils sont à ce moment séparés par leurs équipes qui atterrissent auprès d'eux. Quand elle voit les félicitations qui sont adressées à Harry, elle a un instant de doute et vérifie sur le tableau où les points ont été comptabilisés. C'est bien son équipe à elle qui a gagné. Mais il est vrai qu'avec seulement 20 points de différence, l'équipe des Aurors reste bien placée dans le championnat. Ils peuvent effectivement remercier Harry de ne pas avoir laissé l'écart se creuser davantage.

Elle est interrompue dans ses pensées par ses frères qui font irruption sur le terrain et la prennent dans leur bras.

- "Tu veux voir la tête de Potter quand tu lui as fait rater le vif ? demande Bill en lui tendant ses Multiplettes.

- Ça ira, répond Ginny, j'étais aux premières loges, figures-toi."

Et elle ajoute un ton plus bas :

- Et j'ai pas fini de la voir, cette tête, à mon avis

- Tu veux que je te prête ma batte de Quidditch pour ce soir ? demande Fred à mi-voix.

- On a aussi une petite poudre qui l'enverra direct au pays des songes", complète George.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que ses coéquipiers la soulèvent pour la porter en triomphe vers les vestiaires.

oO§0§Oo

Harry soupire d'aise sous la douche chaude qui détend ses muscles froissés par son atterrissage brutal. Autour de lui, ses coéquipiers commentent le match. Ils regrettent que le vif n'ait pas été attrapé plus tôt, ce qui leur aurait assuré une confortable avance pour la suite du championnat, mais ils ont encore toutes leurs chances, c'est ce qui compte. Ils sont très impressionnés par la performance de Ginny. Harry doit admettre que lui aussi. Sur le coup, il était vraiment en rogne, mais maintenant, il reconnaît que c'était une belle manœuvre.

Il revoit son visage résolu, quand elle est passé devant lui, et ne peut retenir un sourire de fierté. Quelle joueuse, quand même ! C'est visiblement la conclusion à laquelle sont arrivés ses camarades. Mais quand le capitaine de l'équipe fait remarquer qu'il tenterait bien sa chance auprès de la jeune fille si jamais elle reste dans le coin pour prendre un pot après le match, la fierté fait place à l'agacement. Zut alors ! Et Ginny qui veut qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas la connaître ! Il va être obligé de regarder sans rien faire ? D'accord, c'est lui qui l'aura dans son lit ce soir, mais quand même.

Il a une impression de déjà vu. C'est fou, cela fait trois ans qu'ils sortent ensemble et ils en sont toujours au même point ! Il est peut-être temps qu'il prenne des dispositions à ce sujet. Il est surpris de ne pas ressentir l'habituelle sensation d'angoisse en évoquant ainsi une avancée dans leur relation. Oui, il se sent davantage prêt à parler d'avenir avec elle. En attendant, quatre des frères Weasley sont là. Il espère qu'ils vont s'interposer. Sinon, il devra improviser !

oO§0§Oo

Blottie contre le corps chaud de son amant, Ginny se remémore cette drôle de journée. Le matin même, ils étaient tellement résolus à gagner tous les deux ! Il faut dire que ses frères avaient tout fait pour les monter l'un contre l'autre depuis plusieurs jours. Ils trouvaient ça très drôle ces imbéciles ! Il est vrai qu'elle avait rarement vécu un match avec autant d'intensité. Bien sûr, elle n'aimant pas perdre et avait fait son possible l'année précédente pour mener les Gryffondors à la victoire. Elle avait été très satisfaite quand ils avaient obtenu la coupe. Mais cette fois ci, c'était beaucoup plus personnel. Elle ne s'était pas tant battue pour assurer la victoire à son équipe que pour prouver à tous qu'elle pouvait être une bonne joueuse, elle aussi.

Il faut dire que les encouragements inconditionnels de ses frères l'avaient surprise. Quand elle repensait à tous les matches qu'ils avaient disputés dans le jardin du Terrier sans vouloir l'inclure dans leur jeu et aux ruses qu'elle avait dû déployer pour s'entraîner toute seule ! Obtenir ainsi leur soutien était déjà en soi une victoire. Elle était heureuse et fière de ne pas les avoir déçus. Oui, c'était une belle revanche !

Mais c'était également vis à vis de Harry qu'elle avait tenu à faire ses preuves. D'accord, il avait été le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis des siècles. D'accord, il les avait stupéfiés, années après années par sa grâce en vol et son don inné pour le Quidditch ! Elle avait cependant été énervée quand il avait laissé entendre que son équipe allait nécessairement gagner ! Le Quidditch n'était pas seulement un défi entre les attrapeurs. Les autres joueurs comptaient aussi quand même !

Lui voler la victoire avait été extrêmement gratifiant. Même si, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements il avait pris des risques insensés pour récupérer le vif. Même si elle avait craint que, blessé dans son orgueil, il lui fasse la tête durant des jours. Sur ce dernier point, elle avait été agréablement surprise. Mis à part les injures qu'il lui avait lancées sur le terrain, mouvement d'humeur bien compréhensible, il avait plutôt bien pris la chose. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui dire, une fois rentré au Siège, qu'elle avait superbement joué. Elle n'en était toujours pas revenue.

De plus, il avait été extrêmement passionné ce soir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été aussi fougueux. Depuis la Bataille en fait. Cela aussi, elle l'avait apprécié. Mais maintenait, elle se demandait ce qui avait provoqué une telle ardeur. Elle aurait aimé croire qu'il avait été exalté par ses performances sportives. Mais elle le soupçonnait plutôt de réagir à la concurrence.

Après le match, toute son équipe et leurs supporters avaient été fêter la victoire au pub sorcier non loin du stade. Quand l'équipe des Aurors était arrivée, il y avait eu un moment de flottement, mais finalement, tout le monde s'était montré fair-play. Les condisciples de Ginny avaient félicité Harry pour sa prouesse impressionnante et les perdants avaient reconnu sportivement la supériorité des batteurs de l'équipe adverse.

Tout cela était bel et bon, mais l'hommage particulier que le capitaine de l'équipe avait rendu à Ginny avait mis cette dernière dans une situation délicate. Pour dire les choses clairement, il l'avait dragué à mort. Celle-ci avait désespérément recherché le soutien de ses frères, mais Bill et Ron discutaient Quidditch avec d'autres spectateurs, tandis que les jumeaux semblaient très occupés à faire des conquêtes parmi les futures guérisseuses. Quant à Neville, qui l'aidait souvent à se tirer de ce genre de mauvais pas, mais il semblait penser que la présence de Harry l'exonérait de ses devoirs de protecteur.

Mais Ginny ne tenait pas à ce que ce dernier vienne revendiquer ses droits sur elle. Elle avait donc essayé de se débarrasser rapidement de son inopportun soupirant, mais celui-ci était du genre tenace. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Harry avait fini par intervenir. Mais il l'avait fait de façon plus subtile qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Loin de se prévaloir de l'antériorité de leur relation, il s'était mis à son tour... à lui faire la cour. Au grand dam de son rival, il s'était montré charmant, lui avait raconté des anecdotes de Quidditch, avait fait des compliments sur son jeu et lui avait débité des galanteries.

Le pire, c'est que malgré sa résolution de ne pas sembler être intéressée par lui, elle avait été trop sensible à son charme pour ne pas le laisser transparaître. En tout cas, l'autre Don Juan avait fini par abandonner le terrain en lançant un coup d'œil féroce à Harry. Ginny ne s'était pas attardée après cela. Elle avait juste pris le temps d'interdire à Harry de la suivre avant de transplaner au Siège. Ce qui était fou dans cette histoire, c'est que cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et que pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il tentait de la charmer.

Au début de leur relation, c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Il s'était contenté d'accepter sa proposition, sans grand enthousiasme d'ailleurs. Par la suite, c'était toujours elle qui avait pris l'initiative dans l'évolution de leurs rapports. Quant à sa demande en mariage... elle préférait ne pas y penser. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'incapacité du jeune homme à reparler de leur engagement la perturbait autant. Mais ce n'était pas à elle d'aborder le sujet quand même. Du reste, si elle le faisait, elle aurait toujours l'impression de lui avoir forcé la main. Dans ces conditions, il valait mieux laisser tomber.

Peut-être qu'elle se posait trop de questions après tout. Elle ferait mieux de savourer sa victoire de la journée et le regain de passion de Harry.

Elle devrait peut-être le rendre jaloux plus souvent !

oO§0§Oo

Au cours des deux semaines suivant, le championnat de Quidditch inter-univertés prit fin. Ce fut le Centre de Formation des Aurors qui obtint la coupe mais d'une très courte avance. L'école de Ginny s'était classée troisième.

Au début du mois de juin, tous les frères Weasley accompagnés de Harry et Ginny se rendirent à la finale d'Angleterre. Ils en revinrent enroués d'avoir trop crié, mais ravis de leur journée. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble au Siège. En fin de soirée, et bien malgré elles, Molly, Hermione, Fleur et Pénélope auraient pu décrire avec précision le déroulement de chaque action et expliquer par quelle manœuvre chacun des buts avait été marqué. Quant au petit Arthur, il avait été fasciné par le ballet de cuillères et fourchettes par l'intermédiaire duquel Bill avait tenté de convaincre les absentes qu'elles avaient raté le match du siècle.

Quinze jours plus tard, les étudiants en avaient fini avec leurs derniers examens. Ginny se rendit seule à la soirée de fin d'année de sa promotion. Mais quand Harry lui demanda de l'accompagner à la sienne, elle accepta.

oO§0§Oo

Pas très passionnante cette soirée. Enfin, pour le moment, Potter n'est pas arrivé, c'est toujours ça ! Déjà qu'on ne parle que de ses exploits au Quidditch et comment il nous a fait gagner la coupe par ses manœuvres spectaculaires. Mais ils sont bêtes ou quoi ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il fait son intéressant comme d'habitude ! Cela ne lui suffit pas d'avoir tué Voldemort, il veut en plus être celui qui joue au Quidditch de la façon la plus suicidaire ! Lamentable. ! Quand il ne jouera plus, il va nous inventer quoi ? L'Auror le plus blessé de sa génération ? Un Maugrey en puissance en somme. Il aura l'air malin avec son œil frénétique, son nez en moins, et sa jambe de bois !

Heureusement que je ne me suis pas inscrit dans l'équipe en début d'année. L'avoir en cours me suffit. Mais ça me gonfle de ne plus pouvoir aller voir les matches. Par contre, il semble que j'ai raté un moment intéressant lors de la seule rencontre qu'on ait perdu. Il a raté son coup à cause de la poursuiveuse adverse qui lui aurait coupé la route de façon particulièrement audacieuse. Une certaine rouquine bandante si j'ai bien compris. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un cette description.

Par contre, j'ai entendu un truc bizarre. Après le match, il l'aurait dragué, semble-t-il avec succès. J'y crois pas. Il en est quand même pas réduit à faire semblant d'emballer sa petite amie pour se faire passer pour un tombeur. Même de sa part, ce serait quand même trop pathétique !

Quand on parle du loup ! Mais c'est qu'il a amené sa tribu avec lui ! Le Weasley, la Granger... et la rouquine justement. Elle est pas mal dans cette robe d'ailleurs. Ouais, bandante est le mot juste. Enfin, elle finira sans doute grosse et moche comme sa mère !

Alors c'était vrai. Il lui tient le bras, avec un air de propriétaire, histoire de bien montrer que c'est lui qui l'a eue. Peut-être qu'il essaie de prouver que c'est lui qui baise ceux qui se dressent sur sa route en Quidditch ? C'est sûr, ça refroidit. Je l'ai échappé belle, quand j'y pense !

Leur entrée ne passe pas inaperçue, bien entendu. C'est fou ce que le gens peuvent aimer japper au pied de ceux qui font la un des journaux. Pas étonnant que le Grand Taré ait eu autant de disciples. Enfin, Potter a au moins le bon goût de paraître gêné quand on lui demande un autographe. Cela ne m'empêche pas de le charrier à ce propos. Cela le met tellement en rogne que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Oh ! oh ! Mais on va avoir du sport ce soir. Cette chère Lynda Stevens, la bombe de notre promotion, ne semble pas apprécier de le voir arriver au bras d'une autre. Mais alors pas du tout. Il faut dire que depuis trois mois cette brune pulpeuse a jeté son dévolu sur le Survivant et lui fait du gringue, sans le moindre succès. Houla ! Le regard qui tue. He he ! Il n'a pas fallu trente seconde à la rouquine pour la repérer. Mmmh, elle regarde Potter d'un air suspicieux. Et lui, toujours aussi aveugle, discute tranquillement avec Habbot et Thomas et Bones. Les donzelles vont s'entre-déchirer sous ses yeux, il ne va rien voir. Début de la première manche. Notre Lynda nationale va le saluer l'objet de sa convoitise avec une familiarité parfaitement déplacée. Message reçu. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Rouquine serait bonne pour Azkaban.

Présentation des adversaires. Echange d'amabilités. Je regrette de ne pas les entendre, les sous-entendus doivent être sanglants. Granger a l'air inquiète. Elle essaie de s'interposer. Tout le monde l'ignore. Trop bon ! Ils vont se cherche de quoi boire. Abbot et Thomas commencent à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère tendue. Ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs on dirait. Le monde est mal fait, moi j'aimerai bien être aux premières loges. Mais je suis bête, je n'ai qu'à y aller. J'invite la rouquine à danser, histoire de rajouter un peu de piment. Elle refuse bien sûr, elle ne veut pas laisser le champ libre à sa rivale. J'exprime mon regret en lui adressant mon sourire le plus séducteur. Ah ! tout de même, Potter réagit. Il me fusille du regard. Je me rabats sur Lynda. Elle voudrait bien refuser mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix, je la traîne sur la piste.

Elle me dit de la lâcher. Je lui fais remarquer qu'elle s'y prend comme un manche. Si elle veut coincer Potter elle n'y arrivera pas en se collant à lui. Tant qu'elle restera à proximité, la rouquine n'osera pas s'éloigner. Qu'elle lui donne du mou, et la Weasley finira bien par aller se repoudrer le nez. Après, à toi de jouer ma belle, pour ferrer le Globuleux. Miss lèvres pulpeuses me regarde d'un air impressionné. He oui, ma Tigresse, en stratégie, on ne fait pas mieux que les Malefoy. Si tu veux des leçons, c'est quand tu veux ma belle. Un petit paiement en nature ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Je ne suis pas aussi ballot que le Balafré. Quand une vraie femme me passe sous le nez, je la remarque, moi !

Elle s'en va toute frétillante du popotin. Je sais ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle veut semer la zizanie dans leur couple et récupérer un Potter exaspéré par une petite amie jalouse. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle croit que la rouquine est juste une conquête récente. Elle ne l'a pas reconnue. Elle l'a pourtant vue l'année dernière. L'épouvantard nous l'a montrée à plusieurs reprise. Dans un sale état à chaque fois, c'est vrai. Quoique si ça se trouve, elle l'a pas vue en fait. Elle fait peut-être partie de ceux qui ont tourné de l'œil dès l'apparition d'un Voldemort plus vrai que nature. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont eu le cran de tout regarder. C'était intéressant pourtant. Surtout quand on voyait Dumbledore, Lupin et Weasley senior ensanglantés désigner Potter d'un air accusateur. Et ses hurlements quand le Détraqueur est apparu ! Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment il a fait pour gagner. Il est tellement vulnérable.

Et pas prévoyant pour deux mornilles. Moi je n'ai eu aucun mal à riddikuliser mon épouvantard. Et je suis sûr que personne n'a eu le temps de voir la forme qu'il avait prise. Je ne suis pas si bête. Cela faisait longtemps que je m'en étais procuré un et que je m'étais entraîné à le faire disparaître en moins de deux. Inutile d'étaler devant tout le monde mes sordides petites histoires de famille.

Enfin, pour en revenir aux chances de notre allumeuse, à mon avis elles sont nulles. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est avec la rouquine. Même s'il s'en lassait, il la garderait, en bon Gryffondor sentimental qu'il est. Il lui doit trop. Et ils ont partagé trop de choses aussi. Lutter ensemble contre Face de serpent, cela crée des liens quand même. Même entre lui et moi les passions sont devenues plus fortes. Notre haine a changé. Avant, on était juste ennemis. Maintenant on s'en veut pour des raisons précises. Moi, parce que j'ai dû participer à une mise en scène dont il était le héros. Lui, parce que, même quand je le provoquais, il était obligé de la fermer car je j'étais de son côté et qu'en plus j'avais raison.

Tiens, la rouquine danse avec Thomas. Et la tornade brune passe à l'attaque. La voilà qui entraîne sa victime vers la sortie. Le Potter la suit comme un mouton. Il est vraiment trop bête des fois. Ça y est. On le cherche. Et non ma belle, il n'est pas là. Mais il est entre de bonnes mains, je te l'assure. Oui, va faire un tour dans le jardin, tu chauffes. Attention aux yeux, ça risque de brûler. Dois-je sortir pour assister au spectacle ? Oui ? Non ? Trop tard ! Miss Panthère noire en personne revient déjà. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Elle a l'air d'avoir reçu un sacré choc. Elle se précipite au bar et commande un Whisky pur feu.

Mais qu'est qui s'est passé bon sang !

oooO§0§Oooo

**

* * *

**

**04/08/2004 : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous ai mis un peu de suspense à la fin de mon chapitre. Et, pas de chance pour vous, je pars trois semaines en vacances.

Nan, c'est une blague ! Je serais encore là la semaine prochaine, vous saurez donc ce qui s'est passé. **A mercredi prochain.**

**

* * *

**

**Le coup de cœur de la semaine :** Je vous conseille les œuvres d'**Antares2.** Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je lis sa fic en cours _Au collège des Moldus_ (UA où Harry ne va pas à Poudlard, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire des découvertes sur ses origines) et j'ai découvert cette semaine _Quand tout recommence_ qui est également très intéressant et bien écrit : Harry abandonne la communauté magique après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il se marie, a un enfant, mais 5 ans après, une nouvelle génération de mangemorts reprend du service...

**

* * *

**

Et les réponses...

**Allima** : Tout d'abord, je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé les deux chapitres.  
Pour Pénélope, je dirais qu'elle a une notion du mariage un peu désuète : elle soutient son mari dans son entreprise.  
Effectivement, Ginny va finir par avoir des problèmes si elle continue comme ça. Mais je t'en dis pas plus, tu verras la semaine prochaine !  
Pour Drago, te voilà servie. B'en oui, les histoires de testament, c'est toujours un peu morbide.

**lacarpette** : Pour l'ouverture du coffre de Sirius rendez-vous au chapitre XI

**Lisandra** : merci d'être passée poser un mot entre tes voyages

**Mystick** : Merci, je suis sensible à l'attention. Contente que tu aies aimé. As-tu lu le premier volet de l'histoire : _Ginny la furie en sixième année_ ?

**MJ** : Rogue gentil ? Pas tout à fait. Toujours mal embouché, mais n'a plus de rancune personnelle contre Harry. A plutôt l'impression d'avoir des points communs avec lui.  
Contente que la rédaction de ta review t'ait fait aimer mon chapitre finalement (euh, moi j'ai bien aimé L'écume des jours). Allez, courage, j'ai mis de l'action dans les prochains chapitres.

**kawiz** : Non, non, je confirme pour Neville : il est avec Luna et Ginny reste amoureuse de Harry ! C'est vrai le pauvre, ce serai trop dur pour lui !

**beru ou bloub** : oui, tu as raison sur les dialogues qui donnent un peu de vie aux passages "techniques".  
Pour Percy, je pense que le fond de sa pensée peut se résumer par "la réussite à tout prix". Il faut voir comment il se conduit avec sa famille dans le tome 5.  
J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances.

**Elsa** : Mais oui, mais oui, il va y avoir un happy end

**Milie** Oui, justement, la patience de Ginny va prendre fin la semaine prochaine !

**Alysia** : Merci ma belle !

**Andromede** : Oui, on remercie Neville de formuler les évidences ! Contente d'avoir retrouvé le méchant Drago ? Nos amoureux ont bien le temps de fonder une famille : ils n'ont pas encore 20 ans. Contente que tu aies apprécié mon passage sur Rogue. C'est pas évident de sortir des théories sur les personnages que JKR ne nous a pas encore complètement révélés.

**ange gryffon** : Là je m'occupe bien de Ginny, non ? Et on se penchera encore davantage sur son cas la semaine prochaine. Sur l'évolution de son couple aussi.

**fénice** : Oui, j'aime bien aussi quand Hermione et Ginny l'asticotent

**m4r13** : Yep, tu m'as manqué la semaine dernière ! Merci pour ton satisfecit

**Dreyd** : Merci de m'avoir écrit juste ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.  
Oui, rédiger un testament oblige à prévoir plein de cas pas très réjouissants (c'est l'ancienne étudiante en droit qui parle, là).  
Pour les sentiments de Rogue envers Harry, effectivement, il y a sûrement quelque chose que JKR ne nous a pas encore dévoilé (mais sûrement pas ma version !)


	10. En finir avec le passé

- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**X : En finir avec le pass**é.

Après une danse endiablée avec Dean, Ginny quitte la piste de danse et veut rejoindre Harry. Mais, il ne semble s'être volatilisé. Prise d'un désagréable soupçon, elle vérifie si l'autre punaise est en vue. Impossible de la repérer. Par acquis de conscience, elle va vérifier dans les toilettes des dames. Personne. En ressortant, elle croise Hermione qui, voyant sa mine soucieuse lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Ginny lui répond simplement qu'elle n'arrive pas à retrouver Harry. "Il est peut-être sorti pour se rafraîchir", suppute son amie. Elles sortent dans le jardin attenant au bar où se tient la fête.

- "Il fait tellement chaud là-dedans, cela fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, commente Hermione.

- Oui, il fait meilleur ici", répond Ginny distraitement.

C'est alors qu'une voix féminine s'élève dans la nuit, derrière la haie qu'elles sont en train de longer.

- "Oh Harry, vraiment !"

La voix paraît amusée et un petit gloussement satisfait se fait entendre.

Sans se concerter, Ginny et Hermione suivent discrètement le sentier sinueux qui contourne le bouquet d'arbres. Le dernier détour leur dévoile un spectacle qui cloue la jeune Weasley sur place. A quelques mètres se trouve Harry, le corps collé contre celui de la fille. Le couple s'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Dans un premier temps, Ginny se sent comme pétrifiée. Elle a l'impression que son cœur s'est arrêté, sa tête est en feu, elle ne peut plus respirer. L'exclamation indignée d'Hermione la tire de son anéantissement. Une fureur incompressible monte en elle pendant que les deux jeunes gens se séparent précipitamment. Elle note à peine la figure décomposée de Harry et le regard triomphant de sa rivale. Elle n'entend pas non plus le grondement sourd qui s'échappe de ses propres lèvres. Elle n'est consciente que du déferlement de rage qui l'envahit, la consume, éteint tout sentiment en elle.

Sauf la haine. Une haine brûlante, purificatrice. Elle fixe les deux silhouettes à travers le voile rouge qui s'est abattu sur sa vision. Mettre fin à cette situation. Les faire disparaître, les annihiler. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main tâtonne à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle SAIT qu'elle peut le réussir. Elle ne l'a jamais pratiqué mais il lui suffira de prononcer la formule pour que l'éclair vert mette fin à cette vision qui lui tord les entrailles.

Le regard victorieux de la brune pulpeuse se fait alors terrifié. Elle aussi a sa baguette à la main, mais Ginny se sent invincible, protégée par sa passion destructrice. Alors que ses lèvres commencent à prononcer l'incantation interdite, elle voit Harry s'avancer vers elle et la fille terrorisée disparaître en transplanant.

- "AVAD...

- _Impedimenta_ !" claque la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

Ginny sent sa voix s'engourdir et sa baguette devenir lourde dans sa main. De toute façon, il est trop tard. Harry est désormais seul et désarmé. Cela n'a plus de sens. La colère retombe. Seul reste l'accablement. Comment a-t-il pu ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble. Ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle s'affaisse lentement sur le sol. Elle entend la voix bredouillante de Harry, il s'agenouille devant elle, ouvre ses bras pour l'étreindre.

- " NE LA TOUCHE PAS !!! ET FERME-LA !" gronde Hermione qui le repousse sans ménagement et entoure Ginny de ses bras.

Malgré son étourdissement, la jeune fille arrive encore à s'étonner. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione puisse se mettre dans un état pareil. Ron lui a bien raconté qu'une fois elle a giflé Malefoy, mais c'est autre chose d'être témoin de ce spectacle. Elle sent que son amie lui prend sa baguette.

- "_Enervatum_ ! Oh, Ginny je suis désolée. J'étais obligée, tu allais faire une bêtise. Ils n'en valent pas le coup !"

- Ginny... commence la voix sans timbre de Harry

- TOI, JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !"

Ginny soupire. Hermione ne comprend-elle pas qu'elle a désespérément besoin d'entendre les mensonges de Harry. Quelle a besoin d'y croire, d'avoir une excuse pour lui pardonner.

- "Laisse-le parler, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle ne me plaît même pas cette fille. Mais quand elle s'est approchée de moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger...

- "Pathétique ! commente simplement Hermione, la voix dégoulinante de mépris. C'est marrant, les hommes sont toujours des victimes dans ces cas là !

- Mais enfin, s'insurge Harry. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je savais que vous arriviez. Je vous ai entendu parler à travers la haie. Ginny, il faut que tu me croies !"

Ginny frotte ses tempes douloureuses, un peu déçue qu'il ne sache pas mieux mentir. Enfin, il faudra bien que cela fasse l'affaire. A-t-elle le choix de toute façon ?

- "Je veux partir d'ici, dit-elle simplement d'un ton las.

- Oui, rentrons à la maison", lui répond Harry.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'Hermione s'insurge mais celle-ci regarde dans le vide, d'un air pensif.

- "On y va, Hermione.

- Oui, oui, répond-elle distraitement. A demain."

Quand ils surgissent dans le vestibule, la maison est plongée dans le noir. Molly est sans doute déjà couchée. Ginny, sans un regard pour son compagnon, monte rapidement l'escalier. Il ne la suit pas. Elle n'a pas envie de lui parler, mais elle tout de même déçue. Il aurait pu essayer au moins. Elle se couche rapidement, mais sa rancune et sa peine la gardent éveillée. Comme elle a été naïve. Parce qu'elle ne peut s'intéresser à aucun autre garçon du fait de sa relation avec Harry, elle s'est crue à l'abri. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il ne voyait aucune fille à part elle. Il lui avait dit et elle l'avait cru. Les rares scènes de jalousie qu'elle lui a faites n'ont jamais été basées sur une réelle défiance. C'était plutôt une façon de lui dire combien elle tenait à lui. Oui, elle lui faisait une totale confiance. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'aux autres. A ceux qui ne s'aimaient pas autant qu'eux.

Jusqu'à ce soir. Maintenant elle sait qu'une grosse poitrine, des lèvres pulpeuses, et une façon vulgaire de tortiller du cul suffisent à lui faire oublier tous ces mois d'amour, de tendresse, d'épreuves, de combats communs. Elle se rend compte que malgré les difficultés des mois écoulés, elle n'a jamais douté qu'ils finiraient pas se retrouver. Or maintenant, même si elle arrive à lui pardonner son faux pas d'aujourd'hui, l'incertitude s'est installée, la confiance est fissurée. Elle sent que ses joues sont trempées. Depuis quand pleure-t-elle ? Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle ferme les yeux. Il se couche sans bruit. Ils vont rester de longues heures, silencieux, à s'écouter respirer, avant que le sommeil ne les prennent.

oO§0§Oo

Quand Ginny se réveille le lendemain, elle est seule dans le lit. Les souvenirs reviennent et elle perd toute envie de se lever. A quoi bon ! Et puis, elle ne veut pas le voir. Elle sait qu'il va la regarder avec ses yeux tristes et que son cœur va fondre de nouveau. Une demi-heure passe. Puis on frappe doucement à la porte.

- "C'est Hermione", entend-elle à travers le battant.

Ginny soupire. Bien sûr, Hermione qui ne va pas la laisser se morfondre toute seule. L'enfer est toujours pavé de bonnes intentions.

- "Entre", soupire-t-elle.

Hermione fait son entrée, l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- "J'ai fait ma petite enquête, lance-t-elle sans préambule, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu comprends, il y avait un ou deux trucs qui ne collaient pas dans cette histoire !

- Moi j'ai surtout vu deux trucs qui se collaient un peu trop", rétorque Ginny, blessée par l'attitude insouciante d'Hermione. Elle aurait cru que son amie aurait un peu plus de tact.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'efface brusquement.

- "Ginny, excuse-moi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais justement, j'ai découvert que les choses ne sont peut-être pas ce qu'elles paraissaient être hier soir.

- Ecoute Hermione, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix ! C'est trop demander ?

- Je pense qu'Harry a dit la vérité hier soir. Il s'est fait piéger. Cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qui me fait dire ça ?"

Ginny se contente de la regarder en silence. Hermione en profite pour continuer sa démonstration.

- "Harry a dit quelque chose qui m'a frappée. Il a dit qu'ils nous avaient entendues arriver. Ce qui est parfaitement crédible, puisque nous, on l'a très bien entendue l'autre garce. Et je me suis dit : mettons qu'ils nous aient entendues. Qui a intérêt à ce que nous les surprenions dans une attitude compromettante ? Qui nous a attirées en prononçant le nom de Harry ?

- Et lui, il pouvait reculer non ?

- Justement, Harry nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger. C'est vrai, sur le coup, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais je dois bien admettre que je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentir pour se disculper d'une faute qu'il aurait commise. Il est plutôt du genre à s'accuser de ce dont il n'est pas responsable. Bref, je suis retournée dans la salle et j'ai réussi à lui piquer sa baguette à cette gourgandine. Et j'ai fait un petit sort de remontée de sortilèges. Tu connais ?

- Ça me dit quelque chose.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? On l'avait fait sur la baguette de Harry le soir de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch... Mais c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas avec nous. Bon, la formule est _Prior incatatum_, et on peut voir quel est le dernier sort qui a été lancé. Et bien je suis tombé sur un drôle de truc : une sorte de sortilège d'Entrave. Assez léger pour ne pas être perceptible si on a l'esprit occupé à autre chose. Assez fort pour endormir les réflexes et engourdir l'esprit..

- Et tu crois qu'elle l'a utilisé contre Harry ?

- En tout cas, elle avait sa baguette à la main quand tu es intervenue. J'avais cru qu'elle l'avait sortie quand tu l'as menacée, mais elle pouvait très bien l'avoir déjà utilisée avant.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous aurait entendues, aurait jeté le sort sur Harry, nous aurait attirées en prononçant son nom et se serait arrangée pour être dans ses bras quand on est arrivées ?

- C'est très probable. Elle devait être à l'affût d'une occasion depuis le début de la soirée. Et il était évident que si tu te rendais compte qu'il avait disparu en même temps qu'elle, tu allais te lancer à sa recherche. N'oublies pas qu' elle a été sélectionnée pour être Auror. Détermination et rapidité de décision font partie des capacités de base requises.

- Mais on n'a pas de preuves que son petit sort a été utilisé contre Harry.

- A part la parole de Harry, non.

- Je croyais qu'Harry savait résister à ce genre de chose. Il a même résisté à l'_Impérium_ de Voldemort. Et il se serait fait avoir par cette petite traînée ?"

Hermione soupire.

- "Ecoute Ginny. C'est à toi de décider si tu le croies ou pas. Tu as les éléments. Tu as sa version. On ne va quand même pas le mettre sous Veritaserum, hein !

- Et l'autre, elle s'en tire comme ça ?

- Hier soir, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Je vais lui dire que si elle approche encore Harry, elle risque d'avoir une petite note qui fera tâche dans son dossier. Ils sont très pointilleux sur l'intégrité morale des Aurors, tu sais.

- Pourquoi tu ne la balance pas tout de suite ?

- Je préfère garder barre sur elle. Cela avait donné de bons résultats avec Rita Skeeter. Je peux avoir besoin d'elle plus tard."

Ginny, elle, préférerait qu'elle soit mise à la porte de Centre de Formation une fois pour toute, mais c'est Hermione qui a tout découvert, c'est donc à elle de prendre la décision. Elle soupire :

- "Je dois parler à Harry je suppose maintenant."

Hermione semble soudain embarrassée.

- "Ecoute Gin. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous laisser régler cela entre vous. Mais il paraissait tellement mal ce matin... Il a fallu des mois pour qu'il remonte la pente, alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser se ronger les sangs comme cela. Je lui ai dis ce que j'avais découvert. Même si on peut lui reprocher de n'avoir pas résisté, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de lui-même cherché à la séduire. Il se fait déjà suffisamment de reproches tout seul, tu sais.

- Bref, tu me conseilles de passer l'éponge !

- J'ai pas dis ça. Mais il avait le droit de savoir, quand même. Je sais que tu as eu très mal. Et que c'est injuste quand on pense à tout ce que tu as déjà enduré. Mais c'est pas de sa faute s'il est le meilleur parti d'Angleterre !

- Le meilleur parti ?

- Il est riche ET célèbre ET issu d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières.

- Ça veut dire que cela va recommencer ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit la dernière qui tente sa chance.

- Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, j'accepterai de danser avec Malefoy. Moi aussi je peux me faire draguer si je veux !

- Bonne idée, répondit Hermione en sortant de la chambre. Lui aussi est un excellent parti."

oO§0§Oo

Quand Ginny finit par descendre, elle retrouve Harry dans le salon, tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard vague. Elle entre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Alerté par le bruit, il se retourne. Elle a un coup au cœur en voyant la tristesse de son regard.

- "Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je te demande pardon. Je m'en veux tellement."

Sans un mot, elle va vers lui et le serre contre elle. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si faible envers lui. Comment peut-elle se défendre si c'est pour lui qu'elle a mal quand il la blesse.

- "Ginny, je t'aime. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

- C'est fini, dit-elle avec lassitude. Hermione m'a expliqué. Je ne veux plus en parler."

oO§0§Oo

Ils marchent sur des œufs les jours suivants. Il est aux petits soins pour elle. Elle essaie de cacher la tristesse tenace qui ne la quitte pas. Même si les faits découverts par Hermione le disculpe, elle ne peut oublier la vision du corps voluptueux de la fille contre celui de Harry. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela peut arriver de nouveau. Que le monde est rempli de filles plus jolies et plus fortunées qu'elle. Qu'elle est son premier grand amour mais qu'ils ont mûri, changé et que peut être, c'est d'un autre genre de fille dont il a besoin maintenant. Une fille qui ne soit pas pour lui un éternel rappel de cette horrible bataille, par exemple.

Ou qu'il a tout simplement besoin de liberté. A sa connaissance, il n'a jamais couché avec une autre fille qu'elle. Peut-être que ça lui manque. Que plus tard, il aura des regrets, l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas qu'il l'épouse par pitié, par devoir. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui a sauté au cou. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre finalement. Elle l'a pratiquement obligé de sortir avec elle, lui a arraché une promesse de mariage et depuis, elle le considère comme sa propriété.

Elle envisage sérieusement de lui rendre sa liberté. Ils ont besoin de faire une pause. Il vaut mieux qu'ils reconsidèrent leurs sentiments chacun de leur côté. Qu'éventuellement ils sortent avec d'autres personnes. C'est le seul moyen de savoir s'ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle en est là dans ses réflexions quand Sylvia vient la rejoint dans le jardin, où elle s'était un peu isolée. Elle s'étonne. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'Harry ait un rendez-vous avec elle ce jour là.

- Tu es venue voir Harry ?

- Non, c'est toi que je viens voir, lui répond la guérisseuse en s'installant près d'elle. Harry m'a envoyé un hibou. Il s'inquiète pour toi."

Ginny ne peut retenir un petit rire de dérision. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Mais la conversation qui suit n'est pas inutile. A son habitude, Sylvia ne dit pas directement ce qu'elle pense. Elle s'arrange simplement pour mener la discussion sans concession. Son interlocuteur est toujours obligé d'aller au bout de ses pensées. Ginny découvre qu'elle en veut intensément à Harry. Que la scène de l'autre soir a mis à jour une rancune qu'elle portait inconsciemment en elle depuis de longs mois.

Il y a deux ans, elle a perdu un ami, un frère, un père. A cause de lui, elle n'a jamais pris le temps de faire son deuil, trop occupée à s'occuper des problèmes du jeune homme. Elle a tu sa peine, son besoin d'être réconfortée, rassurée par lui. Elle s'est retenue de lui demander de s'engager envers elle, de lui promettre l'enfant qu'elle désire si fort de lui.

Etre confrontée à la trahison a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demande la jeune fille.

- T'occuper de toi. Cesse un peu de mener ta vie en fonction de lui.

- Alors j'avais raison. Il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

Ginny lui fait part alors des réflexions de ces derniers jours concernant une séparation.

- "Je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela. Je pensais au contraire que tu devrais te rapprocher de lui en lui demandant de l'aide. Cela fait des mois que tu t'occupes de ses problèmes. Pour être stable, votre relation doit s'équilibrer. Il doit lui aussi apprendre à te soutenir. Tu lui as déjà dit combien ton père te manquait ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il éprouve assez de culpabilité comme cela.

- Et bien il est temps qu'il oublie un peu ses sentiments pour se préoccuper des tiens. Cela fait trop de temps que tu gommes ta peine pour ne pas le blesser. Maintenant qu'il a appris à vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il doit à son tour porter un peu ton fardeau. Et toi tu dois apprendre à te reposer sur lui. Cela vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

- Tu es sûre qu'il est prêt ?

- Oui. Il s'est rendu compte que tu n'allais pas bien. Il a cherché à t'aider en m'appelant. A sa manière, il a fait un geste vers toi. Ce serait dommage que tu le repousses maintenant."

oO§0§Oo

Les jours suivants, Ginny s'efforce d'exprimer à Harry tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Il se montre de bonne volonté, mais c'est dur pour lui et Ginny doit lutter contre elle-même pour continuer à lui exposer ses sentiments, ses peines, ses attentes, quand elle le voit mal à l'aise ou éprouvant manifestement un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Parfois, elle n'en peut plus et éclate en sanglots. A d'autres moments, c'est le jeune homme qui est submergé par une crise d'angoisse. Mais ils apprennent à se réconforter mutuellement, puis à reprendre le sujet douloureux, car ils savent que la survie de leur relation est à ce prix.

Ginny lui expose combien les deux dernières années ont été dures et déstabilisantes pour elle. Combien elle a souffert de l'absence de Charlie et de son père, sans oser lui en parler, pour ne pas le blesser. Ce qu'elle a ressenti quand elle s'est crue enceinte. La déception qui l'a envahie quand elle a constaté qu'elle ne l'était pas. A quel point elle souffre de ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur ses intentions à son égard. Elle lui explique qu'elle est partagée entre la culpabilité d'attendre autant de lui alors qu'il a déjà tant sacrifié pour les sauver tous, et la déception qu'il ne puisse surmonter ses problèmes pour alléger les siens.

Ils reparlent de leur année dernière année ensemble à Poudlard. Ginny a été douloureusement frappée par le décalage qu'elle a constaté entre la perception qu'il a eu de leurs expériences communes et ses propres impressions à elle lors de leur survenance. Cette discussion la soulage d'un grand poids car il en ressort que même s'ils n'ont pas ressenti les mêmes choses au même moment, leurs sentiments ont fini par s'ajuster avec le temps.

- "Mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de me demander en mariage, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais à cette époque, je ne pensais pas plus loin que mon affrontement avec Voldemort.

- N'empêche que je t'ai forcé la main.

- Pas vraiment. Si j'avais eu la même conversation avec une autre fille, je ne lui aurais pas fait de demande. C'est parce que c'était toi, que je l'ai fait. Quand tu as répondu que tu acceptais, j'étais vraiment content. Et après quand j'y ai repensé, j'étais heureux non seulement d'avoir ce lien avec toi, mais aussi d'avoir un projet pour "après". Cela m'a fait réaliser que, pour la première fois depuis que Dumbledore m'avait révélé la prophétie, j'avais vraiment l'espoir de vaincre et de survivre. Et je t'ai offert une bague, non ? Là, j'y avais pensé tout seul.

- C'était pour mon anniversaire.

- Mais je t'ai dit que c'était une bague de fiançailles

- Non, c'est Ron et tous les autres qui t'ont demandé. Toi t'as juste dit "oui".

- C'est pareil, non ?

- A l'époque je l'ai cru. Mais aujourd'hui c'est de ta bouche que j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

- Mais je me sens tellement ridicule quand je parle de tout ça ! Je sais jamais quoi dire.

- Mais si tu le dis pas, comment veux-tu que je sois sûre ? La seule fois où j'ai interprété tes paroles, je me suis trompée !

- Il faut que je le redise alors ?

- Pas pour me faire plaisir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment. Même si cela ne correspond pas à ce que je souhaite.

- Et bien... je pense que je suis heureux à l'idée que nous allons nous marier un jour. C'est même rassurant pour moi ce genre de projet. Je serais très triste si tu ne souhaitais plus m'épouser. Mais je comprendrais. Je suis bien conscient que je me suis mal conduit envers toi dernièrement. Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'autre soir.

- Je désire toujours t'épouser... mais seulement si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ! Es-tu sûr que tu m'aimes assez pour cela ? Que ce n'est pas juste par habitude ? Moi je veux fonder une famille. Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment avoir des enfants de moi ?"

Harry prit son temps pour répondre, cherchant à formuler ce qu'il ressentait.

- "Oui, je t'aime vraiment. Pour ce que tu es. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'épouses par gratitude !

- Ce n'est pas une question de gratitude. C'est juste que je me sens bien avec toi comme avec personne d'autre. Que même mes meilleurs amis ne pourront jamais m'apporter ce que tu me donnes simplement en me regardant ou en me serrant dans tes bras. Que lorsque je me sens mal c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin et quand je suis heureux, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de le partager. Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas expliquer ce genre de choses.

- Tu t'en tire plutôt bien, là.

- Ah, euh... bon. Par contre, pour ce qui est de me marier et de fonder une famille avec toi, je le désires, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour être un bon époux. Pour pouvoir penser au futur sans avoir mal au ventre. Etre sûr que tu pourras compter sur moi en toute circonstance.

- Tu as une idée du temps qu'il te faudra pour être prêt ?

- Je propose que nous attendions que nous ayons tous les deux terminé nos études. Après tout, à quoi bon se marier si c'est pour se voir que deux jours par semaine ? Ça ira ? Ce ne sera pas trop long ?

- Non, nous avons le temps, je vais avoir dix-neuf ans et toi vingt ans. C'est vrai que mes parents étaient déjà mariés à cet âge là, mais je ne suis pas obligée de faire pareil. Après tout, je ne veux pas rester tout le temps à la maison comme ma mère. J'aimerais bien travailler à l'extérieur, cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Tu feras comme tu veux. En fait, j'ai les moyens de vivre sans travailler du tout. Mais aussi de payer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la maison, si tu préfères travailler à l'hôpital.

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je veux faire, mais j'ai deux ans pour y réfléchir. Je pourrais en discuter de temps en temps avec toi ?

- Oui, je pense être capable d'en parler maintenant.

oO§0§Oo

C'est avec difficulté qu'ils finissent par s'entretenir de la soirée qui s'est si mal terminée. Ginny reste encore blessée à l'évocation de la scène et Harry se sent profondément humilié de s'être fait ainsi manipuler. Ils ont donc beaucoup de mal à aborder le sujet. Mais tous deux savent qu'ils ne peuvent faire l'économie de cette discussion. Après des débuts laborieux, Harry demande :

- "Tu allais vraiment lancer un Kadavera ?

- J'étais bien partie pour. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi. Tu en as déjà lancé un ?

- Seulement dans le cadre de l'entraînement. Sur des rats.

- Tu n'en as jamais eu l'occasion au cours de tes combats ?

- Non. Mais j'ai lancé un Doloris une fois. Sur Bellatrix Lestrange après la mort de Sirius. Mais il n'a pas marché. Il semble qu'il faille se délecter de la douleur d'autrui pour que cela marche et visiblement, c'est pas mon cas.

- J'avais vraiment envie de vous effacer de la surface de la terre.

- Moi aussi j'avais envie de faire souffrir cette meurtrière. Mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. Si tu nous avais tués, tu t'en féliciterais maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Il y a donc des chances que tu n'y sois pas arrivée !

- C'est pour cela que tu ne t'es pas écarté ? Tu savais que je n'y arriverais pas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas quel sort tu allais lancer. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais simplement t'expliquer... te dire que je n'aimais que toi, que je ne voulais pas... Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est possible. Je veux dire, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi avant. Mais là j'ai été obligée... et je sais que ce sont des choses qui arrivent... pas seulement aux autres.

- Je n'ai jamais eu envie... d'une autre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais trouvé une autre fille jolie ou séduisante !

- C'est pas parce qu'une fille est séduisante que j'envisage de coucher avec ! D'ailleurs, tu m'as dis à plusieurs fois que tu trouvais Malefoy séduisant. Tu as envie de coucher avec lui ?

- Non c'est vrai. Mais même si je n'étais pas avec toi, je ne le ferais pas. Il a quelque chose de glacé en lui qui ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Alors pourquoi tu vas tout le temps lui parler ?

- Harry, la plupart du temps c'est lui qui vient me parler parce qu'il sait que cela t'agace. Bon, je dois admettre que j'apprécie sa conversation. Son humour cynique est assez réjouissant.

- Humour cynique ? C'est de la méchanceté pure et simple, oui ! Tu sous-estime complètement sa malveillance.

- Il est peut-être comme cela avec toi. Il te déteste autant que tu le hais. Mais moi, il ne m'en veut pas particulièrement. Pour lui, je suis juste un pion pour te faire marcher. Tu es vraiment jaloux de lui ?

- J'aime pas quand il te drague, oui, je l'admets ! Et en règle générale, j'aime pas quand un autre type de te fait de l'œil ou te pose la main dessus. Voilà, t'es contente ?"

Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il est tellement mignon. Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Un peu surpris par le cours que prend subitement la conversation, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais se rattrape ensuite. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarte un peu et lui souffle :

- "Je fantasme à mort sur une fille sublime, et j'envisage très sérieusement de la séduire. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Moi, oui, mais Maman risque de t'en vouloir, on va manger dans cinq minutes.

- Je veux pas te faire de peine en te disant du mal de ta mère, mais tu as remarqué qu'elle a une drôle de manie. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de préparer des repas à heure fixe !! Aïe !! Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

- Un peu de respect pour ta future belle-mère !!"

Il la chatouille impitoyablement pour se venger, lui arrachant force cris et gloussements, et c'est rouges et essoufflés qu'ils font leur entrée dans la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard, sous le regard moqueur du reste de la famille.

oO§0§Oo

Trois semaines après la mémorable soirée, les amoureux durent de nouveau se préoccuper du reste du monde. En effet, Harry reçut une lettre de Rogue lui indiquant que de son côté tout était prêt pour l'ouverture du coffre de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

Pour cette entreprise, Harry aussi s'est préparé. Au cours des derniers mois, il a soigneusement étudié tout ce qu'Hermione lui a fait parvenir au sujet de la Magie noire. De plus il a soigneusement révisé tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours des deux dernières années dans le cadre de sa formation d'Auror. Il a aussi très sérieusement travaillé sa défense face aux épouvantards.

Dans un premier temps, après avoir acheté sa Pensine, il s'était dit que finalement, le meilleur moyen de résoudre ses problèmes était de mettre tous ses mauvais souvenirs dedans et de se débarrasser définitivement de l'objet. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait ses pensées dans la coupe en pierre, il s'était senti bizarrement désincarné, étrange, troublé, inquiet. Amputé. Il avait alors compris pourquoi Sylvia ne lui avait jamais proposé cette solution auparavant. Vivre avec sa mémoire était dur. Mais vivre sans serait encore pire.

Il avait donc procédé comme prévu. Il extrayait un souvenir douloureux de son esprit, l'observait de l'extérieur, cherchant une manière de le rendre moins pénible dans un premier temps, puis ridicule quand il l'avait enfin apprivoisé. Peu avant les vacances de Pâques de cette année, il avait été voir son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et lui avait demandé de le confronter de nouveau à l'épouvantard. L'enseignant, dans un premier temps, avait été réticent, mais Harry l'avait assuré qu'il ferait l'exercice tout seul si le professeur refusait de l'y aider. Finalement, au bout de cinq séances éprouvantes et de nombreuses heures supplémentaires passées à travailler avec sa Pensine, Harry parvint à riddikuliser la créature dans un délai raisonnable.

Maintenant, Harry se félicitait doublement de ce dur labeur. Non seulement il avait réglé ce qui aurait pu entraver sérieusement sa vie professionnelle, mais il avait bien l'impression que son équilibre général en avait été amélioré. D'ailleurs cela semblait être l'opinion de sa thérapeute puisqu'elle ne venait plus le voir qu'une fois par mois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pu répondre aux attentes de Ginny si son état n'avait autant pas évolué durant les mois écoulés. Il eut un frisson d'angoisse à cette pensée. Il doutait que leur relation eut survécu à une nouvelle dérobade de sa part, surtout après l'épisode calamiteux de la soirée. En ressentant le mélange de colère, d'humiliation et de remords qui l'assaillait toujours quand il évoquait la scène, il prit conscience qu'il devait peut-être ressortir sa Pensine avant de se rendre à la banque. Si un épouvantard se dressait devant lui, il ne laisserait pas passer une telle aubaine. Un quart d'heure lui fut suffisant pour imaginer cette peste de Lynda se mettre la baguette dans l'œil avant de pouvoir l'utiliser contre lui.

Il était fin prêt !

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

11/08/2004 : voilà notre Ginny revenue en force et Harry qui sort enfin de sa bulle. Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à une visite guidée du coffre de la noble et très ancienne famille Black.

Par contre, cette fois-ci je pars réellement en vacances pendant une semaine. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le **mercredi 25 août**.

* * *

Le coup de cœur de la semaine : Cette semaine j'ai été touché par le magnifique _Antje_ de **Caliméra** où nous voyons le beau Sirius aider la jeune fille la moins populaire de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas tant une fic sur les maraudeurs qu'un témoignage de ce que l'on peut ressentir quand nos camarades s'acharnent sur nous. D'autres très beaux textes vous attendent chez cette auteure qui a aussi à son actif des textes humoristiques.

J'ai également passé un bon moment avec les _Mémoires d'une Julie_ de **Tinkerbell7** : une jeune fille qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche découvre avec ses amies une pièces secrète à Poudlard. La voici membre d'une confrérie un peu spéciale.

Et enfin, je vous conseille de lire **Dreyd. **J'ai beaucoup aimé son très intéressant _Journal d'une moldue_ (une moldue qui en voit davantage qu'elle n'est censée en voir) et son excellent _Harry Potter et la troisième constellation_.

* * *

Et les réponses....

**Roukia** : Contente que mes histoires d'amour compliquées te plaisent !****

Harana : Mais oui, c'est pas parce qu'on est adulte qu'on a pas une vie intéressante ! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu sauras nous le prouver dans ta prochaine fic !

Titania : Très heureuse de faire ta connaissance et de constater que tu as apprécié ta lecture. Moi aussi je pars en vacances, alors pas de regrets, tu ne perds qu'une semaine. Pour Rogue, c'est dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
**Bubblejoyce** : Toujours pas réparé ton ordi ! Ça doit pas être facile de travailler dans ces conditions.

Oui, Harry a dû s'expliquer sur ses sentiments, j'espère que c'est clair maintenant !

marion-moune : Tu n'est pas la seule à t'être demandé qui était Miss Panthère Noire (moi qui croyais que c'était évident :-P) En tout cas, elle s'en ait pris plein les dents, en effet. Ça te va, Harry a été assez gentil ?

**Eliamme** : Comme tu l'a lu le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais on y viendra.

JOB3-14 : Oups, pas facile une maman qui n'a pas le moral et un nouveau né. Mais je suis sûre que tu t'en tire comme un chef.  
Oui, le ton de l'histoire va être plus léger maintenant qu'ils ont passé le cap difficile. Mais pour la demande en mariage il va falloir attendre un petite peu, mais j'y viendrais (c'est déjà écrit en tout cas)

Fenice : Je pars en vacances dans 4 jours. Comment ça pas dans les canons mon Drago ? Plus que lorsqu'il drague Harry quand même !

Titou Moony:-p : Contente de te faire aimer les Harryfictions (j'ai deux petites filles).

La p'tite Lili : Pas cool quand on est privés d'internet ! Merci pour tes compliments, cela fait toujours plaisir.

dreyd : Contente que tu aies particulièrement aimé ce chapitre. Pour le point de vue malefoyen, pas facile à caser car il a peu de relations avec ceux que fréquente Harry, alors pas facile de trouver des scènes qu'il peut raconter.

cécile rogue : Merci d'avoir tout lu. En récompense, je t'ai mis du Rogue, cette semaine !

calimera : J'étais devant mon ordi quand tu as posté tes reviews, et je peux te dire, que je n'avais pas bonne conscience. Mon but en écrivant cette histoire n'a jamais été de saper le moral de mes lecteurs, juste d'être réaliste. Je suis contente que tu aies arrêté sur un chapitre moins triste.  
As-tu lu la première partie ? Elle est plus gaie quand même (sauf quelques passages de la fin).  
En tout cas, moins tristesse pour la suite !

Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen : Oui effectivement, mais il lui fallait le temps quand même.

Alysia : Je vais essayer d'être plus gaie pour la suite, promis !

MJ : Oui, je crois que Miss panthère a bien compris le message ! C'est sûr, quand Ginny se précipite sur Harry quand il tombe n'est pas très discret, mais elle a pas réfléchi, elle a eu trop peur. Mais comme finalement, ils se sont engueulés, personne n'a rien remarqué !  
Cela ne me dérange pas que tu parle d'un autre livre. J'ai rien contre les échanges littéraires (t'as remarqué que je fais ma revue de lecture depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant ?)  
PS : j'adore tes reviews

lacarpette Sortir avec Lynda ? Mhm, ils auraient été bien ensemble mais Malefoy n'aime pas récupérer les restes de Harry !

Milie : Oui, le balafré a compris qu'il avait intérêt se remuer !

Ambrazka : Merci d'avoir laissé un mot, même court, cela m'encourage beaucoup.

Fanny Radcliffe : oui, Harry a été un peu dépassé par les événement, là ! Tu as l'air de passer de bonnes vacances, dis donc !

kawiz : Je ne sais pas si une équipe comportant à la fois Drago et Harry pourrait gagner. T'imagines l'ambiance ?

ange gryffon : Oui, j'ai fait exprès pour qu'il y ait un peu de suspense.

Lady Lyanna : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.

Andromede : Calme toi, Ginny s'est très bien débrouillée toute seule. Je pense que Miss Panthère noire a compris la leçon...

m4r13 : Oui, Malefoy ne change pas beaucoup. Je crains qu'il soit irrécupérable. Comme tu le vois, Harry il a pas eu le temps d'en dire beaucoup dans le jardin...


	11. Le coffre de la noble et très ancienne m...

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XI : Le coffre de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black**

Harry et Severus Rogue se retrouvèrent devant Gringotts à l'heure convenue. Ils se saluèrent avec circonspection et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Harry présenta sa clé à l'un des guichets et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans un chariot mené à pleine vitesse par un gobelin silencieux qui leur ouvrit la porte du coffre qu'ils étaient venus visiter avant de s'effacer. A première vue, le coffre était très sombre et semblait bien rempli.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Rogue, se demandant de quelle manière ce dernier avait prévu de procéder. Celui-ci était en train de sortir une petite boite de sa poche qu'il entreprit de faire grandir. Cela se révéla être un coffre de taille moyenne. Le professeur l'ouvrit puis se recula. Harry comprit qu'il devait en examiner le contenu. Il grimaça, ayant l'impression de subir un examen, mais s'approcha. Il reconnut tout un attirail de détecteurs de magie noire : Capteur de Dissimulation, Scrutoscope, petite Glace à l'Ennemi, des fioles contenant manifestement des potions et différentes armes de formes et de matières bizarres.

En réponse à son regard interrogatif, Severus lui fit signe de se servir. Harry pris le Capteur de dissimulation et sortit sa baguette. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, le professeur prit la Glace à l'Ennemi et la plaça à l'entrée du coffre. Après l'avoir soigneusement examinée, il se saisit du Scrutoscope, puis à l'aide de sa baguette alluma l'un des candélabres qui était fixé dans le mur près de la porte. Harry constata alors que le coffre des Black était bien plus profond que le sien.

- "Quand vous voulez, Potter.

- Et bien allons-y, répondit ce dernier. Nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du gobelin.

- "Je vous attendrais ici, Messieurs", répondit celui-ci, en s'installant dans son wagonnet.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. A première vue, elle était emplie d'un monceau de pièces d'or, mais aussi de livres et d'objets de diverses formes et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

- "Reculez", aboya soudain Rogue

Il leva alors sa baguette et murmura une incantation que Harry ne comprit pas. La poussière dormante prit tout à coup une teinte verdâtre et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle fondit alors sur le professeur qui prononça une autre formule. Avec un bruit qui évoquait un hurlement de frustration, la poudre en suspension se dissolut lentement.

- "Poudre d'Affliction, commenta Severus Rogue. Vous la respirez une dizaine de minutes et vous n'avez pas d'envie plus pressante que de mettre fin à vos jours. Et il y a de quoi faire ici", commenta-t-il en désignant les différentes armes pendues au mur.

Harry contempla avec dégoût la "décoration" de l'endroit. Haches à double tranchant, chaînes, boules hérissées de piquants, hallebardes, disques acérés, fouets, tout un assortiment d'armes de guerre était offert à la contemplation.

- "Charmant, murmura-t-il.

- Juste un petit cadeau de bienvenu sournois. Typique de cette famille !" répondit avec dérision le professeur.

Harry se demanda s'il fallait y entendre une attaque contre Sirius. Dans le doute, il préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Ils avaient un travail à effectuer ensemble et ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils commençaient à se lancer des piques. Il s'avança de nouveau, tenant fermement son capteur à la main. Il le passa rapidement au-dessus de la pile d'or qui s'élevait à ses pieds alors que son compagnon en faisait autant avec son Scrutoscope. Constatant que cela ne semblait être rien de plus que des gallions, Rogue fit léviter les pièces testées vers le mur de gauche. Ils continuèrent un moment de cette façon. Les objets considérés comme innocents étaient écartés vers la gauche alors que ceux qui éveillaient les alarmes de leurs détecteurs étaient soigneusement déposés au pied du mur opposé, en attendant une analyse plus approfondie.

Ils avaient déjà bien avancé quand soudainement, un petit coffre qui se trouvait à un mètre d'eux s'ouvrit avec un claquement sec et Voldemort en surgit.

- _Riddikulus_ ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux hommes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se vit affublé de longues oreilles de lapin et trébucha sur sa robe, avant de disparaître dans un grand CRAC.

- "Pas très original le coup de la robe trop longue, fit remarquer Rogue.

- Les attributs animaliers non plus, rétorqua vivement Harry, avec mauvaise foi.

- De toute façon, avec ces créatures, plus c'est banal mieux ça marche, nota le professeur sur le ton de la conversation, les lèvres étirées en ce que Harry interpréta avec stupéfaction comme un petit sourire.

Serait-ce possible que son ancien persécuteur lui manifesta une forme d'approbation ? Une idée le frappa soudain. L'épouvantard n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de prendre la forme qui était supposée les pétrifier d'horreur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il avait trouvé la même crainte dans l'esprit des deux hommes. L'idée qu'il put avoir quoique ce soit en commun avec une des personnes qui avait le plus excité sa colère et son antipathie était profondément dérangeante pour Harry. Il la repoussa, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. Il continua l'inspection.

Parmi les divers ustensiles que leur examen mettait à jour, il y en eut un qui éveilla particulièrement la curiosité de Harry. Il était composé de deux montants de bois, d'un mètre de haut à peu près, reposant sur un socle. Les deux portants servaient de support à une curieuse lame triangulaire.

- Une guillotine, nota sobrement Rogue.

Une guillotine ? Harry regarda avec horreur la tache sombre qui s'étalait sur la base de l'instrument. Elle avait manifestement servi sur des êtres vivants. Mais elle lui sembla un peu petite pour avoir exercé son macabre office sur des humains. Des enfants ?

Puis il revit les trophées décorant hideusement les murs de l'escalier dans la maison des Black. Il avait devant lui la récompense offerte aux plus fidèles serviteurs de la famille. Une guillotine à elfes !

-"Je devrais peut-être l'offrir à Malefoy pour Noël", fit-il remarquer.

Après le décès de Sirius, Kreatur avait en effet rejoint Narcissa, plus proche parente vivante de sa défunte maîtresse, avec Bellatrix. Un débat avait fait rage au sein de l'Ordre pour savoir s'il ne fallait pas tenter de récupérer l'elfe et l'éliminer pour qu'il ne puisse révéler ce qu'il savait sur eux. Mais Dumbledore s'y était fermement opposé, soutenant que c'était sans doute trop tard et qu'une telle action serait non seulement indigne mais inutile.

-"Je suis certain que cette chère Narcissa apprécierait ce cadeau !", approuva Rogue, émettant un bref jappement qui évoquait plus le bruit d'une porte grinçante qu'un rire.

Harry écarta l'objet de son chemin avec dégoût et ils continuèrent leur tâche en silence. Ils avançaient lentement, allumant progressivement les candélabres qui éclairaient chichement l'antre dans laquelle ils officiaient. Alors que Rogue se colletait avec un paquet de grimoires particulièrement hargneux, Harry s'approcha d'un grand miroir en pied. Etait-ce une glace à l'Ennemi ?

En s'en approchant, il y vit son reflet. Mais il ne portait pas la vielle robe de sorcier qu'il avait revêtu ce matin là. Il portait une robe rouge, réplique de celle que Bill portait le jour de son mariage. Tous les frères Weasley étaient à côté de lui, sur leur trente et un. Quand il vit venir vers lui une Ginny resplendissante, au bras de son père, il comprit. C'était un miroir du Risèd.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour accueillir sa fiancée, il constata que ce n'était pas sur lui que le regard de la jeune fille était fixé, mais sur une personne se trouvant derrière lui. Il se retourna et eu la mauvaise surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec Malefoy, lui aussi vêtu de rouge.

- "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait se marier avec toi, dit le blond de son insupportable voix traînante.

- Il est hors de question que Ginny épouse un assassin, renchérit Ron.

- En particulier le meurtrier de notre père", ajouta Charlie, chaudement approuvé par ses frères et sa mère qui fixaient le jeune homme d'un air dégoûté et accusateur.

Horrifié, Harry vit Ginny prendre les mains de Malefoy et lever vers lui un visage radieux. Celui-ci se penchait pour l'embrasser quand subitement la vision se ternit et Harry se retrouva à genoux sur un sol dur et froid, en train de gémir, les joues baignées de larmes.

Peu à peu, les effets de la terrible vision s'estompèrent et il retrouva ses esprits. Il vit du coin de l'œil le bas de la robe poussiéreuse de son ancien professeur de potions. Il se sentit malade de honte à l'idée d'avoir révélé devant lui une telle faiblesse. Rageusement, il passa le dos de sa main sur sa figure pour en chasser les larmes et leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de le secourir. Il s'attendait à devoir endurer le regard dur et méprisant qu'il connaissait si bien, et à subir les habituels persiflages. Mais Rogue ne regardait pas son ancien élève. Il contemplait rêveusement la grande glace, sans doute confronté à ses propres angoisses.

- "C'est un miroir du Riopsesèd. C'est un mélange entre miroir du Risèd et épouvantard. Cela surprend toujours la première fois", commenta-t-il d'un ton didactique.

Harry se serait donné des claques. Il savait que cela existait. Il l'a étudié, de façon théorique, l'année précédente en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais quel idiot il pouvait être des fois !

- "Vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal débrouillé avec l'épouvantard d'ailleurs, continuait le professeur. Vous avez dû beaucoup travailler.

- J'ai utilisé une Pensine, répondit Harry, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se confiait ainsi.

Son interlocuteur s'arracha à la contemplation du miroir et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est une technique dangereuse. C'est tellement tentant de se débarrasser de tous ses problèmes en une seule fois."

- On n'est plus soi-même si on fait ça, objecta Harry.

- Beaucoup de gens donneraient n'importe quoi pour ne pas être eux-mêmes", rétorqua Rogue en ramenant son attention vers la glace.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Etait-il vraiment en train de parler de ses angoisses avec... Rogue ? Et ce dernier ne venait-il pas de lui avouer de façon détournée qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était ?

Harry se retrouva plongé cinq ans en arrière, dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard, en train de prendre une leçon d'occlumentie. Il revoyait son professeur utiliser la Pensine de Dumbledore pour se débarrasser des souvenirs qu'il voulait garder hors d'atteinte de son élève. Sur le coup, il avait cru que Rogue ne possédait pas sa propre Pensine à cause du prix élevé de ce genre d'artefact.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait si ce n'était par peur de céder à la solution de facilité que l'homme avait préféré ne pas détenir une telle source de tentation. Mais peut-être que tout simplement, il n'en avait plus besoin. Car aujourd'hui ce même homme plongeait sans broncher le regard dans ce qui étaient sans doute ses pires fantasmes. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait un jour observer ainsi ses peurs, avec un pareil détachement.

Suivant le fil de ses idées, Harry se remémora ce qu'il avait découvert des souvenirs de son professeur à cette époque. Cette scène avec Sirius et son père qui l'avait tellement bouleversé. Il y pensait rarement, préférant éviter le profond malaise qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait confronté à ces images.

Mais pourtant, ce jour là, non seulement il ne les repoussa pas, mais ce fut presque avec attendrissement qu'il revit son père si puérilement vaniteux, insupportablement arrogant et s'y prenant de la pire façon pour attirer l'attention de la fille à qui il espérait plaire. Finalement, en ce qui concernait sa maladresse indécrottable avec les filles, il avait de qui tenir, songea-t-il amusé.

C'était bizarre de constater que cette scène ne le perturbait plus. Quoiqu'il ait été pendant son adolescence, son père était devenu quelqu'un dont il pouvait être fier. James Potter avait su forcer l'amitié et le respect de la plupart des personnes qui l'avait côtoyé. Il s'était courageusement dressé contre Voldemort et avait offert sa vie pour tenter de sauver celles de sa femme et de son bébé. Non, Harry n'avait pas à avoir honte de son père. Il entendit la douce voix de Ginny dans son esprit : "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait pour que je t'aime, tu sais !"

Après toutes ces années, il comprenait enfin toute la profondeur de cette affirmation.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il se rendit compte que le regard de son compagnon était de nouveau tourné vers lui, scrutateur, presque pensif. Mais, sans faire le moindre aucun commentaire, le professeur Rogue se contenta d'un bref "On continue ?", avant de reprendre sa progression, comme si rien d'inhabituel s'était passé.

Il leur fallut encore deux heures pour parvenir jusqu'au mur du fond.

Une fois le tri terminé, ils contemplèrent le résultat de leur dur labeur. Sur le coté gauche du cachot, s'élevaient des monceaux d'or, de nombreux livres, des fioles remplis de liquides sombre et des armes de toutes sortes. De l'autre, là où ils avaient entreposé tous les objets douteux, il y divers outils d'aspect anodin, des vêtements, des livres, des bourses de cuir, des instruments bizarres et variés, dont la guillotine à elfe et le miroir du Riopsesèd.

- Comment comptez-vous procéder, Potter ?

- On met le feu à tout ça, proposa le jeune homme en désignant la pile hétéroclite de droite.

- Ce serait dommage. Certains objets, une fois désensorcelés, peuvent se révéler intéressants. D'autres pourraient servir d'objet d'entraînement dans des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Mais on en a pour des jours à tout examiner ! Sans compter le tri de tout ce qui est normal, protesta le jeune homme.

- J'ai toutes les vacances.

- Moi aussi, reconnut Harry. Par contre, je suis de mariage dans deux mois. Je crains que Percy Weasley n'apprécie pas que j'arrive avec des cornes sur la tête ou avec des écailles de poisson. Il est assez formaliste.

- On devrait réussir à éviter le pire. Et puis, je vous rassure, la plupart des maléfices ne laissent pas de traces visibles à l'œil nu."

C'était vraiment une journée étrange ! Voilà que le professeur Rogue plaisantait maintenant ! Peut-être l'effet d'une poudre en suspension qui leur avait échappé ! Tout à coup Harry eut conscience de mourir de faim. Il regarda sa montre. Treize heures. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied.

- "J'irai bien déjeuner en fait, finit-il par répondre. On pourrait reprendre après. Euh... voulez-vous venir manger un morceau au Siège ?

- Pourquoi pas !"

Lorsqu'il arriva avec son invité surprise, ni Molly, ni Ginny, ni Hermione ne parurent étonnées.

Ce qui était de terrible avec les femmes, c'est qu'elles vous donnaient toujours l'impression d'avoir un Poudlard Express de retard.

oO§0§Oo

Trois semaines furent nécessaires pour venir à bout de leur tâche.

Les objets imprégnés de magie noire et susceptibles de présenter un quelconque intérêt furent partiellement désensorcelés pour les rendre inoffensifs. D'autres, pouvant servir d'instrument d'étude, furent envoyés soit à Poudlard, soit au Centre de Formation des Aurors en fonction de la dangerosité qu'ils présentaient. Le reste fut purement et simplement détruit. La guillotine à elfes fit partie de la troisième catégorie.

Les gallions furent laissés à la discrétion des gobelins et de Bill. Les grimoires, destinés à enrichir le fonds de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, furent momentanément mis à la disposition d'Hermione. Tout ce qui était potions et poudre fut abandonné au professeur Rogue.

Les deux hommes au cours de leur travail commun établirent petit à petit de nouvelles relations. Sans être cordiales, ces dernières étaient au moins dépourvues d'hostilité et empruntes de respect mutuel. Le voyant à l'œuvre, Harry avait dû reconnaître que son ancien professeur avait une expérience et des connaissances qui dépassaient largement les siennes. Mais de son côté, le jeune sorcier avait su en imposer à son compagnon par l'étendue de sa puissance magique et la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Par ailleurs, Harry en avait fini avec ses démons et il faisait désormais preuve d'une circonspection et d'une prudence que même l'irascible Rogue ne put mettre en défaut.

Pour des raisons pratiques, le professeur Rogue prit bientôt tous ses repas au Siège pendant cette période. Lui et Molly échangeaient les dernières nouvelles sur leurs relations communes, Hermione, qui dévoraient les livres qui étaient peu à peu ramenés au Siège, lui demandait des éclaircissements sur les points qui restaient obscurs pour elle et Ginny lui demandait son avis sur les potions de guérisons qu'elle avait étudié l'année précédente. Les réponses du professeur étaient sèches, mais précises et dénuées de ce sarcasme qui le rendait autrefois si désagréable pour ses anciens élèves.

Seul Ron avait des difficultés à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il se cantonnait donc dans un silence méfiant quand le sombre professeur était dans les parages. Harry non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup, car le seul sujet de conversation qu'il abordait avec son ancien ennemi était leur entreprise actuelle.

A plusieurs reprises, Molly invita le professeur McGonagall à se joindre à eux. Les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup vues durant les deux dernières années. Minerva avait été très touchée par le veuvage de Mrs Weasley et lui avait rendu visite autant que son emploi du temps chargé lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

Au détour d'une conversation, Harry et ses amis savaient appris avec stupéfaction les raisons d'un tel rapprochement. Dans sa jeunesse, leur austère professeure avait été brièvement mariée et avait tragiquement perdu son mari, assassiné par le sinistre Grindelwald. L'épreuve vécue par Molly lui avait rappelé de tristes souvenirs et elle avait fait son possible pour aider celle-ci à surmonter son deuil.

oO§0§Oo

- "C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que les gens que je connais sont complètement différents de ce que j'imaginais. C'est moi qui ai changé ou c'est eux ? demanda Harry à Ginny un soir, alors qu'ils se couchaient.

- Un peu des deux sans doute, répondit Ginny, Tu veux parler de Rogue je suppose.

- Pas seulement de lui. Franchement, tu arrives à voir McGonagall en jeune mariée, toi ?

- J'ai déjà du mal à l'imaginer jeune, répliqua Ginny en souriant. Mais de toute façon, tout ce que nous pourrons apprendre sur nos professeurs nous étonnera toujours. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de penser qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que ce que nous en voyons en cours...

- C'est sûr que maintenant que nous ne sommes plus élèves, si nous continuons à les voir, ils n'ont pas fini de nous surprendre !

- Je sens que d'ici un mois, tu vas m'annoncer que Rogue est une personne absolument adorable, une fois qu'on le connaît bien ! le taquina Ginny.

- Hum, j'en suis pas là. On travaille ensemble, c'est tout. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a complètement changé d'attitude envers moi. Là je suis sûr que c'est LUI qui a changé.

- Peut-être que toi aussi tu n'as plus la même attitude envers lui, et que cela a motivé son changement de comportement à ton égard !

- Hé ! Ne renverse pas la situation. Il me détestait avant même que je lui adresse la parole. Demande à Ron !

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Ron constitue réellement une source impartiale.

- Je suppose que ses sentiments découlaient de son inimité avec mon père et de Sirius. Mais pourquoi les choses auraient-elles changé ?

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui ont participé à la Bataille en sont revenus différents. Peut-être qu'il s'est dit qu'il était temps pour lui de tourner la page. Après tout, cette histoire date de près de vingt ans maintenant.

- Oui, peut-être", répondit Harry qui médita un instant cette possibilité.

En repensant aux relations de Rogue et de son père, il se rappela de la prise de conscience qui l'avait traversée après avoir été soumis à la vision que lui avait imposé le miroir du Riopsesèd. Et pour la première fois, Harry raconta à Ginny ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue, ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque et enfin, la façon plus clémente dont il jugeait ces événements à l'heure actuelle.

- "Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as enfin compris ce que je te répète depuis trois ans, commenta doucement Ginny.

- J'ai la tête dure, je sais, s'excusa Harry en la serrant contre lui.

- Dis donc, réalisa soudain Ginny, c'est à cause de ce que tu avais vu que tu voulais à tout prix parler à Sirius ? Tout le cirque qu'ont fait mes frères, c'était pour cela ?

- Euh ! oui, reconnut humblement Harry.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! On était en pleine guerre, on avait Ombrage sur le dos et tu as violé toutes les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité pour parler avec Sirius d'un truc qui s'était passé 15 ans auparavant ? Mais enfin, c'était complètement stupide !

- Oui, admit Harry. J'ai fait pas mal de choses stupides cette année là. Et tu ne sais pas le pire. Quand je l'ai quitté, à la fin des vacances de Noël, Sirius m'avait donné un petit miroir qui devait nous permettre de communiquer. Mais je l'avais complètement oublié. Quand je m'en suis rappelé, c'était après... c'était trop tard.

- Tu veux dire que... " commença Ginny soufflée, avant de s'interrompre. Même si elle avait décidé d'être entièrement franche avec Harry, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer ces paroles.

Mais Harry termina sa phrase pour elle.

- "Oui, j'aurais pu l'utiliser pour joindre Sirius non seulement pour lui parler de mon père, mais aussi le jour où je le croyais prisonnier au Ministère. Et il serait toujours vivant. En tout cas, il ne serait pas mort ce jour là à cause de moi", tempéra-t-il, comme pour prévenir toute consolation que pourrait lui prodiguer son amie.

Ginny garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre Harry. Celui-ci continua :

- " Je pense que j'arriverai à vivre avec cela maintenant. Avec ça et le reste. J'ai commis de grossières erreurs qui ont eu des conséquences dramatiques. J'ai fait aussi des choses bien. Ceux qui me considèrent comme un héros ont une image de moi idéalisée. Mais ceux que j'aime savent. C'est l'essentiel. Ils savent et me pardonnent.

- Et toi, tu te pardonnes ? demanda doucement Ginny.

- Je commence. Grâce à toi. Grâce à vous tous. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour vous remercier.

- En ce qui me concerne, je me contenterais que tu me rendes très heureuse, très longtemps.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma princesse, répondit Harry en tâtonnant pour insinuer ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de la jeune femme.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais !

- Je sais, mon amour. Tu parlais de mariage, d'enfants, tout ça. Je n'ai rien contre. Au fait, tu veux combien d'enfants ?

- Mhm, au moins quatre. Pour moi c'est le minimum pour pouvoir parler de véritable famille.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez pour monter une équipe de Quidditch ça !

- Mais bien suffisant pour animer un repas de famille, crois-moi. Cela ne t'embête pas l'idée d'avoir plein d'enfants ?

- Non. J'ai toujours envié les liens qui vous unissaient, toi et tes frères. Je trouvais formidable l'idée que vous puissiez compter les uns sur les autres quoiqu'il arrive. Je veux que mes enfants aient une vraie famille.

- En tout cas, ils auront une flopée d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins. A ce propos, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'Arthur ait bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que Fleur avait l'air fatigué dimanche dernier et qu'elle n'a presque rien mangé ?

- Non. D'ailleurs quel rapport ?

- Laisse tomber et fais-moi confiance.

- Bon, et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu crois que Percy et Pénélope vont bientôt s'y mettre ?

- Evidemment ! Percy va tout faire pour avoir une famille modèle. Deux ou trois enfants sans doute. Pas davantage, ne serait pas convenable. Au fait, as-tu accepté d'être son témoin ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé !

- Pour une fois que l'un de vous me demande un service, je ne vais pas refuser.

- Tu ne dois pas grand chose à Percy !

- Tu ne crois pas que ta mère serait heureuse de voir l'un de ses fils réaliser son ambition ?

- C'est pour Maman que tu as accepté ?

- Pour toute votre famille

- Mais ni Bill, ni les jumeaux, ni moi ne nous soucions de voir Percy ministre !

- Cela t'ennuierait qu'il le soit ?

- Tu crois qu'il sera un bon ministre ?

- J'en sais rien, mais Hermione semble penser qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire pour remplacer Marchebank quand elle prendra sa retraite alors...

- Je vois. Mais tu sais ce que cela signifie. Tu vas être en représentation pendant toute la cérémonie.

- Ginny, dès que je mets un pied hors de cette maison, je suis en représentation. Je ne vais pas rester enfermé toute ma vie quand même !

- Non, tu as raison", s'empressa de d'approuver Ginny qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dire qu'à peine six mois auparavant, elle et ses amis avait eu un mal fou à le convaincre de sortir avec eux !

- "Ginny, commença Harry d'un ton plaintif, par contre, pour les enfants...

- Oui ? répondit-elle en craignant le pire.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'entraîner tout de suite ?"

oO§0§Oo

Au début du mois d'août, alors que Harry venait tout juste de terminer son dur labeur à la banque, une chouette hulotte lui délivra un parchemin d'un certain Drageus Millefruit. Ce dernier était à la tête de l'entreprise qui commercialisait les Chocogrenouilles, et il souhaitait rencontrer Harry au plus vite. Il lui proposait un rendez-vous dès le lendemain dans les locaux de sa société, à Pré-au-Lard.

Sans mot dire, Harry passa la lettre à Ginny qui prenait son petit déjeuner à ses côtés. Quand cette dernière l'eut déchiffrée, elle s'écria :

- "Oh ! Harry, c'est merveilleux, il veut sans doute te rajouter dans la collection de cartes.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est merveilleux. Je ne pourrais plus me promener sans être assailli par des gamins qui vont vouloir que je signe leur carte ! grimaça la fierté du monde sorcier.

- T'en fais pas, intervint Hermione qui avait à son tour parcouru la missive, s'ils ont un minimum de sens commercial, ils n'en mettront pas beaucoup en vente au début, tu sais, comme Agrippa. Il a fallu plus de cinq ans à Ron pour l'obtenir.

- Pauvre Ron, commenta Ginny. Toi qui croyais avoir enfin la collection complète. Dire que tu seras obligé de recommencer à se bourrer de sucreries.

- Quand tu l'auras, je te signerai peut-être ta carte, commenta Harry, grand prince, à l'intention de son ami. Bon sérieusement, vous croyez que je dois accepter ?

- Tu mérites d'y être fit remarquer Molly. Albus aurait été très heureux de te voir l'y rejoindre !

- De toute façon, cela ne changera pas grand chose. On te reconnaît déjà où que tu ailles, non ? fit remarquer Hermione.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Ginny. Tu ne seras pas moins connu parce que tu refuses. Et il est normal que l'on rende hommage à celui qui nous a débarrassé du plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald. Moi ça me plaît bien l'idée que tu sois dans les chocogrenouilles."

En soupirant, Harry griffonna une réponse confirmant sa venue le lendemain qu'il confia à la messagère qui avait patiemment attendu.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, son entretien avec Drageus Millefruit fut des plus agréables. Ce dernier était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, arrière-petit-fils, lui apprit-il du fondateur de la célèbre confiserie. Il lui expliqua de quelle manière les nouvelles entrées dans la célèbre collection étaient décidées.

- "Nous tâchons de faire entrer une nouvelle personnalité tous les quatre à cinq ans, expliqua le confiseur. Une commission se réunit régulièrement pour définir quelle figure connue fera l'objet de la prochaine effigie. Nous prenons en compte les demandes du public et la notoriété de la personne. Ainsi notre collection s'est enrichie de personnalités du monde du sport, du spectacle, d'artistes et d'inventeurs. Ce n'est pas toutes les décennies que nous avons un héros à faire entrer dans la légende.

- Je ne suis pas un héros, commença Harry.

- Je crains que votre avis ne fasse pas l'unanimité. En deux ans, nous avons reçu des centaines de lettres nous demandant pourquoi votre carte n'existait pas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé plus tôt ? Non que je m'en plaigne, notez bien.

- Avant de nous décider, nous montons toujours dossier sur la personnalité pressentie. Vous comprenez, certaines cartes existent depuis plus de cent ans. Quand nous choisissons quelqu'un, nous voulons être sûrs que nous ne regretterons pas notre choix. Quand nous avons fait notre petite enquête sur vous, nous avons remarqué que vous ne recherchiez pas la notoriété, au contraire. Nous avons donc préféré attendre un peu avant de vous contacter, craignant que notre offre ne soit malvenue.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à me contacter finalement ?

- Depuis le début de l'année, vous avez été vu plusieurs fois sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard. Que vous sortiez de votre retraite nous a fait espérer que vous consentiriez peut-être à collaborer avec nous. Mais quand finalement nous nous sommes décidés à vous écrire, il y a deux mois, nos chouettes sont revenues. Vous faites l'objet d'un sort de dissimulation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui, seuls ceux qui savent où j'habite peuvent m'envoyer du courrier. Commet m'avez vous retrouvé ?

- Nous avons un enquêteur très efficace... et très discret sur ses méthodes, répondit Millefruit avec un sourire pour atténuer son refus de répondre.

- Je ne vous cache pas que l'idée d'avoir une carte à mon nom ne m'attire pas plus que cela.

- Votre modestie est tout à votre honneur, Monsieur Potter. Mais cela fait maintenant 19 ans que vous êtes le sorcier le plus connu de votre génération. Entrer dans la galerie des Chocogrenouilles ne fait que prendre acte d'une situation qui est déjà bien établie."

Harry sourit en entendant Millefruit répéter les arguments que Ginny et Hermione lui avaient servi la veille.

- Et si je refuse, vous pourrez passer outre ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- Bien sûr que non. Cela ne nous viendrait même pas à l'esprit, s'offusqua le confiseur. Cependant, votre entrée chez nous est d'une telle évidence pour toute la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne que votre absence risquerait de faire couler beaucoup plus d'encre que la sortie de votre carte. Tout le monde se demanderait les raisons d'une telle abstention et il est à craindre que les spéculations les plus folles fassent les choux gras de toute la presse de bas étage. Alors que, si vous acceptez, après l'inévitable période de promotion, les gens passeront à autre chose."

Harry soupira. Visiblement, tout le monde se liguait contre lui. Il pourrait difficilement refuser.

- "Bon, si je dis oui, qu'est ce que j'aurais à faire ?"

Ce fut très simple. Il n'eut qu'à se prêter à une séance de photo. Millefruit lui accorda un droit de regard sur l'image qui fut choisie ainsi que sur le texte qui l'accompagnait. Trois semaines plus tard, la maquette définitive fut approuvée par Harry et la fabrication lancée. Les premières cartes devaient être vendues dès le premier septembre suivant, dans le Poudlard Express.

oO§0§Oo

Comme l'année précédente, le 11 août réunit tous les Weasley au cimetière sorcier de Londres, pour rendre hommage à Charlie. Bill et Fleur invitèrent ensuite toute la famille à prendre le thé chez eux, et les mirent officiellement au courant de la prochaine naissance qu'ils attendaient pour l'hiver suivant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Molly se transforma en fontaine à cette annonce.

Le 28 du même mois, alors que la célébration de la défaite de Voldemort était partout fêtée, Harry et ses amis se recueillirent à la mémoire d'Arthur Weasley et de tous les braves qui avaient donné leur vie deux ans auparavant pour que le monde sorcier retrouve la paix.

Quand Tonks arriva, Ginny faillit ne pas la reconnaître. La jeune Auror avait les cheveux bruns, court et crêpés, son teint était devenu très mat, et seuls ses grands yeux gris, signe distinctif de la famille Black, permettait de l'identifier. Dans un premier temps, Ginny se demanda si c'était pour marquer son deuil que Tonks avait renoncé à ses cheveux roses. Mais quand Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva et se plaça près d'elle en lui posant sa main brune sur l'épaule, elle comprit mieux les choix esthétiques de la cousine de Sirius.

Sa participation à la Bataille du Survivant et sa longue convalescence l'avaient changée, elle aussi. Elle était devenue plus posée, moins gaffeuse. Même sa maladresse s'était estompée. Elle ne trébucha que sur deux tombes ce jour là, et la poigne de son compagnon l'empêcha de s'étaler de tout son long.

Ginny songea avec nostalgie que toutes ses connaissances devenaient de plus en plus fréquentables. Elle sentit qu'elle avait définitivement basculé dans le monde des adultes.

oO§0§Oo

De retour du cimetière, quand les Weasley se retrouvèrent entre eux, Harry raconta, au bénéfice de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, ce qui s'étaient réellement passé lors de la Bataille et ce qui avait déterminé la mort d'Arthur. Ce fut George qui rompit le silence douloureux qui avait suivi le pénible récit.

- "Qu'attends-tu de nous Harry ? Nous n'allons pas te reprocher ce qui c'est passé. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Finalement, c'est à cause de Voldemort qu'il n'est plus là, on le savait déjà, renchérit Fred.

- Il y avait peut-être une autre manière d'y arriver. Peut-être pas. Nous ne pourrons jamais le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que vous aviez le droit de savoir comment est mort votre père, répliqua le Survivant

- Ce n'était pas de mourir dont il avait peur, dit lentement Bill. C'était de revenir sans l'un de nous. Tu comprendras cela quand tu auras des enfants, Harry.

- Mourir parce qu'on représente l'amour, c'est très beau", conclut doucement Fleur, les larmes aux yeux.

Ni Percy, ni Pénélope, peu accoutumés à exprimer leurs sentiments ne dirent mot, mais il était visible qu'ils étaient très émus tous les deux. Quant à Harry, il semblait soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire l'entière vérité à tous ceux à qui il la devait.

Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à se pardonner à lui-même, finalement.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**25/08/2004 :** Voilà, les vacances sont finies, me voilà de retour chez moi. Heureusement, la reprise du travail n'est pas pour tout de suite, et je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire, même si je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Cette semaine, je **remercie particulièrement Bubblejoyce et Olympe** qui m'ont donné des idées pour remplir le coffre des Black (Oly, fantastique d'avoir pensé à la guillotine à elfes). Vous pouvez retrouver la prose de ces deux dames sous le pseudonyme _Olympe Maxime_.

Et comme chaque semaine, je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Et les réponses....**

****

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci pour ton mot. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien il y aura de chapitres. Une quinzaine vraissemblablement.

**MJ** : Effectivement, Hermione n'a pas le temps de se mettre en colère contre Miss panthère noire car elle a vite déguerpi. Cela dit, elle est surtout en colère contre Harry car elle le connaît et elle est très déçue par son attitude. Bien sûr, elle essaie de neutraliser l'autre, mais c'est moins passionnel.  
Pour les conversations, b'en si, ça arrive dans un couple de tout mettre à plat comme ça. Les mecs détestent mais ça aide de remettre les pendules à l'heure de temps en temps.  
Je suppose que pour combattre la tristesse que l'on éprouve quand l'épouvantard nous inflige la vue de ceux qu'on aime sous forme de cadavres, c'est de les imaginer vivants dans une attitude qui nous faisait rire ou nous attendrissait : genre Dumbledore en train de manger des bonbons, Lupin jeune faisant les quatre cent coups avec ses copains, Arthur W. en train de classer sa collection de prises électriques.

**beru ou bloub** : Ah, c'est de la triche de lire dans le désordre ! Et mon suspense alors ! Bon tu m'excuseras au près de ton papa dont j'ai troublé le repos. Je sais que vous aimez Malefoy, mais il est pas facile à caser car lui et Harry s'évitent un max.

**Lolo** : Merci pour tes compliments. Bises

**amande55** : Alysia ! T'as vu ? On te félicite ! Merci Amande. Contente que nos histoires te plaisent.

**Allima** : Eh, c'est de la triche d'avoir lu les deux chapitres à la suite ! Moi qui avais prévu du suspense. Effectivement, lors du match, Harry ne se conduit pas en gentleman, mais les frères de Weasley l'avait pas mal provoqué le matin.  
Et oui, il va de mieux en mieux notre cher héros.

**Alysia** : Contente que cela te plaise toujours. Bises

**Titania **: Merci d'avoir énoncé tout ce que tu as aimé, c'est très encourageant pour moi.

**Titou Moony:-p** : Oui, Harry a tellement d'amis et de fans que s'il n'avait pas d'ennemi, ce serait un peu lassant.  
L'autre punaise comme tu dis, je crois que je lui ai réglé son compte, gniark, gniark

**Lily-Sam** : oui, pendant tes vacances Harry a fait des progrès !

**calimera** : Oui, je suis idiote, j'aurais dû me rappeler que tu avais lu le début car tu avais pris le temps de mes laisser des reviews (on va mettre cet oubli sur le compte de mes nuits hachées). Pour ton moral, je vais aider maintenant car nous allons arriver dans la période où tout le monde se marie.

**kawiz** : j'avais même pas tilté qu'ils jouaient au même poste. A mon avis, y'aurait pas eu photo : Harry est bien meilleur que Drago.

**julie** : Oui, finalement, il a eu sa claque (morale) Harry.

**roukia** : Oui, bien sûr, tu peux me tutoyer, tout le monde se tutoie ici. Pour le vocabulaire, c'est certain que je ne parlerais pas comme Malefoy (et je n'aimerai pas que mes enfants parlent ainsi), mais cela fait partie du jeu de créer et faire vivre des personnages qui ne nous ressemblent pas.

**ange gryffon** : Chouette ! Bisous !

**dreyd** : j'ai pas pu séparer ce couple, désolée, j'ai le cœur trop tendre, je leur en ai fait trop voir avant. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu aux reviews assassines des autres lecteurs...

**Bubblejoyce** : Pas de chance pour tes vacances ! Mais je suis contente de te voir du coup. Je pense que si Ron avait été là, il aurait cassé la figure de Harry. Je le vois pas utiliser sa baguette dans un tel contexte. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, il était mal parti !Je suis pressée que ton ordi soit sur pied et que nous puissions reprendre nos échanges par mail !

**marion-moune **: Merci d'avoir posé une review, même très courte. Bises

**Harana** : Non, j'suis pas psy ! Juste informaticienne qui a eu une formation juridique. En tout cas, je suis contente que cela te plaise.

**Eliamme** : Combien de chapitres ? Une quinzaine à priori. Non, Ginny / Malefoy, hors de question. Harry ne pourrait pas pardonner ça à Ginny (moi non plus d'ailleurs)

**cecile rogue **: J'espère que la façon dont j'ai traité Rogue t'a plu.

**La p'tite Lili** : c'était un chapitre plus court que les autres, certes, mais plus intense ! Bises à toi aussi.

**Andromede** : comme tu as pu le constater, moi non plus, je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que Harry puisse trahir Ginny.  
Tu as aimé la visite du coffre ?

**m4r13** : Effrayante est le mot juste pour qualifier cette maturité qui leur vient de ce qu'ils ont vécu, des responsabilités qui ont été les leurs et des deuils qu'ils ont supportés.

**fénice** : Oui, le chapitre précédent a fait l'unanimité. Va falloir assurer pour la suite.


	12. Feuxfous et presse à scandale

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XII : Feuxfous et presse à scandale**

Le mariage de Percy et Pénélope eut lieu au cours de la première semaine de septembre. Pour l'occasion, les futurs mariés avaient loué un somptueux château dans le Pays de Galles. Le déroulement des festivités rappela à Ginny la remise des médailles qui s'était tenue un an et demi auparavant : discours ronflant puis délicieux buffet suivi d'un bal.

En tant que témoin, Harry se devait de faire un discours. Selon son habitude, il avait demandé à Hermione de le rédiger. Pour que l'allocution soit humoristique, elle s'était fait aider par Ron et le résultat était très satisfaisant. Cela n'empêcha pas le Survivant d'avoir le trac pendant toute la première partie de la soirée. Mais sa prestation se passa bien, et il réussit à faire bonne figure malgré son malaise. Une fois sa corvée acquittée, il profita réellement de la noce. Il fit enfin honneur au repas et dansa avec plaisir avec Ginny, Molly, Tonks, Hermione, Fleur et même Pénélope.

De son côté, Mrs Weasley retrouva avec plaisir d'anciens collègues de son mari et leurs épouses. Ginny fit beaucoup d'émules, jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse par lui mettre la main sur l'épaule, son regard mettant au défi quiconque de venir marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Bill surveillait Fleur qui, ayant entamé le second trimestre de sa grossesse, était redevenue resplendissante et attirait, bien malgré elle, les jeunes célibataires qui ne s'agglutinaient pas autour de Ginny. Ron avait retrouvé des collègues et discutait Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione notait avec attention qui parlait avec qui, vraisemblablement pour faire un compte rendu à Marchebank des résultats obtenus par Percy. Quant aux jumeaux, ils paraissaient très occupés, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Ginny qui se demandait quelle farce ils étaient encore en train de comploter.

Elle ne connut le fin mot de l'histoire qu'aux alentours de minuit. Après que les desserts eurent été servis, on pria les invités de se rapprocher des grandes baies vitrées donnant sur les somptueux jardins de la résidence. Un magnifique feu d'artifice fut alors donné, se reflétant sur une pièce d'eau, ce qui rendait le spectacle encore plus extraordinaire.

A la suite des traditionnelles gerbes colorées, on vit apparaître des dessins dans le ciel : bouquets de fleurs en train d'éclore, dragons crachant du feu, centaures au galop, sirènes nageant gracieusement. Puis le portrait stylisé des mariés se profila dans la nuit. Enfin, un cierge magique écrivit en lettres de feu dans la nuit étoilée : TOUS NOS VŒUX A PENELOPE ET PERCY. Alors que les applaudissements se déchaînaient, on vit s'inscrire en guise de conclusion : _Feux personnalisés - Fred et George Weasley - 93 Chemin de Traverse - Londres_.

- "Mais ce sont les Feuxfous Fuseboum, s'écria Harry

- Une version améliorée en fait, l'informa Ron. Ils seront vendus avec un parchemin, sur lequel tu peux dessiner ou écrire ce que tu veux voir reproduit dans le ciel. En les présentant ce soir, les jumeaux espèrent lancer une mode.

- Percy n'a pas eu peur de confier ce spectacle aux jumeaux ? questionna Ginny, étonnée par le professionnalisme de ses redoutables frères.

- Non, ils ont conclu un accord. Les jumeaux ont promis de ne rien ajouter au texte prévu à l'avance et en échange Percy leur permet de se faire de la publicité. Il y a pas mal de gens riches ce soir, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas. Fred et George espèrent élargir leur clientèle en mettant sur le marché des produits qui peuvent être utilisés autrement que pour faire des blagues. Cela doit leur permettre de financer toute la recherche qu'ils font pour inventer de nouveaux produits.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne vont jouer aucun tour ce soir, s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais des petits fours qui sont en ce moment même servis avec le café ", lui répondit Ron souriant largement.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le brouhaha des conversations fut entrecoupé de gracieux ramages : geais, rossignols, hirondelles semblaient avoir pris leurs quartiers dans le grand salon d'apparat. Percy, l'air furieux, chercha ses frères des yeux, mais les coupables s'étaient sagement éclipsés. Harry les imaginait dans un coin en train de rire de bon cœur de leur innocente plaisanterie. D'ailleurs leurs victimes n'eurent pas le temps de s'offusquer car elles retrouvaient leur timbre de voix habituel au bout d'une minute à peine.

oO§0§Oo

Quand les invités commencèrent à prendre congé vers deux heures du matin, Harry dut s'avouer que la soirée avait été moins éprouvante qu'il ne l'avait craint. Bien sûr, un ou deux importuns avaient bien essayé de l'entretenir à propos de ses prouesses passées mais, grâce aux sorties effectuées l'année précédente avec ses amis, il avait su se débarrasser rapidement des fâcheux.

Il avait trouvé Ginny très en beauté. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour déterminer ce qui avait changé en elle. Il avait eu un coup au cœur en réalisant que ce qui la rendait si resplendissante était tout simplement sa bonne humeur. C'était son sourire, ses yeux brillants et sa facilité à rire qui lui donnait autant d'éclat.

Il s'était reproché, une fois de plus, d'avoir été source de tant de tracas et de peines pour sa bien-aimée au cours des mois écoulés. Et une fois de plus, il s'était promis de se rattraper et de faire son possible pour la rendre heureuse.

Il avait commencé en la débarrassant de tous les flatteurs qui tournaient autour d'elle et en l'invitant à valser. Cette danse leur avait rappelé le bal de Poudlard et, des yeux, ils s'étaient promis mille félicitées une fois regagnée l'intimité de leur chambre.

oO§0§Oo

Leur rentrée devant avoir lieu la semaine suivante, il leur fallut prendre une décision sur la façon dont ils allaient présenter leur relation en public. Jusque là, même quand ils sortaient avec leurs amis, ils restaient très réservés, évitant de se prendre la main ou de s'embrasser devant témoins. Harry souhaitait faire évoluer leur attitude. Maintenant qu'ils étaient clairement fiancés, il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Ginny, quant à elle, était plus circonspecte. Elle craignait un peu la rançon du succès.

- Tu ne ferais que reculer le problème, lui fit valoir Harry. Quand nous nous marierons, tout le monde sera au courant.

- Oui mais, en attendant, les gens dont je fais la connaissance me jugent sur ce que je suis, sans me mettre l'étiquette "petite copine du Survivant".

- Gin, je suis le premier à savoir combien c'est pénible, mais il va bien falloir que tu passes par là. Autant t'habituer tout de suite.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé tout à coup ? Pendant deux ans le mot "engagement" te donne des boutons et maintenant tu veux clamer sur tous les toits que nous sommes fiancés."

En voyant la physionomie embarrassée d'Harry, elle comprit. Il voulait se prémunir contre ce qui s'est passé à la soirée des Aurors. Il pense qu'il sera moins l'objet des convoitises féminines s'il se présente comme étant sérieusement engagé envers elle.

Elle doit bien admettre que le raisonnement de Harry a du bon. Vu sa balourdise dans ses relations avec les femmes, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Evidemment, cela n'arrêtera pas les plus acharnées, mais la perfection n'est pas de ce monde. Elle prend note d'en toucher deux mots à Hannah pour qu'elle veille au grain à sa place. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Finalement, ils décident de rendre leur engagement connu dans les cercles que fréquente Harry. De son côté, Ginny restera discrète sur ce sujet auprès de ses camarades d'école. Ils se doutent bien qu'un jour l'information finira par passer d'un groupe à l'autre, mais en attendant Ginny aura la paix.

oO§0§Oo

La rentrée de Ginny se déroula sans événement notable. Harry ne lui dit pas comment s'étaient passé ses retrouvailles avec sa volcanique camarade de classe mais, le connaissant, elle supposa qu'il devait l'avoir évitée comme la peste.

Avec la reprise des cours, ils renouèrent avec leurs virées du samedi en compagnie des anciens de Poudlard. L'un d'eux cependant manquait à l'appel. Colin Crivey, dont la liaison avec Kat avait pris fin, préférait désormais prendre du champ avec leurs relations communes.

D'après ce que Ginny avait compris, Kat avait rompu car elle s'ennuyait avec le Gryffondor. Elle le trouvait trop gentil, trop prévisible. Ginny ne voyait pas en quoi c'était dérangeant, mais cela ne la regardait pas et elle s'abstint de toute réflexion.

Par contre, elle demanda à Hannah où en étaient les relations entre Harry et Malefoy. En effet, Harry évitait toute allusion à son ennemi et Ginny se demandait ce que cachait ce silence.

- "Ah, ces deux là ! répondit Hannah en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils s'insupportent tellement qu'ils s'ignorent le plus possible. Même quand on les met ensemble en travaux pratiques, ils s'arrangent pour ne pas avoir à se parler. Et comme cela arrive souvent, ils en sont vraiment arrivés à se comprendre sans paroles. Mais c'est très positif pour eux. Ils craignent tellement que l'autre ait de meilleures notes qu'ils travaillent comme des bêtes. En fait, ils raflent toujours les deux premières places. Malefoy est le meilleur en enquêtes et en potions. Harry remporte la palme en duel et en métamorphose. Il est plus puissant aussi. Mais Malefoy est plus teigneux. C'est vrai que cette rivalité constante est un peu fatigante pour les autres et ne rend pas facile l'organisation d'activité de groupe. Mais d'un autre côté, on préfère voir Harry comme ça que comme à son arrivée, complètement amorphe.

Tu as bien fait de refuser de danser avec Malefoy à notre soirée de fin d'année, continua Hannah. Cela aurait pu dégénérer. Oh ! à propos. La fille qui a sauté au cou de Harry quand vous êtes arrivés, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Je t'assure que rien dans l'attitude de Harry n'a pu l'encourager à une telle familiarité. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais lui, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait remarqué son petit jeu. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées à ce sujet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien à quoi m'en tenir, répond Ginny sans mentir. D'ailleurs, justement, je voulais t'en parler. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Harry n'est pas très observateur quand il s'agit de filles. Ce serait sympa de ta part si tu pouvais le mettre en garde quand tu remarques quelque chose. Cela lui évitera de mauvaises surprises.

- C'est d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais. Harry t'est vraiment très attaché.

- Je sais. Mais il est aussi très doué pour s'attirer les ennuis, alors je préfère ne pas prendre de risques."

Les deux jeunes filles mirent fin à leur aparté pour se mêler à la conversation générale. Seamus racontait qu'une de ses cousines, qui était encore à Poudlard, avait raconté, dans une lettre à ses parents, que trois élèves avaient trouvé la carte de Harry dans des paquets de chocogrenouilles vendus dans le Poudlard Express.

Tout le monde alors voulut voir la fameuse carte. Harry s'exécuta et sortit l'exemplaire que Millefruit lui avait fait parvenir. Sur la photo, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert bouteille, et il souriait timidement en faisant un petit signe de la main. La légende indiquait : "_Surnommé le Survivant, Harry Potter s'est distingué dès l'âge de un an en résistant au sort mortel que lui avait lancé le redoutable Voldemort. En 1998, à peine âgé de dix-huit ans, il élimina définitivement ce dernier en combat singulier au cours de l'affrontement connu sous le nom de Bataille du Survivant._"

Harry fit la grimace alors que ses amis s'exclamaient. Il se trouvait tarte sur ce cliché (il avait choisi celui qu'il détestait le moins), mais Ginny trouvait qu'il était ressemblant et qu'il reflétait bien le caractère modeste du jeune homme.

oO§0§Oo

Le 31octobre, pour Halloween, les futurs Aurors organisèrent une petite fête dans un vieux château hanté. Harry demanda à Ginny ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione de l'accompagner. Pour l'occasion, Ginny proposa d'amener quelques-unes des inventions de ses frères, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Cette idée remporta l'adhésion de tous et, le week-end précédent la soirée, ils mirent au point toute une série de gags avec, bien sûr, un spectacle pyrotechnique pour clore les festivités.

Dans l'enthousiasme des préparatifs, les jumeaux s'invitèrent eux aussi à cette petite sauterie, ne voulant pas laisser passer l'occasion de se faire un peu de publicité auprès de la population estudiantine. Finalement Kat, qui déprimait un peu depuis quelque temps et à qui Ginny voulait procurer un peu de distraction, se joignit à la petite troupe. Qui sait si elle ne trouverait pas un bel Auror susceptible de lui redonner le moral ?

Dès leur arrivée Fred et George disparurent du côté des cuisines avec des airs de conspirateurs. Très vite, leur présence se fit sentir : ceux qui étaient autour du buffet se virent pousser des cornes, des queues fourchues, ou encore des ailes de chauves-souris. Autour du bar, les conversations devinrent vite incompréhensibles, les joyeux buveurs se mettant à bêler, meugler, pépier, miauler ou aboyer. Bientôt des concours se mirent en place, chacun goûtant le maximum de mets variés pour cumuler les attributs animaliers.

Un malheureux incident émailla cette série de blagues innocentes : des pustules très inesthétiques apparurent sur la figure et les bras de Lynda Stevens auprès de laquelle les jumeaux s'excusèrent platement. Jamais de tels effets secondaires n'avaient été rencontrés suite à l'administration de leurs produits. Ils promirent de faire une enquête sérieuse pour que l'incident ne se reproduise plus. Au bout de cinq minutes, durant lesquels la malheureuse souffrit de fortes démangeaisons, il finirent par trouver un antidote, au goût atroce, mais qui lui permit de retrouver son état initial.

En dédommagement, les frères Weasley lui offrirent des bons gratuits valables sur tous les produits de leur boutique, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour apaiser la jeune fille. Cette dernière, ivre de rage, chercha des yeux Ginny qui la salua ironiquement en réponse, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la séductrice. Celle-ci dut cependant ravaler sa colère, comprenant qu'en s'attaquant au clan des rouquins elle avait affaire à trop forte partie.

Quant à Harry, une fois qu'il eut compris de quoi il retournait, il fit preuve d'un aveuglement total, parfaitement déplorable venant de la part d'un futur Auror.

La soirée se poursuivit agréablement. Ginny et Harry dansèrent beaucoup, ensemble ou séparément. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Drago Malefoy intercepta Ginny et lui demanda avec son sourire le plus charmeur :

- "Tu m'accordes cette danse ?"

Elle soupira. Toujours le même jeu stupide !

- "Tu n'en as pas assez, Drago ? demanda-t-elle, amusée malgré elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?" rétorqua-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, ils furent interrompus par Kat qui venait de les rejoindre.

- "Tu danses Drago ?"

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea un instant avant de la reconnaître. Avec son insolence habituelle, il la scruta de la tête au pied. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Kat qui en avait vu d'autres.

- "Tu m'invites ou tu veux examiner mes dents avant, finit-elle par demander.

- Je crois que je les ai déjà inspectées il y a trois ans, répondit-il de sa voix traînante. Entre autres choses.

- Parfait, on va gagner du temps", répliqua l'incorrigible Kat sans se démonter, avant de le prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner sur la piste.

Ginny les regarda s'éloigner avec des sentiments mitigés. Elle était heureuse de constater que Kat avait repris du poil de la bête, mais Malefoy n'était pas vraiment le gentleman qu'elle souhaitait pour ses amies. Devait-elle mettre en garde la jeune fille ? Mais Kat connaissait bien Drago. Elle avait été de nombreuses fois témoin de ses accrochages avec Ginny. Et avec les garçons, c'est généralement Kat qui mène la danse.

- "Je me demande ce que Malefoy a de si passionnant, murmura une voix mécontente près de son oreille.

- A ton avis, lequel des deux va bouffer l'autre ?

- Quoi ?"

Harry examina avec plus d'attention la cavalière de son rival.

- "Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- C'est la question que je me posais. Mais j'arrivais justement à la conclusion que ce n'est pas sûr que Drago remporte la manche avec elle. Dans ce domaine, c'est une redoutable combattante.

- C'est son problème, après tout", conclut-il, manifestement désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

En fin de soirée, Fred et George leur offrirent un feu d'artifice époustouflant. Ils avaient préparé à l'avance des petites saynètes humoristiques qui se déroulèrent dans le ciel, à la plus grande joie des spectateurs qui riaient à gorge déployée. Pour clore la soirée, les jumeaux distribuèrent des cartes de visite et des échantillons gratuits de leur production.

Quand nos amis songèrent finalement à rentrer, Kat se révéla introuvable. Un coup d'œil à la ronde conforta Ginny dans son appréhension. Malefoy aussi semblait s'être volatilisé.

oO§0§Oo

Elle ne revit Kat que quelques jours plus tard. Cette dernière paraissait d'excellente humeur.

- "Que deviens-tu, demanda prudemment Ginny

- Rien de spécial, répondit son amie avec un petit sourire narquois

- D'accord. Où en es-tu avec Malefoy ?

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Non, ça m'inquiète. Je ne lui fais pas trop confiance en fait.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me mettre dans son lit puis me plaquer pour se venger.

- Se venger de quoi ? D'être une de mes amies ou celle de Harry ?

- Non, non ! Je ne t'ai jamais raconté, ce qui s'était passé quand on était en fin de sixième année ?

- Tu veux dire quand il t'a draguée pour marquer des points sur Harry ?

- Exactement ! Et bien, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ses motivations et je l'ai laissé faire. On s'était trouvé un coin tranquille, ça commençait à être chaud, et puis tout à coup, je lui ai dit que tout compte fait, cela ne me disait rien de coucher avec un Serpentard. Et je suis partie. Je peux te dire qu'il l'a eu mauvaise.

- Et pourquoi t'es venue le chercher l'autre soir alors ? T'as aucune chance d'avoir une relation normale avec ce type.

- Mais c'est ça qui est excitant. On sait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir tous les deux. La question c'est de savoir lequel de nous deux va craquer le premier."

Ginny, ne sut quoi répondre à cela. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle a toujours recherché auprès de ses rares petits amis la douceur et la tendresse. Pas la bagarre. Enfin, Kat a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Ce n'est pas à elle de juger.

- "Tu me diras qui a gagné ", répondit-elle simplement.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours du mois de novembre, Ron et Hermione annoncèrent à la famille leur volonté de s'unir au début de l'été suivant, dès que Hermione aura fini son cursus universitaire. Mais auparavant, les parents d'Hermione ont exprimé le souhait de mieux connaître la famille de Ron. Ce dernier, malgré ses gaffes découlant de sa méconnaissance du monde moldu, a su se faire apprécier de ses futurs beaux-parents et ils souhaitent maintenant rencontrer sa mère et ses frères.

- "Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de leur présenter les jumeaux ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

- Hé ! on sait se tenir quand même, protesta George.

- Parfaitement, on peut être tout à fait sérieux quand on veut, renchérit Fred

- C'est juste que cela fait 25 ans que vous ne le voulez pas, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

- Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu étais notre banquier, s'offusqua George.

- Je confirme, intervint Bill. Ils ont une réputation d'enfer auprès des gobelins.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hermione, mes parents aimeraient que vous veniez partager avec eux le réveillon de Noël.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Molly. Je serais très heureuse de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux."

C'est ainsi que la famille Weasley au grand complet prit le magicobus pour se rendre à York en fin d'après-midi le 24 décembre.

Dans un premier temps, Ginny s'était étonnée que Percy ne trouve pas une bonne excuse pour s'affranchir de cette visite, puis elle s'était dit que c'était finalement une chance pour lui d'avoir de la belle-famille moldue, compte tenu des tendances politiques du parti dont il voulait prendre la tête.

Si l'on ajoutait une sœur fiancée au Survivant, un frère marié à une demi-vélane, et une mère employant une elfe libre, Percy pouvait se féliciter d'avoir une famille coopérative. Il ne manquait plus que Fred et George épousassent respectivement une gobeline et une loup-garou pour que le tableau soit complet. Vu l'excentricité de ses frères, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

Quant à Ron, il parut très nerveux pendant le voyage. Sans doute craignait-il une catastrophe qui mettrait en cause son union avec Hermione. Ces deux là avait mis du temps à se trouver mais leur affection réciproque était plus forte que jamais. La nervosité inhabituelle de Ron était alimentée, entre autre, par l'attitude des jumeaux qui posaient des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres sur les coutumes moldues. Mais Ginny savait, qu'une fois sur place, ils feraient leur possible pour ne pas desservir leur frère.

En ce qui concernait Harry, il avait suffisamment vécu chez les moldus pour être à l'aise chez les parents d'Hermione. Ginny avait été très heureuse de constater que les discussions familiales portant sur le mariage de ses amis n'avaient pas mis mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Au contraire, au cours de ces conversations, il lui prenait la main et lui souriait, comme pour lui promettre que leur tour viendrait aussi.

Le magicobus les déposa discrètement à quelques pas de la nouvelle maison des Granger. Après la guerre, ces derniers avaient pu revenir dans leur ville d'origine et retrouver leur clientèle. En effet, le département des Affaires moldues leur avaient versé une prime en dédommagement de leur maison détruite, ce qui leur avait permis de racheter un autre pavillon et réinstaller leur cabinet.

Les Granger les reçurent très chaleureusement et les Weasley se sentirent vite à l'aise. Les deux belles-mères s'entendirent à merveille et se complimentèrent mutuellement sur leur rejeton respectif. Une grande partie de la conversation du dîner tourna autour de la cérémonie de mariage. Devait-elle ou non se dérouler dans le monde sorcier ?

Finalement, on opta pour une cérémonie moldue. En effet, les Granger étaient croyants et ils désiraient que leur fille se marie devant un prêtre anglican. D'autre part, la mère d'Hermione avait une famille assez nombreuse et il était tout aussi délicat de ne pas les inviter que de les convier à Pré-au-Lard. En contre partie, la cérémonie de fiançailles se tiendrait au Siège.

Une fois minuit sonné et les cadeaux échangés, les deux familles se séparèrent, promettant de s'envoyer lettres et hiboux. Hermione et Ron restèrent sur place pour que les Granger profitent de leur fille pendant ses vacances.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours du mois de février, alors que Ginny relit ses notes confortablement installée dans le foyer des étudiants, l'exclamation d'une de ses camarades de première année la tire de son cours.

- "Ça alors, le Survivant vient de se fiancer !"

Hein, comment elle sait ça ? Un simple coup d'œil la renseigne. Sa condisciple semble plongée dans Sorcière-Hebdo. Mince alors, elle est dans le journal !

- "La veinarde. Elle est super canon en plus !"

Merci, merci !

- "Mais je la préférais en blonde !"

Pardon ?

Ginny se lève et vient lire l'article au-dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade. Effectivement, on y annonce en gros titre la prochaine union d'Harry Potter avec Elektra Décibelle, chanteuse à succès.

L'article qui suit raconte une rencontre romantique chez Fleury et Boot, suivie de dîners aux chandelles à Pré-au-Lard et d'escapades amoureuses dans le Londres moldu. Le Survivant, aurait avoué son goût immodéré pour les chansons que susurre sa belle et pour le fromage de chèvre. Quant à l'heureuse élue, elle clame son admiration pour son héros, si romantique et attentionné, qui lui enverrait régulièrement des fleurs avec des missives enflammées "révélant la sensibilité d'un poète qui s'ignore".

Ginny doit bien admettre que cet article comporte au moins un fond de vérité : les rares lettres que lui envoie Harry ignorent toute sensibilité poétique. Hésitant entre agacement et fou rire, elle va à la volière et envoie Hadès au centre de formation des Aurors avec le message_ "As-tu lu Sorcière-Hebdo ?_".

oO§0§Oo

Harry soupire d'aise en sortant du vestiaire du terrain de sport. Rien que tel qu'un petit tour en balai suivi d'une bonne douche, durant la pause déjeuner, pour se sentir d'attaque pour les cours de l'après-midi. Il lève la tête en entendant un bruissement d'ailes et sourit en reconnaissant Hadès. Chouette ! Ginny lui a écrit. Il ne manquait plus qu'un mot doux de sa bien-aimée pour parachever son bonheur.

Son sourire s'efface cependant à la lecture du message laconique qu'elle lui a fait parvenir. Pas besoin d'être en troisième année d'école d'Auror pour pressentir que de gros ennuis vont lui tomber dessus. Il presse le pas et se dirige vers la salle de détente mise à la disposition des élèves. Il demande à la cantonade si quelqu'un a reçu le dernier Sorcière-Hebdo.

Une fille de première année, rougissante, lui passe son exemplaire en le félicitant. Comme elle le lui tend ouvert à la bonne page, il comprend tout de suite l'étendue de son malheur. Incrédule, il lit le récit de sa romance et contemple avec consternation la photo qui illustre l'article. Il est bien certain de n'avoir jamais vu sa prétendue fiancée. Une chevelure, bleu électrique comme cela, il s'en souviendrait.

"Oh merde ! Ginny va me tuer" est la première pensée cohérente qui se forme dans son cerveau, une fois l'information digérée.

- "Alors Harry, tu lis Sorcière-Hebdo maintenant ? lui demande Dean qui s'est approché de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Qu'est ce qui te passionne à ce point ? Les recettes de cuisine ou ton horoscope ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Dean a lu le titre de la double page qui lui est consacrée au-dessus de son épaule.

- "Waou , Harry ! Petit cachottier, toutes mes félicitations ! s'écrit-il hilare, en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. T'en as de la chance, elle a l'air mignonne, ajoute-t-il en lorgnant sur la photo. Tu l'as dit à Ron ? Il doit être content pour toi !"

Putain ! Y'a pas que Ginny. C'est tout le conseil des frères Weasley qui va lui tomber dessus s'il ne fait pas quelque chose très vite. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voit pas trop quoi faire. Il espère avec ferveur que Ginny le trouvera avant les autres. Avec elle au moins, ce sera rapide, indolore et expéditif !

Bon, il va commencer par Ginny.

- "T'as de quoi écrire ? demande-t-il à Dean, qui s'est emparé du magazine et qui parcourt l'interview, mort de rire.

- Tu comptes lui envoyer un poème ? Comme c'est romantique !" répond ce dernier, indifférent au regard meurtrier de Harry.

La crispation de la mâchoire de ce dernier le convainc cependant de sortir en vitesse de son sac une plume et un encrier. Il connaît l'étendue de la puissance magique d'Harry pour l'avoir affronté en duel et il ne tient pas à le voir sortir de ses gonds.

Harry griffonne à la hâte "_Jamais vu cette fille. Je vais me renseigner auprès du journal. Accorde-moi 24 heures avant de me tuer_" et renvoie Hadès à sa propriétaire. Puis va chercher Hedwidge et envoie au directeur de Sorcière-Hebdo une lettre dans laquelle il dément formellement les faits rapportés par le journal. Il demande la suspension de la vente du magazine incriminé et la publication d'un erratum dans le numéro suivant.

Il a du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours durant les heures qui suivent, d'autant que Dean s'est empressé de faire circuler le journal parmi toute la classe et qu'il doit subir les compliments ironiques de ses amis et les félicitations sincères des autres. Quand il voit Malefoy venir vers lui, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres, il regrette, une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir profité du désordre régnant sur le lieu de la Bataille pour en finir une fois pour toutes avec cette fouine malfaisante.

Quand Hedwidge revient, il se jette avec espoir sur la lettre qu'elle lui apporte. Malheureusement, elle ne contient pas ce qu'il espère : "_Cher Monsieur Potter, C'est avec attention que nous avons pris connaissance de votre courrier. Nous sommes cependant au regret de ne pouvoir accéder à vos demandes. En effet, les informations que nous avons transcrites dans notre magazine nous sont parvenues de source sûre et rien ne justifie donc que nous les démentions. Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Potter, l'expression de nos salutations les plus distinguées. Alan Fox, directeur de publication."_

Indécis sur la conduite à tenir, il fait suivre le courrier à Ginny en lui demandant si elle souhaite qu'il accorde une interview à la Gazette du sorcier pour rétablir les faits. Cette dernière lui propose de le retrouver le soir même au Siège après leur dernier cours, et d'en discuter de vive voix.

oO§0§Oo

C'est avec soulagement qu'il transplane au Siège en fin d'après-midi. La journée a mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais à peine a-t-il mis le pied dans la cuisine, qu'il doit déchanter. Il est accueilli par une Mrs Weasley, absolument furieuse.

- "ESPÈCE D'HYPOCRITE ! COMMENT OSES-TU TE PRÉSENTER ICI APRÈS T'ÊTRE MOQUÉ AINSI DE MA FILLE !"

Oh non ! Elle aussi a lu cet article de malheur. Il se rappelle un peu tard qu'il l'a lui-même réabonné à Sorcière-Hebdo le Noël précédent. Apparemment, elle ne se contente pas de lire les fiches Cuisine.

- "Molly, ce n'est pas...

- SI TU ES VENU CHERCHER TES AFFAIRES, C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE, PARCE QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU RESTES ICI !

- Mais enfin...

- SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA CUISINE !

- VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTER, OUI ! CET ARTICLE RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! MÊME GINNY L'A COMPRIS !

- Vraiment !

- Bon sang ! Je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez Fleury et Boot depuis plus de trois ans, je déteste le fromage de chèvre, je ne connais pas cette chanteuse...

- ...et il n'a jamais écrit de lettre romantique de sa vie", complète Ginny qui est arrivée peu après Harry et qui a entendu la fin de l'algarade.

Mrs Weasley les regarde avec suspicion tandis que Ginny embrasse Harry. Finalement, elle consent à demander :

- "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

Harry et Ginny se dévisagent.

- "Nous aussi, on aimerait savoir, fait remarquer Harry.

- Tu es sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée, lui demande Ginny.

- Enfin, Gin, je me rappellerais quand même d'elle. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une fille aux cheveux bleus. Même Tonks n'a jamais osé nous sortir une couleur pareille !

- Il paraît qu'elle était blonde avant", l'informe Ginny.

- "Molly, puis-je vous emprunter votre Sorcière-Hebdo ?"

Après un examen minutieux de la photo, les yeux plissés, sans doute pour l'imaginer avec une coiffure différente, Harry lâche péremptoire :

- "Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir rencontrée, même blonde.

- Peut-être as-tu oublié, insiste Ginny.

- Oui et non. Nous avons des cours de physionomie à l'école. On nous apprend à faire dans notre tête le portrait robot des personnes que nous rencontrons. Au bout d'un moment cela devient automatique. Je peux donc affirmer avec certitude que je n'ai pas parlé à cette fille au cours des douze derniers mois. Avant peut-être, je n'avais pas autant de pratique. Mais cela m'étonnerait. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas garantir de ne pas l'avoir croisée dans la rue ou dans un magasin

- Tu crois qu'ils ont pu tout inventer de A à Z, demande Ginny

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que Rita Steeker n'est pas la seule journaliste à avoir une plume à papotte."

Percy fait alors son entrée dans la cuisine avec Sorcière-Hebdo à la main.

- "Oh, Harry, c'est justement toi que je voulais voir. Tu as lu Sorcière-Hebdo aujourd'hui ?

- J'espère que tu ne crois pas un mot de cet article, se défend Harry.

- Non, bien sûr. Que comptes-tu faire à ce propos ?

- C'est précisément la question que nous étions en train de nous poser.

- Il faut pour commencer que tu envoies une lettre de démenti au journal.

- C'est déjà fait. Tu peux lui montrer leur réponse, Ginny ?"

Percy examina attentivement le parchemin.

- "Je vois. A mon avis, tu n'as aucune chance de les faire changer d'avis à l'amiable. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire un procès pour demander qu'ils se rétractent. Tu peux aussi faire jouer la concurrence et faire connaître ta version par l'intermédiaire d'un autre journal.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux laisser tomber ? intervient Ginny. La semaine prochaine ils auront trouvé un autre scoop et tout le monde oubliera cet article. Après tout, qui se rappelle de l'article de Rita sur Harry et Hermione aujourd'hui.

- Pendant trois semaines, Hermione a reçu des lettres d'injures, lui rappelle Harry.

- Raison de plus. Je ne tiens pas à faire la première page de Sorcière-Hebdo. Je suis ravie de laisser la vedette à cette chanteuse.

- Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser raconter cela, s'exclame Percy

- Percy, rétorque fraîchement Ginny, arrête un moment de ne penser qu'à ta carrière. Le moment où tous les journaux annonceront que tu es le beau-frère du Survivant arrivera bien assez tôt. En attendant, fiches-nous la paix.

- Je voulais vous rendre service, c'est tout, répond Percy d'un ton pincé. Mais si Harry apprécie de voir son nom utilisé par ce torchon qui se prétend magazine !

- Leurs recettes de cuisine sont très bien, plaide Molly.

- Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie, tempère Harry. C'est juste que le remède risque d'être pire que le mal. Si Ginny ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on me croit fiancé à... comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Elektra Décibelle

- Ouais, c'est ça... après tout quelle importance ? Plus vite on oubliera cet article, mieux ce sera. Et puis comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, qui prend au sérieux ce que raconte ce journal... même si leurs recettes de cuisine sont délicieuses, conclut le jeune homme en jetant un regard d'excuses vers sa future belle-mère.

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme cela. Je venais juste de lire l'article, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir..."

Heureusement pour Harry, que ces excuses mettent au supplice, Molly est interrompue par Ron qui fait irruption dans la cuisine en brandissant un exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo.

- "Maman, t'as vu l'article sur Harry... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce journal !

- C'est dommage, leurs recettes de cuisine sont tellement bonnes", soupire Ginny, un lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Finalement, ils décident de laisser filer. Harry se contente, sur les conseils de Percy, d'envoyer à Sorcière-Hebdo un courrier indiquant qu'il envisagera une action en justice s'il fait l'objet d'un autre article de ce genre. Il espère ainsi éviter que le journal n'exploite le filon la semaine suivante.

Alors que Percy les quitte pour aller retrouver sa fidèle Pénélope, Molly persuade les étudiants de rester dîner au Siège : elle vient justement d'essayer une nouvelle recette prometteuse. Finalement, ils passent la nuit sur place, Harry ayant assuré à Ginny, avec une mine entendue, qu'il ne demande qu'à lui prouver à quel point elle compte pour lui.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**01/09/2004 :** Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain.

Merci à tous ceux qui envoient un petit bisou à Louise.  
Mais monsieur Alixe se plaint que personne ne pense à lui, alors qu'il doit supporter que sa femme soit toujours en train de taper sur l'ordinateur (je crois que ce qui le perturbe le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir accès à la bécane magique)

* * *

**Et les réponses....**

**Lisandra :** Euh, là tu dois vraiment détester Molly !

**Titou Moony:-p** : Je pense qu'ils vont continuer à se lancer des piques mais moins méchantes et en plus maintenant ils sont à égalité car Rogue n'est plus le prof de Harry.

**eithelin** : Mais oui, les petits Potter sont prévus pour la suite. Percy, c'est exprès, on ne peut pas le faire trop sympa à cause du tome 5. Quand aux jumeaux, c'est pas gagné, ils apprécient beaucoup d'être célibataires. 

**lacarpette** : Moi j'avais pas prévu de faire lire le texte accompagnant la photo de Harry sur les Chocogrenouilles, mais demandé si gentiment...

**Les maraudeuses** : Et bien voilà. C'est toujours cool ?

**Allima** : Oui, Harry commence à avoir un comportement normal. JE suppose que si on avais les friandises HP en produit dérivé cela ferait un malheur ! Mais je préfère les imaginer !  
Oui, c'est pas très gai de passer au cimetière à la fin, mais même s'ils ont tous continué à vivre, ils n'oublient ps ceux qui les ont quitté.  
Bises  
  
**ramouch** : Contente de te plaire

**marion-moune** : Ouais, l'humour de Harry, vous avez l'air d'aimer ;-)  
Le mirroir, je sais pas si ça fait peur, mais lui c'est sûr, il a eu la trouille. Bises

**lavierozbonbon :** Oui, il faut pas croire que Malefoy est gentil parce qu'il est présenté comme cela sur D'ailleurs JKR le répète dans ses interviews : il est méchant et elle ne sait pas pourquoi tout le monde l'aime autant.

**amande55** : Merci pour ton mot

**roukia** : J'ai bon espoir pour Harry et Ginny !

**Phoque** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews dans Ginny la furie et pour celle dans cette fic.  
Non, je ne pense pas que Harry puisse se remettre véritablement de ce qu'il a vécu. Mais il arrivera à être heureux quand même. Pour Malefoy, te voilà renseigné. Les amours des jumeaux sont bien trop éphémères pour qu'on puisse les suivre. Bref, s'ils sont sortis avec Angelina et Katie, cela n'a pas duré.

**Nymphelane** Merci de toutes tes review (un doublon sur TWWO et une ici !). Je suis contente que cela te plaise.

**Titania** : Je ne pense pas que le pire cauchemar de Rogue soit Voldemort, mais c'est la seule peur qu'il partage avec Harry, alors l'épouvantard l'a choisie. La guillotine, oui c'est une idée géniale de Maxime. Bébé de Fleur : garçon (les Weasley ont du mal à faire des filles). Pour les petits Potter, il faut attendre, car nos amoureux ont décidé il y a deux chapitres d'attendre deux ans avant de se marier.  
Bon courage pour ta rentrée.

**Lily-Sam** : Non Drageus, vient de dragée (dsl, pas pu faire mieux).

**elowoly!** C'est rien une semaine, les vrais HP c'est trois ans pour avoir la suite ! ;-) Oui, moins de passage tristes, ils se remettent peu à peu du traumatisme.

**bubu** : merci de venir chaque semaine.

**Ange Gryffon** : Je ne peux pas parler que de H et G. Ce serait ennuyeux, et puis, dans un couple, les éléments extérieurs jouent aussi.

**BabyChang** : Merci pour tes félicitations. Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir avec Rogue.

**beru ou bloub** : Alors, ta rentrée ?

**Clara** : Contente de te plaire.

**Carla** : Je continue, merci de tes encouragements.

**Bubblejoyce** **et Olympe** Je suis heureuse et fière que vous ayez apprécié le passage que j'ai écrit en utilisant vos merveilleuses idées. Si vous regardez les reviews, vous verrez que la guillotine à Elfes a beaucoup plu. J'espère que vous allez être moins débordées et mieux secondées par Ordi - le retour

**MJ** : Pour les chocogrenouilles, je crois bien que j'ai vu cela dans une ou deux fics post-Voldemort. Mais c'est tellement évident que ce n'est plus du plagiat. Si ?  
Pour Tonks, je crains d'avoir été trop subtile. Je voulais laisser entendre, qu'elle avait rapproché son physique de celui de Kingsley (qui est noir).

**Eowyn-87** : Super, si ça te plaît !.

**Harana** : Pour la façon dont on voit les profs, je me rappelle que cela m'avait fait drôle quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient eux aussi une vie de famille. Quant à Harry, indépendamment de ce qui s'est passé, il ne peut pas être aussi foufou que lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. Mais en bon Gryffondor, il reste toujours un peu impulsif.

**La p'tite Lili** : pour la réplique, on voit que Harry sait profiter des situations.

**Ryan** : Oui, à bientôt !

**Andromede** : Pour les mini Potter, ils faut attendre qu'ils se marient...dans deux ans (mais pour vous, cela ne fera qu'un mois)

**cecile rogue** : J'aime beaucoup ta définition de Rogue. Bisous et bon courage pour ta fic.


	13. Fiançailles au Siège

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XIII : Fiançailles au Siège**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Harry avait pris l'habitude des plaisanteries plus ou moins fines de ses camarades à propos de ses pseudo fiançailles et finit par en rire lui-même. Les boutades de ses amis eurent d'ailleurs le bon côté de faire comprendre à tous leurs autres condisciples l'inexactitude de cette information. Seules les remarques ironiques de Malefoy le mettaient hors de lui.

Ce dernier insinuait carrément qu'il était réellement sorti avec la chanteuse pour faire parler de lui.

- "Toujours à faire ton intéressant, hein Potter ! Cela faisait deux ans que tu n'avais pas fait la une des journaux, alors cela te manquait ! Déjà à Poudlard, tu donnais des autographes et tu posais pour Crivey..."

Il s'en plaignit à Ginny mais ne reçut guère de sa part le réconfort qu'il attendait. "Enfin, Harry, tu ne comprends pas que c'est parce que tu réagis au quart de tour à toutes ses remarques qu'il continue à t'asticoter. Ignore-le et il finira bien par te laisser tranquille !" se borna-t-elle à lui faire remarquer. Décidément, Ginny ne comprenait rien à Malefoy. Elle était parfaitement inconsciente de la malveillance de ce sale type. Il lui avait tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ?

Harry cependant s'abstint de faire part de ces dernières réflexions à Ginny, pressentant qu'il ne sortirait pas gagnant d'une discussion portant sur cet épineux sujet. De plus, il estimait qu'ils avaient eu suffisamment de discussions délicates au cours de l'été précédent, et ce pour de nombreuses années. Non que cette mise au point n'ait pas été constructive et indispensable, mais Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec ces dialogues à cœur ouvert. Exposer ainsi ses sentiments avait quelque chose d'impudique, selon lui, et seule la peur de perdre Ginny, l'avait convaincu de se faire ainsi violence.

Bref, il se résolut à endurer en silence les réflexions perfides de ce connard de Serpentard. Qui sait si ce dernier n'avait pas été mis sur son chemin comme châtiment divin de toutes les erreurs tragiques qu'il avait commises dans sa vie ?

oO§0§Oo

Les jumeaux bien sûr ne laissèrent pas passer une telle opportunité. Le dimanche qui suivit la publication de l'article, ils entraînèrent Harry à part, avec Bill, Percy et Ron, et lui offrirent un énorme colis, comme cadeau de fiançailles. Le paquet, qu'il refusa d'ouvrir lui-même craignant qu'il ne soit piégé, était bourré d'objets farfelus, à la limite du bon goût. Il y avait des contraceptifs et des gadgets de toutes formes, couleurs, textures et arômes, des sous-vêtements féminins qui n'auraient pas détonés dans une maison close, des fioles contenant des élixirs aux pouvoirs divers et enfin, une série de prospectus pour des spectacles "pour adultes" dont les "artistes" étaient présentées en photos dans des postures qui firent virer au rouge les oreilles de Harry.

- "C'est vraiment douteux comme présent, fit remarquer Percy en lorgnant sur les images animées que Harry avait en main.

- Eh ! Pourquoi vous ne me faites jamais de cadeaux comme ça ! s'insurgea Ron, qui examinait sans complexes le contenu du paquet.

- Toi t'es pas fiancé avec une star de la chanson ayant des goûts sophistiqués, répliqua Fred

- Moi non plus, tenta mollement de se justifier Harry en dépliant une combinaison transparente et minimaliste.

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, contra George. Regarde, celle-ci est terrible, continua-t-il en pointant une robe rouge vif agrémentée de plumes. T'imagines ce que cela pourrait donner avec ses cheveux !

- Un peu voyant quand même, jugea Percy

- Eh, mon vieux, faut arrêter de faire ça dans le noir, lui rétorqua Ron.

- _Philtre du harem_, lut Bill sur un flacon. Méfies-toi quand même des produits d'importation !

- Pourquoi, t'en a déjà essayé ? demanda Fred, curieux.

- Oui, du temps où je travaillais en Egypte, j'avais trouvé dans un souk une certaine _Poudre du Pharaon_ qui était censée..."

La connaissance des vertus de la _Poudre du Pharaon_ resta l'apanage de Bill car Hermione, Fleur, Pénélope et Ginny entrèrent à cet instant dans la pièce, curieuses de savoir ce qui les retenait ainsi. Gentlemen jusqu'au bout des ongles, nos six compères voulurent épargner les chastes yeux de leurs délicates compagnes et sœur. Leurs réflexes et esprit de décision furent admirables.

Malheureusement, par manque de concertation, ils employèrent tous des moyens différents pour faire disparaître les licencieux articles. Ce qui leur permit de constater que mélanger les sorts de métamorphose, réduction, locomotion, transparence et illusion infligeait aux objets qui y étaient soumis des contraintes tellement incompatibles que ces derniers avaient tendance à exploser.

Les jeunes femmes éberluées, entendirent une déflagration et retrouvèrent les hommes de la famille recouverts de morceaux de tissus, caoutchouc et liquides divers. Pour parfaire le tableau, des plumes rouges et noires voletaient joyeusement dans la pièce.

- "A quoi jouez-vous ? demanda Fleur.

- Une expérience des jumeaux, répondit Ron, comme si cela expliquait tout, ce qui était ordinairement le cas.

- Quel genre d'expérience ? s'enquit Ginny, soupçonneuse en désignant le lambeau de bas à résille qui avait atterri sur la tête de Harry.

- Déguisement ! improvisa Harry

- C'est raté, commenta Hermione.

- Ça marchait très bien avant votre intervention, rétorqua vivement Fred. Pas vrai les gars ?

- Ouais", répondirent-ils tous de concert, d'un ton inexplicablement affligé.

Les quatre femmes se regardèrent d'un air entendu, bien résolues à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire dès qu'elles se retrouveraient en privé avec leur chère moitié.

oO§0§Oo

Finalement, Percy, mena sa petite enquête et apprit que c'était la jeune chanteuse, elle-même, qui avait accordé une interview à Sorcière-hebdo et avait raconté cette fable.

- "Le directeur de publication était de bonne foi, alors, commenta Harry quand Percy lui fit part du résultat de ses recherches.

- Il n'a surtout pas cherché à vérifier l'information, laissa tomber Hermione. Trop content d'avoir une bonne excuse pour contourner l'embargo qui s'applique à tout ce qui touche à la vie privée du Survivant.

- Quel embargo ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé par quel miracle tu n'as jamais été harcelé par les journalistes et comment ce fait-il que personne n'ait jamais révélé où tu habitais et quelles études que tu poursuivais ?

- J'aurais dû ?

- Figures-toi que le ministère a nettement fait savoir qu'il n'apprécierait pas que les journalistes te traquent où racontent des choses sur ta vie privée.

- Tu veux dire que le Ministère dirige la presse ? demanda Ginny, manifestement choquée. Je savais que Fudge l'avait fait, mais Marchebank !

- Et bien, la presse a toujours intérêt à ne pas se mettre complètement à dos les dirigeants et ces derniers à être bien avec la presse. Des petits accords peuvent ainsi être conclus. Le cabinet du Ministre ferme les yeux sur certaines fuites qui permettent aux journaux de remplir leurs colonnes et en échange, ceux-ci évitent les sujets qui fâchent. D'ailleurs Griselda n'en abuse pas. Cette semaine dans la Gazette, il y avait certains articles très critiques dont elle se serait bien passé. Mais elle veut qu'on laisse Harry tranquille et l'a bien fait comprendre.

- Cela n'a pas empêché cet article !

- Mais il n'y en aura sans doute pas d'autres. Sorcière-Hebdo a eu des petits tracas administratifs la semaine dernière. Il est probable que l'affaire en restera là."

Harry attendit d'être seul avec Hermione pour faire remarquer :

- "Tu sais, Malefoy me charrie tellement avec cette histoire que je me suis un moment demandé si ce n'était pas lui qui avait tout inventé.

- Oh, s'il l'avait fait, soit il aurait révélé tes relations avec Ginny, sachant que cela vous ennuierait beaucoup tous les deux, ou pire, aurait inventé un truc entre toi et l'autre peste de Stevens.

- Il est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé à la soirée, suffoqua Harry, frissonnant à l'idée de ce que Malefoy pourrait faire de cette information.

- Je crois qu'il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il avait vraiment l'air de se demander pourquoi l'autre garce enfilait whisky sur whisky à la fin de la soirée. Et il a sans doute remarqué votre départ précipité. Mais il n'a aucun moyen d'être au courant, sauf si l'autre lui raconte. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera. J'y ai veillé.

- A ce propos, je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Sans toi j'aurais perdu Ginny et... je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie si cela avait été le cas. Je te dois beaucoup.

- T'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal Harry, parce que là, je te le ferais vraiment payer.

- Te fatigues pas, répliqua Harry en souriant. Tu n'arriveras jamais à être plus effrayante que Ginny !"

oO§0§Oo

Le mois d'avril, fut riche en événements familiaux. Une semaine après que Percy leur ait solennellement annoncé la grossesse de Pénélope, Fleur mit au monde son second fils, Charles.

A peine remise de ses émotions, Molly mit le Siège sens dessus dessous, en prévision de la cérémonie de fiançailles de Ron et Hermione. Mrs Weasley concentra en effet dans la préparation de cette réception toute son énergie frustrée de son éviction dans le déroulement des mariages de Bill et Percy.

Deux semaines avant le grand jour, Molly entreprit de nettoyer de fond en comble les moindres recoins de leur logis, avec l'aide de Missy, l'elfe de maison engagée par Harry. Ron ne comprenait pas le bien-fondé d'une telle action. Il doutait en effet que les Granger ne vérifient l'absence de toiles d'araignées dans le placard à chaussures du troisième étage ou la netteté des vitres de la lucarne du grenier. En clair, cette dépense d'énergie lui paraissait parfaitement injustifiée.

Mais comme on ne lui demandait pas de participer, il s'abstint prudemment de toute observation malvenue susceptible d'attirer malencontreusement l'attention sur lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on lui demanderait de battre les tapis ou de pourchasser divers parasites indésirables.

Par contre, il n'échappa pas à une interminable séance d'essayage, sa mère et sa fiancée n'arrivant pas à déterminer du bleu ou du bordeaux ce qui lui qui seyait le mieux. Il dut donc passer un nombre incalculable de robes dans la boutique de madame Guipure avant que l'on se mette d'accord sur une tenue brun chocolat. Sa nette préférence pour l'orange ne fut absolument pas prise en compte.

Quand Molly suspendait ses activités de nettoyage, elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant de préparer la réception. Les soirées étaient consacrées à l'élaboration du menu et ils durent goûter d'innombrables mets avant qu'une sélection impitoyable ne détermine ce qui serait servi aux parents d'Hermione. Dans l'absolu, cela peut sembler agréable de consommer à chaque repas des préparations élaborées tirées des fiches cuisine de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais au petit déjeuner Ron appréciait modérément de devoir se prononcer sur les mérites des artichauts au lait caillé ou des œufs de carpe à l'ambroisie.

Enfin, le pauvre Ron apprit qu'il devait absolument se procurer une bague de fiançailles pour l'offrir à Hermione. Il fut dans un premier temps terrifié à l'idée de devoir effectuer un tel achat. Même avec l'aide de Harry, il doutait de ramener l'objet adéquat. Mais heureusement, il ne vint manifestement à l'esprit de personne qu'il en serait capable, et Molly et Ginny s'offrirent spontanément de l'accompagner chez le bijoutier.

Finalement, cette visite ne fut pas aussi éprouvante qu'il l'avait craint. Sa soeur et sa mère prirent la direction des opérations et, après un quart d'heure de discussion et de sélection, on le fit choisir entre trois modèles seulement. Il choisit un peu au hasard, mais Ginny lui assura qu'il avait bon goût et que Hermione serait folle de joie.

oO§0§Oo

Durant cette période intense, Ron eut l'heureuse surprise de constater que Ginny participait activement à tous ces préparatifs. Il n'avait pas été sans remarquer le malaise de sa sœur lorsque les notions de fiançailles et de mariage étaient abordées en famille auparavant. Il avait bien deviné que l'attitude de Harry était directement la cause de ce désarroi et s'était même demandé si Ginny et son meilleur ami étaient toujours fiancés.

Conscient qu'il risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien en en parlant directement aux intéressés, il avait préféré exposer ses inquiétudes à Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'il fallait laisser faire le temps et que Harry finirait bien par reprendre sa vie sentimentale, là où il l'avait laissée avant cette maudite bataille. Mais Ron avait bien senti que sa jolie brunette n'était pas aussi sûre de sa théorie qu'elle voulait le paraître, et qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même tout autant que lui.

Il devait bien reconnaître que plusieurs fois il avait été saisi par l'envie impérieuse de saisir son ami par le col et le secouer un peu pour le faire sortir de son apathie et son indifférence. Mais Sylvia Baker qui s'occupait activement du Survivant avait laissé entendre que cela ne servirait à rien et il s'était résolu à faire confiance à la médicomage.

Finalement, les choses semblaient s'être considérablement arrangées au cours de l'été dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait déterminé cette évolution, si ce n'est les heures de discussion qui avaient été la principale activité de sa sœur et son amoureux lors du mois de juillet. Quoiqu'il en soit, à l'issue de cette période, leur relation était plus ou moins redevenue ce qu'elle était avant que Harry ne devienne l'ombre de lui-même.

Une fois de plus, il songea à la chance qu'il avait eue. Il préférait mille fois les blessures physiques qu'il avait reçues aux souffrances morales qui avaient été le lot de son ami. Oui, il estimait s'être très bien sorti de toute cette affaire.

Dommage qu'Hermione ne comprenne pas cela ! Elle restait terriblement peinée à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait confronté à une incapacité d'effectuer certaines activités. Au mariage de Percy, par exemple, il avait eu un mal fou à la persuader de danser avec un autre que lui. Elle se sentait coupable de s'amuser sur la piste sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'y rejoindre. Alors même qu'il n'avait jamais aimé danser !

Il est vrai qu'il regrettait parfois de ne plus pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Mais ce qui comptait vraiment c'est d'avoir été présent là où il le fallait et quand il le fallait. Il avait risqué sa vie en connaissance de cause. Pour sa communauté. Pour sa famille et ses amis. Pour Hermione. Et pour lui aussi. Pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'accomplir son devoir sans flancher.

Peu importe qu'il ne puisse plus courir, danser, monter sur un balai. Il était vivant, Hermione n'avait pas été blessée et Voldemort était mort. Savoir qu'il avait accompagné le Survivant dans sa tâche, qu'il avait contribué à l'arrestation de mangemorts le remplissait de fierté.

Bien sûr, Charlie et son père lui manquaient affreusement. Mais il se sentait quand même chanceux. C'est leur famille toute entière que son père et sa mère avaient perdue pendant la première guerre. Et ils avaient été à deux doigts d'être assassinés eux aussi. S'ils n'avaient pas dû se rendre à Ste Mangouste en urgence pour l'otite de Bill ce dimanche où les Mangemorts s'étaient invité au repas de famille des Prewett, le nom de Weasley ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Non, il n'avait pas lieu de se plaindre. Il avait encore une famille pour l'entourer, une femme brillante qui l'aimait, et un métier qui lui permettait de côtoyer le milieu sportif qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

oO§0§Oo

Le grand jour, tout se passa à merveille. Les Granger arrivèrent par le réseau de cheminées, un ancien collègue de Ron ayant installé une connexion pour la journée. Une fois remis sur pieds et époussetés, ils admirèrent la maison, s'émerveillèrent des actes de magie courants qui furent pratiqués devant eux et parurent fascinés par Missy. La composition du repas était un chef d'œuvre et tous les convives se régalèrent.

Les jumeaux, intimidés par les menaces de leur mère, n'avaient enchanté que la salière et le poivrier. Heureusement, le père d'Hermione ne s'offusqua pas de la magnifique paire de moustaches roses qui ornèrent sa lèvre supérieure pendant dix minutes. Madame Granger fut un peu plus perturbée par la disparition de ses mains mais celles-ci redevinrent visibles avant que Fred n'ait réussi à se débarrasser des ailes de chauve-souris que Ron furieux lui avait fait apparaître dans le dos à titre de représailles. Quant à George, il garda le groin de cochon dont son jeune frère l'avait affublé jusqu'à la fin du repas, malgré les œillades incendiaires de sa mère qui lui promettaient silencieusement mille morts atroces et douloureuses.

Tous reprirent leur sérieux quand un Ron rougissant et très mal à l'aise offrit à Hermione sa bague de fiançailles. Celle-ci écrasa une larme, déclarant que ce jour était le plus heureux de sa vie, et que même la réception du résultat de ses ASPICs ne lui avait pas fait davantage plaisir. Ron parut impressionné d'être la cause de tant de bonheur.

Les deux familles se séparèrent avec l'assurance de se revoir bientôt, le mariage de Ron et Hermione était prévu pour le début du mois de juillet suivant.

oO§0§Oo

Au début du mois de mai, Ginny discuta avec Harry de la meilleure façon de faire connaître à ses camarades de classe la vérité sur leurs relations. En effet, la rencontre de leurs deux équipes de Quidditch dans le cadre du tournoi inter-universités approchait et ils devaient prendre une décision d'ici là, car les comparses de Harry connaissant désormais Ginny, il sera impossible pour la jeune fille de continuer à garder le secret vis-à-vis de ses propres amis. Et elle préférait éviter de mettre ses condisciples au parfum le jour même du match, voulant pouvoir se concentrer sur ce dernier sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'autre chose.

Ils convinrent finalement que Harry l'accompagnerait à la soirée organisée par les apprentis-guérisseurs la semaine suivante. Ginny anticipait ce moment avec un peu appréhension, et Harry essaya de la réconforter. Mais il s'était tellement plaint auparavant en sa présence des inconvénients de sa célébrité qu'il n'était pas très crédible.

Finalement le grand jour arriva, et c'est une Ginny morte de trac qui rejoignit Neville au foyer des étudiants. C'est là, en effet, que Luna et Harry devaient les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne transplanent vers le pub où devait se dérouler la soirée. Le jeune homme était en retard et finalement c'est Hedwidge qui arriva avec une lettre de Harry. Ce dernier était retenu par un entraînement de Quidditch qui durait plus longtemps que prévu. Il les rejoindrait sur place. Ils partirent donc sans l'attendre.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et Ginny plaisantait nerveusement avec Neville, Luna et plusieurs de leurs amis, quand une modification de l'ambiance sonore et les exclamations plus ou moins discrètes "Harry Potter" l'alertèrent. Elle se retourna, et le vit, à l'entrée de la salle, balayant l'assistance des yeux. "Eh, Harry !" lança Neville en faisant un grand geste de la main. Les ayant repérés, le jeune homme se dirigea vers eux, faisant son possible pour ignorer les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage. "Salut", fit-il simplement en s'asseyant près d'eux. Il serra la main de Neville, sourit à Luna, effleura des siennes les lèvres de Ginny et salua de la tête les autres membres du groupe. Ils attendirent que les conversations aient repris pour parler.

- "Jolie entrée, commenta joyeusement Neville.

- Oui, heureusement que je ne me suis pas étalé de tout mon long", plaisanta Harry, essayant de paraître blasé.

Il lança un coup d'œil d'excuses vers Ginny.

- "Désolé pour le retard. Mais mon capitaine se souvient d'une certaine rousse qui nous a fait perdre un match l'année dernière et il est bien décidé de faire un sans-faute cette année. Les entraînements deviennent éprouvants. Pas facile de récupérer le Vif quand tous les autres membres de l'équipe vous foncent dessus.

- Y'a des mauvais perdants, quand même ", commenta Ginny, à l'attention du batteur de son équipe assis avec eux.

La conversation repartit sur le Quidditch et après quelques Bièraubeurres, les condisciples de Ginny parurent oublier qu'ils parlaient à Celui-qui-avait-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Finalement, Harry invita Ginny à danser.

- "Ça se passe bien, non ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je crains avoir perdu un ou deux chevaliers servants, mais c'est largement compensé par le plaisir que j'ai à danser avec toi maintenant.

- Des chevaliers servants, dis-tu ?"

Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser passionné.

- "Harry, tu ne peux pas danser sans avoir des pensées lubriques ?

- Quand je danse avec toi, non. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était surtout histoire de lever toute ambiguïté sur le fait que tu as déjà un petit ami.

- Essaie de rester correct quand même. Je ne veux pas passer du statut de célibataire à celui d'exhibitionniste !

- Dommage, j'avais plein de projets en tête."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

oO§0§Oo

Au cours des jours suivants, Ginny dut s'habituer à entendre des chuchotements sur son passage et à voir des conversations s'interrompre brusquement à son approche.

Ceux qui lui faisaient une cour plus ou moins discrète abandonnèrent toute velléité de la conquérir, comme s'ils considéraient leurs chances réduites à zéro du fait de l'identité de leur rival. Considérant les capacités de Harry dans le domaine amoureux, Ginny trouva cette situation assez ironique. Plusieurs des filles qu'elle connaissait lui demandèrent comment elle s'y était prise. Elle se borna à répondre que Harry était un ami de longue date de sa famille et que les choses s'étaient faites toutes seules.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais c'était pour leur bien après tout. Quelle déception pour les admiratrices du Survivant si elles apprenaient qu'il s'était laissé séduire contre son gré par la sœur de son meilleur copain !

Même si elle s'y attendait un peu, elle fut étonnée du nombre de demandes d'autographe qui lui furent adressées. Ses refus sans équivoque ("Harry ne signe aucun autographe") lui valurent d'être considérée comme orgueilleuse par certains éconduits, mais elle se consola en considérant qu'elle se serait attiré le même reproche en se compromettant dans ce genre de trafic.

A cette occasion, on se rappela des liens existants entre Harry Potter et Neville, mais ce dernier continua à se montrer d'une désolante discrétion, tant sur les anecdotes relatives à son ancien condisciple que sur les amours de ce dernier avec leur camarade.

Finalement les meilleurs amis de Ginny, après avoir constaté qu'elle était toujours la même, oublièrent presque ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à son sujet.

oO§0§Oo

A la fin du mois de mai, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face lors d'un match de Quidditch. Sans que l'atmosphère soit aussi électrique que l'année précédente, les deux amoureux ne se firent aucune concession. Mais malgré la détermination de la jeune fille, Harry arracha de vingt points la partie pour son équipe en se saisissant du Vif d'or.

L'arrivée des deux tourtereaux, main dans la main, au bar du coin ne suscita pas grande réaction de la part de leurs camarades. Seuls les frères Weasley, déçus par la défaite de leur sœur, marquèrent le coup en huant Harry. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et se contenta de leur sourire d'un air goguenard avant d'aller se faire féliciter par son équipe et ses supporters.

oO§0§Oo

Puis les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent. Ginny fut admise en troisième année de médicomagie. Harry passa ses examens terminaux et se retrouva aspirant-Auror, major de sa promotion. Il partageait sa première place avec Malefoy, ce qui l'agaça beaucoup. La seule satisfaction qu'il tira de ce déplorable état de fait fut de savoir son rival aussi mécontent que lui de cette situation.

Ses amis, par contre, le déçurent énormément. Ils semblaient trouver ce classement parfaitement prévisible. Il était dégoûté à la pensée qu'ils ne le considèrent pas capable de dépasser ce débile. Seul Ron se conduisit loyalement et trouva des injures inédites pour qualifier la situation. Il alla même jusqu'à insinuer que Malefoy avait dû acheter un des membres du jury. Cela réconforta un peu Harry.

Hermione fut, bien sûr, reçue haut la main dans ses deux cursus. Elle était désormais diplômée en métamorphose et en enchantements. Elle avait prévu de rentrer au département des Mystères l'automne suivant, tout en rédigeant une thèse en métamorphose pour obtenir un doctorat.

oO§0§Oo

Les Weasley fêtèrent en famille l'obtention des diplômes de Harry et Hermione. Ils se préparaient à manger le dessert quand les jumeaux s'adressèrent à Harry :

- "On a un cadeau pour toi, Harry, dit Fred

- Pour fêter ton accession à ta nouvelle carrière", ajouta George.

Harry se saisit avec suspicion du parchemin que lui tendaient les redoutables jumeaux. Des années de pratique des frères Weasley l'incitaient à la plus grande prudence.

- "Tu peux y aller, insista Fred, cela ne mord pas.

- Si c'est pas triste de constater autant de défiance envers nous, commenta George.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Harry hésite, ironisa Ron. Si j'étais à ta place, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami, je balancerais ce truc par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne me pète à la figure.

- Harry, je te jure sur la tête de Ginny qu'il n'y a aucune embrouille, s'interposa George.

- C'est un vrai cadeau, renchérit Fred.

- Et je peux l'ouvrir devant tout le monde, s'enquit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil significatif en direction de sa future belle-mère.

- Bien sûr, répondit George, comme si nous avions l'habitude de te faire des présents embarrassants.

- C'est pas leur genre", persifla Ron.

Prudemment, Harry déroula le parchemin. Ce dernier était vierge.

- "Il faut que tu le touches avec ta baguette en disant _Sésame, ouvre-toi"_,spécifia Fred.

Cette formulation rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais il ne put se rappeler quoi exactement.

- "Vous connaissez les _Contes des mille et une nuits_, s'étonna Hermione ? C'est un conte moldu", précisa-t-elle au bénéfice des autres Weasley.

Harry revit alors le livre pour enfant où il avait découvert l'histoire d'Ali Baba et des quarante voleurs. Il était arrivé que certaines personnes mal renseignées fissent cadeau d'un livre à son cousin Dudley. Par pure bonté d'âme, son oncle et sa tante permettaient à Harry de récupérer ce qui en subsistait après que son cousin eut exprimé sur l'objet sa frustration d'avoir reçu un présent aussi peu approprié. Le livre en question avait eu sa couverture déchirée, certaines pages étaient cornées, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Harry de le dévorer et d'adorer ces histoires pleines d'exotisme et de magie.

Il suivit donc les indications de Fred. En prononçant l'incantation, il se remémora les innombrables fois où il avait fait le même geste, sur un autre parchemin, en débitant une autre phrase. Il ne fut donc que modérément surpris de voir apparaître sur le papier des points aux côtés desquels étaient inscrits son nom et celui de toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de lui. Le plan du rez-de-chaussée du Siège s'était également dessiné sur le document, lui apprenant que l'elfe Missy se trouvait dans l'escalier.

- "C'est fantastique ! Vous êtes formidables", s'écria-t-il du fond du cœur.

Il fit passer son cadeau à la ronde, pour que chacun puisse l'admirer.

- "Mais comment avez-vous fait", demanda Hermione, l'air choquée. Il était manifestement inconcevable pour elle que des personnes n'ayant obtenus que trois BUSEs et aucun ASPIC puissent créer un objet magique de cette complexité.

- "Pour le signalement des personnes, nous avons demandé à Sirius et Lupin de nous expliquer comment ils avaient fait dans leur carte du Maraudeur. Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'environnement, nous avons dû tout inventer par nous même, car Poudlard avait été pré-dessiné. Or nous voulions mettre au point une carte qui marche partout, répondit Fred.

- Quand avez-vous pu demander ça à mon parrain et à Remus ? balbutia Harry.

- On a profité de la bonne humeur de Sirius quand on a passé Noël avec lui place Grimmaurd, il y a cinq ans, expliqua George. Lupin a éclairci les points qui étaient restés flous lors de l'été qu'il a passé au Siège.

- Pour le moment, c'est un simple prototype, concéda Fred. Le plan n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent. Et seuls les sorciers et créatures magiques sont indiqués. La carte ne voit pas les moldus. Mais on a pensé que cela pourrait quand même t'être utile en l'état dans ta nouvelle profession.

- Et comment que cela va m'être utile ! C'est génial !

- Cela marche vraiment partout ou seulement dans les lieux magiques ? interrogea Hermione, qui décidément n'en revenait pas.

- Théoriquement cela marche aussi dans les maisons moldues. Par contre, il ne faut pas que se soit trop compliqué. Les passages secrets par exemple n'apparaissent pas.

- Vous avez pensé à commercialiser ce produit, quand il sera au point ? s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. L'idée que Rusard puisse en acheter une et l'utiliser nous semble une trahison envers les créateurs originaux de cette carte !

- Vous vous rendez compte les services que cela pourrait rendre si tous les Aurors en étaient dotés ! insista Hermione.

- Tous les Aurors ne sont pas fréquentables, rétorqua Harry, pas très chaud à l'idée que Malefoy profite d'une invention de son père et de son parrain.

- C'est peu de le dire, susurra Ginny.

- T'imagines si Ombrage en avait eu une carte du Maraudeur !" dit Ron, frissonnant rétrospectivement à cette pensée.

Cette argumentation fit mouche. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et se tourna vers Harry.

- "J'espère que tu ne t'en serviras pas à mauvais escient ! Tu te rends compte que cette carte est très indiscrète ?

- Hé, Hermione, t'as quelque chose à cacher ? demanda Fred.

- Te trouverais-tu parfois au mauvais endroit avec la mauvaise personne ? ajouta George.

- Sûrement moins que vous ! rétorqua Hermione dignement.

- Au fait, demanda Molly, c'est quoi cette carte du Maraudeur dont vous parlez ?"

Ceux qui savaient se consultèrent du regard.

- "Je suppose qu'il y a prescription, maintenant que nous avons tous fini Poudlard, finit par dire Ron.

- Prescription pour quoi ? demanda sa mère, d'un ton laissant entendre qu'elle appliquait ses propres règles de procédure.

- C'est une carte, établie par mon père et ses amis, qui représente Poudlard et qui permet de voir où se trouvent toutes les personnes y résidant, résuma Harry.

- Ça a l'air super, s'exclama Bill. J'aimerais bien la voir !

- Je ne l'ai plus", répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas regarder Ginny.

Mais celle-ci répondit sans aucune gêne :

- "Quand j'ai fini ma dernière année, je l'ai passée à un élève méritant, qui lui-même a dû la transmettre à un autre depuis, du moins je l'espère.

- Je suppose que vous l'avez utilisée pour commettre en toute impunité vos farces stupides, fit froidement remarquer Percy en regardant ses frères

- Allons Percy, soit bon joueur, nous aurions pu faire bien pire avec, répliqua George.

- Comme révéler à McGonagall que son précieux Préfet-en-chef avait tendance à s'isoler avec une jolie préfète de Serdaigle dans les coins discrets, ajouta Fred

- Et que les points les représentants étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'on pouvait légitimement se demander s'ils faisaient honneur à leur fonction, termina George avec un grand sourire, tandis que Percy lançait à ses frères un regard assassin et que Pénélope devenait écarlate.

- Je croyais que vous étiez tombés d'accord sur les bienfaits de la prescription, intervint gentiment Fleur.

- Effectivement, je crois que cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde, approuva Bill. Il faudra que je pense à parler de cette carte à Arthur dans neuf ans, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois surtout que je devrais en parler à Minerva immédiatement, gronda Molly.

- Allons Maman, fit Ginny. Toi aussi, quand tu étais à Poudlard, tu avais l'air de penser que contourner quelques règlements faisait partie du plaisir d'être élève. C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai eue quand j'ai lu ton journal intime.

- Qui veux une part de gâteau ?" répondit promptement sa mère, provoquant une tempête de rires.

Au grand dam des jumeaux, Ginny refusa loyalement de révéler le moindre mot de ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa mère quand cette dernière lui avait remis son journal quatre ans auparavant. Et elle compléta leur déception en signalant que son propre journal était protégé par un enchantement propre à leur causer une surprise désagréable s'ils essayaient de passer outre.

Alors que Bill, Ron et les jumeaux faisaient des suppositions, parfois très près de la vérité, sur ce que contenait le journal de Ginny, Harry rangea soigneusement sa carte. Elle lui sera précieuse quand il prendra ses fonctions au mois de septembre suivant.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**08/09/2004 :** Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vos rentrées se sont bien passées.

Ici, malgré mes activités familiales, l'écriture de cette fic poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Théoriquement, il y aura **17 chapitres et un bonus**. Et ensuite... J'en parlerai la semaine prochaine ;-)

* * *

Cette semaine, en guise de **coup de cœur**, je parlerai de mes **relecteurs**. 

**§0§**

Tout d'abord, je voudrai remercier **Bubblejoyce** de m'avoir conseillé d'écrire et de m'avoir encouragé au cours de l'écriture de mes deux fics. Je ne suis pas sûre que sans elle j'aurais sauté le pas.

# Son _Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort _est un petit bijou. Vous désirez savoir si vous avez les qualités nécessaires pour devenir Mangemort ou lire le témoignage et recevoir les conseils de personnes ayant pratiqué les sorts impardonnables ? Précipitez vous sur ce précieux manuel ( s/1577144/1/ ). Nota : si vous désirez l'acquérir en librairie, je vous conseille l'Allée des Embrumes.

# Adeptes des Maraudeurs en général et de Remus en particulier, jetez vous sur _Composition de souvenirs_ ( s/1376951/1/ ) et faites la connaissance de l'énigmatique Javik Reyk.

# Enfin, si vous voulez rencontrer les deux professeures de DCFM hors du commun qui ont rejoint l'équipe professorale de Poudlard lors de la sixième année de Harry, les _Deux alliées d'outremer_ vous attendent ( s/1524752/1/ ). Nota : pour les fans, je signale la présence de Lupin dans cette fic.

# Sous le pseudonyme de **Olympe Maxime **( u/540792/ )ma talentueuse relectrice écrit également, à 4 ou 6 mains, des slash psychologiques et parodiques très réussis. Nota : attention jeunes lecteurs, niveau de lecture R, parfaitement justifié.

**§0§**

J'ai également la chance d'être secondée par **Fenice**, qui traque avec une rare constance mes invraisemblances et confusions.

# Son œuvre principale, qui comporte déjà deux volets, est un univers alternatif où Rémus Lupin élève Harry. Les fans de Sirius y trouveront aussi leur compte. _Entre Lune et Etoile_ ( s/1408070/1/ ) et _In Stellis Memoriam_ ( s/1751120/1/ ) vous feront partager les combats d'une homme juste et courageux. Tendresse et rires garantis.

# Dans _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire _( s/1711866/1/ ), Harry, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, est en prise avec des fantômes un peu trop vivants. On oscille du rire au grave, en naviguant entre un passé qui s'accroche et un présent qui se mérite.

# Fénice nous propose également deux traductions : _Promesses tenues_ ( s/1418733/1/ ), univers alternatif où Sirius était le gardien du secret de James et Lily et un one-shot _Les sentiments d'un jouet_ ( s/1911923/1/ ) qui nous transporte au temps des Maraudeurs.

**§0§**

Et enfin, **Monsieur Alixe** qui, bien que n'écrivant pas de fic et n'ayant pas lu Harry Potter, me fait profiter de ses connaissances en grammaire, en conjugaison et en orthographe. Sans compter les moments où il s'occupe des enfants pour que je puisse poster dans les temps.

* * *

**Et les réponses....**

**Job-13** : Alors, comment ça se passe ?

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe** : Tout va bien, les filles ?

**beru ou bloub** : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

**Cixy** : Merci pour ta longue review. Merci d'aimer ce que je m'attache à réussir.  
Euh, les beuglantes, un peu moins merci quand même.  
Le secret pour les mise en ligne régulières ? Tout rédiger avant !

**Allima **: Alan Fox fait son boulot de directeur d'un journal à scandale ! Molly, et bien oui, elle a tendance à s'emballer facilement. Surtout quand sa benjamine est en jue. Après tout Harry a été dur avec la pauvre Ginny les mois passés. Kat et Drago, c'était pas mon idée au début, mais les reviewers ont su me convaincre...Bises aussi.

**lavierozbonbon** : Je ferai plus loin des allusions aux jumeaux et à leur vie sentimentale agitée.

**Simon POTTER** : Contente que cela te plaise.

**lacarpette** : Heu ! J'avais pas trop l'intention de développer sur l'article, mais une fois de plus, j'ai suivi tes indications (continue à m'écrire hein !). C'est gentil pour M. Alixe.

**roukia **: Non, la panthère n'y est pour rien, elle a trop peur de Ginny.

**La p'tite Lili** : Il y aura quelques allusions à cette relation. Sans doute le PDV de Ginny et peut-être celui de Malfoy.

**julie** : Super, H et G vont continuer à être très amoureux.

**Eithelin** : Oui, c'est à peu près comme cela que je vois les choses.

**MJ** : Eh oui, les chapitres sont un peu plus courts que dans la première fic, mais tous à peu près du même format (le plus court étant le n9 _Quidditch_). Les Fuseboum, c'était dommage de ne pas les utiliser, pour l'article, harry va y survivre parce que c'est tellement ridicule que personne n'y croit vraiment. Merci pour M. Alixe.

**amande55** : Merci !

**Harana** : Bof, j'ai pas trop l'intention de développer l'histoire de l'article davantage.

**Les maraudeuses** : A mercredi prochain !

**TataClochette** : A vrai dire, je trouve que JKR les fait accepter bien facilement l'absence pendant les vacances de leur fille unique. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire aller Hermione chez ses parents de temps en temps.  
Oui, finalement, plus de potentiel avec Kat/Draco qu'avec Kat/Colin.  
Percy est ambitieux, c'est tout. Il est pas pire que la plupart des politiciens. Je suppose que Pénélope y trouve son compte.  
Harry, oui, il a appris à se méfier des réactions de Ginny.  
Merci pour ta super review.

**marion-moune** : Et oui, c'était la chanteuse. Bisous  
  
**Lisandra** : Merci de m'encourager alors que j'ai tant de retard de lecture dans tes fics

**hadler** : Je suis très contente de te retrouver. Beurk, je déteste les examens. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi.  
Bien que je sache le nombre de chapitre, non, j'ai pas tout écrit encore. Il me manque une dizaine de pages.

**Andromede** : Hé, hé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver ce nom !  
Merci pour M. Alixe

**fenice** : lol !

**Milie** : "toujours aussi horrible, mais d'une façon plus attachante", c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, merci ! Oui Malefoy m'a l'air plus apte à la faire rêver.

**Nymphelane** : Avec le système des alertes sur , faut être rapide pour être en premier !  
Oui, chez nous c'est la guerre pour l'accès au PC. Je dit régulièrement à M. Alixe que je vais lui acheter une télé pour qu'il me laisse l'ordi, mais j'en suis pas encore là !!  
Pour les jumeaux et une cousine de Hermione, figures-toi que je l'ai très sérieusement envisagé, mais j'ai laissé tomber pour une raison dont je ne veux pas parler tout de suite.

**BabyChang** : Si, j'avais bien dit que je ne voyais pas trop comment mettre Kat et Malefoy ensemble, mais comme vous avez été plusieurs à le demander, j'ai réexaminé ma position et j'ai trouvé le moyen. J'avais aussi dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à Ginny en 6ème année...

**Denonia** : Merci d'avoir pris ton courage à deux mains, cela me fait plaisir. Pour Ginny, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi (et Harry aussi).

**Titania** : Merci pour le compliment. Oui, Harry guéri, Kat-Drago ne devraient pas s'ennuyer ensemble, une gobeline, j'ai pas osé, le mariage de Ron et Hermione, j'ai fait mon possible, Molly se laisse vite emporter oui, l'article, tu as la réponse.

**cecile rogue** : Non, pas normal que je me trompe dans les temps...j'ai placé la barre trop haut à vouloir varrier d'une scène à l'autre !  
Merci pour M. Alixe.


	14. Mariage moldu

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XIV : Mariage moldu**

La date du mariage de Ron et Hermione approchant, il fallut habiller toute la famille de façon adéquate, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Finalement, Hermione et sa mère accompagnèrent les femmes de la famille dans le Londres moldu pour courir les magasins tandis que Harry et Monsieur Granger en faisait autant avec les frères Weasley.

Si Percy, Bill et Harry se coulèrent sans problème dans les sobres costumes que le père d'Hermione leur conseilla, les jumeaux refusèrent tout net de "se déguiser en croque-morts moldus". Après de longues et âpres négociations, ils acceptèrent finalement de porter un costume uni rehaussé par un gilet et nœud papillon fantaisie, dans les tons vert pour Fred et rouge pour George. Harry se fit la réflexion que ces accessoires permettraient aux invités de distinguer les jumeaux l'un de l'autre.

Ron accepta avec philosophie l'habit gris queue-de-pie et chapeau haut-de-forme que sa fiancée avait souhaité lui faire porter. Pour lui, tous les costumes moldus étaient bizarres, alors celui-là n'y plus ni moins qu'un autre.

La veille du grand jour, Hermione partit dormir pour la dernière fois dans sa chambre de jeune fille chez ses parents. Elle retrouverait son fiancé le lendemain à l'église. Ce furent donc Harry et Ginny qui se chargèrent de la dernière inspection vestimentaire.

Ensuite, Molly prit la relève en s'occupant spécifiquement des jumeaux. Non seulement elle leur confisqua toutes les "innocentes" friandises qu'ils avaient dans leurs poches, mais elle leur prit aussi leurs baguettes magiques "pour éviter toute tentation" affirma-t-elle. Fred et George eurent beau protester, elle ne fléchit pas : elle ne voulait pas que la première mission de Harry en tant qu'Auror soit de les arrêter pour acte de magie illégale sur moldus.

Puis tout le monde pris le magicobus. Leur apparition devant l'édifice religieux où devait se dérouler la cérémonie, ne passa pas inaperçue. Il faut dire que l'arrivée de sept rouquins et une demi-vélane était en soi un petit événement. Pour une fois, personne ne prêta attention à Harry, qui trouva cet anonymat très confortable.

Alors que la famille Weasley se coulait avec plus ou moins de discrétion vers les bancs qui leur étaient destinés, Ron se dirigea vers l'autel où il devait attendre Hermione, en compagnie de Harry qui était son témoin. Le futur marié ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveux, mais il était un peu mal à l'aise dans son costume moldu, beaucoup plus ajusté que les robes de sorcier dont il avait l'habitude.

Pour meubler son attente, Harry contempla l'assistance. Il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes, pratiquement toutes apparentées aux Granger. En effet, Hermione ayant passé la plupart de ses vacances au Terrier ou au Siège durant les dix dernières années, elle avait perdu le contact avec tous ses amis d'enfance.

Il reporta son attention sur le banc des Weasley. Ginny était vraiment mignonne dans sa petite robe moldue. Il était heureux qu'en temps ordinaire elle ne se limite pas à la mode sorcière qui était très puritaine, car il aurait été dommage que sa fiancée dissimule en permanence ses jolies jambes ou soit perpétuellement engoncée dans les cols sévères des robes traditionnelles. Bien évidemment, sa beauté n'était pas passée inaperçue parmi les cousins Granger, mais il se promit d'y mettre bon ordre, dès que ses fonctions lui permettraient de quitter Ron.

Une musique retentit et Hermione fit son apparition aux bras de son père. Elle était splendide dans sa robe de mariée et Harry eut l'impression de la redécouvrir, un peu comme lors du bal de leur quatrième année, lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue au bras de Viktor Krum. Il était heureux que, cette fois-ci, ce soit vers Ron qu'elle se dirige. A ses côtés, Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres, paraissait parfaitement conscient de sa bonne fortune.

oO§0§Oo

Après la cérémonie religieuse, un cocktail dînatoire avait été prévu. Alors que Ron et Hermione faisaient le tour de l'assistance pour recueillir les vœux de bonheur de chacun, Harry et Ginny se mirent un peu en retrait, quelque peu intimidés par toutes ces personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas ce genre de scrupules : Fred, en gilet rouge discutait avec une jolie brune qui paraissait suspendue à ses lèvres. Quant à George, en gilet vert, il faisait rire une jeune fille blonde.

Un couple souriant troubla leur retraite :

- "Bonjour, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Steve, un cousin de la mariée. Et voici Nancy, mon épouse.

- Enchantée. Je suis Ginny, la sœur du marié. Et voici Harry, un très vieil ami de Ron.

- Vous n'habitez pas York, je pense ?

- Non, nous habitons une petite localité, dans le Surrey, répondit Harry, conformément à la "version officielle" qui avait été définie au cours de plusieurs réunion sde famille consacrées à déterminer ce que les Weasley répondraient aux inévitables questions qui leurs seraient posées.

- Nous-mêmes habitons en Ecosse, précisa Nancy. Steve est architecte et rénove les vieux manoirs laissés à l'abandon.

- C'est très intéressant, répondit Harry. Il paraît que ces vieilles maisons sont pleines de fantômes, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, s'attirant un bon coup de pied de la part de Ginny.

- Je n'en ai pas encore rencontré, répondit l'architecte en souriant. Un jour peut-être...

- Oh non ! s'écria Nancy. Mon mari adore ce genre d'histoires, mais moi, cela me donne la chair de poule. Parlez-nous plutôt de votre famille, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Ginny. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, tous les roux sont des Weasley. Nous avons Ron pour commencer. C'est celui qui fait le fier à côté de la jeune fille en blanc. Celui qui a les cheveux long c'est Bill. Lui et sa femme travaillent dans la banque.

- Cela explique pourquoi ils parlent avec mon frère, nota Steve. Bert est agent de change.

- N'allons surtout pas les interrompre, commenta Ginny. Celui qui a l'air de s'ennuyer, c'est Percy. Ne vous vexez pas, il a toujours l'air aussi sérieux. Sa femme, c'est la dame enceinte. Elle s'appelle Pénélope.

- Elle a trouvé à qui parler, on dirait, fit remarquer Nancy. Son interlocutrice, c'est Mary, une cousine de Steve qui a trois enfants.

- La dame qui essaie de dissuader le petit rouquin de piquer les jouets du petit blond, c'est ma mère, Molly, reprit Ginny. Quand au petit délinquant en herbe, c'est Arthur, le fils de Bill et Fleur.

- Fleur, quel nom original, remarqua Steve.

- Fleur est française, expliqua Ginny. Et pour finir, il y a les jumeaux. Fred qui porte un gilet rouge... ah non, maintenant son gilet est vert. Bon, pour l'instant, Fred est en vert et George est en rouge, mais cela peut encore changer.

- S'ils vous offrent quoique ce soit, méfiez-vous, ils travaillent dans un magasin de farces et attrapes" les prévint Harry, tout en notant que désormais George faisait rire la brune pendant que Fred discutait avec la blonde. Il doutait que les jeunes filles aient remarqué avoir changé d'interlocuteur.

- "Merci pour la mise en garde. Et que fait Ron dans la vie ? s'enquit Steve.

- Il travaille au Ministère de la Jeunesse et des Sports.

- Et Hermione ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris quelles études elle a entrepris, questionna Nancy.

- Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne comprend, répondit Harry. Quand je parle avec elle, je suis toujours étonné du nombre de mots anglais qui me sont inconnus. Elle se destine à faire de la recherche dans le domaine de la physique moléculaire, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

- Effectivement, très pointu comme spécialité, admit Nancy.

- Eh bien, on a fait le tour, conclut Ginny

- Nous ne savons toujours rien sur vous, fit remarquer Steve, en souriant.

- Ginny fait des études d'infirmière, et moi je vais commencer un stage pour devenir inspecteur de police."

Il continuèrent à discuter très agréablement avec Steve et Nancy, ainsi qu'avec d'autres membres de la famille d'Hermione que le sympathique couple leur présenta.

oO§0§Oo

Quand les desserts furent servis, arriva le temps des discours. Une fois de plus, Harry dû s'y coller. Cette fois ci, il avait dû se débrouiller tout seul pour l'écrire, ne pouvant décemment demander aux mariés de s'en acquitter à sa place. C'est donc un peu nerveusement qu'il prit place devant le micro mis à sa disposition.

- " Dans ma vie j'ai déjà fait un certain nombre de discours, tous excellents, je le précise. Le problème c'est que normalement, c'est Hermione qui me les écrit, alors cette fois ci, eh bien... tant pis pour vous !

Bon, le mieux, c'est que je vous raconte ce que je sais de Ron et Hermione. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos onze ans, et durant les sept années qui ont suivi, nous avons étudié dans le même collège. Quand je dis étudier, c'est surtout valable pour Hermione. Je pense qu'elle a dû apprendre plus de choses que nous deux réunis, sans compter les matières hors programme.

Concernant les origines de la magnifique cérémonie à laquelle nous avons assisté aujourd'hui, et bien figurez-vous que cela n'a pas été le coup de foudre entre nos deux amoureux, loin de là. Si vous voulez tout savoir, ils n'ont commencé à sympathiser que deux mois après la rentrée des classes, un sombre soir d'Halloween, suite à un épisode trop compliqué pour que je le raconte ici. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cela a été très sportif et que ça s'est passé dans les toilettes des filles. Quoi ? Oh pardon Ron, j'aurais peut-être dû éviter de révéler ce dernier détail !

Ne croyez surtout pas que Ron avait pour habitude de se rendre dans ce lieu... Quoique... Vous comprenez, Ron n'est pas vraiment un pervers, enfin pas plus que moi, mais quand on essaie d'échapper à un surveillant en colère, le lieu le plus sûr pour un garçon, c'est les toilettes des filles... alors forcément, on s'y retrouvait souvent. Bon j'arrête car sinon Ron risque d'avoir un problème avec sa mère en rentrant de son voyage de noces.

Pour en revenir à notre amitié à tous les trois, je dois dire qu'Hermione nous a courageusement maintenus dans les limites de la légalité durant toutes ces années, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais de notre côté, nous l'avons toujours courageusement tirée de la bibliothèque, ce qui était loin d'être facile croyez-moi. Arracher Hermione à ses études est presque aussi dangereux que de tirer Ron du lit à 7 heures du matin. J'espère que vous saisissez maintenant à quel point cette période a été terrible pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Hermione a finalement préféré Ron, alors qu'il est évident que je suis le plus mignon des deux. Mais il est vrai que Ron est beaucoup plus doué que moi pour les disputes stupides. Or il faut bien avouer que les longs débats stériles constituent le ciment de leur couple. La plupart des femmes se plaignent que leur mari n'est jamais disponible pour discuter. Au moins, ce n'est pas un reproche que Hermione pourra faire à Ron. Il trouve toujours le temps de discuter avec elle. Le problème, c'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils ne savent plus de quoi ils parlent, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais au moins, ils en ont discuté longtemps !

Je vais arrêter de les critiquer, d'abord parce que ce n'est pas très gentil de le faire alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas me répondre, et puis en plus, Ron risque de se venger quand ce sera son tour de faire un discours pour mon mariage. Et avec tout ce qu'il sait sur moi, mon mariage risque de ne pas durer très longtemps. Allez Ron, ne m'en veux pas trop, on est amis, non ? Dommage que d'ici je ne puisse pas voir ses oreilles. Si elles sont rouges, c'est que la réponse est "Plus maintenant".

Bon, je vais faire comme si Ron et Hermione allaient continuer à me parler. Et à être les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eus. Parce que pour être franc, je leur dois beaucoup à tous les deux.

Tout au long de ces années, ils m'ont été précieux. Au cours de toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, ils m'ont toujours soutenu et activement aidé. Et plus encore, ils m'ont appris ce que recouvraient les mots amitié, loyauté, dévouement, famille, c'est à dire tout ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle aurait été mon existence si je ne les avais pas rencontrés, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été infiniment moins belle.

Alors, pour les années à venir, pour la famille qu'ils vont créer, je leur souhaite tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'ils ont su partager avec moi !"

Ce fut sous des applaudissements nourris que Harry reposa son micro et descendit de la petite estrade où il avait dû se jucher. Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent vers lui, très émus. Ron lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, tandis que Hermione, les yeux très brillants, se jetait à son cou.

- "Allons, allons ! fit Harry embarrassé. Tu es une femme mariée maintenant. Tu te rends compte, si ton mari nous surprenait !

- Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui devient vert dès qu'il s'imagine faire un discours, commenta Ginny qui avait suivi son frère et sa belle-sœur.

- Ouais, en tout cas, me demande pas de refaire la même chose à ton prochain mariage, Ron.

- T'entends, Hermione, se désola Ron, on va être obligés de rester mariés toute notre vie.

- Quelle horreur, répondit cette dernière en souriant. T'aurais pu me prévenir avant, Harry !"

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula sans autre événement notable si l'on excepte l'incompréhensible chamboulement du vestiaire qui fut constaté au moment du départ. Les manteaux et parapluies déposés ne correspondaient plus du tout au numéro inscrit sur les tickets remis par la préposée. Il fallut presque une heure pour que tous les invités retrouvent leurs biens.

Au cours de cet intermède, Ron confia à Hermione qu'il suspectait depuis des années les licornes d'avoir fait une erreur de livraison le jour où elles avaient amené les jumeaux dans la famille. Quant à Molly, certains témoins affirment l'avoir entendue prétendre n'avoir jamais eu d'enfants.

oO§0§Oo

Le reste de l'été se déroula doucement, ponctué par la naissance d'Ulysse, le fils de Percy et de Pénélope, et des habituelles dates commémoratives du mois d'août. Une petite fête fut également donnée pour que Ron et Hermione fêtent leur union, entourés de leurs amis sorciers.

Les jeunes mariés, en rentrant de leur voyage de noces, avaient déménagé et avaient désormais leur propre foyer. En effet, Hermione, qui s'était beaucoup rapprochée de ses parents au cours de la préparation de son mariage, avait réalisé à quel point elle s'était coupée de sa famille, durant les années écoulées. Elle avait donc souhaité habiter à York, à proximité de la maison parentale. Elle et Ron avaient trouvé un appartement à louer dans une maison comportant une cheminée, qu'ils avaient fait raccorder au réseau. Ils pouvaient ainsi se rendre au Ministère ou aller visiter leurs amis en utilisant la poudre de Cheminette.

Tous les dimanches, ils se joignaient au déjeuner familial qui se tenait au Siège et Molly avait la joie d'avoir toute sa famille auprès d'elle. Dans la pratique, cependant, Ron prit l'habitude de passer très souvent au Siège car, à peine installé, il s'était rendu compte que sa jeune épouse, toute à ses études, n'avait jamais pris la peine de prendre des cours de cuisine auprès de Mrs Granger ou de Molly.

Il essaya bien de lui suggérer de suivre un stage intensif dans la cuisine du Siège, mais une tirade où il était question "d'égalité des sexes" et de "t'as qu'à le faire toi-même" lui fit comprendre que le plus simple était de passer embrasser sa mère le soir en rentrant du Ministère et de transporter le surplus des marmites maternelles vers son foyer. La contribution d'Hermione prit la forme d'un congélateur, d'un four micro-ondes et d'une série de boites en plastique hermétiques. Pour le ménage et autres travaux domestiques, un elfe de maison fut embauché à raison de quelques heures par semaine.

oO§0§Oo

Ginny repartit au début du mois de septembre pour le campus de son école. Elle se montra très satisfaite de son nouvel emploi du temps qui incluait des périodes d'expérience pratique sous forme de stages à Ste Mangouste.

Harry, qui commençait sa vie professionnelle, revenait tous les soirs dîner avec Mrs Weasley. A l'issue de sa première semaine au quartier général des Aurors, il n'était pas très enthousiaste. Son partenaire ne paraissait pas ravi d'avoir hérité de lui et le cantonnait au travail de bureau. Il semblait que sa célébrité constituait une gêne pour les enquêtes discrètes qui étaient le pain quotidien des Aurors.

Il avait demandé aux jumeaux, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire en matière de métamorphose, s'ils pouvaient inventer quelque chose lui permettant de passer inaperçu, mais cela ne semblait pas évident, et cela leur prendrait des semaines, voire des mois pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant.

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, la situation ne changea pas : il restait toute la journée cloîtré au ministère alors que tous ses camarades de promotion allaient sur le terrain. Harry revenait chaque soir de plus en plus morose. Le vendredi qui clôtura la fin de la troisième semaine, c'est fou de rage qu'il arriva au Siège. Malefoy l'avait nargué à propos de sa situation juste avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau et il n'avait rien pu répondre.

Ginny lui proposa d'aller voler un peu et ils se rendirent sur un terrain de Quidditch public, où ils purent faire une série de courses de balai et s'entraîner avec un Vif d'or. Après une heure et demi d'exercice, Harry se sentait mieux et en état d'avoir une conversation sensée.

- "Mais pourquoi ne te plains-tu pas auprès de Shacklebolt ?" lui demanda Ginny alors qu'ils faisaient un brin de toilette avant de dîner.

Trois ans auparavant, l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été nommé commandant du corps des Aurors, son prédécesseur ayant courageusement donné sa vie au cours de la Bataille.

- "Je vais pas aller pleurer dans ses robes à peine arrivé ! Et puis, il le sait très bien que je reste au bureau ! Crois-moi, il est très compétent et surveille ses troupes de près. S'il n'est pas intervenu, c'est qu'il soutient mon partenaire.

- Et ce partenaire, tu ne peux pas discuter avec lui ?

- A quoi bon ? Techniquement, c'est mon supérieur, je n'ai pas à critiquer ses ordres. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il m'attend au tournant et qu'il m'enverrait bouler. Je ne suis qu'un bleu après tout.

- Annah, Dean et Susan le sont aussi, et ils vont sur le terrain, eux !

- Oui , mais on ne les arrête pas dans la rue pour leur demander un autographe.

- Alors on en revient au problème de ta célébrité.

- Exactement !

- Où en sont les jumeaux ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas contacté, donc rien de nouveau. Je les verrais dimanche, de toute façon.

- Quand tu auras résolu ce problème, tu feras comme les autres, essaya-t-elle de le réconforter.

- J'espère !"

Finalement, la semaine suivante apporta une amélioration dans le quotidien de Harry. Non seulement, Kingsley Shacklebolt leur confia, à lui et à son partenaire, une mission chez les moldus, ce qui permit à Harry de sortir un peu, mais le jeune homme se qualifia haut la main comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Aurors qui concourrait dans le tournoi que se disputaient les différents services du Ministère.

Par la suite, la situation du jeune Auror continua à se régulariser, notamment grâce aux jumeaux qui livrèrent le fruit de leur travail : un petit bonnet qui permettait à Harry de prendre l'apparence d'un homme aux traits passe-partout. Le type même de celui qu'on oublie dès qu'il a quitté notre champ de vision. Seule la cicatrice magique de Harry résistait à la métamorphose, mais les jumeaux avaient contourné le problème en la dissimulant sous une frange.

oO§0§Oo

Cette année-là, les virées entre jeunes du samedi soir se firent plus rares. En effet, un certain nombre de participants étaient maintenant entrés dans la vie active et, ayant des semaines plus chargées, ils n'avaient pas toujours le courage de sortir le soir. De plus, la plupart d'entre eux avaient profité de leur indépendance financière pour quitter la maison familiale, et ils se retrouvaient confrontés à des tâches ménagères et administratives qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Enfin, beaucoup étaient engagés dans des relations de couple plus sérieuses, et ils préféraient souvent les soirées en amoureux aux sorties entre copains.

Ils avaient cependant toujours autant de plaisir à se retrouver, et continuèrent à se voir de loin en loin.

Kat fréquentait toujours Malefoy. Ginny avait définitivement renoncé à comprendre sur quoi se fondait leur liaison. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela durait plus longtemps que ne l'auraient pensé les deux intéressés et que la nature du lien qui les unissait était un mélange d'érotisme, de défi et d'intérêt. Drago était fier de se montrer avec la superbe jeune femme que Kat était devenue et cette dernière appréciait les escapades luxueuses que ce riche héritier lui proposait.

Peut-être que ce mêlait à tout cela un peu de masochisme. Car malgré les dénégations de Kat, Ginny avait l'impression que cette dernière était davantage attachée au séduisant blond qu'elle ne le souhaitait, sans pour autant se faire d'illusions sur ses chances de le garder très longtemps, sans parler d'engagement durable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kat venait voir Ginny les week-ends où Drago ne l'entraînait pas vers une exotique destination. Les deux jeunes femmes restaient toujours aussi complices malgré tout ce qui les différenciait et cela leur suffisait.

Luna et Neville par contre, continuaient à venir au Siège assez souvent, ou à inviter leurs amis chez la grand-mère de Neville ou chez le père de Luna, chez lesquels ils habitaient alternativement, ne supportant pas d'être séparés.

Fred et George se joignaient parfois à eux, mais Angelica et Alicia avaient déserté le groupe. En effet, elles s'étaient trouvées des petits amis en dehors de leur petit cercle, et sortaient désormais de leur côté. Les jumelles Patil, par contre, leur étaient restées fidèles. Maintenant qu'elles avaient terminé leurs études, elles avaient prévu d'ouvrir un magasin d'artisanat magique à Pré au Lard.

Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules à vouloir s'installer dans le village sorcier. Les jumeaux songeaient sérieusement à ouvrir une succursale à proximité de Poudlard, une grande partie de leur clientèle y résidant les trois quarts de l'année. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient de quoi investir, les Feuxfous Fuseboum ayant eu un succès phénoménal.

En effet, on ne concevait plus une fête sans utiliser l'invention des jumeaux pour émerveiller, distraire et faire passer des messages humoristiques ou sentimentaux. C'était devenu un phénomène de société au point que les mots "feux d'artifice" avaient tendance à disparaître au profit du vocable "Fuseboum". Même Percy se réclamait maintenant de ses liens de parenté avec les inspirés jumeaux.

Les amis et désormais collègues de Harry passaient quand ils le pouvaient compte tenu des permanences qu'ils devaient désormais effectuer. Hannah avait fini par sortir avec Dean, l'été précédent. D'après Harry, cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le Gryffondor attendait patiemment que la belle se remette de la mort tragique de son ancien soupirant. De l'avis de tout le monde, ils formaient un beau couple.

Quant à Susan, elle ne semblait pas avoir de liaison sérieuse. Elle avait eu des petits amis, au cours des années écoulées, mais elle ne les avait jamais présentés au groupe. Il en était de même pour Seamus Finnigan qui avait sûrement des copines qu'on ne connaissait pas. Il faut dire que la notoriété de Harry rendait ses amis très circonspects sur les personnes qu'ils introduisaient dans leur petite communauté.

oO§0§Oo

Cette année là, Ginny eut l'impression que les mois passaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ses cours l'intéressaient beaucoup et les différents stages qu'elle effectuait à Ste Mangouste la confortaient dans le métier qu'elle avait choisi.

Au mois de mars, elle devait passer une semaine au service des blessures magiques. Elle fut très émue le premier jour quand, suivant le médicomage qui faisait sa tournée, elle se retrouva dans la salle où son père avait été soigné, après avoir été mordu par le serpent de Voldemort. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Le souvenir de son père et la peine qui accompagnait lui étaient familiers et elle avait appris à les surmonter.

Comme à son habitude, elle profita de son stage pour déjeuner à la cafétéria avec Sylvia, qui s'appelait désormais Travers, suite à son récent mariage avec un de ses collègues. Bien sûr, Ginny la voyait régulièrement au Siège, quand elle venait pour sa séance mensuelle avec Harry, mais les deux femmes appréciaient ces déjeuners qui leur permettaient de parler boutique. Ginny donnait son impression sur ses brèves expériences professionnelles et Sylvia tentait de lui faire profiter de ses connaissances des différents services.

oO§0§Oo

On était vendredi et la journée de Ginny tirait à sa fin, quand une infirmière arriva les yeux brillant dans la salle réservée au personnel où la jeune Weasley buvait une tasse de thé avant de partir.

- "Vous connaissez la dernière, il paraît que le Survivant a été admis à l'hôpital !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ginny. Où est-il ?

- Tu crois qu'il donnera des autographes ? demanda une de ses collègues.

- Je crois qu'il est dans un des cabinets d'examens, répondit l'infirmière, désignant les pièces destinées à guérir les blessures légères ne nécessitant pas d'hospitalisation.

Sans attendre davantage, Ginny planta là ses collègues pour se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée, les cabinets en questions se trouvant à proximité du hall d'accueil. Les rires qu'elle entendit en quittant la pièce lui firent savoir qu'elle était désormais cataloguée par ses condisciples comme fan déchaînée du grand Harry Potter.

En débouchant dans le hall, Ginny repéra un attroupement aux alentours du couloir menant aux salles de consultation. Elle s'y dirigea et, jouant des coudes atteignit le premier rang. La plus baraquée des filles de la réception barrait le passage, empêchant les infirmières et guérisseuses fanatisées d'envahir le couloir des consultations rapides.

Ginny hésita. Devait-elle révéler devant tout le monde qu'elle connaissait personnellement Harry, pour avoir le droit de le rejoindre ? Alors qu'elle tergiversait, elle aperçut au-dessus de l'épaule de l'hôtesse une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des apprentis Aurors. Il était gardien de l'équipe dans laquelle jouait désormais Harry. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Brian quelquechose.

- "Hep, Brian !"

Il se retourna, l'air nerveux, mais ne sembla pas la voir.

- "Excusez-moi, dit Ginny à celle qui contenait la foule en délire, mais je voudrais parler à mon ami qui est juste là-bas."

La fille soupira.

- "Vous la connaissez, fit-elle d'un ton fatigué à Brian, en faisant avancer Ginny vers celui-ci.

- Euh... oui, effectivement, répondit le joueur de Quidditch, sans paraître spécialement ravi de la revoir.

- C'est bon, passez !"

Ginny s'élança dans le couloir et entraîna le camarade de Harry derrière une plante verte pour s'isoler de la foule.

- "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il est blessé ?

- Euh ! pas trop. Il s'est cassé le bras je crois. Et... il a peut-être la cheville foulée et euh..., il s'est un peu blessé à la tête. Mais tu sais, c'est toujours impressionnant la tête, car cela saigne beaucoup pour pas grand-chose...

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

- Et bien, on s'entraînait et il est tombé de son balai... mais pas de très haut, hein."

Ginny soupira de soulagement. C'était juste un entraînement de Quidditch qui avait mal tourné. Il était tombé de son balai, s'était abîmé le bras, la jambe et ouvert la tête. La routine pour Harry Potter, quoi. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire tomber ?

- "Et comment il a fait son compte, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton blasé qui parût étonner son interlocuteur.

- Et bien, répondit celui-ci d'un ton gêné. On faisait une sorte de test... On avait utilisé plus de cognards que d'habitude...

- Combien ?

- Il en était à cinq quand il s'est fait avoir... Mais il était censé nous arrêter quand il y en avait trop...

- Attend un peu. Vous deviez rajouter des cognards tant qu'il ne vous disait pas d'arrêter, c'est ça ?

- B'en, oui, c'était l'idée générale."

Ginny le dévisagea incrédule.

- "Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'un type assez fou pour accepter de se mesurer à Voldemort, n'allait sûrement pas admettre être incapable de tenir tête à un cognard supplémentaire ?"

A son air ahuri, il semblait que le jeune homme n'eut pas envisagé cet aspect de la question.

- "Essaye de prendre cet élément en compte la prochaine fois que tu fais un pari avec lui ou que tu pars en mission en sa compagnie, conclut Ginny pour enfoncer le clou.

A ce moment, la porte du cabinet de consultation s'ouvrit et un médicomage lança en direction du joueur de Quidditch. "Vous pouvez entrer". Ce dernier obtempéra, suivi de Ginny. Harry était assis sur la table d'examen. Il paraissait aller bien. Il portait une tenue de Quidditch dont les lacérations laissaient entrevoir un bandage sur le poignet droit et une attelle au niveau de la cheville gauche. Un pansement entourait sa tête.

Quand il vit entrer sa petite amie, son visage se décomposa.

- Oh Ginny ! tenta-t-il gauchement. Que fais-tu là ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, répondit-elle d'un ton égal, je suis en stage à Ste Mangouste cette semaine !

- Non, non j'ai pas oublié, répondit-il précipitamment. C'est juste que je n'avais pas compris que tu étais dans ce service.

- Effectivement. Je n'ai pas été affecté au service des sorciers-inconscients-qui-mettent-leur-santé-en-danger-juste-pour-s'amuser. Mais il se trouve que lorsque le grand Harry Potter nous fait l'honneur d'une visite, tout l'hôpital est au courant. Pour ta gouverne, il y a au moins 20 guérisseuses et infirmières en folie qui t'attendent derrière la porte. La grande question du jour c'est : qui va faire ta toilette demain matin !

- Mais je ne vais pas rester la nuit ici, fit Harry, qui parut paniqué à cette idée.

- Théoriquement, nous serions enclins à vous garder en observation à cause du choc que vous avez reçu à la tête. Mais si mademoiselle veille sur vous, nous pouvons vous laisser sortir. Je pense que vous connaissez les symptômes du traumatisme crânien, conclut-il en examinant le badge que Ginny portait sur sa robe et qui attestait de son statut d'apprentie guérisseuse.

- Si seulement cela pouvait te servir de leçon, soupira Ginny à l'intention de Harry, je t'abandonnerais à ton triste sort. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet, alors autant que tu rentres à la maison. Mais cela ne règle pas le problème de la foule en délire.

- Y'a pas une porte de derrière ? demanda le Survivant d'un ton plaintif.

- Désolé, répondit le médico-mage, mais nous n'avons jamais éprouvé le besoin d'avoir une porte dérobée. C'est bien la première fois que mon service est pris d'assaut.

- On peut peut-être ruser, proposa Brian. Docteur, si vous sortiez en premier avec moi en tenue de Quidditch, notre héros pourrait partir ensuite discrètement sous le couvert d'une blouse blanche. Ça vous dit de prendre un bain de foule ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'avoue que cela manquait à mon éducation, répondit ce dernier.

- Vous verrez, c'est très surfait comme expérience, commenta sombrement le Survivant.

Harry et son compagnon firent une démonstration de leur cours de Métamorphose et dissimulation pour mettre en œuvre le plan adopté. Le médico-mage se retrouva doté d'une superbe robe de Quidditch artistiquement déchirée tandis que Harry se vit affublé d'une large blouse blanche et d'un chapeau qui descendait jusqu'à ses sourcils. Pour parfaire le déguisement, Ginny utilisa une potion brune pour dessiner une belle cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du médecin et transforma un scalpel en paire de lunettes.

- "Bon, on y va, dit Brian

- Merci, lança Harry, à tout à l'heure.

- Harry, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, tu rentres à la maison tout de suite, tu es en observation.

- Mais je me sens bien !

- Tu préfères rester ici ?

- A demain, Brian, conclut Harry, de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois que le médico-mage et le joueur de Quidditch les eurent quittés, ils décidèrent d'attendre quelques minutes pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

- "Tu n'as pas le chapeau que les jumeaux t'ont fait ? s'enquit Ginny

- Non. Il est resté avec mes affaires dans les vestiaires. Il faut que j'aille le récupérer d'ailleurs.

- Ça attendra demain. De toute façon, ton copain va sûrement récupérer tes affaires en même temps que les siennes.

Quand ils sortirent prudemment, la foule s'était dispersée et ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le Hall d'accueil pour transplaner au Siège.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Molly n'étaient pas encore rentrée. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier pour se changer avant le dîner, Harry demanda plein d'espoir :

- "Dis, Ginny, c'est toi qui me feras ma toilette demain ?"

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**15/09/2004 :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez vous, très chers lecteurs.

J'ai constaté que certains d'antre vous avaient eu du mal à accéder à la nouvelle page (alors que moi j'avais aucun problème). En cas d'échecs répétés, je vous signale que **je publie aussi sur le site TWWO**. Je vous mets le lien dans mon profil puisqu'on ne peut pas le mettre ici !

Cette semaine, j'ai une **GRRRANDE NOUVELLE A VOUS ANNONCER.**

Comme certains de vous l'ont déduit des mes propos sibyllins de la semaine dernière, **oui, je songe sérieusement à publier une troisième histoire !**

#_ là, je salue car je suppose que vous êtes en train d'applaudir _#

**§0§**

Hou la la ! Chacun son tour. Oui, la jeune fille en vert !

**Jeune fille en vert_ : Est-ce que ce sera une suite de Après la Bataille ?_**

Non, ce ne sera pas à proprement parler une suite. Ce sera une histoire parallèle, où interviendront vos personnages préférés. Mais Ginny ne sera plus le personnage principal.

**Jeune fille en rose:_ Quel sera le personnage principal ?_**

Un Auror. C'est le partenaire de Harry. Il sera d'ailleurs le narrateur de l'histoire.

**Jeune homme brun : _Le narrateur ? Cela signifie-t-il que ce sera un journal intime ?_**

Non, ce ne sera pas un journal intime mais un récit à la troisième personne. Et au passé. J'en ai fini avec les passages au présent. _Rires._

**Jeune homme avec une casquette : _Quel sera le titre de cette nouvelle histoire ?_**

Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire. Je crois que mon agent ne sera pas d'accord. mais comme vous êtes très sympathique, je vais prendre le risque. _Rires._ Pour le moment, le titre est "**Mon sorcier Bien-aimé**". Mais cela peut changer.

**Jeune fille avec des tresses : _Y aura-t-il une histoire d'amour ?_**

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le narrateur va rencontrer une moldue. Désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

**Petite mamie avec des lunettes : _Vous parlez d'histoire parallèle. Cela veut-il dire que cela se passe en même temps que Après la bataille ?_**

On ne peut rien vous cacher. En fait, cela débute le jour où Harry commence sa carrière d'Auror et se poursuit sur deux années à peu près.

**Dame avec un cabas : _Les deux récits vont-ils se recouper ?_**

C'est une très bonne question. En fait, oui. A partir du chapitre ci-dessus, vous constaterez qu'il y a certaines situations qui mériteraient d'être plus détaillées, notamment la vie professionnelle de Harry. Il y a des chances pour que vous ayez le fin mot de l'histoire dans la l'autre histoire.

**Monsieur avec des tatouages sur les avant-bras : _Est-ce qu'il y aura un peu plus d'action ?_**

N'attendez pas le retour de Voldemort ou de son Héritier ! _Rires_. Mais le métier d'Auror implique des missions parfois périlleuse. Il y aura donc régulièrement un peu d'action. Mais cela restera quand même un récit centré sur l'évolution des personnages. Il y aura donc beaucoup de dialogues et quelques introspections.

**Jeune fille au grands yeux plein d'espoir : _Est-ce qu'on y retrouvera Draco Malefoy ?_**

Bien sûr, puisque c'est aussi un collègue de Harry. Mais le narrateur ne fera pas une fixation sur lui. Ce n'est pas un slash ! _Rires._

**Garçon avec des lunettes : _Quand paraîtra cette nouvelle histoire ?_**

Ah ! Voilà une question intéressante. En fait, cela dépend de vous. Préférez vous avoir le chapitre de la nouvelle histoire la semaine prochaine, ou bien on continue celle-ci ? **Merci de laisser une review avec votre choix**.

* * *

**§0§**

**SONDAGE EXCLUSIF**

**La semaine prochaine préférez vous...**

1) ALB (Après la bataille) : Suite des tribulations de la tribu Weasley

2) MSB (Mon sorcier bien-aimé) : Le premier jour de Harry au Quartier général des Aurors

**§0§

* * *

**

**Et les réponses....**

**Marion Moune : **Merci ma belle !

**Katie** **Leung** : Chouette, une nouvelle !

**MJ** : Tu as le bonjour de M. Alixe ! Bon courage pour l'école. pour la carte, pas de nom. Tu as une proposition ?

**roukia** : Ah ! Le show biz ! Et oui, les jumeaux n'en ratent pas une ! T'en fais pas pour H. et G., je n'ai plus que du bonheur pour eux !

**Harana** : Oui, un petit passage avec Rogue et Mc Go

**Allima** : Oui, le mariage approche à grand pas !  
Ps : Louise va très bien. Elle est devenue toute ronde, on dirais un bébé Corolle !

**Bubblejoyce et Olympe** : hé hé, pour le passage sur la culpabilité de Hermione et la façon dont Ron prend les choses, je n'ai fait que suivre les indications de Joyce !  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire une longue review malgré le boulot.

**amande55** : Contente de savoir que tu passes toujours !

**Lisandra** : En tout cas tu passes, merci !

**ramoutchette** : Lire au bureau ! T'as pas honte ! Bon d'accord, une aprtie de Ginny a été écrite au bureau. Mais Chuuuut !

**Eliamme** : Le mariage est pour bientôt !

**beru** : ouais, a fait des choses bizarres cette semaine !

**Baby****Chang** : Eh oui, quand je pense que j'ai commencé à poster en avril et qu'on est déjà en septembre ! Si j'avais su !!  
Après le dix septième chapitre, ce n'est pas un prologue, mais un bonus !!

**julie** : Pour les sentiments de Ron, il faut remercier Fenice qui m'avais reproché de faire l'impasse sur lui, et Bubblejoyce qui m'a suggéré quels pourrait être les sentiments du rouquin après la Bataille. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu oublié de développer l'amitié, Harry-Ron, c'est une erreur, je me suis trop focalisé sur Ginny. Cela fait partie des choses à modifier si un jour je reprends mon texte. Pour la suite, je pense avoir répondu à toutes les questons ci dessus.

**Lacarpette** : Ron-Hermione, c'est fait, Harry-Ginny, très bientôt !

**Aetius** Oui, on aura très bientôt les noces de Harry et Ginny

**eternamm** : j'ai mis sur mon profil le lien avec TWWO où je publie également. Alors tu sauras quoi faire la prochaine fois ! 

**Andromede** : Oh la la. Moi, j'avais tellement aimé ma seconde, que je l'a faite deux fois. Bon, faut dire que je préférais bouquiner plutôt que de faire mes devoirs !  
PDV de Ron, merci à mes relectrices, la scène du carton, je me suis bien amusée à lécrire, demande en mariage, ça arrive !  
Flore Delecourt ! La pauvre, c'est pas de chance !  
Physique : je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

**Titania** : Oui, pas faciles à caser les jumeaux ! Ron a mûri en effet. Pour connaître la vie professionnelle de Harry et Drago, il faut lire ma nouvelle histoire.

**Kika** : merci pour cette première review !

**Fenice** : c'était demandé si gentiment !

**cecile rogue** : Non, Ron n'est pas cruche, il y a peu d'hommes très doués pour acheter des bagues, c'est tout ! Pour la présentation d'un Ron adulte, c'est grâce à mes relectrices, moi j'ai tendance à le zapper le pauvre !  
P.S. Ton pauvre chapitre 9 n'a pas de chance, moi aussi j'étais débordé !


	15. Ils vécurent heureux

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -**

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par J.K Rowling.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination d'Alysia.  
Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes Bubblejoyce et Fenice. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XV : Ils vécurent heureux...**

Le mois de mai apporta un grand bonheur à Percy. Il fut muté à la tête du Département de la coopération internationale. Jamais un sorcier aussi jeune n'avait été nommé à ce poste délicat. Il était évident que le plus ambitieux des Weasley avait su convaincre le Ministre de sa valeur et son avenir politique s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Molly était terriblement fière de la réussite de son fils, et sa joie fut une consolation pour le reste de la famille qui devait désormais supporter l'attitude victorieuse de Percy.

"On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler des fonds de chaudron, grommela Ron, après avoir vérifié que ni Percy, ni sa mère n'étaient à portée d'oreille.

_-_ Tu te trompes, Ron, le contredit Hermione. Il a beaucoup mûri depuis cette époque. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Griselda compte sur lui. D'accord, il est carriériste, et c'est des fois un peu pénible pour nous, mais il a vraiment un don en politique et a beaucoup appris des erreurs de Fudge et de la guerre contre Voldemort. Prépare_-_toi à entendre parler de programme d'échange entre les différentes écoles mondiales de sorcellerie ou d'importation et exportation de savoir_-_faire magique.

_-_ Il est vraiment capable de devenir Ministre ! réalisa soudain Ginny.

_-_ S'il continue comme cela, c'est bien possible, oui.

_-_ Hermione, tu te rends compte que tu viens irrémédiablement de gâcher ma journée ! grogna Ron.

_-_ Mais c'est fou ce que vous pouvez être naïfs en politique ! explosa Hermione. Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on devient Ministre en ayant un bon programme et de bons sentiments ? Non, il faut des relations, et mettre le maximum de personnes en position de vous devoir quelque chose. En plus, Percy doit faire oublier que son premier poste n'a pas été une réussite et qu'il est issu d'une famille certes méritante, mais sans éclat. Ne me saute pas à la gorge, Ron, ce n'est pas un jugement, c'est simplement la façon de penser de ceux qui font et défont les ministères. S'il veut réussir, Percy a BESOIN de se faire bien voir du maximum de gens, de se prévaloir de relations valorisantes comme Harry. C'est pas lui qui invente les règles du jeu, il y excelle, c'est tout.

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais je n'aime pas quand il utilise Harry ! fit Ginny, butée

_-_ Griselda aussi l'a fait, et cela ne t'a pas dérangée, pourtant.

_-_ C'était pas pareil, c'était... différent.

_-_ Ce qui change, c'est que Percy est ton frère. Tu sais, la plupart des grands dirigeants ne sont pas des gens très fréquentables dans l'intimité.

_-_ Génial, conclut Ron, Percy va faire un Ministre formidable !

oO§0§Oo

Le mois de juin amena un diplôme de fin d'études pour Ginny qui commencerait à travailler à Ste Mangouste à la rentrée suivante. Hermione soutint avec brio sa thèse sur la _Métamorphose et mémoire cellulaire_ et devint ainsi Docteur ès métamorphose avec les félicitations du jury. Par ailleurs, elle était ravie de sa première année au Département des Mystères.

Harry lui aussi était satisfait de son travail, même si les urgences et les gardes de nuit lui imposaient un rythme parfois exigeant.

Les jumeaux inaugurèrent en grande pompe leur nouveau magasin à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, situé tout près de celui des jumelles Patil. Ils reçurent un carton d'invitation pour le mariage d'Angelina Johnson qui devait se tenir au début du mois d'août et décidèrent que ce serait une excellente occasion d'y présenter leurs dernières nouveautés.

oO§0§Oo

Pour les vingt et un ans de Ginny, une belle soirée avait été organisée. Tous les Weasley étaient là bien sûr, mais aussi les amis de la jeune fille. Une vingtaine d'invités avait donc envahi la maison à la plus grande joie de Molly qui adorait être entourée de jeunes gens.

Après s'être régalée avec les plats délicats préparés par Mrs Weasley et Missy, la joyeuse assemblée fût invitée à prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il s'ensuivit les désormais classiques Fuseboum. Après les gerbes multicolores, on vit se dessiner des objets simples formant des rébus. Pendant dix minutes, les rires et les interjections fusèrent de tous les côtés pour tenter de deviner les mots proposés, qui étaient plus cocasses les uns que les autres.

Finalement, le jeu prit fin. Une série de fleurs rouges illuminèrent alors le ciel, suivies d'une multitude de cœurs, et enfin tous purent voir s'inscrire en lettre de feu :

**GINNY**

**VEUX_-_TU M'EPOUSER ?**

Alors que la jeune fille restait bouche bée sous les yeux d'un Harry visiblement nerveux, tous les invités applaudirent puis se tournèrent vers le couple, attendant la réponse de leur amie, même si celle_-_ci leur paraissait évidente. Finalement Fred, qui coordonnait le spectacle, lança un "Bon, alors ?" auquel sa sœur répondit par un "OUIIIII !" retentissant.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et sous les exclamations frénétiques de l'assistance, on vit fleurir en lettres d'or dans le firmament un :

**OH OUIIIII **

**HARRYYYYYYYYYYYY !**

Les rires se mêlèrent aux applaudissements et chacun voulu féliciter les intéressés qui, ayant pour une fois jeté aux orties toute la retenue dont il faisait habituellement preuve en public, s'embrassaient passionnément, parfaitement indifférents à leur entourage.

Dans le ciel, des petits Amours joufflus s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

oO§0§Oo

Dès le lendemain, Molly leur demanda quand ils avaient l'intention de convoler. Après une courte discussion, considérant que ni Harry ni Ginny ne désiraient une grande cérémonie, il fut décidé que la célébration se tiendrait fin août. Ils auraient ainsi le temps de partir en lune de miel avant que Ginny ne prenne ses fonctions à Ste mangouste mi_-_septembre.

_-_ Et où allez_-_vous habiter ? demanda Hermione qui était venue déjeuner au Siège avec Ron

_-_ Dans ma maison, je suppose, répondit Harry

_-_ Quelle maison ? s'étonna Ginny.

_-_ Mais... Square Grimmaurd, bien sûr !

_-_ Tu ne vas pas habiter là_-_bas ! s'écria Ron

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Mais, c'est inhabitable !

_-_ C'est ma maison, répliqua Harry avec force. Enfin, si Ginny veut habiter ailleurs... ajouta_-_t_-_il un peu moins sûr de lui.

Ginny réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs de cette habitation. Mais elle savait que si Harry désirait y vivre, c'est parce la bâtisse lui venait de Sirius. Or, quand il s'agissait de Sirius, Harry n'était pas très rationnel.

_-_ Peut_-_être qu'avec quelques réaménagements... commença_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ginny, il faut nettoyer de fond en comble et reprendre toute la décoration ! Et si j'étais vous, je ferais vérifier toute la structure de la maison, la mit en garde Hermione.

_-_ Enfin, Hermione, n'as_-_tu pas sous le coude une armée d'Elfes de maisons qui recherchent un travail bien rémunéré ? contra Harry.

_-_ Ce n'est pas seulement des elfes qu'il te faut, mais des entrepreneurs et des décorateurs !

_-_ Et bien, où est le problème ?

_-_ Mais cela va te coûter une fortune !

_-_ Et alors ? Je pense que l'argent que j'ai hérité des Black sera tout indiqué pour employer des elfes libres et transformer leur manoir des horreurs en maison confortable."

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

oO§0§Oo

La réhabilitation de l'ancienne demeure des Black ne pouvant être effectuée dans le délai imparti, le mariage fut repoussé au 15 décembre. Mais Ginny ne regretta pas d'avoir cédé au caprice d'Harry car elle s'amusa beaucoup à redessiner les pièces et choisir les meubles et les tissus pour conformer sa nouvelle demeure à ses goûts personnels.

Les seuls points qui leur posèrent un problème furent le portrait de Mrs Black et la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille de Sirius. Hermione contacta finalement Severus Rogue et ils finirent par trouver le contresort permettant de s'en débarrasser dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque un peu particulière qu'ils avaient récupérée dans le coffre des Black.

C'est assistée de Kat, qui serait son témoin, que Ginny choisit sa robe. Elle se décida pour une coupe moldue, élégante mais simple car seule la famille et les proches amis seraient invités. Ce serait une cérémonie sans façon suivie d'un cocktail dansant.

Les festivités se tiendraient dans un petit manoir de Cornouailles dont le fantôme était paraît_-_il absolument charmant. Une petite chapelle attenante conviendrait parfaitement pour la cérémonie.

Harry avait demandé à Hermione s'il était à craindre que la presse se fit l'écho de leur mariage. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que des journalistes s'invitent à ses noces.

" Pas nécessairement, avait répondu la brunette. Si vous n'en informez que vos proches amis et que vous faites toutes les réservations sous le nom de Weasley, personne ne sera au courant.

_-_ De toutes manières, je suppose que cela se saura quand je reviendrai avec le nom de Potter inscrit sur mon badge à Ste Mangouste, soupira Ginny.

_-_ N'as_-_tu jamais envisagé de garder ton nom de jeune fille ? rétorqua Hermione.

_-_ C'est possible ?

_-_ Mais oui.

_-_ Cela ne t'ennuierait pas Harry ? demanda alors Ginny, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_-_ Bien sûr que non. Si cela peut t'éviter de te faire regarder comme une bête curieuse.

_-_ Cela va mieux pour toi, non, avec le chapeau que les jumeaux t'ont conçu ? s'enquit Hermione.

_-_ Je ne le porte pas à chaque fois que je sors. Et puis pour certaines missions, je fais exprès de ne pas le mettre. Quand je suis à visage découvert, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais personne ne veut se battre contre moi !

_-_ Oui, j'imagine que se retrouver face au Survivant, baguette prête à l'emploi, cela doit inciter à coopérer avec les autorités, commenta Ginny avec un petit rire.

oO§0§Oo

Le mariage et le déménagement de la benjamine des Weasley avaient pour conséquence de vider le Siège de sa jeunesse et de laisser Molly toute seule. Harry et Ginny s'en étaient inquiétés et avaient discuté entre eux de la meilleure solution à donner à cette situation. Finalement, ils en parlèrent à Molly, un soir pendant le dîner.

"Molly, Ginny et moi aimerions que vous veniez habiter avec nous Square Grimmaurd", commença Harry.

Un instant, Molly resta sans voix, très émue par cette proposition.

"Mes chéris, je suis très touchée par votre offre, mais je ne peux accepter.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce les jeunes doivent vivre avec les jeunes, pas s'encombrer de vieux croûtons comme moi.

_-_ Maman, nous apprécions de vivre avec toi, insista Ginny.

_-_ C'est gentil, ma chérie, mais les jeunes mariés ont besoin d'être un peu seuls. Ce n'est pas drôle d'avoir toujours sa vieille mère dans les jambes. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des enfants aussi adorables que vous, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_-_ Nous ne voulons pas que vous restiez ici toute seule dans cette grande maison.

_-_ Harry, c'est mon foyer désormais, et cela ne me dérange pas d'y rester. D'ailleurs, je n'y suis pas si souvent puisque je passe mes journées chez Bill et Fleur à garder Arthur et Charles. De plus, vivre à deux, avant que les enfants n'arrivent, est une aventure très spéciale. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en priver. Ma décision est sans appel. Je resterai ici. Mais je serai toujours très heureuse quand vous m'inviterez chez vous et quand vous viendrez me rendre visite.

_-_ Maman, tu es sûre ?

_-_ Oui, ma chérie. Je saurai bien me débrouiller toute seule."

oO§0§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny reçurent un message de Percy les invitant à passer chez lui en fin d'après_-_midi. Il s'y rendirent et y retrouvèrent tout le clan Weasley, excepté Molly. Ce fut Percy qui mena les débats :

" Je vous ai réunis pour que nous parlions de Maman. Penny et moi lui avons proposé de venir vivre chez nous, après le mariage de Ginny. Mais elle a refusé.

_-_ Nous aussi lui avons fait une offre similaire, intervint Bill

_-_ Pareil pour nous, dit Ginny, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

_-_ Que pouvons_-_nous faire pour la convaincre ? demanda Ron

_-_ Pourquoi la convaincre ? contra Hermione. Elle a le droit de préférer vivre chez elle plutôt que chez les autres.

_-_ En fait, elle est toute la journée chez nous, nota Fleur. Il n'y a que le soir qu'elle est toute seule.

_-_ Il suffit de lui proposer de dîner avec nous, alors, remarqua Fred

_-_ Chacun notre tour, précisa George.

_-_ Disons le lundi chez Bill, le mardi chez nous, le mercredi chez les jumeaux, le jeudi chez Ron et le vendredi chez Ginny, formula Percy. Quant au samedi...

_-_ On la laisse tranquille, décida Ginny. D'autant que nous débarquerons en force pour le déjeuner du dimanche.

Il discutèrent encore un petit moment de la façon dont ils allaient présenter les choses à leur mère puis Percy leva la séance.

oO§0§Oo

Une visite guidée du 12, square Grimmaurd fut organisée une semaine avant la noce. Toute la famille admira le grand hall désormais clair et silencieux, le salon lumineux et la grande cuisine chaleureuse. A l'étage, ils s'extasièrent devant les chambres repeintes de différentes couleurs et meublées à neuf. Deux grandes chambres cependant étaient vierges de toute décoration. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et le parquet fraîchement ciré.

"Ce seront les chambres d'enfant, expliqua Ginny. Nous les meublerons au fur et à mesure.

_-_ Seulement deux ? remarqua Bill.

_-_ Elles sont grandes et peuvent chacune accueillir deux enfants, spécifia Ginny. Ensuite, les plus grands pourront toujours aller dans les autres chambres déjà meublées.

_-_ Tu as tout prévu, je vois, remarqua George.

_-_ On peut toujours rêver, répliqua Ginny en riant.

_-_ J'aurais jamais cru que cette maison puisse être si belle, admit Ron.

_-_ Oui, les entrepreneurs, décorateurs et les elfes ont bien travaillé, s'enorgueillit Harry

_-_ Comment allez vous entretenir une telle demeure ? demanda Percy.

_-_ Je vais employer deux elfes à plein temps, répondit l'heureux propriétaire.

_-_ Veux_-_tu récupérer Missy ? s'enquit Molly.

_-_ Non, elle est habituée au Siège maintenant. Le bureau de placement des Elfes m'a présenté un couple qui fera très bien l'affaire.

_-_ Ils furent heureux et eurent pleins de petits elfes, les taquina Bill.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, intervint Hermione d'un ton acide. Ils ont demandé à reprendre leur liberté car leurs anciens maîtres ne voulaient pas qu'ils se marient. Ils travaillaient dans deux familles qui ne s'entendaient pas très bien, en fait.

_-_ Cette maison va donc bientôt abriter deux couples de jeunes mariés ! Heureusement que vous avez déboulonné la mère de Sirius. La vieille chouette n'aurait pas supporté autant de bonheur dans ses murs, ricana George.

_-_ Vous vous êtes donné du mal pour rien, commenta Fred. Elle serait sans doute partie de son plein gré !

_-_ Avez_-_vous gardé des meubles d'origine ? demanda Fleur.

_-_ Non, la plupart étaient imbibés de magie noire et de toute façon, ils étaient d'un goût atroce. Nous avons tout brûlé, répondit Ginny.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle, s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Moi j'aurais bien récupéré le porte_-_parapluies taillé dans une jambe de troll, se désola George.

_-_ Je pense que Sirius aurait fait la même chose que nous, se justifia Harry, légèrement sur la défensive.

_-_ Bien sûr mon chéri, vous avez fait un merveilleux travail, le rassura Molly. Et je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux ici tous les deux.

_-_ Il y aura toujours une chambre pour vous, si vous changez d'avis, lui assura son futur gendre.

_-_ Je sais, mon chéri.

_-_ Moi aussi je pourrai venir habiter ici ? demanda Fred. George ronfle si fort que c'en est parfois pénible.

_-_ Il n'en est pas question, répondit fermement Ginny. T'as qu'à aller chez ta petite amie du moment.

_-_ C'est pas possible, elle est mariée.

_-_ FRED ! s'étrangla Molly.

_-_ Je plaisantais, Maman.

_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle !

_-_ Non, Maman, acquiesça docilement Fred, les yeux brillant de malice, tandis que tous les autres se gondolaient plus ou moins discrètement.

_-_ Au fait, demanda Hermione, avez_-_vous songé à donner un nom à cette maison ?

_-_ Pas encore, mais tu as raison, il faut en trouver un, s'exclama Ginny. Qu'en penses_-_tu, Harry ?

_-_ Quelqu'un a une idée ? répondit ce dernier.

_-_ _Le nid d'amour_,proposa Bill

_-_ _La furie rousse_, dit Fred en regardant sa sœur. Aïe ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en recevant un coup de poing de celle_-_ci sur l'épaule.

_-_ _Aux elfes libres_, fit Ron, s'attirant le regard exaspéré d'Hermione qui avait bien compris que la plaisanterie lui était destinée.

_-_ _L'étoile filante_, soumis doucement Fleur.

Le silence se fit, chacun méditant sur cette proposition.

_-_ C'est parfait, dit finalement Harry

_-_ _L'étoile filante_, répéta Ginny. Oh oui, Fleur, merci !"

Soudain l'émotion submergea Harry. Cette maison allait être son premier vrai foyer. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu chez les autres, qu'il soit interne à Poudlard, tout juste toléré chez les Dursley ou chaleureusement accueilli par les Weasley. Mais cette fois il était chez lui, c'était le creuset de la nouvelle famille qu'il allait fonder en épousant Ginny. Dans cette demeure défileraient leurs enfants, leurs amis, leurs proches.

Et c'est lui qui leur ouvrirait sa porte.

oO§0§Oo

Assis sur son banc, entre sa grand_-_mère et Luna dans la chapelle du manoir où se déroulait le mariage de Harry et Ginny, Neville se sentait parfaitement heureux.

Il était ravi que ses deux meilleurs amis s'unissent enfin, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

Dans le cœur de Neville, Harry et Ginny avaient une place particulière. En effet, le jeune homme avait toujours apprécié l'attitude de Harry à son égard. Bien que celui_-_ci soit le sorcier le plus connu et le plus puissant de leur promotion, il n'avait jamais ignoré ou méprisé Neville. Sans avoir avec lui les liens privilégiés qui l'unissait à Ron ou Hermione, il lui avait prêté dans l'ensemble plus d'attention que les autres ne lui en concédaient et s'était montré bon camarade tout au long de leurs années d'études.

Quant à Ginny... c'était son premier grand amour. Amour sans espoir d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était amoureuse de Harry et n'avait jamais espéré remplacer ce dernier dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais au moins, elle avait toujours traité Neville avec amitié et gentillesse, ce qu'il avait grandement apprécié.

Son affection pour la jolie rousse avait atteint des sommets lors de sa quatrième année quand, quelques jours avant le bal de Noël, Harry lui avait proposé d'être sa cavalière. Il avait été stupéfait par le refus de la jeune fille. Qu'elle refuse d'aller au bal avec le garçon qu'elle aimait sous prétexte qu'elle avait un engagement antérieur avec le pâle Neville Londubat lui avait paru incroyable. Combien de filles de treize ans auraient été capables d'agir avec autant de loyauté.

Même dix ans plus tard, Neville admirait encore la fermeté d'âme que cela avait dû coûter à Ginny. D'autant qu'à cette occasion, il s'était lui_-_même conduit avec beaucoup d'égoïsme. Au lieu d'intervenir immédiatement et de dire à la jeune fille d'accepter, il était resté planqué derrière son fauteuil, se débattant avec sa conscience. Le temps qu'il se décide Harry avait invité Parvati et cette dernière avait dit oui, mettant fin à son dilemme, à son grand et honteux soulagement.

L'année suivante Harry était sorti avec Cho et Ginny avec Michael Corner. Il avait su que cela ne durerait pas. Cho n'était vraiment pas une fille pour Harry, et Ginny, même si elle avait momentanément renoncé à séduire Harry, était toujours amoureuse de lui. Il avait été à la fois déçu et soulagé que la jeune fille choisisse un autre que lui. Déçu car il aurait bien aimé profiter des privilèges qui étaient accordés au jeune Serdaigle, soulagé car il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté l'inévitable rupture qui s'en serait ensuivie.

Au début de leur septième année, il avait tout de suite remarqué, aux regards insistants et décidés de la jeune fille, que cette dernière avait l'intention de passer à l'attaque. Harry aussi semblait l'avoir compris car, durant une dizaine de jours, il avait évité Ginny avec une rare constance. Par la suite, ils avaient arrêté ce jeu de cache_-_cache, mais s'ignoraient complètement quand ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Il avait dans un premier temps cru que Harry avait définitivement découragé la jeune fille, puis l'air radieux de cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre la vérité. Elle avait enfin atteint son but, mais le jeune couple ne souhaitait pas que cela se sache. Il en avait été très heureux pour eux, tellement heureux, qu'il avait compris que son grand amour avait fini par se muer en profonde amitié au cours des années.

Et puis il y avait eu Luna. Il avait appris à la connaître lors de sa cinquième année, lors des séances de l'AD. Ensuite, il y avait eu entre eux ce lien spécial qui avait lié tous les participants à la folle et désastreuse équipée du Ministère. Il s'était, en outre, senti particulièrement proche de la jeune fille car la façon moqueuse et hautaine dont la traitaient ses condisciples n'était pas sans lui rappeler la façon dont ses camarades le considéraient. Mais bon, il pensait encore à Ginny et, à l'époque, Luna semblait plutôt attirée par Ron.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ginny lui avait collé la blonde jeune fille dans les bras pendant le bal, qu'il avait tout à coup réalisé que son cœur à lui était désormais libre... et que sa nouvelle cavalière semblait vraiment apprécier sa compagnie. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait engagé la conversation, et au bout de deux danses, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir plus tôt à quel point elle lui plaisait, et au bout de cinq, il avait complètement oublié Ginny. Quand il avait repensé à son amie, il était allé s'excuser auprès d'elle mais elle l'avait gentiment renvoyé à Luna.

Il se sentait parfaitement heureux avec elle. Son originalité et son mépris de l'opinion d'autrui lui permettaient d'être lui_-_même en sa compagnie. Il ne se sentait pas jugé, et du coup il se sentait plus sûr de lui et se montrait moins maladroit. Elle était pleine d'humour et de vivacité et, là où les autres ne voyaient que loufoquerie, il voyait une profondeur d'esprit et une manière de s'affranchir des préjugés absolument fascinants.

Il devait bien admettre que Luna lui convenait infiniment mieux que l'intrépide Ginny. Et que pour cette dernière il fallait au moins un Harry Potter pour lui permettre d'exercer ses innombrables talents.

Il laissa glisser son regard sur l'assistance. Il y avait peu de monde présent à la noce. Seuls les intimes avaient été conviés. Lui et sa grand_-_mère, Luna et son père. Leur petite bande d'amis bien sûr : Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Susan, les jumelles Patil. Mais aussi Kingsley Shacklebolt et Tonks, ainsi que la thérapeute et amie de Harry, Sylvia accompagnée de son mari. Le professeur McGonagall aussi était là, sous son superbe plaid écossais. Et enfin la meilleure amie de Ginny, la belle Kat, qui devait actuellement aider Ginny à s'habiller.

Neville avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec cette ordure de Malefoy. Il savait que Kat n'était pas très sentimentale mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'une liaison avec le cynique Serpentard pouvait lui apporter. Quand il avait su que la jeune femme serait le témoin de Ginny, il s'était demandé si elle viendrait avec son petit ami. Heureusement, il n'en était rien. Neville n'était pas rancunier de nature, mais il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Malefoy les constantes humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant sept ans. Il plaignait Harry de l'avoir comme collègue.

Neville reporta son attention vers son ami. Ce dernier attendait sa fiancée près de l'autel. Il paraissait très nerveux. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et il tirait fébrilement sur les manches de sa robe rouge. A ses côtés, Ron tentait de le calmer, mais ses remarques humoristiques semblaient insuffisantes en cette occasion.

Il vit Mrs Weasley prendre place sur un banc au premier rang, et il en conclut que la mariée n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée. Effectivement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, alors que toute l'assistance se retournait dans un grand bruissement d'étoffe, une Ginny resplendissante s'avançait au bras de son frère Bill. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la superbe Kat, se glisser aux côtés de Ron.

Bill amena sa sœur auprès de Harry puis alla s'asseoir entre sa mère et son épouse, non sans avoir serré affectueusement l'épaule de son futur beau_-_frère. Ron et Kat encadrèrent le couple rayonnant, alors que le mage qui devait officier s'avançait vers les futurs époux. Son homélie fut assez courte, et un quart d'heure plus tard, le grand Harry Potter et la benjamine de Weasley échangeaient leurs anneaux nuptiaux, alors que Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Fleur et Pénélope se partageaient un mouchoir détrempé.

Radieux, les nouveaux mariés se tournèrent vers l'assistance en se tenant la main. Comme pour saluer ceux qui étaient venus les voir s'unir, ils levèrent leurs mains jointes. Le sourire éclatant de Harry et son poing dressé au ciel, rappelèrent curieusement à Neville la fin d'un match de Quidditch. Assurément, la petite main blanche de Ginny était le plus précieux Vif dont l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ne se soit jamais saisi.

Puis les nouveaux mariés, suivis de Ron, s'avancèrent vers le banc où se tenait la famille Weasley. Comme tous les invités, Neville sourit en voyant le cercle de têtes rousses se refermer sur le jeune couple. Il y eut des embrassades, des rires, des larmes, puis soudain une grande déflagration, et des gerbes colorées explosèrent un peu partout dans la chapelle.

La dense mêlée des Weasley s'écarta et les visages se levèrent pour observer le spectacle. Alors que les feux multicolores retombaient, ils se transformèrent en pétales de fleurs et grains de riz, qui se mirent à pleuvoir sur l'assemblée. Une fois de plus, les jumeaux avaient apposé leur marque de fabrique.

Bien que les invités ne soient pas très nombreux, il fallut plus d'une heure à Harry et Ginny pour sortir, tous leurs amis venant les embrasser et les féliciter dans un joyeux désordre. Après avoir traversé un petit jardin couvert de givre, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle lambrissée où des tables avaient été dressées et sur lesquelles se trouvaient des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Avec philosophie, Neville se prépara à se voir transformé et ensorcelé au gré de la fantaisie inventive des redoutables sorciers facétieux. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas lui, mais Seamus, qui ouvrit la séance en se voyant affublé d'une magnifique queue de paon.

Alors que Luna admirait d'un air rêveur les reflets irisés de ses mains palmées et que lui_-_même tentait de ne faire trébucher personne sur ses pieds d'un mètre de long, il réalisa, avec une légère appréhension, que pour le mariage de leur malicieuse sœur et de leur tolérant beau_-_frère, Fred et George avaient dû se déchaîner, sans les limites qui le plus souvent bridaient leur créativité.

En effet, certains petits fours avaient tendance à exploser en myriade de confettis quand on s'en emparait, d'autres étaient inoffensifs mais n'avaient absolument pas le goût que laissait présager leur aspect. Ils n'en étaient pas moins délicieux mais il est légèrement troublant de mordre dans une tartelette et d'avoir la bouche emplie de canard à l'orange.

Au moment où une pièce montée fut apportée, il y eut un moment de recul parmi les invités. Tous appréhendaient la façon dont elle était piégée. Pour le dessert, les jumeaux leur avaient préparé une petite surprise : il n'y avait aucun piège. C'était un gâteau parfaitement normal.

"Approchez, clama George, nous vous jurons que nous n'avons pas approché cette pâtisserie, elle est parfaitement inoffensive."

Fait étrange, personne ne sembla les croire.

"Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! C'est l'heure du discours de Ron, alors on a pensé que c'était assez cruel pour vous, sans en rajouter une couche !"

Feignant d'être vexé, le plus jeune des frères Weasley monta sur sa table avec dix rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras.

"Hé, partez pas, clama_-_t_-_il. Hermione m'a chronométré et cela dure moins de trois heures !"

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Tu vois Hermione, ils n'ont pas l'air de trouver cela trop long. T'a été mauvaise langue une fois de plus. Vous savez quoi, continua_-_t_-_il sur un ton de confidence, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle m'a reproché d'en avoir trop écrit. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, je parle d'Hermione. Je l'ai emmené en urgence à Ste Mangouste. J'ai demandé qu'on lui donne une potion annulant effets du Polynectar. J'ai cru que c'était Fred ou George qui me faisait une blague !

Bon, vous êtes encore là ? b'en vous l'aurez voulu, je commence. Hum ! hum !

Chers amis !

Quand Harry m'a demandé d'être son témoin, je me suis senti ému. Oui, je me suis dit : enfin ! Enfin l'occasion de confier à nos meilleurs amis tout le bien que je pense de lui ! Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir lui prouver… combien qu'il a eu tort de se moquer de moi à mon propre mariage.

Harry est un garçon honnête et droit. Il ne lui est pas venu à l'idée que je le ménage depuis un an dans l'espoir qu'il me demandera d'être témoin à ses noces et pouvoir enfin me venger.

Vous allez me dire : enfin, il n'a pas été si méchant ! Après tout, ta femme te parle encore et les cicatrices que ta mère t'a laissées ne se voient presque plus. C'est exact !

Mais je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai dû faire pendant ma lune de miel pour qu'Hermione arrête de me considérer comme le pervers qu'Harry a décrit. Non, parce si je vous le dis, c'est vous qui allez me traiter de pervers et Hermione demandera des dommages et intérêts pour atteinte à sa réputation.

Quant à ma mère… heureusement que Harry a attendu notre mariage pour tout déballer, parce qu'au moins, je n'habite plus avec elle !

Bon, je m'égare, après tout, c'est surtout à Harry que j'en veux, il ne faut pas que je me trompe de cible. Surtout que je tiens beaucoup à mon mariage et que personne n'a jamais réussi à échapper à ma mère.

Revenons à Harry donc.

Ah Harry, Harry. Mon vieux copain… Celui qui m'a entraîné dans un repaire d'araignées géantes et grâce à qui j'ai passé deux heures au fond du lac glacé de Poudlard.

Harry est un garçon modeste. Il n'a jamais avoué à quiconque qu'il a TOUJOURS perdu aux échecs contre moi. Ni qu'il était obligé de demander mon aide pour faire ses devoirs de divination. C'est vrai, le pauvre, après avoir inventé deux ou trois morts affreuses, il n'avait plus d'idées. Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais aidé. Être l'éternel cobaye de Fred et George vous donne beaucoup d'idée sur la façon dont vous aimeriez faire mourir autrui. Après d'atroces souffrances, si possible.

Cher, cher Harry… Je peux vous dire que c'est un miracle que nous soyons tous réunis aujourd'hui. Avant que Ginny ne lui mette le grappin dessus, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu bon goût en matière de filles. Ses histoires de cœur ont toujours été catastrophiques et les échos que j'en avais étaient pitoyables. L'avantage, quand il s'est mis à sortir avec ma sœur, c'est qu'il ne m'a plus rien raconté. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Je vois que Ginny rit beaucoup. Cela me fait plaisir, petite sœur. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Mais là, je suis complètement rassuré. Tu sauras faire preuve d'humour maintenant que c'est ton tour.

Ginny, ma chère Ginny. Ma petite sœur, si mignonne, si bavarde. L'avantage quand Harry venait au Terrier, c'est qu'elle se taisait. Cela nous faisait enfin des vacances. Bon évidemment, il fallait renoncer aux tartines beurrées, car elle défonçait les mottes de beurres avec son coude à une vitesse effarante. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Bon, en tant que frère, je suis quand même fier qu'elle ait fini par séduire l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle ait mis six ans à y arriver est un peu mortifiant pour l'honneur de la famille, mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Tout de même, Ginny, avec un type aussi naïf que Harry, comment as_-_tu pu mettre autant de temps ? Enfin, c'est pas grave petite sœur, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

Harry, tu ne ris pas tellement, toi. Mais c'est vrai, dans quelques heures, tu seras seul avec elle. Tu as raison de la ménager. Elle est meilleure en duel qu'en séduction.

Toi aussi ? Eh bien ça promet !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il me vient à l'idée que t'es un tout petit plus fort que moi. Alors ce serait bien qu'on soit toujours copains quand j'aurai fini de parler.

Mais que dire pour que je survive à cette soirée ? Peut_-_être la vérité tout simplement.

Tous les Weasley ont toujours aimé et choyé la petite dernière de la famille. Nous avons toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Ginny. Nous nous sommes toujours promis de la protéger et de ne laisser quiconque lui faire de la peine.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ait apprécié cette protection. Mais nous n'avons jamais cessé de la maintenir, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était plus une petite chose fragile, si tant est qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été, mais une jeune femme parfaitement apte à se défendre seule. Mais malgré tout, elle est restée notre petite sœur et nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé partir avec un type dans lequel nous n'aurions pas eu une confiance totale.

Harry, tu es un garçon modeste, pas du genre à aimer les compliments. Mais je vais tout de même te faire le plus grand éloge qui ne t'a jamais été fait : je suis heureux que tu épouses ma sœur.

Au nom de toute la famille, je vous souhaite, Harry, Ginny des années et des années de bonheur."

Ron jeta alors ses parchemins, qu'il n'avait pas consulté, et alla serrer la main à son ami sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur, qui fit mine de le battre, avant de le laisser la serrer contre son cœur. Il y eu d'autres embrassades puis les jumeaux décidèrent qu'on avait été assez sentimental comme cela et ils entreprirent de faire voler les parts de gâteaux vers les invités. Molly se récria et ils firent léviter également les assiettes et les couverts protestant cependant qu'on faisait des histoires pour pas grand chose.

Bientôt tout le monde se retrouva avec une part de dessert à la main. Les jumeaux, toujours maîtres de cérémonie, expliquèrent les règles qui s'appliqueraient pendant le bal : ceux qui voulaient danser devaient tirer des papiers colorés dans une urne et prendre pour partenaire la personne qui avait pioché la même couleur.

Ainsi, Neville valsa avec Dean, eu Minerva McGonagall comme cavalière pour un slow, fut accompagné dans une pavane par George, qui pour l'occasion avait transformé sa robe verte à pois jaunes en tutu rose, et enfin dansa un rock avec Luna, qui avait réussi à convaincre Padma d'échanger son ticket avec elle.

Bien entendu, les Fuseboum qui clôturèrent la soirée furent très appréciés.

Tout d'abord, ils eurent droit au jeu de rébus qui leur avaient tant plu pour les fiançailles. Puis, tous les amis des mariés se virent représentés les uns après les autres dans le firmament, par un portrait caricatural. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la famille Weasley, incluant Arthur et Charlie. Cette série se terminait par le portrait en couple des nouveaux époux.

On vit ensuite s'inscrire "_Quand Harry rencontre Ginny_".

Suivait un premier tableau où l'on voyait Harry l'air ahuri visiblement inconscient d'être lorgné par une Ginny très décidée. Cette première scène était sous_-_titrée "_Repérage_".

Ensuite, "_Le piège_" montrait Harry pendu la tête en bas à une branche par l'intermédiaire d'une corde tenue par une Ginny triomphante.

Dans_ Cache-cache_ on voyait les amoureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à moitié dissimulés par un rideau, essayant d'échapper à la vigilance de six frères et un père munis d'armes diverses.

_La demande en mariage_, présentait Harry genou à terre, une main sur le cœur, aux pieds d'une Ginny en train de penser "Enfin", observés par une Molly en larmes.

Pour_ Le mariage_ tous les participants à la noce posaient en groupe comme pour une photo de famille.

Le dernier tableau s'intitulait_ A bientôt !_ et l'on voyait Harry et Ginny partir tous les deux sur le même balai, Ginny en amazone devant Harry, avec la horde des hommes Weasley au sol en train de brandir fourches, couteaux et haches et Molly toujours en larmes.

Puis le mot "_FIN_" s'inscrivit dans le ciel.

Quand les spectateurs, pleurant de rire, se regardèrent pour partager leur hilarité, ils s'aperçurent que les mariés avaient profité de cet intermède pour filer à l'anglaise.

C'est alors que George et Fred saluèrent le public, qui leur fit une ovation frénétique. George finit par lever la main pour calmer la foule en délire. Il annonça alors :

_-_ Nos amoureux, pour une raison que nous ne comprenons pas, ont choisi de s'isoler quelques temps.

_-_ Nous aurions tellement voulu leur faire parvenir des petits cadeaux pour les féliciter, se désola Fred.

_-_ Des fleurs ou du champagne, précisa George d'un ton vertueux, qui fut accueilli par des sifflets.

_-_ Mais ils ont refusé de nous communiquer leur destination, indiqua Fred.

Des rires leur indiquèrent que leurs amis donnaient raison au jeune couple.

_-_ Nous avons dû mener l'enquête, leur apprit George.

_-_ Et après avoir éliminé plusieurs fausses pistes... , expliqua Fred

_-_ Qui aurait cru Ginny aussi retorse ! l'interrompit George.

_-_ ...et forcé toutes leurs malles... , continua Fred

_-_ Qui aurait imaginé Harry aussi méfiant ! se désola George

_-_ ...nous avons finalement découvert où ils avaient l'intention de passer la nuit ce soir ! conclurent les deux incorrigibles avec un grand sourire.

Alors que les exclamations de compassion s'élevaient au milieu des rires, Neville se tourna vers Luna et lui souffla à l'oreille :

"Moi, je parie que Ginny arrivera à leur échapper !"

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**22/09/2004 :** Vous devez l'avoir deviné après cette page de lecture, c'est la suite d'_Après la bataille_ qui a remporté vos suffrages.

Je tiens tout de même à préciser deux points : **certains avaient peur que je ne finisse pas _Après la bataille_ si je commençait _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_.** Cette crainte était parfaitement infondée : le chapitre que vous venez de lire était déjà terminé et relu, le chapitre suivant est écrit à 90 pour cent et le dernier à 30 pour cent. Je n'aurais jamais laissé tombé ALB, qui aurait été posté toutes les deux semaines.

Une autre idée se dessine dans vos réponse : **la crainte de ne plus voir Harry dans la nouvelle histoire.** Là encore, pas de panique. Harry sera présent dans les deux tiers des scènes. Une grande partie de l'histoire est fondée sur le décalage qu'il y a entre la perception que nous avons de Harry et celle que son partenaire va avoir de lui.

* * *

**§0§**

**RESULTATS DU SONDAGE **

**Vous avez préféré...**

**Les résultats en chiffres**

(j'ai pris en compte les deux sites où je publie)

Nombres d'électeurs : 43

Suffrages exprimés : 35 (81 pour cent)

Votes pour ALB : 29 (83 pour cent)

Votes pour MSB : 6 (17 pour cent)

Demande de mise en ligne des deux histoires en même temps : 7 (bien essayé)

**§0§

* * *

**

**Et les réponses... **

**Joyce et Olympe :** bisous les filles !

**kikou, amor hp, Fashion Phoenix, h, popov** : merci d'avoir voté !

**dreyd** : Non non, c'est pas trop tard, tu es dans les statistiques. Et oui, je vais bientôt arrêter de torturer Harry et le laisser vivre sa petite vie rangée... idem pour Malefoy (quoique ce soit plutôt lui qui torture !

**kikou224** : Eh bien voilà, ils sont mariés, les enfants au prochain épisode !

**La p'tite Lili** : oui, je sais, la rentrée est dure...

**MJ** : Pour la carte, tu as bien fait de poser la question, car maintenant je cogite dessus. Tiens, je vais demander à Fenice, elle a toujours plein d'idées ;-)  
Pour les fic, de toute façon, je suis obligée d'écrire l'autre en parallèle pour que les événements concordent. Le chapeau haut-de-forme du mariage, j'ai pas pu résister. Le seul mariage auquel j'ai assisté en Angleterre, le marié était en queue-de-pie gris perle avec un chapeau haut-de-forme, alors cela m'a marquée ! Oui, les jumeaux, il ne suffit pas de leur retirer leur baguette magique pour qu'ils s'assagissent. Pour la présentation des Weasley par Ginny, merci à mes relecteurs qui m'ont fait réécrire la scène qui dans sa première version était toute plate. Pour l'idée de changer l'aspect du médecin, c'est le moins qu'on puisse attendre d'Aurors quand même. Ils ont suivi des cours de filature et dissimulation ! Allez, puisque tu le demandes, la suite...

**roukia** : Effectivement, seuls les parents d'Hermione savent que Ron et sa famille sont sorciers, c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'ils fassent attention. Oui, le discours de Harry, je l'ai fait toute seule (lol)

**virg05** : Non Harry avait pas pensé à Ginny car 1) il avait pas pensé finir à l'hôpital 2) il pensait qu'elle ne le saurai pas puisqu'il n'a pas été admis dans les étages supérieurs mais seulement aux urgences. Et puis une des caractéristiques de Harry, c'est de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

**Lily-Sam** : Oups, pas tellement d'action dans les derniers chapitres car j'essaie de caser tout le monde ! Pour le mariage, voilà qui est fait. Les enfants, c'est la semaine prochaine.

**Kawiz** : ton côté romantique est-il comblé ? (pas facile de traiter des sujets qui sont tellement attendus !)

**Ryan** : la suite c'est TOUJOURS le mercredi suivant (bon d'accord, cette fois ci vous avez failli avoir l'histoire parallèle)

**Allima** : Pour leur relation, même après leur mariage, Harry et Ginny vont rester discrets. Kat / Draco ? Mmh, je vais voir !

**Carla** : Non, arrêter, moi jamais !

**Nadia** : Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire une fic que sur Kat et Draco. Leur façon de penser est très loin de la mienne.

**Denonia** Ah la la ! Non, je ne peux pas publier deux fics en même temps chaque semaine ! Si je fais ça, la DASS va venir sonner chez moi pour abandon d'enfants !

**lacarpette** : Non, pas les deux, pas possible !

**amande55 **: Non, je laisserai jamais tomber une histoire commencée. Surtout avec des lecteurs aussi sympa que vous !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Désolée, tu ne fais pas partie de la majorité ! Mais en compensation, tu as eu le mariage de Harry.

**Nymphelane** : Je suis heureuse que le discours t'ait plu. Je crains que tu doive acheter une second ordinateur !

**Harana** : L'écrasante majorité a parlé. Il faudra attendre pour MSB. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue.

**Alysia** : merci d'avoir laissé des mots à chaque chapitre ! Naon, pas deux chapitres à la fois. Tu veux ma mort (et celle de M. Alixe qui se retrouverait délaissé) ?

**beru ou bloub** La majorité a tranché. Dsl

**Milie** : Oui, pour moi il était évident, que même sans magie les jumeaux ne sont jamais à court de blagues. J'ai relu une réponse que je t'ai faite dans un chapitre précédent. Je te répondais sur la liaison Kat Drago et te disais que Drago faisait plus rêver Kat que Colin. En fait, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Drago est plus à même de surprendre Kat et de lui faire mener une vie excitante.

**Andromede** : Contente que le discours t'ai plu. Bon appétit si tu n'a pas encore mangé.

**Titania** : Contente que tout cela t'ait plu. Oui, Hermione a d'autres qualité que celle de femme au foyer, quant à Harry, il a pas tellement changé en fait ! Mais c'est le signe qu'il est redevenu presque comme avant.

**cecile rogue** : Oui, il était de temps de retrouver notre Harry en grande forme.

**fénice **: Effectivement, je crains que tu aies perdu le sondage ! T'as aimé quand même ?  
Par contre, tu va bientôt recevoir les premiers chapitres de MSB pour relecture. Hermione et Ron, oui, peut-être. Je vais essayer de redresser la barre, les pauvres.


	16. Lune de miel

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -**

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XVI : Lune de miel**

La veille de reprendre son travail en rentrant de son voyage de noce, Harry songea que Molly avait eu raison. Certes il aimait énormément sa belle-mère et avait apprécié de partager son toit durant toutes ces années, mais il n'était pas mécontent de vivre un peu seul avec Ginny.

Même s'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter toute contraception, il espérait que les enfants ne viendraient pas trop vite, finalement. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion à cet égard, la fertilité des Weasley n'étant plus à démontrer. Sans compter que durant leur lune de miel, les occasions de concevoir n'avaient pas manquées.

Il sourit en repensant à la quinzaine écoulée. Il se remémora leur arrivée au Ritz de Londres. Ginny était tout simplement à croquer dans sa petite robe blanche de coupe moldue. A première vue, cela pouvait passer pour une simple tenue élégante, mais les fleurs d'oranger parsemées sur la robe, le chapeau et le chignon de sa femme indiquaient bien la nature des festivités qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le réceptionniste ne s'y était pas trompé et leur avait présenté ses félicitations. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre les clés de leur suite au groom qui était venu prendre soin de leur malle, Ginny avait demandé :

- " Quelle est la couleur des rideaux ?

- Ils sont bleus, Madame, avait répondu l'employé.

- Serait-il possible de changer de chambre ? Cette couleur ne me sied pas au teint."

Harry avait haussé les sourcils, mais l'homme, stylé, avait sans sourciller proposé une autre suite dont la décoration était dans les tons rosés.

Sitôt la porte de leur chambre refermée derrière eux, Harry avait galamment fait remarquer à Ginny qu'elle était toujours sublime, quelle que soit la couleur des rideaux.

- "Mon chérrri, avait-elle alors répondu en une excellente imitation du professeur Trelawney. Si vous voulez échapper aux terrribles jumeaux, il faut intrrroduire dans votrrrre vie le hasard et le destin. Comme ils n'ont jamais été attentifs à mes courrrrs, ils ne pourrrront jamais connaîtrrrrre à l'avance les voies que vous emprrrunterrrez."

- Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'on est ici ? J'avais pourtant soigneusement dissimulé une réservation à l'hôtel Savoy.

- Il ne faut JAMAIS sous-estimer un Weasley, Harry. Alors deux, tu penses !

- Il faut peut-être faire quelque chose pour la chambre qui aurait dû être la nôtre, alors. Tu te rends compte si des Moldus tombent sur leurs petits cadeaux !"

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se faufiler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel pour appliquer un sort de _Collaporta_ sur la porte de la suite où ils auraient dû passer la nuit, remettant au lendemain le traitement de fond. Ils avaient mieux à faire dans l'immédiat. Quant à ce qui s'était passé ensuite, Harry ne pouvait y repenser sans arborer un sourire parfaitement idiot.

Quand ils étaient redescendus le lendemain en début d'après midi, pour déjeuner, on les avait informés que des cadeaux avaient été livrés la veille à leur intention et déposés dans la suite qu'ils auraient dû occuper. Mais que malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore pu être récupérés, suite à un malheureux incident dont la direction de l'hôtel s'excusait platement. Réprimant un sourire, les jeunes mariés, avaient affirmé que cela n'avait aucune importance avant de filer dans la salle à manger.

Une fois rasasiée, Ginny, pleine d'entrain avait décidé de s'attaquer aux cadeaux de ses frères. Harry s'était demandé comment elle faisait pour être si dynamique. Lui-même se sentait plutôt paresseux. Finalement ils s'étaient introduits dans la suite et avaient miniaturisé tous objets suspects (corbeille de fruits, bouquets de fleurs, bouteille de champagne) avant de les emmener avec eux pour les jeter dans la Tamise.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient partis pour Paris et avaient, avec les mêmes précautions, élu domicile dans une somptueuse suite de l'hôtel Crillon, sur la place de la Concorde. Ginny avait adoré son séjour parisien. Ils avaient écumé les musées de la capitale française, la jeune femme ayant une véritable passion pour l'art moldu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle et Harry se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête, si l'on exceptait le petit voyage qu'ils avaient fait un an après la Bataille. Malheureusement, à cette époque, Harry n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure d'apprécier la situation à sa juste valeur.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient pleinement profité de leur merveilleuse intimité, de la possibilité d'organiser leur journée sur un coup de tête et de se bécoter en public sans créer d'émeute. Et Harry s'était félicité, alors qu'ils prenaient leurs quartiers à l'_Etoile filante_, de pouvoir continuer à mener cette vie insouciante.

Cependant, ils se rendirent vite compte que leurs métiers respectifs leur imposaient des horaires qui n'étaient pas toujours facile à combiner entre eux. Mais les instants où ils se trouvaient tous les deux à _l'Etoile filante_ n'en furent que plus appréciés et plus intenses.

oO§0§Oo

Deux semaines après leur retour de lune de miel, Ginny est en train de dévorer son petit déjeuner quand une pensée la frappe soudain. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive depuis plusieurs jours ? Elle a l'impression d'avoir faim en permanence, elle s'est réveillée deux heures plus tard que d'habitude, et ne ressent-elle pas une sorte de gène au niveau de la poitrine ?

Se pourrait-il que... ? Ne travaillant pas ce jour-là, elle envoie séance tenante Hadès à son amie Sylvia avec le message : " _Pourrais-tu m'indiquer un bon gynéco-mage_ ?". Une heure plus tard, son hibou lui porte la réponse : "_Passe me voir à midi_".

Ainsi, à la pause déjeuner, elle se retrouve sur une table de consultation, Sylvia l'examinant attentivement à l'aide de sa baguette.

- "C'est très ténu, mais je crois bien que je sens quelque chose. Toutes mes félicitations. Vous n'avez vraiment pas perdu de temps, vous deux.

- C'est vrai ? J'attends un bébé ?

- Il me semble, mais c'est vraiment le début. C'est rare de ressentir des symptômes si tôt, mais bon, ça arrive. Bien, Mrs Potter, il va falloir faire attention, maintenant, du moins les trois premiers mois. Plus de vol en balai, et on limite le transplanage, portoloin et poudre de cheminette au strict minimum. Et on se repose."

Mais Ginny, perdue dans sa joie ne l'écoute déjà plus. Un enfant ! Elle porte l'enfant de Harry ! Ils vont avoir un bébé ! Il faut qu'elle lui dise ! Mais où peut-il être à cette heure ? Elle reprend un peu ses esprits. Elle ne peut pas débarquer à son bureau et lui annoncer la nouvelle devant tous ses collègues. Il vaut mieux qu'elle attende qu'ils se retrouvent ce soir dans l'intimité de leur maison.

Par contre, elle ne va pas rentrer tout de suite ! Elle va devenir folle si elle l'attend en tournant en rond chez eux. Non, elle a mieux à faire. Elle doit préparer l'arrivée du futur petit Potter. Elle se sent pleine d'énergie pour faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais au fait...

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demande-t-elle à la guérisseuse qui la regarde, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Tiens, voilà un mot pour la sage-mage qui va te prendre en charge. Le mieux est que tu te fasses suivre à la maternité des Trois licornes. Ils sont très compétents.

- D'accord. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des courses à faire."

Elle se jette au cou de Sylvia, puis s'en va, un immense sourire illuminant son visage rayonnant.

Quatre heures plus tard, la voilà revenue à l'Etoile filante, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle s'effondre sur le canapé, épuisée. Une fois remise, elle se demande comment annoncer cette formidable nouvelle à son mari. Après réflexion, elle va cacher ses emplettes dans un placard et file sous la douche.

Quand le jeune Auror revient chez lui, il trouve sa femme bien jolie et les yeux bien brillants. Elle semble s'être apprêtée aussi. Il a un petit instant de panique. Aurait-il oublié un anniversaire ou une sortie programmée ?

Mais non, elle l'entraîne simplement sur le canapé, lui sert une Bièreaubeurre légère et lui annonce qu'elle lui a acheté un cadeau. Timidement, il demande s'il y a une raison spéciale. "Tu verras", répond-elle énigmatique, en lui tendant une petite boite. Un peu méfiant, il l'ouvre. Y trouve de minuscules chaussons bleus, tricotés. Vont-ils avoir un autre neveu ? Soudain, l'illumination le frappe. Non, ce ne sera pas un Weasley. C'est elle ! C'est lui ! Son adorable visage radieux le conforte dans ses brillantes déductions.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il la prend dans ses bras, et la serre contre lui avec précaution. Elle lui semble si fragile, tout à coup. Elle a fait préparer un bon repas par les elfes, mais il est si ému qu'il n'y fait pas honneur. Cela ne la trouble pas. Elle mange pour deux. Il la contemple. Mérite-t-il tout ce bonheur ? Il fait fermement taire ses craintes. Il doit voir les choses positivement maintenant. Il a des responsabilités. Il se promet de faire de son mieux pour rendre sa famille heureuse.

Dès le dimanche suivant, ils annoncent la nouvelle à tous les Weasley rassemblés à leur habitude au Siège. Bien entendu, Molly éclate en sanglots, tandis que Harry manque d'être déséquilibré par les claques dans le dos que lui administrent ses beaux-frères.

oO§0§Oo

Habiter la maison qu'il tenait de Sirius, rappela à Harry le devoir qu'il avait à l'égard de son défunt parrain, et dont il n'avait que trop repoussé l'exécution. Il se rapprocha de Percy pour connaître la démarche à suivre. Sur ses conseils, il écrivit une lettre au Département de la Justice magique où il racontait la scène de la Cabane hurlante par laquelle il avait appris la vérité à propos de Pettigrow et demandait que l'innocence de Sirius Black soit reconnue.

Il se passa deux semaines avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse. Le Département de la Justice magique l'invitait à rencontrer Caïus Dalloz, membre du Magenmagot, trois jours plus tard.

Quand il se présenta devant le bureau indiqué dans le courrier, il eut la surprise de rencontrer les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

- "Bonjour Professeurs. Que faites-vous là ?

- C'est nous qui devrions vous poser cette question, Potter, grommela Severus Rogue. Nous avons reçu une convocation d'un certain Caïus Dalloz et maintenant que je vous vois, j'ai l'intuition sinistre que vous n'y êtes pas étranger".

Harry comprit alors que le professeur de potions, dont il avait dû signaler la présence lors de la terrible soirée, allait sans doute devoir confirmer la version qu'il avait donnée. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas la présence de Minerva McGonagall. Et théoriquement, Ron et Hermione auraient dû également se trouver là. C'est alors qu'il entendit les voix familières :

- "Dépêches-toi Ron, on va être en retard !

- Pas de panique. Nous y sommes déjà. C'était bien la peine de m'empêcher de finir de déjeuner !"

Alors qu'il se retournait pour accueillir ses amis, la voix de Rogue siffla dans son dos :

- " Oh, non ! Le trio au complet. Tout peut arriver, maintenant.

- Allons, Severus, tenta de le calmer la directrice de Poudlard.

- Oh Harry, tu es déjà là ! Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Rogue !

- Bonjour vous deux, répondit Harry. Professeurs, je crains que ce soit moi qui vous doive cette convocation. J'ai écrit au Ministère pour que Sirius soit réhabilité.

- Et vous voulez que je témoigne en sa faveur ? demanda Severus Rogue d'une voix incrédule.

- Hem, en fait, j'ai contacté le Ministère pour les informer de ce que je savais. Je n'avais pas pensé que l'on vous demanderait quoique ce soit.

- Décidément, Potter, vous n'avez pas changé. Vous agissez d'abord et vous réfléchissez après. Si jamais vous finissez par réfléchir d'ailleurs...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, contra Harry, je ne pouvais omettre votre présence dans la Cabane hurlante ce fameux soir. Et je ne vois pas en quoi votre témoignage pourrait nuire à Sirius.

- Tout est une question d'interprétation, Potter !"

Harry préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait se permettre avec son ancien ennemi. Leurs relations, pour être moins conflictuelles, n'en restaient pas moins délicates, et il ne voulait pas indisposer davantage ce témoin malgré lui.

A ce moment, la porte du bureau devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit et un sorcier compassé demanda :

- "Monsieur Harry Potter ?

- C'est moi.

- Veuillez entrer, je vous prie."

Harry suivit Caïus Dalloz dans son bureau. Ce dernier lui demanda de lui raconter de nouveau la scène de la Cabane hurlante, insistant notamment sur la confession de Pettigrow. Puis il fit comparaître individuellement, Ron, Hermione, le Professeur Rogue et enfin Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière avait été convoquée car elle avait identifié le corps du traître, après la Bataille et qu'ainsi, son témoignage complétait celui des autres.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau du magistrat qui les informa que le dossier serait présenté par ses soins devant l'assemblée plénière du Magenmagot qui prendrait alors une décision sans appel. Cette décision serait notifiée dans le courant du mois à celui qui était à l'origine de la demande, à savoir Harry.

Alors que les cinq témoins quittaient le Département de la Justice magique, Severus Rogue demanda :

- "Dites donc Potter, votre fameuse carte, celle que j'avais trouvée sur le bureau de Lupin, vous l'avez toujours ?"

- Non, je... bafouilla Harry pris de court, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas la meilleure réponse à donner.

- "Je vois, reprit Rogue, il semble qu'une fouille généralisée des dortoirs de Gryffondors pourrait s'avérer fructueuse.

- Une fouille ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, pour mettre la main sur une carte de Poudlard qui permet de repérer où se trouvent les professeurs et que Potter utilisait pour effectuer ses sorties illicites en toute impunité.

- Oh vraiment ! Il faut sérieusement que je songe à prendre ma retraite avant qu'une troisième génération de Potter n'arrive", commenta la directrice.

Au sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de son ancien élève, le professeur McGonagall soupira :

- "Et bien, je vois que mes jours sont comptés." Puis d'une voix plus chaleureuse, elle ajouta : "Toutes mes félicitations, Potter."

- "Merci", répondit l'heureux futur père.

La physionomie du professeur Rogue à cet instant fut pour lui une source de grande joie.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que les deux Professeurs s'engouffraient dans une des cheminées de l'atrium pour rejoindre Poudlard, Ron demanda dépité :

- "Vous croyez que Rogue va organiser la fouille en rentrant ?

- Il ne peut pas, répondit Hermione. Seule la directrice le peut. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera. Ce genre de pratique n'est pas courante et n'a, jusqu'à présent, été ordonnée que dans des circonstances très graves. De toute manière, elle sait parfaitement qu'il y aura toujours des élèves pour violer le couvre-feu, carte du Maraudeur ou pas. Mais tout cela est sans importance, moi je m'inquiète surtout de ce que le Professeur Rogue a raconté au juge.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait menti pour descendre Sirius ? demanda Harry.

- Il n'y a pas que son inimité avec Sirius qui est en jeu. Tu te rends compte qu'il a dû admettre s'être fait désarmer et assommer par des élèves de troisième année. Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

- Tu crois qu'il aura raconté une autre version ? s'inquiéta Harry soudain glacé.

- S'il l'a fait, espérons que le juge se doutera des raisons de ses affabulations à la lumière de ce que nous avons raconté.

- Hermione, as-tu avoué que c'était nous qui avions fait échapper Sirius, après ?

- Non, cela m'embêtait de mettre le Professeur Dumbledore en cause. Sans compter que le prêt du retourneur de temps par le professeur McGonagall n'était pas très régulier non plus. Tu en as parlé, toi ?

- Non. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas posé de questions là-dessus.

- Bon, Harry, essaye de ne pas trop penser à tout cela. Tu as fait de ton mieux, et maintenant ce n'est plus de ton ressort.

oO§0§Oo

Pour tromper son impatience dans l'attente de la décision du Magenmagot, Harry entreprit de se renseigner, en vue de faire ériger une pierre tombale en la mémoire de Sirius. Au cours de ses démarches, il apprit qu'il possédait un caveau de famille, dans lequel reposaient ses parents.

C'est très ému, qu'il se rendit dans le cimetière gallois où se trouvait le tombeau des Potter. Finalement, il décida de faire simplement graver une épitaphe pour son parrain sur la tombe familiale.

Deux semaine plus tard, il reçut enfin la réponse tant attendue du Ministère. Sirius Black était lavé de tous les crimes qui lui avaient été imputés. Harry éprouva un sentiment d'irréalité en lisant le parchemin aux armes du Magenmagot. Ce morceau de papier lui paraissait tellement dérisoire comparé à l'irréparable gâchis que la décision ainsi annulée avait engendré.

Mais il est vrai que maintenant, le cas Sirius Black n'était pour le Ministère qu'un dossier parmi d'autres. Le décès de son parrain avait rendu cette réhabilitation vaine, si ce n'est pour la mémoire de la poignée de personnes qui l'avait connu et apprécié. Il fallut toute la tendresse de Ginny et la pensée de son enfant à venir pour tirer Harry de la mélancolie dans laquelle ces pensées l'avaient fait retomber.

Le dimanche suivant, tous les Weasley, Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt accompagnèrent Harry sur la tombe des Potter. Ensemble, ils découvrirent l'inscription que Harry avait fait graver en souvenir du disparu :

_A Sirius  
__Ami fidèle  
__Parrain affectionné  
__Injustement condamné  
__Où que tu sois  
__Repose en paix  
__Adieu_

Alors qu'ils se recueillaient, Harry contempla sa famille et ses amis, venus rendre un dernier hommage à Sirius. Il savait que c'était également pour le soutenir qu'ils étaient là. Il ressentit pleinement la chance qu'il avait de les avoir près de lui.

Sirius n'avait pas eu de seconde chance, mais lui, en avait une. Il devait la saisir. Il avait désormais une femme, bientôt un enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer sa tristesse et ses regrets. Une page était tournée désormais, et il ne tenait qu'à lui que celle qu'il entamait soit pleine de bonheur et de tendresse.

Alors que la petite main de Ginny se glissait dans la sienne, il sentit toute l'inquiétude que son silence lui inspirait. Il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant :

- "C'est le passé. Maintenant, c'est l'avenir qui compte. Tu es belle et je t'aime..."

oO§0§Oo

La grossesse de Ginny se poursuivit sans encombre. La jeune femme allait très bien et ne se fatiguait pas trop, son travail à Ste Mangouste ayant été allégé de ses gardes de nuit, du fait de son état. Ils apprirent au cours de son troisième mois de grossesse que l'héritier des Potter était en fait une héritière. Dans un premier temps, Ginny avait craint que Harry ne soit déçu, mais il l'avait assuré du contraire. Ce qui comptait pour lui c'était qu'elle et le bébé se portent bien.

Or, effectivement elle se portait comme un charme. Il semblait qu'elle ait hérité de sa mère la facilité à porter des enfants. Son mari d'ailleurs, lui affirmait qu'elle était plus belle que jamais et ne manquait aucune occasion de le lui prouver. En effet, plus la jeune mère s'épanouissait, plus il semblait la trouver séduisante et désirable.

oO§0§Oo

Alors que Ginny commençait discrètement à s'arrondir au cours de son quatrième mois, un événement inattendu secoua le monde sorcier. Une multitude de Détraqueurs attaquèrent le village de Pré-au-Lard un samedi après-midi alors que de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient pour profiter du beau temps. Les abominables créatures, en effet, n'avaient pas apprécié les refus réitérés de Griselda Marchebank de leur confier de nouveau la garde de la prison d'Azkaban, et avaient décidé de se venger.

Par un hasard extraordinaire, Harry et son coéquipier prenaient ce samedi là une Bièreaubeurre aux Trois balais. Il firent prévenir le Ministère et formèrent un groupe de défense qui tint les horribles créatures en respect le temps que les professeurs de Poudlard et d'autres Aurors ne viennent les seconder.

Ginny, qui ce jour là travaillait à Ste Mangouste, fut envoyée sur place avec toute une escouade de médicomages pour prendre soin des combattants épuisés et des habitants et visiteurs de Pré-au-Lard sous le choc. Elle finit par tomber sur Fred et George qui faisaient partie des volontaires qui avaient prêté main forte aux Aurors. Ils allaient bien, si l'on exceptait leur immense lassitude. Ils lui apprirent la présence sur place de son mari, élément qu'elle ignorait. Heureusement elle ne tarda pas à retrouver un Harry indemne.

Le soir même la Ministre déposa sa démission. Il n'y avait eu que deux morts, mais elle s'estimait responsable de ce qui aurait pu être une hécatombe. Elle considérait en effet qu'elle avait commis une faute en ne prévoyant pas la réaction des Détraqueurs à ses fins de non recevoir. S'engouffrant dans cette brèche, la Gazette du sorcier publia des articles très critiques sur sa "politique irresponsable de rapprochement avec des créatures ennemies".

Le doyen du Magenmagot assura l'intérim, alors que des élections anticipées étaient organisées. Deux candidats se présentèrent : Siegfried Kivalla, sous-chef du département de la régulation et du contrôle des créatures magiques, et Percy Weasley, qui était à la tête du département de la coopération internationale.

Tout comme au cours de la précédente élection, les votes furent serrés. L'émotion causée par l'attaque du village sorcier avait assuré une forte audience aux propos de Kivalla qui préconisait de cesser toute relation avec les non-sorciers et le rétablissement des Détraqueurs à Azkaban.

Mais les arguments de Percy convainquirent également une forte proportion de la communauté sorcière. Il soutenait au contraire que l'attaque des Détraqueurs avait montré à quel point ces "vampires de l'âme" n'étaient pas fiables et combien il était risqué de leur confier la garde d'individus dangereux. Il rappelait par ailleurs que les nouvelles relations avec les gobelins avaient permis la prospérité économique dont ils profitaient tous et que cette dernière serait mise à mal si les banquiers étaient de nouveau écartés.

Une fois de plus, Harry fut mis à contribution. Dans une interview qu'il accorda en exclusivité à Rita Skeeter, il soutint les propos de Percy et réaffirma que la paix de leur communauté passait par une plus grande ouverture envers d'autres races, "qui avaient beaucoup à leur apprendre". Il rappelait aussi que Percy venait d'une famille qui s'était courageusement engagée pendant la guerre et qui en avait payé le prix fort. Enfin, il certifia avoir une grande confiance dans les capacités de Percy, nonobstant sa jeunesse, pour assumer ce poste à très haute responsabilité.

Deux semaines plus tard, Percy fut élu ministre de la Magie.

oO§0§Oo

Un mois avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, Ginny s'arrêta de travailler. Molly se déclara soulagée à l'idée que la future maman puisse enfin rester chez elle pour se reposer. Même si elle adorait tous ses petits enfants, la grossesse de sa benjamine la touchait particulièrement. Elle l'abreuvait de conseils, lui faisait des tonnes de recommandations, que sa fille écoutait respectueusement, tout en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, selon son habitude.

Molly s'en vengeait en faisait remarquer qu'au vu du caractère de ses deux parents, cette enfant allait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce à quoi Ginny rétorquait que, lorsqu'ils n'en pourront plus, ils l'enverraient chez sa grand-mère puisque celle-ci savait mieux que tout le monde comment il fallait s'y prendre. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de ces pseudo disputes. Il savait que les deux femmes étaient plus proches que jamais.

oO§0§Oo

Cela fait trois semaines que Ginny se repose chez elle, mettant la dernière touche à la chambre qu'ils ont destinée au nourrisson, quand elle annonce un matin à Harry qu'il est temps de se rendre aux Trois licornes. Elle a en effet des contractions depuis plus de trois heures, et il lui semble qu'elles se rapprochent. Mal réveillé, Harry a le plus grand mal à s'habiller et à organiser leur départ.

Heureusement, Ginny a gardé son calme et veille au grain. Son mari est donc à peu près présentable quand ils arrivent dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital et il a des instructions très précises sur les personnes à prévenir alors que la parturiente, qui commence sérieusement à grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur, est emmenée par une sage-mage. Quand Harry la rejoint après avoir envoyé des hiboux à Molly et Hermione, on lui a fait ingurgiter une potion calmante et elle ne souffre plus.

Il apprend avec stupeur que plusieurs heures sont encore à prévoir avant la délivrance. Ginny est persuadée qu'elle lui a déjà expliqué qu'un accouchement, surtout pour un premier enfant, dure un certain temps, mais il semble l'avoir oublié. Elle ne s'en étonne pas. Malgré les grossesses de ses belles-sœurs et les explications que lui donnait sa femme, il a vécu chaque nouvelle étape du développement de son enfant comme une découverte. Finalement, Molly et Hermione sont admises dans la chambre. Ils n'ont pas conscience que le temps a passé avant que la sage-mage, qui surveille régulièrement l'avancée du travail, déclare que le moment de la phase finale est arrivé.

Molly et Hermione s'éclipsent discrètement. En voyant les ultimes préparatifs, une lueur de panique s'allume au fond des yeux du futur papa. L'infirmière le rassure en lui indiquant qu'il peut s'évanouir s'il le souhaite, elle a l'habitude. Indigné, il s'applique à retrouver son calme, alors que Ginny lui prend la main pour mieux partager avec lui l'événement qui se prépare.

Tout comme sa mère l'a fait de nombreuses fois avant elle, Ginny s'en tire à merveille, et c'est sans complication inutile qu'une demi-heure plus tard la petite Lilian Molly Potter est posée sur le ventre maternel. Les yeux noyés de larmes, le grand Harry Potter se penche vers le nourrisson pour découvrir avec un mélange de curiosité et d'émotion la petite frimousse de son premier-né. Sur l'insistance de Ginny qui pleure sans retenue, il va approcher avec hésitation sa main de la petite merveille et lui effleurer doucement le dos pour tenter de calmer les cris indignés du nouveau-né.

Tandis que la nouvelle accouchée boit la potion reconstituante que lui tend l'infirmière, le bébé reçoit son premier bain des mains de la sage-mage, sous le regard attentif de son père qui prend ensuite fièrement sa fille dans ses bras pour la ramener près de sa maman. L'enfant se met alors à vagir en faisant des bruits de succion. Harry pâlit à l'idée d'avoir fait une quelconque bêtise. Mais la sage-mage le rassure. Le bébé a faim, c'est tout. C'est l'heure du premier repas.

Elle aide ensuite Ginny à approcher la petite bouche avide vers l'objet de sa convoitise. C'est émerveillé qu'Harry découvre que la poitrine de sa femme, dont il a profité sans vergogne du récent épanouissement les mois précédents, a désormais une nouvelle fonction, infiniment plus émouvante. Il s'agenouille doucement près du lit et contemple le visage extasié de Ginny qui couve du regard la tête du bébé enfouie dans son sein. Quand celle-ci lève les yeux pour partager son émerveillement avec lui, il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser.

oO§0§Oo

Au même instant, l'infirmière qui a assisté la sage-mage frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à retrouver la grand-mère et la tante du bébé pour leur indiquer l'heureuse issue de l'accouchement, elle est accueillie dans la salle d'attente par une horde de têtes rousses qui lui lancent un "Alors ?" sans préavis.

Une fois remise, elle s'apprête à préciser que seule la proche famille est admise dans cette partie de la maternité mais son professionnalisme lui fait remarquer un vague air de famille entre les envahisseurs et la patiente qu'elle vient de quitter. Résignée, elle annonce que la mère et l'enfant se portent bien. L'explosion de joie qui en découle dépasse de loin ses prévisions les plus pessimistes.

Elle a une pensée émue pour ses collègues du service Puériculture qui vont se coltiner cette tribu pendant une semaine.

oO§0§Oo

"Alors Potter ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Content de te revoir, on a des tonnes de boulot !"

Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il s'est reposé ? Il a jamais eu de gosse ce type, c'est sûr ! C'est bizarre, il y a trois semaines il ignorait cette vérité fondamentale : le monde se divise entre ceux qui ont eu des enfants et les autres. Ses collègues le saluent tous. Il remarque quand même que ceux qui ont récemment élargi leur famille le regardent d'un air goguenard. Salauds ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

Avant l'arrivée de Lily, il était persuadé que les nouveau-nés passaient leur temps à dormir et manger. Comme c'est Ginny qui devait se charger de la seconde opération, il en avait donc conclu qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire. Grave erreur ! Parce que les bébés, ça aime être dans les bras ! Et drôlement souvent. Et pendant la nuit aussi ! Il a passé des heures à bercer la petite Lily. C'est son rôle, lui a assuré Ginny. C'est elle qui nourrit la petite toutes les trois heures, mais entre-temps, il doit l'aider à s'en occuper.

Il doit bien admettre que c'est un immense bonheur de tenir ce petit corps chaud contre lui. Qu'il aime sentir sa chaleur et son odeur de bébé. Que l'abandon dont sa petite fille fait preuve quand elle s'endort dans ses bras le ravit. Oui. Mais pas à trois heures du matin ! A trois heures du matin, il a envie de dormir, c'est tout. Certains moments sont particulièrement injustes : alors que sa femme se repose tranquillement dans leur lit et que la petite est profondément endormie contre son cou, pourquoi ne peut-il lui-même aller piquer un somme ? Pourquoi les sirènes de l'apocalypse doivent-elle se déclencher s'il a la velléité de poser le précieux paquet dans son berceau ?

"Mets-toi à sa place, lui explique Ginny. Tu la fais passer brusquement de tes bras souples et chauds aux draps rêches et froids. Cela ne te réveillerait pas, toi ?"

Et bien non ! Pas à trois heures du matin !

La capacité de sa femme à décrypter les pleurs du nourrisson le laisse pantois. Comment fait-elle pour deviner qu'ils ont pour origine une couche trop serrée ou le contact désagréable d'une couverture. "Mais regarde ! Ses petites cuisses sont toutes plissées, cette couverture est rugueuse, tu ne le vois pas ?" Et bien non, il n'a pas cette faculté de se mettre à la place du bébé et d'imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Les connaissances de son épouse aussi le laissent stupéfait. Comment a-t-elle accumulé une telle somme de connaissances sur l'élevage des enfants. Dans les livres que lui a prêtés Hermione, répond-elle, et au cours des conversations qu'elle a eues avec sa mère et ses belles-sœurs. Il est étonné qu'une telle érudition ne soit pas sanctionnée par un diplôme.

Mais pour rien au monde, il ne reviendrait en arrière. Non, rien ne le ferait renoncer à cette petite chose bruyante et baveuse. Rien ne peut remplacer la plénitude qu'il ressent quand il la sent crachoter tranquillement sur son épaule. Et il se sent inexplicablement remué quand le seul fait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras met fin à ses pleurs désespérés.

Et elle le reconnaît ! Elle lui sourit ! Ginny a beau lui affirmer que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, que les premiers sourires n'apparaissant que vers un mois, il n'en démord pas. Lily a une petite grimace particulière quand son père lui parle. Il en est à chaque fois inondé de bonheur de fierté.

Il doit bien l'admettre, il est fou de sa fille.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**29/09/2004 :** bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié de voir Harry "en famille".

Bon, pour la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent, elle était un peu obscure, manifestement. Je n'ai aucune excuse car Fenice m'avait signalé que ce n'était pas très clair, et je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Neville voulait simplement dire qu'il pensait que Ginny avait sûrement déjoué les manœuvres de ses frères et qu'elle arriverait à échapper à leurs cadeaux empoisonnés.

Certains d'entre vous semblaient penser que le chapitre de la semaine dernière était le dernier, mais non, pas du tout, il y avait encore ce chapitre et celui de la semaine prochaine, qui s'intitule "_Ainsi va la vie_".

J'essaierais de donner des nouvelles de tous les personnages que nous avons suivis. D'ailleurs, si un personnage secondaire vous tiens à cœur, indiquez le moi dans vos review, que je le rajoute au cas où je l'aurais oublié.

Pour la sortie du premier chapitre de _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_, vous serez prévenus, pas de panique (théoriquement, dans trois semaines).

* * *

**Le coup de cœur de la semaine** : Je vous ai déjà parlé d'_Antigone Birds_. Je viens de découvrir que cette fic a été postée ici aussi ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil. Vous aimez mes passages à la Malefoy ? Eh bien toute la fic est dans ce style car l'héroïne est à Serpentard.  
Pour le moment, il n'y a que 5 chapitres en ligne, mais si vous mettez des reviews, l'auteure postera sans doute les dix autres déjà écrits.  
Pour y aller : /s/1924209/1/ , l'auteure s'appelle _Coline la retameuse.  
_Bonne lecture ! 

**

* * *

**

**Et les réponses....**

**Joyce et Olympe : **Coucou les filles !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Merci pour tes deux enthousiastes reviews. Merci pour Louise, M. Alixe and co.

**Sirianne** : Merci d'avoir mis un mot. Je suis très fière de t'avoir fait aimer ce couple finalement. La suite c'est tous les mercredi et ok, je finis ALB avant de commencer l'histoire suivante.

**Lily-Sam** : Oui, j'ai préféré prendre un point de vue plus original pour le mariage. Il reste maintenant un chapitre et un bonus, avant le début de mon sorcier bien-aimé.

**La p'tite Lili** : je t'exauce !

**amande55** : je vous ai fait attendre pour le mariage et les enfants, mais il le fallait, sinon l'histoire aurait été trop vite terminée !

**BabyChang** : Naaan, pas MSB avant trois semaines, on finit celui là d'abord.

**Sandrine Lupin** : Oui, nouvelles des jumeaux la semaine prochaine (mais je vous ai déjà donné un indice).

**MJ** : pour la dernière phrase, je te rassure, c'est moi qui suis trop vague. Oui, chez nous la politique anime certains repas de famille ! Oui, les exams, on est obligés, sinon on se fait lyncher par les lecteurs. Pour l'hôtel des mariés pourquoi se fatiguer à faire de la magie, Harry a de quoi leur payer les hôtels de luxe, ils en profitent. Pour le faux nom, on va dire qu'ils y ont pensé bien sûr.

**ramoutchette** : Je publie sur TWWO, pseudo Alixe. Le lien est sur ma page profil.

**dreyd** : J'ai hésité à reprendre le titre que tu m'as proposé, mais comme on parle que d'un seul enfant, j'ai abandonné. Pour Neville, pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de le montrer dans la prochaine fic, car il travaille à Ste Mangouste, pas au Ministère !

**kawiz** : Pour le romantisme, celui là est encore pire. T'avais préparé ton mouchoir, j'espère !

**Allima** : Oui, redécorer une maison avec un rédit illimité est un de mes rêves aussi, laor j'en ai fait profiter Ginny. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé de voir le mariage du PDV de Neville. Ce personnage est sous exploité.

**kikou224** : Comme je le dis plus haut, Neville était prêt à parier que Ginny saurai échapper aux cadeaux des jumeaux. Mais c'était pas très clair, pardon ! Tu as eu le premier enfant, la suite dans le chapitre suivant. Hermione et Ron, Kat et Malefoy aussi.

**Kika** : Contente que cela t'ai plu.

**Nadia** : Merci, voici la suite!

**Nymphelqane** : bin oui, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Heureusement, je continuerai à écrire sur Harry !

**Lisandra** : Réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre et le suivant.

**Harana** : Merci d'avoir aimé. Allez, MSB dans trois petites semaines !

**Titania** : J'aime bien Neville. Pour l'émotion, j'ai essayé. Cette semaine aussi, d'ailleurs !

**Virg05** : Ah, toi tu as compris ! Bravo !

**cecile rogue** : Merci Cécile. Moi aussi je regrette de ne pas davantage parler de Neville.

**beru ou bloub** : Pour les arguments, va voir les reviews. En résumé : on a trop hâte d voir Harry marié et avec des enfants !

**Milie** : Effectivement, j'aime beaucoup Neville et Luna. Non, Ginny ne va pas se venger de ses frères, elle était d'accord pour qu'ils rendent son mariage amusant et original. Par contre, elle a pas trop envie de recevoir leurs cadeaux pendant sa lune de miel, donc elle a bien gardé son secret.

**Fenice qui a perdu** : Dsl, je te fais attendre pour MSB, mais je stresse trop sur la fin de celui là et j'ai eu besoin de ta précieuse relecture.


	17. Ainsi va la vie

**- APRÈS LA BATAILLE -**

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.  
L'amie de Ginny, _Kat_ est issue de la foisonnante imagination **d'Alysia.  
**Seuls quelques personnages très secondaires ont été créés par mes soins.  
Dans ces conditions, il est heureux que je ne gagne rien avec ma petite histoire.

Chaque chapitre a bénéficié de la relecture attentive et exigeante des excellentes **Bubblejoyce** et **Fenice**. Maintes incohérences, faiblesses stylistiques et fautes d'orthographe ont pu être corrigées grâce à elles.

* * *

**XVII : Ainsi va la vie**

Eh bien, tout arrive, même mon mariage. Je vois Mère qui papillonne d'invité en invité. Je dois reconnaître que Mère est une extraordinaire comédienne. A la voir, nul ne pourrait imaginer à quel point elle hait et méprise celle que je lui ai imposée comme bru. Non, c'est resplendissante qu'elle fait les honneurs du manoir Malefoy, comme si elle en était l'hôtesse, alors que la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui l'a déchue de cette fonction.

Et oui, Mère, tu le sais et cela t'exaspère, c'est désormais mon épouse qui m'assistera dans les mondanités. Elle est ambitieuse, intelligente, retorse et elle te déteste. Elle ne ressemble en rien aux molles et fragiles prétendantes que tu m'as soumis et que tu espérais bien contrôler. Eh oui, mon choix s'est porté sur une aventurière au sang incertain, qui ne te doit rien, et qui est une vrai bombe au lit. Bien sûr, ce dernier détail t'indiffère, mais il compte pour moi.

Je te vois faire du charme à ces vieilles familles que tu considères comme le fin du fin et qui ne sont plus rien. Ne t'es-tu pas rendue compte que ce sont ceux que toi et Père avez tant méprisés qui sont aux commandes aujourd'hui ? Mais tu préférerais mourir plutôt que le reconnaître, et sombrer dans l'insignifiance plutôt que de changer tes allégeances. Tout comme Père. Mais lui, au moins, est allé au bout de ses convictions.

Je refuse de perdre, Mère. Je préfère traiter avec l'ennemi que de souffrir son mépris ou sa pitié. Ma docilité porte d'ailleurs en elle ma vengeance. Regarde Potter. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait préféré m'avoir comme ennemi plutôt que me subir comme allié ? Et les Weasley ! Je suis certain qu'ils se sont étranglés de rage quand ils ont appris que leur précieux Percy m'a proposé ce poste d'ambassadeur.

Je n'ignore pas que c'est pour utiliser le prestige de notre nom auprès des vielles et puissantes familles d'Europe qu'il m'a fait cette proposition, mais c'est une revanche quand même. Le clan Malefoy s'est maintenu dans les hautes sphères du Ministère malgré vos erreurs.

Mais voici ma douce épouse qui vient vers moi. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure contempler le chant du cygne de sa belle-mère avec l'expression d'un chat devant un pot de crème. Cela fait partie des choses que j'aime chez elle : elle sait savourer les petits plaisirs de la vie.

Pourquoi elle ? Ce n'est pas seulement sa beauté et sa sensualité qui me l'ont fait choisir comme épouse et future mère de mes héritiers. Ni le fait qu'au bout de six ans, je ne me sois toujours pas lassé d'elle. Non, s'il n'y avait eu que cela, je l'aurais gardée comme maîtresse et j'aurais épousé un ventre complaisant, riche et de bonne famille.

J'ai hésité, je l'avoue. Mais finalement c'est à elle que j'ai donné mon nom. Ce qui m'a décidé, c'est son esprit caustique, son intelligence aiguë et l'absence de cette sentimentalité dégoulinante qui est si répandue chez les femmes. A la limite, je pourrais lui reprocher son incompréhensible amitié avec Ginny Weasley. Mais je lui pardonne car je sais que cela agace Potter encore plus que moi.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu, d'ailleurs. Car il a été convié. Difficile de faire autrement alors que sa femme est la témoin de la mienne. Quoique ce ne soit pas le sens des convenances qui m'a convaincu de laisser Kat l'inviter. Non, c'est de l'imaginer déambuler au milieu d'anciens sympathisants Mangemort dont il n'a jamais réussi à prouver la culpabilité qui m'a séduit. Mais il a préféré décliner l'invitation. Il n'a jamais eu le moindre sens de l'humour.

Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix. Kat, qui n'a pas eu d'éducation, m'aide à m'affranchir des préjugés réducteurs que la mienne m'a infligés. Et son extraordinaire capacité d'adaptation en fait une précieuse alliée. Nous allons faire de grandes choses, tous les deux.

oO§0§Oo

Hermione se leva en s'étirant. Il était temps qu'elle rentre. Elle regarda l'heure. Oui, si elle partait maintenant, elle pourrait arriver avant que les enfants aient fini de manger.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'atrium pour prendre une cheminée, elle souriait, anticipant leurs cris de joie quand ils la verraient surgir de l'âtre de la cuisine. Déjà, elle entendait les "Maman !" des deux grands et le rire de la petite Cybèle.

Sans compter le sourire heureux de Ron, occupé à faire manger la marmaille. Oui, pour tout cela, elle ne regrettait pas trop d'abandonner derrière elle sa passionnante expérience en cours. Il y a quelques années pourtant, elle serait restée au Ministère toute une partie de la nuit. Ron l'aurait accueillie avec mauvaise humeur et elle lui en aurait voulu pour cela. L'emploi du temps d'Hermione était un sujet de dispute assez récurrent lors de leurs premières années de mariage.

Le manque d'ambition de Ron ne la gênait pas. Par contre, elle prenait très mal qu'il essaie de limiter sa carrière à elle. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement une question d'ambition mais de choix de vie. Il ne rentrait pas du bureau pour ne plus avoir à travailler, mais pour la retrouver, d'où sa déception quand elle rentrait tard.

De son côté, elle était débordée entre sa thèse, son travail au Département des Mystères et son association d'aide aux elfes libres. Ce n'est que six ans auparavant, après la naissance de Gédéon, qu'elle avait compris. Quand elle avait dû rester auprès de son bébé qui pleurait beaucoup quand elle était absente, malgré toute l'affection dont Ron et Molly l'entouraient. Elle s'était alors rendue compte que chez elle aussi, elle était utile.

Après quelques mois difficiles, elle avait réussi à s'organiser pour tout concilier. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de soutenir une seconde thèse, avait formé des volontaires, sorciers et elfes pour la seconder dans ses activités associatives et appris à rentrer chez elle, même si l'avancement son projet ne lui donnait pas satisfaction. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte qu'entreprendre des activités triviales comme faire manger un enfant ou le bercer pour l'endormir la reposait intellectuellement et lui permettait d'avoir de meilleures idées que si elle était restée pendant des heures au Ministère à ruminer son problème.

Et puis elle aimait voir Ron s'occuper de leurs enfants. Il l'avait étonné par son pragmatisme et son sens de l'organisation dans le domaine familial. Contrairement à elle dont le perfectionnisme la rendait presque incapable de gérer trois enfants demandant son attention simultanément, Ron arrivait à contenter tout le monde en même temps, faisant patienter les mécontents par ses pitreries. Il savait également être plus souple qu'elle et la surpassait largement dans l'art d'éviter les affrontements avec un bambin entêté, sans pour autant laisser dépasser certaines limites.

En y réfléchissant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'inconsciemment elle reproduisait son schéma familial. Ses parents étaient tous deux d'origine très modeste. Ils avaient étudié avec constance pour obtenir des bourses d'étude, puis travaillé dur pour offrir un certain niveau de vie à leur fille et payer le crédit de leur confortable maison. En conséquence, Hermione s'était souvent retrouvé seule lorsqu'elle était enfant, à lire où travailler dans un coin, alors que ses parents faisaient des heures supplémentaires.

C'est en se souvenant de ces longues heures studieuses et solitaires qu'Hermione avait décidé d'avoir au moins deux enfants malgré son emploi du temps surchargé. Elle espérait ainsi qu'ils auraient moins de mal qu'elle à se faire des amis, car elle savait bien que si Ron et Harry ne l'avaient pas adoptée à la suite de l'épisode du troll d'Halloween, elle n'aurait pas eu de véritables camarades pendant toute sa scolarité.

Si cela n'avait dépendu que d'elle-même, elle se serait arrêtée après la naissance de Simon. Mais Ron avait paru tellement catastrophé à l'idée de n'avoir que deux enfants quand ils en avaient discuté, qu'elle s'était laissée convaincre de mettre à monde un autre bébé. Elle s'en félicitait maintenant. Finalement, elle avait été ravie d'avoir une petite fille, après deux garçons. Il est vrai que depuis que Cybèle les avait rejoint, elle n'avait désormais plus le temps de s'occuper des elfes et des loups-garous, mais ses associations marchaient très bien sans elle finalement.

C'est ainsi que sa vie s'était peu à peu équilibrée, et elle se sentait aujourd'hui plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

oO§0§Oo

Le rire des enfants et les exclamations de Ron et Harry, qui jouaient avec eux, retentissaient dans toute la maison, bien que la joyeuse troupe se trouva dans le grenier, aménagé en salle de jeu. Ginny prenait le thé au rez-de-chaussée avec Hermione et Kat.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette dernière n'était pas venue en Angleterre, ne voulant pas voyager pendant le premier trimestre de sa seconde grossesse. Elle habitait actuellement Saint-Petersbourg où Drago avait été nommé ambassadeur. Ginny lui aurait bien rendu visite, mais elle répugnait à s'éloigner de ses enfants.

Car Harry avait été inflexible : elle pouvait fréquenter Kat et même Malefoy si elle le voulait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle emmène leurs enfants chez le Serpentard. Ginny pensait que si elle avait réellement insisté, Harry aurait bien fini par se laisser convaincre, mais il en aurait été tellement contrarié qu'elle avait préféré attendre que Kat puisse de nouveau se déplacer.

Kat semblait très heureuse. Ginny se rappelait l'angoisse de son amie quand Drago avait obtenu son poste. Elle avait craint que celui-ci ne la laisse tomber et n'épouse une jeune fille appartenant à une famille riche ou influente. Pendant les semaines où le blond avait hésité, Kat était fréquemment venue exprimer ses angoisses à l'Etoile filante. Ginny devait reconnaître que Harry s'était montré d'une rare délicatesse.

Bien que pensant dans son for intérieur qu'il valait mieux pour l'amie de sa femme se faire plaquer par Malefoy et recommencer sa vie avec un compagnon plus recommandable, il s'était montré compatissant et avait toujours chaleureusement accueilli Kat chez lui, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle elle débarquait. Il avait même réussi à la féliciter quand elle était venue, folle de joie, leur apprendre ses fiançailles avec son sulfureux petit ami. Ginny le soupçonnait de s'être intensément concentré sur le bonheur que lui causait la perspective de ne plus rencontrer Drago tous les jours à son travail pour ne pas paraître catastrophé par la nouvelle.

Kat éclata de rire alors que Hermione lui racontait la grande surprise que les jumeaux leur avaient réservée un mois auparavant. Ils étaient arrivés au déjeuner dominical des Weasley accompagnés des jumelles Patil. Ils avaient alors tranquillement annoncé leur intention de se marier sous huit jours.

L'ébahissement de toute la famille les avait manifestement mis en joie. Molly en avait été tellement stupéfaite, qu'elle en avait oublié de pleurer. Hermione avoua avoir été sur le coup assez vexée. Elle était devenue très amie avec Padma depuis leur combat commun au sein du NAV, et elle n'en revenait pas de ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

Ils savaient tous que les jumeaux et les jumelles se voyaient beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés à Pré-au-Lard, mais tout le monde ignorait que Fred et Parvati d'une part, George et Padma d'autre part, entretenaient une liaison régulière depuis plus de deux ans. Padma, d'ailleurs, était enceinte de quatre mois.

Leur retentissant mariage le jour d'Halloween resterait sans doute inscrit dans les annales de Pré-au-Lard. Alors que Ginny et Hermione essayaient de décrire à Kat ces noces stupéfiantes, la maison sembla trembler alors qu'une horde d'enfants affamés faisait irruption dans le salon, bientôt suivie de Ron qui portait le petit Tibère Malefoy, âgé de deux ans, et sa fille Cybèle qui avait six mois de plus. Harry les talonnait, tenant la main de Samantha, la petite dernière des Potter, qui venait de souffler ses trois bougies.

C'est avec fierté que Ginny contempla ses enfants. Ils avaient tous hérité de la chevelure de jais et des yeux clairs de leur père, mais arboraient les tâches de rousseurs Weasley. Lily avait eu huit ans le mois dernier. C'était une petite vif-argent, jamais à court de bêtises, et qui usait de son charme indéniable pour se faire pardonner. Elle était admirablement secondée dans les moindres de ses actions par James, qui avait dix-huit mois de moins qu'elle. Ginny se faisait parfois du souci pour son cadet, craignant de le voir écrasé par la forte personnalité de sa grande sœur.

Du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, le petit Sirius dédaignait les folles cavalcades de ses aînés. Il préférait de loin les activités calmes, comme les puzzles, les jeux de construction et les histoires. Quant à Samantha, elle était terriblement indépendante. Elle voulait tout faire par elle-même, cherchant à se montrer tout aussi capable que ses frères et sœur plus âgés. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et gare si on la contredisait !

Pour s'occuper de sa petite famille, Ginny ne travaillait que trois jours par semaine. Pendant ses absences, les enfants restaient sous la garde des elfes ou rejoignaient leurs cousins, gardés par l'infatigable Molly.

Elle fut tirée de se pensées par la clameur de la petite troupe qui protestait alors que Harry leur expliquait que pour commencer le gâteau, il fallait attendre l'arrivée des derniers invités. En effet Luna, Neville et leurs deux enfants se faisaient désirer.

Elle se demanda ce qui avait motivé leur retard cette fois. Etait-ce un des improbables animaux que Luna élevait qui s'était sauvé comme la dernière fois ? Ou bien Neville qui avait oublié de parler de leur invitation à sa femme comme la fois précédente ? Mais voici que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se faisait entendre. Ils avaient manifestement préféré venir par le Londres moldu plutôt que d'emprunter leur cheminée. Sans doute s'étaient-ils perdus en chemin.

Deux heures plus tard, elle observa son mari, en train de plaisanter avec Ron et Neville. Elle aimait le voir ainsi détendu et heureux. Le temps passé ne l'avait que peu marqué et, années après années il avait retrouvé son entière joie de vivre, même si certaines circonstances faisaient parfois resurgir à l'improviste des souvenirs malheureux qui le rembrunissaient momentanément. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps, et quand il revoyait Sylvia, c'était à titre d'amie, et non de thérapeute.

Tout comme il se l'était jadis promis dans la Salle sur Demande, il donnait à ses enfants tout l'amour dont il avait été privé au cours de sa triste enfance. Il était particulièrement proche de la terrible Lily, mais avait de longues discussions complices avec James, répondait patiemment aux nombreuses questions de Sirius et négociait délicatement avec Samantha. Ginny se demandait parfois comment il réussissait à être un si bon père, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu. Sans doute, se rappelait-il de ce qui lui avait tant manqué.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Harry se tourna vers sa femme. Il lui sourit.

oO§0§Oo

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le quai de la Circle line pour attendre le métro qui devait les ramener, lui et Ginny, au Chaudron Baveur après une séance de courses dans le Londres moldu, une femme d'un certain âge attira l'attention de Harry. Il était persuadé qu'il la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à la resituer. Mais quand elle se tourna pour parler à son compagnon, sa façon brusque façon de hocher la tête lui donna l'illumination.

Cette femme était celle qu'on lui avait appris à appeler "Tante Marge", bien qu'aucun lien de sang n'exista entre eux, Merlin merci. Mais alors, l'homme auquel elle parlait serait... Dudley ? Avec stupéfaction, Harry dévisagea cet homme massif, solidement charpenté, mais qui semblait avoir plus de muscle que de graisse. Ses traits étaient burinés comme ceux d'une personne travaillant en plein air.

Harry se rappela alors que, selon l'enquête d'Hermione, ce dernier s'était converti dans l'élevage de chiens, aux côtés de sa tante. Apparemment, ça lui avait plutôt réussi. L'homme qu'il était devenu avait l'air nettement plus recommandable que l'adolescent dont il se rappelait.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard scrutateur de son cousin, Dudley se détourna de sa tante et fixa à son tour Harry. Son regard balaya les mèches hirsutes, noir jais, la cicatrice sur le front, les yeux vert émeraude derrière les lunettes rondes... la fixité soudaine de son regard indiqua que lui aussi l'avait reconnu. Harry, décidé à régler ce vieux compte une fois pour toute, s'approcha résolument du couple.

- "Bonjour Dudley, dit-il d'une voix contrôlée.

- Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

- Harry ? intervint tante Marge, couvrant d'un œil désapprobateur la tenue correcte mais sportive du neveu de sa belle-sœur. Oh ! Tu es le fils de ce bon à rien de Procter ?

- Potter", corrigea poliment Harry, qui se fichait éperdument de ce que cette femme pouvait penser de sa famille.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui l'avait suivi et qui avait entendu la réplique méprisante.

- "Comment ça, "bon à rien" ! Mais qui vous permet..., s'écria-t-elle avant de s'interrompre quand la main de son mari se posa, apaisante, sur son bras.

- Laisse tomber. Je crains que Ms Dursley ne fonde son jugement sur des informations erronées. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Erronées ! Sachez, jeune homme que...

- Que deviens-tu ? coupa brutalement Dudley qui ne tenait manifestement pas que sa tante attire le courroux d'un sorcier.

- Et bien je suis devenu... une sorte d'inspecteur de police !

- De police ! insista la tante Marge. Décidément, on prend vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours. Ce pays va à vau-l'eau vraiment!

- Et tu es toujours... demanda Dudley finissant sa phrase avec un geste qui évoquait vaguement le maniement d'une baguette magique.

- Oui, répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à la gêne manifeste de son interlocuteur. Elle aussi, continua-t-il en voyant le regard de ce dernier glisser sur Ginny. Et toi, toujours dans l'élevage canin ?

- Euh... oui, reconnut Dudley qui semblait se demander si c'était une bonne chose pour lui que son cousin soit si bien renseigné.

- Je suis désolé pour tes parents, dit Harry. Nous ne nous entendions pas, mais personne ne mérite de mourir comme cela.

- Hum... Merci, bredouilla Dudley, visiblement embarrassé par les condoléances tardives de Harry.

- Et bien, bonne fin de journée, conclut Harry alors que la rame de métro entrait dans la station

- Oui, au revoir !"

Adieu plutôt, pensa Harry, alors qu'il s'éloignait, entraînant Ginny vers le wagon suivant. Il n'avait désormais plus rien à dire à ce qui lui avait servi de famille pendant quinze ans. Encore une page de tournée.

oO§0§Oo

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la frénésie avec laquelle ses dix-huit petits-enfants déchiraient l'emballage de leurs cadeaux de Noël. L'aîné de Bill, bien qu'allant sur ses seize ans, était aussi enthousiaste que ses cousins plus jeunes.

Elle se sentait une mère et grand-mère comblée. Elle sourit avec indulgence en repensant à la solution que ses enfants avaient trouvée pour elle quand Ginny s'était mariée. Ils avaient prévu de l'inviter à tour de rôle tous les jours pour dîner. Ils voulaient la faire mourir d'épuisement ! Finalement, elle avait limité ses sorties nocturnes à deux soirées par semaine. Après avoir passé la journée à s'occuper de ses divers petits enfants, elle appréciait un peu de solitude au Siège, même si son Arthur lui manquait toujours autant.

Bill, qui avait maintenant la quarantaine, avait autant de charme que jadis et filait le parfait amour avec la magnifique Fleur, dont les quatre grossesses n'avaient pas altéré la beauté. Ils travaillaient toujours tous les deux avec les gobelins et envisageaient d'accepter un poste à l'étranger quand leur petit dernier intégrerait Poudlard.

Molly était très fière de la réussite de Percy. Par son obstination, son travail et, il faut le dire, des circonstances particulières, il était parvenu à devenir le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie depuis trois siècles. Même ses frères et sœur, toujours très critiques à son égard, avaient admis qu'il faisait un bon Ministre. La maturité l'avait rendu moins inflexible, et il avait continué sur la lancée de la politique d'ouverture initiée par son prédécesseur.

Molly avait également appris à mieux apprécier Pénélope. L'éducation d'Ulysse et d'Hector lui avait permis de communiquer avec sa belle-fille sur un sujet qui leur tenait toute les deux à cœur et elle s'était rendue compte que la réserve de celle-ci cachait en fait une extrême pudeur plutôt que la froideur qu'elle avait cru déceler en elle. Elle avait également découvert qu'à sa manière, la secrète Pénélope avait activement secondé les ambitions de son mari en fréquentant les épouses des partenaires politiques de Percy, aidant ce dernier à se faire reconnaître et apprécier de ceux dont il avait eu besoin pour parvenir à son but.

Ses rapports avec les jumelles Patil étaient plus simples. Ces deux jeunes femmes étaient très directes et Molly leur avait vite pardonné d'avoir dissimulé aussi longtemps leurs relations avec ses fils. Par contre, elles n'avaient pu s'occuper de leurs enfants comme elle l'avait fait des aînés. Les triplés de Fred étaient nés dix mois après les jumeaux de Georges et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge de s'occuper simultanément de cinq enfants de deux à trois ans.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable à cet égard, mais Fred et George avaient gentiment prétendu qu'ainsi elle les apprécierait d'autant plus le dimanche. Ils avaient engagé deux personnes pour prendre soin d'eux durant la journée, pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de leurs florissantes affaires.

Elle avait par contre beaucoup gardé les enfants de Ron quand ils étaient petits, mais maintenant ils fréquentaient une école moldue, en attendant d'être admis à Poudlard, ce qui serait le cas, dès l'année suivante, pour Gédéon. Elle s'était fait un peu de soucis pour le couple de son plus jeune fils au début de son mariage, car il s'était avéré que lui et Hermione n'avaient pas la même conception de la famille. Mais finalement, Hermione avait pris un peu de recul, vis-à-vis de son travail et avait appris à savourer les joies de la vie familiale.

Bien sur, il aurait été dommage, au vu de ses capacités, que la brillante jeune femme ne fasse pas profiter la communauté sorcière de ses immenses compétences. Mais Molly était persuadée qu'elle aurait eu un jour des regrets si elle s'était consacré uniquement dans son travail. D'ailleurs, être une mère attentive et une épouse aimante ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être l'inventrice de plusieurs sortilèges très utiles. Son nom commençait à être connu du grand public.

Ron était très content pour elle bien sûr. Et son travail lui plaisait toujours autant. Il adorait organiser des rencontres sportives et côtoyer les vedettes de Quidditch. Il s'était également beaucoup investi dans l'éducation de ses enfants. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son Arthur.

Et Ginny, sa petite dernière. Elle regardait ses enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux, appuyée contre son mari qui l'enlaçait. La maternité l'avait épanouie. Trois mois auparavant, la terrible Lily avait été admise à Poudlard. Sa répartition l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor, sans que cela ne surprenne personne.

Ses parents avaient déjà reçu deux hiboux de Minerva. Il faut dire que Lily avait une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises. Elle avait donné du fil à retordre à Ginny, d'autant que Harry avait tendance à être très indulgent avec son aînée. Heureusement que les deux garçons étaient plus calmes, mais la petite Samantha avait également un caractère très fort.

Molly leva les yeux vers les portraits de Charlie et d'Arthur qui contemplaient en souriant la scène de fête qui se déroulait sous leur cadre. Malgré les drames, elle estimait que la vie lui avait beaucoup donné.

oO§0§Oo

Severus Rogue promena son regard blasé sur la Grande Salle où la file des première année venait de faire son entrée à la suite du professeur Chourave. Il songea avec ennui à la longue répartition et au rigoureux discours de la directrice qui allait suivre. Il soupira en pensant à tous ces nouveaux qu'on allait retrouver égarés dans tous les coins du château au cours des prochaines semaines. Avant, il arrivait encore à s'amuser de leur air terrifié quand il les débusquait dans des endroits où ils n'avaient rien à faire. Mais on se lasse de tout.

Il contempla les longues tables. La marée de têtes rousses se développait chaque année. Le nombre de Weasley était tel que des confusions avait eu lieu, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Vector propose d'accoler le nom de jeune fille de la mère à celui du père pour diversifier les appellations.

Comme de bien entendu, les Gryffondors avaient eu leur lot de rejetons Weasley de toutes sortes. Mais les Weasley-Delacour Weasley-Deauclair et Weasley-Granger s'étaient également répandus jusqu'aux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Chacune de ces trois maisons avait en outre écopé d'un Potter. Merlin merci, les Serpentards était restés purs de tout Potter et Weasley-quels-qu'ils-soient. Ils avaient également évité les Londubat, répartis entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Severus avait été heureux que Minerva n'ait pas mis à exécution sa menace de prendre sa retraite quand les Potter avait commencé à débarquer, car cela lui aurait fait bénéficier d'une promotion qui ne le tentait guère. Il estimait avoir assez de travail en tant que directeur de maison. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il déléguait certaines de ses fonctions de sous-directeur à d'autres professeurs. L'accueil des première année par exemple. Personne ne l'avait contredit quand il avait suggéré que Madame Chourave s'en tirerait tout aussi bien que lui.

Il avait consacré les dernières années à faire évoluer la maison Serpentard. Juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ambiance avait été lourde, un certain nombre d'élèves avaient un parent décédé ou arrêté à l'issue de la Bataille. La Gazette du Sorcier n'arrangeait rien en rapportant à grand coup de superlatifs les procès des Mangemorts déchus. Evidemment, ces journaleux oubliaient de préciser que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas tous Serpentards et que cette maison avait en outre fourni de farouches opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Heureusement, quand les élèves des autres maisons s'étaient invités à la table de la maison vert et argent au cours de la dernière année de Potter, des liens avaient été noués entre certains Serpentards et leurs camarades. Mais ces bonnes relations avaient leur revers. Les Serpentards en question avait tendance à renier leur personnalité profonde pour faire oublier leur appartenance à leur maison.

Severus s'était donc efforcé de les aider à s'accepter en tant que Serpentard. De les convaincre de ne pas avoir honte de leur astuce et de leur ambition et de prouver aux autres que leurs inclinations n'impliquaient pas nécessairement une moralité corrompue.

Ainsi, au fil des années, la réputation de sa maison s'était améliorée. Les Serpentards avaient appris à mettre leur tempérament profit de la communauté et à se faire respecter pour leurs capacités. Le choixpeau magique avait accompagné cette profonde mutation en envoyant les enfants d'anciens Serdaigle et Poufsouffle à Serpentard et le fossé qui séparait cette maison des autres s'était peu à peu comblé.

A présent, cette évolution dépassait le cadre de l'école. De nombreuses institutions s'arrachaient les anciens Serpentards : le corps des Aurors, Ste Mangouste qui avait besoins de leur aptitude à exécuter et inventer des potions, les entreprises commerciales qui recherchaient des commerciaux opiniâtres et même les gobelins, qui étaient prêts à utiliser toutes les méthodes susceptibles de leur faire gagner encore plus d'argent. Ces derniers cependant avaient du mal à convaincre les disciples de Salazar de travailler pour eux. Il faudrait plus d'une génération pour que certains préjugés disparaissent complètement chez les sorciers. Peut-être devrait-il demander au Professeur Binns de faire un peu évoluer ses cours.

Rogue reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Cette année, la dernière Weasley-Granger faisait sa première rentrée, ainsi que la quatrième et ultime Potter. Il frissonna en songeant que les Weasley-Patil commenceraient leur invasion deux ans plus tard. Il envisageait sérieusement de donner sa démission avant qu'une telle catastrophe n'arrive. Ste Mangouste lui avait fait d'alléchantes propositions. La perspective de devenir Maître de laboratoire lui paraissait de plus en plus attrayante.

La Répartition atteignait enfin les dernières lettres de l'alphabet. La petite Potter, justement, semblait en grande conversation avec le choixpeau. Alors que les pourparlers s'éternisaient, il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

oO§0§Oo

Ils s'apprêtaient à finir leur dessert quand un hibou vint leur livrer une missive. Reconnaissant l'écriture de Samantha, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait pu attendre le lendemain pour leur communiquer la maison à laquelle elle avait été répartie.

- "Je suis sûr qu'elle est à Gryffondor, supputa Harry.

- Si ça se trouve, elle est à Serpentard", répliqua Ginny, taquine, en déroulant le parchemin.

Ce qu'elle y lut figea son sourire.

- "J'ai gagné !" dit-elle simplement en tendant la lettre à son mari.

Haussant les sourcils, il déchiffra à son tour l'écriture de sa benjamine.

- "Serpentard !" souffla-t-il simplement, visiblement incapable d'en dire davantage.

Ils se regardèrent sans mot dire.

- "J'ai arrêté un ancien Gryffondor la semaine dernière, finit par remarquer Harry.

- J'ai eu un merveilleux ami à Serpentard, compléta à son tour Ginny. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais ignoré qu'elle était astucieuse et aimait prouver sa valeur.

- Ce n'est pas en soi des défauts, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

- Oh Harry, il faut lui répondre tout de suite. Elle doit craindre que nous ne soyons déçus."

Ils lui écrivirent qu'ils étaient très fiers d'elles et qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'elle saurait faire honneur à sa maison. Que même si cette attribution pouvait paraître incongrue dans leur famille, ils l'assuraient de leur amour et de leur soutien. Harry précisa que le choixpeau avait très sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard avant de se décider finalement pour Gryffondor. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse et que sa scolarité se passe bien.

Ils envoyèrent également une lettre à Lily. Ils lui demandaient de soutenir sa petite sœur et de veiller à ce que ses frères en fassent autant. Ils prévinrent également le reste de la famille, préférant transmettre eux-mêmes la nouvelle.

oO§0§Oo

Je viens d'avoir 16 ans. Enfin, je les ai eus il y a un mois mais j'étais encore à Poudlard alors ça a été assez nul. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir à aller en cours pour l'occasion, mais ils n'ont pas été d'accord. J'ai bien pensé faire semblant d'être malade, mais la perspective de passer la journée avec cette peau de vache d'infirmière m'a dissuadé. Et puis c'est pas facile de l'abuser. Elle administre de l'huile de Murlap à tous les arrivants, ce qui fait que les boites de flemme et Néansang ne marchent pas à Poudlard.

Mais j'avais reçu une lettre de Papa et Maman qui me souhaitaient un bon anniversaire et me proposaient d'inviter mes amis pour le fêter à la maison, quand je rentrerai pour Noël. Ils indiquaient qu'ils avaient déjà invité tous mes cousins.

Bof, il y en a plusieurs dont j'aurai pu me passer. Ulysse, par exemple, qui la ramène toujours parce que son Père est Ministre. D'ailleurs une fois je lui ai fait remarquer que si le mien n'avait pas dégommé Voldemort, son père ne serait rien du tout. Et toc !

C'est rare que le nom de mon père me serve à quelque chose. Mes premiers mois à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans, ont été un cauchemar. Tous les élèves me dévisageaient comme si j'avais deux têtes ou s'il m'était poussé des cornes. En fait, les cornes c'est eux qui les ont eues. Merci, Oncle George.

C'est vrai que Samantha en a bavé aussi. Une Potter à Serpentard, personne n'avait jamais vu ça. Mais elle a drôlement bien assuré. Elle a fait comme si c'était parfaitement normal, et est tranquillement allée s'asseoir à sa table, sans se préoccuper de l'ébahissement de ses nouveaux camarades. Elle m'a confié par la suite qu'elle avait un peu hésité à accepter la proposition du Choixpeau mais que ce dernier lui avait affirmé que Papa et Maman comprendraient. Quant aux autres, il ne tenait qu'à elle de leur faire accepter son choix.

J'étais tellement fière de ma petite sœur que je lui ai donné la carte du Maraudeur. Je la connais par cœur de toute façon et grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Papa, je n'en ai pas trop besoin. Cette carte, j'ai eu drôlement du mal à lui mettre la main dessus. C'est Papa qui m'en avait parlé et j'ai mené ma petite enquête pour savoir qui l'avait. J'ai même fini par croire que Rusard l'avait récupérée avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait atterri chez les Serdaigles. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que Jacob Jordan a bien voulu me la passer quand il a quitté Poudlard.

Pour mon anniversaire, il y avait ma meilleure amie Carolyn Thomas et Steve Dubois qui fait battre mon cœur. On joue ensemble au Quidditch. C'est un formidable poursuiveur. Moi, je suis attrapeuse, comme Papa. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments. D'ailleurs pour qu'on ne se doute de rien, j'avais invité toute l'équipe.

On s'est bien amusés et j'ai eu plein de cadeaux. J'aurais bien aimé que mes parents m'offrent un nouveau balai, mais Maman a dit que celui que j'avais eu il y a deux ans était encore dans la course et que de toute façon c'était une question de tradition familiale. Tu parles d'une excuse. Tout ça pour m'offrir un journal intime et me transmettre le sien.

Je ne pense pas que Maman ait écrit quoi que ce soit de bien passionnant. Oncle Fred m'a déjà raconté qu'elle avait bavé sur Papa pendant des années sans qu'il ne la remarque. Elle a sans doute raconté en long et en large combien elle était malheureuse! Quoique, si ça se trouve, elle raconte leur premier baiser. Cela peut être instructif, finalement. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, quand même.

oO§0§Oo

J'arrive pas à croire que c'est Maman qui a écrit ça ! J'en suis toute retournée !

Je crois que je vais lui parler de Steve, finalement. Elle sera de bon conseil.

**- FIN -**

****

* * *

**06/10/2004 : **Voilà, c'est fini. Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser nos amis vivre leur vie.

La semaine prochaine, je ferais la remise des médailles de mes reviewers adorés.  
**LECTEURS** **ANONYMES saisissez votre dernière chance de rentrer dans le top 100 !!!**

Par ailleurs, je vous ai promis un bonus. Ce sera le premier épilogue que j'avais écrit pour _Ginny en sixième année_, avant que je ne décide d'écrire _Après la bataille.  
_Je vous ferai à l'occasion un topo sur ce qui a évolué au cours d'écriture, et mes regrets aussi.  
Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas bien passionnant mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour avancer _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_, qui arrivera donc, si tout se passe bien, la semaine d'après.

* * *

Pour mettre à jour le **guide technique** que j'édite avec Lisandra (/s/1832314/1/), j'ai créé des **communautés**, histoire de voir comment ça marche. De mon profil vous avez donc accès à "Guide en tous genre" et "Aux amis de Ginny". Si vuos désirez en savoir plus sur les commauté, allez faire un tour sur notre guide, c'est gratuit !!!

* * *

Et les réponses.... 

**Joyce et Olympe : **Coucou les filles !

**JOB3-14** : j'ai bien reçu ton mail et j'ai l'intention d'y répondre. Mais c'est ta faute aussi si je l'ai pas fait tout de suite : je suis allé lire Mlle Mime et je suis tombée dedans ! De mon côté, je te (re)conseille vivement Antigone Birds.

**Sandrine Lupin** : pour les nouvelle d'Abelforth, cela faisait un peu longtemps que je n'en avais pas parlé pour le ressortir. En plus, comme c'est un misanthrope, il y a peu de chance que nos amis sachent ce qu'il est devenu. Sylvia, j'ai essayé de préciser qu'elle avait une petite fille, mais cela faisait trop lourd, alors j'ai laissé tomber, j'ai juste signalé qu'elle fréquentait toujours les Potter. Tonks-Shakelbolt, pas eu l'occasion non plus. Mais comme on les retrouve dans Mon sorcier bien-aimé, je vais essayer de décider s'ils se marient et ont des enfants.

Pour la façon dont Ginny vit socialement son mariage avec le Survivant, je voulais le mettre, et puis je suis partie sur la grossesse et je ne l'ai pas mis finalement. Mon idée était qu'au début peu de gens s'en rendent compte, car elle n'a rien dit. Seuls ceux qui remarquent son alliance et connaissent ses liens avec Harry sont au courant. Petit à petit cela se sait à l'hôpital, mais comme elle n'en parle jamais, on la laisse tranquille avec ça.

**Megane Malefoy** : Voilà, je te l'ai soigné ton Drago. Et on le retrouve dans la prochaine histoire dont le narrateur est un OC.

**Alysia : **Merci de me soutenir toujours aussi fidèlement (alors que moi, j'ai plein de retard dans mes reveiws). Oui, c'est triste de finir, mais je suis contente de commencer l'autre.

**Lily-Sam** Tu as ta réponse pour Lily : brune avec des tâches de rousseur. Non merci le télé-roman, mon but n'est pas d'écrire Les feux de l'amour ! lol

**BabyChang** : Eh oui, il faut bien finir un jour, sinon cela devient de la soupe

**Julie** : Moi aussi j'espère que tu aimera ma prochaine fic...

**ramoutchette** : Non, non, le narrateur de la prochaine histoire est un Auror confirmé. C'est donc un OC. j'aurais pu prendre Shacklebolt ou Tonks, mais j'ai préféré quelqu'un qui découvre totalement Harry. Mais bien sûr, l'ineffable Drago ne sera pas loin. (merci de me prévenir de ton changement d'horaire).

**Severia Dousbrune** : non je n'ai pas décrit Lily. Finalement elle a les cheveux bruns en bataille comme son père, mais effectivement, elle a gardé les yeux verts de grand-maman

**Simon POTTER** : Merci !

**Cécile rogue** Pour les sentiments de Remus, pas possible, le pauvre, il est mort pendant la bataille. Pour Harry, si je m'étais lancé là dedans, cela faisait trop complexe. A ce niveau, je préférais me concentrer sur sa vie de famille.

**kikou224** : J'avait pas décrit Lily car la plupart des bébés cela se ressemblent un peu quoique tout le monde veut absolument qu'ils ressemblent à quelqu'un de la famille (et personne n'est d'accord d'ailleurs). Donc j'ai différé la description à ce chapitre. Allons, allons, avec tous les efforts que Percy a fait, il fallait bien qu'il arrive à quelque chose non ? D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il a atteint son but, il en parle moins (secret d'état) lol  
Kat et Drago, c'est ce que tu voulais ?

**Kika** : on va essayer de s'améliorer encore pour la prochaine histoire !

**lacarpette** : oui, finalement, je suis gentille avec tout le monde (un peu trop)

**amande55** : Avec 4 enfants maintenant, tu dois être contente !

**Roukia** : Oui, j'ai fait grandir le trio, mais ils sont encore jeunes : ils ont 21 / 22 ans à la fin du chapitre précédent.

**Titania** : Ravie que cela t'ait plu autant. Oui, pour Antigone, elle est vraiment excellente cette fic

**Lisandra** Non, Lily c'est effectivement pas très original. Je lis trop de fics, moi !

**Harana** : Oui, les jumeaux ont bien trouvé l'âme sœur (c'est le cas de le dire) et on reverra un peu Draco dans Mon sorcier bien-aimé (les jumeaux aussi, d'ailleurs)

**virg05** : merci de m'avoir comprise pour la réplique de Neville et pour les compliments.

**Fénice** : Je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu pour les Licornes : non, je ne sais rien sur la parades nuptiales de ces bestiaux, mais elles livrent le bébés, c'est donc de bon augure d'accoucher dans un établissement qui les cite.

**Sirianne** : : J'ai fait mieux qu'un paragraphe pour Severus, non ? J'espère que tu as aimé !


	18. Bonus

**- BONUS -**

* * *

**13/10/2004 : **Ce texte a été écrit il y huit mois, alors que je commençais tout juste à écrire _Ginny la Furie en sixième année_. Eh bien oui, j'ai commencé par la fin ! 

Quand j'ai réellement mis en ligne le dernier chapitre de _Ginny la Furie_, j'ai dû réécrire cet épilogue, puisque je m'étais décidée à écrire une suite, et que je ne voulait pas tout raconter à l'avance. C'est pourquoi ce texte est resté à dormir dans mon ordi et que vous ne le découvrez qu'aujourd'hui.

Bon, je vous laisse lire, je mettrais des commentaires à la fin.

* * *

**Epilogue, juin 2020**

Ma petite Lily va avoir 16 ans. Comme le temps a passé vite!

Voilà déjà le temps pour moi de lui transmettre mon journal et de lui en acheter un nouveau, où elle pourra à son tour coucher ses espoirs, ses colères, ses désirs...

Je viens de relire le mien. J'étais vraiment déchaînée cette année là ! Et quelle rage de vivre et d'aimer malgré la noirceur des événements !

Mais mon journal est incomplet. Durant les jours qui ont suivi la Victoire du Survivant, je n'ai plus eu le loisir de rapporter mes états d'âmes. Plus tard, c'est l'envie qui m'a manqué. Puis le temps... Aussi, avant de le confier à ma fille, je vais rapidement brosser les événements qui se sont déroulés depuis.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de détailler ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. L'affrontement final entre Harry et le Lord Noir appartient à l'histoire. Il paraît d'ailleurs que c'est le seul cours que le professeur Binns arrive à rendre passionnant.

Il est donc de notoriété publique que la prophétie s'est accomplie et que c'est bien de la main d'Harry que Voldemort a trouvé sa fin. Ou plus exactement, ce sont les choix d'Harry, sa détermination, sa folle intrépidité, son courage, sa générosité et son dévouement total à sa cause qui ont scellé le destin de ce monstre.

Malheureusement, ces mêmes choix ont causé la disparition de certains de nos proches, amis et alliés.

De cette bataille là, Papa n'est pas revenu. Pas plus que ce cher Albus Dumbledore, les professeurs Flitwick et Rogue, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, et bien d'autres braves qui ont quitté trop tôt leurs parents et amis. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le corps d'Hagrid.

Tonks et Ron ont été sérieusement blessés.

Harry était indemne. A première vue du moins. Mais il est resté cinq jours sans connaissance, une partie de lui refusant de survivre à ce qu'il avait accompli. Il lui a fallu ensuite des mois pour penser à manger sans qu'on lui dise ou parler autrement qu'en répondant à une question directe.

Si, dans l'ensemble, la communauté sorcière a vécu dans l'allégresse les jours ayant suivi la fin de la Guerre, les membres de l'Ordre ont partagé leur temps entre les enterrements et les visites à Ste Mangouste.

Mais assez pleuré sur le passé. La vie a continué, s'est imposée à nous et nous avons repris tant bien que mal notre existence là où nous l'avions laissée.

Je suis retournée à Poudlard pour ma dernière année, dès le mois d'octobre suivant (la rentrée avait été reculée d'un mois du fait des événements). J'ai ensuite suivi pendant trois ans une formation de médico-mage. Ce n'est que l'année suivante, que j'ai réussi à persuader Harry qu'il ne trahissait pas ses amis disparus en décidant de vivre et nous finîmes par nous marier.

Bien sûr, ce fut un mariage très discret, le Survivant ayant eu son compte de commémorations et cérémonies officielles en tout genre. Mais c'était le moindre de mes soucis. La seule chose qui m'importait était de m'installer définitivement au 12 Square Grimmauld et de porter son premier enfant. La fécondité Weasley était de mon côté et moins de 10 mois plus tard, Harry tenait notre chère petite Lily dans ses bras. Arthur, James et Samantha ont rapidement suivi.

Nous avons décidé de nous arrêter là, jugeant que cette génération de Weasley était bien assez fournie. En effet, tous mes frères survivants sont aujourd'hui mariés et pères de nombreux bambins. J'ai repris mes études quand ma petite dernière a intégré Poudlard. Je travaille actuellement à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai failli accepter de remplacer madame Pomfresh mais mes enfants ont violemment protesté. Il leur suffit d'avoir le nom de famille le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Pas question d'avoir leur mère en permanence dans l'enceinte de leur école. Cette levée de bouclier ne m'a pas surprise outre mesure, ces chers petits ayant toujours veillé à acquérir le maximum d'indépendance et à se dérober aux projets que nous élaborions pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont intégré respectivement les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et oui, il y a maintenant une petite Potter à Serpentard !

Le premier choc passé, Harry a fait remarquer avec calme qu'après tout, les criminels qu'il arrêtait étaient originaires des quatre maisons ! Il faut dire qu'en tant que Chef des Aurors il en voit de toutes les couleurs.

Bill a épousé Fleur. Ils ont trois enfants magnifiques. Maman vit avec eux. Elle a dans un premier temps voulu rester au Siège, reconverti en abri pour les sorciers ayant perdu leur maison, mais elle s'y est vite sentie isolée, car nous étions tous dispersés du fait de nos professions ou de nos études. Quand elle s'est aperçue que Bill et Fleur étaient très pris par leur carrière respective chez Gringott's, elle a décidé de s'occuper de leurs enfants et a ainsi surmonté mieux que nous ne le craignions la disparition de Papa.

Percy et Penny ont cinq enfants. Après être passé à la tête des principaux départements du Ministère, Percy est aujourd'hui notre Ministre de la Magie. Il est plutôt efficace. Et heureusement, la vie l'a un peu assoupli.

Fred et Georges ont créé la surprise en épousant Parvati et Padma Patil. En effet, après avoir fait croire à Maman qu'ils resteraient célibataires toute leur vie, ils ont un jour débarqué en nous annonçant qu'ils se mariaient le mois suivant. Je suppose que les jumelles avaient préparé depuis longtemps leur robe de mariée. Ils vivent à Pré-au-Lard dans une grande maison, près de chez Zonko avec qui ils se sont associés et qui est devenu leur magasin principal. Les affaires ont particulièrement bien marché après la guerre, car les gens ont éprouvé le besoin de s'amuser, et les ventes ont explosé. Les jumelles ont de leur côté ouvert une boutique d'artisanat magique. Fred et Parvati ont eu des triplés et Georges et Padma des jumeaux. Ron prétend que lorsqu'ils récupèrent leurs enfants le soir après l'école, ils sont obligés de se les attribuer au hasard, tellement les cousins se ressemblent.

Pas de surprise en revanche du côté de Ron et Hermione qui se sont rapidement unis après la sortie de Ron de Ste Mangouste. Hermione a suivi des études supérieures en Enchantement et a finalement remplacé le professeur Flitwick. Elle est aujourd'hui directrice de Gryffondor et sous-directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Mc Gonagall ayant repris les fonctions de Dumbledore.

Ron a intégré le Ministère, plus pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de Papa que par vocation. Mais après avoir essayé plusieurs services, il a trouvé sa place au département des Jeux et sports magiques, où sa spontanéité et son humour sont largement appréciés. Leurs 3 enfants sont aujourd'hui répartis entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Drago Malefoy a repris le poste du professeur Rogue. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Evidemment, ce n'est pas facile d'oublier que l'on a tué son père. Le fait qu'il était en légitime défense et qu'il ne savait pas qui se cachait sous la cagoule noire ne suffit pas à le disculper à ses propres yeux. Que cette ordure de Lucius aille pourrir en enfer!! LUI savait très bien à qui il avait à faire. Je le soupçonne de ne pas avoir voulu survivre à la chute de son maître et d'avoir choisi de mourir en empoisonnant la vie de son fils, pour le punir d'avoir trahi !

Drago est toujours célibataire, malgré les efforts matrimoniaux d'Hermione. Mais, depuis quelque mois il semble ne pas rester insensible au charme exotique de la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, formée à Durmstang, et recrutée tout spécialement pour lui par notre infatigable amie. Affaire à suivre...

Dans ses rares moments d'humour (noir), il affirme que ses élèves constituent son châtiment. Il faut dire que les Potter-Weasley sont fortement concurrencés par les Londubat-Lovegood dans l'art de désespérer de leurs professeurs.

Harry non plus n'est plus le même depuis les événements. Pendant trois ans, il est resté d'humeur morose, renfermé, incapable de se confier et encore moins de se pardonner. Heureusement, il n'a jamais coupé les ponts avec moi et tolérait que je vienne régulièrement lui rendre visite et réchauffer son lit. Il m'a cependant fallu énormément de patience et de persévérance pour le tirer de son marasme, lui faire redécouvrir les joies de la vie et finalement le convaincre de fonder une famille. Sylvia Baker, qui est aujourd'hui une amie proche, nous a beaucoup aidés.

Mais je ne regrette rien, car bien que certains jours aient été difficiles, notamment aux périodes anniversaires, chaque jour a le goût du bonheur et je le savoure d'autant plus que nous avons été à deux doigts de le perdre.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**Commentaires**

La première réflexion que je me suis faite en relisant ce texte c'est : _ce que j'ai écrit en 120 pages tenait en 2 finalement !_

Mais bon, je pense que vous seriez restés sur votre faim si je m'étais arrêtée là (enfin, c'est ce que je veux croire)

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que si dans l'ensemble je n'ai pas trop dévié de mon plan d'origine, j'ai changé le destin de certains personnage :

- **j'ai gardé Rogue en vie** : Finalement, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait donner des scènes intéressantes avec Harry. Je ne l'ai pas tellement exploité finalement, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir sauvé.

- **j'ai changé le parcours professionnel de Malefoy et il n'est pas resté célibataire, finalement** : Ça, c'est grâce à Fenice. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle ne le voyait pas prof. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais le remettre dans les pattes de Harry et je suis assez contente du résultat au vu de votre plébiscite pour les passages "à la Malefoy".

Pour ce qui est de sa vie sentimentale, je ne pensais pas le mettre avec Kat mais à la troisième review qui me demandais de le faire, j'ai reconsidéré la question et j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il se rencontrent à nouveau.

- **Hermione n'est pas devenue professeur non plus et elle ne s'est pas marié tout de suite avec Ron** : Réflexions faites, je ne voyais pas Hermione prof, c'était un petit peu trop étriqué pour elle. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré lui faire faire de la recherche et rester en contact avec la politique en travaillant au Ministère. Et puis en écrivant, je ne les voyais pas trop se marier tout de suite alors que Hermione ne gagnait pas d'argent et que Ron n'avait qu'un petit poste peu rémunérateur.

- **Penny et Percy n'ont eu que 3 enfants** : Cela m'a paru plus conforme à Percy finalement.

- **j'ai vidé le Siège de ses réfugiés et j'en ai fait le foyer de Molly** : Quand j'ai fait revenir Harry au Siège après son séjour à Ste Mangouste, il m'a paru obligatoire d'en faire partir tous les étrangers. Et puis comme Harry est resté sur place, j'ai fait rester Molly.

* * *

**Mes regrets**

Si c'était à refaire:

- **je garderai Amélia Bones** **en vie **(la tante de Susan) pour en faire la Ministre de la Magie après Fudge : je trouve que Marchebank est un peu vieille (elle est plus vieille que Dumbledore).

- **Je développerais plus l'amitié Ron - Harry** dans _Après la bataille_ : cela aurait fait des scènes sympas

- **j'allégerais les longs passages** sur la politique et la façon dont Harry gère son argent en introduisant plus de dialogues ou en ventilant les descriptifs sur plusieurs chapitres.

- je préciserais que **Hermione a obtenu une bourse** pour faire ses études (l'idée n'est pas de moi mais c'est tellement évident !) et je les situerai à **Cambridge ou Oxford** (comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser).

- J'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de passer du passé au présent.

* * *

**En conclusion...**

Cette semaine, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont remercié pour leur avoir fait passer de bons moments et cela m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de partager quelque chose avec vous au cours de ces semaines de parution hebdomadaire et vos petits mots m'ont laissé entendre qu'il en était de même pour vous. Je me suis parfois donnée du mal pour être chaque semaine au rendez-vous et tenir mes engagements, malgré mon accouchement, et cela fait du bien de voir que cela a compté pour vous.

Plusieurs m'ont écrit que le dernier chapitre était particulièrement réussi. J'en suis très heureuse car il m'a donné beaucoup de mal et vos compliments ont été particulièrement appréciés.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui dans leurs messages des dernières semaines ont pensé à mettre un mot pour mon bébé, ma première fille ou mon mari. Vous faire partager l'arrivée de ma seconde fille n'était pas prémédité, cela s'est trouvé comme cela et le retour que j'en ai eu a été très sympathique. Quant à mon mari, il mérite d'être salué par vous car il s'est bien occupé des deux filles pour que je trouve le temps les mardis soirs de faire mes réponses aux reviews et puis il m'a bien aidé par sa relecture des derniers chapitres.

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, car, dès la semaine prochaine, je posterai le premier chapitre de _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_ (qui d'ailleurs est à la première personne et non à la troisième personne comme je l'avais noté par erreur dans la pseudo interview)

**Donc nous nous retrouverons comme d'habitude mercredi prochain en milieu de matinée !**

****

_Ps : je ne poste qu'à 20h30 aujourd'hui car les pages perso étaient en rade toute la journée !_

* * *

**!!!! Le top 100 !!!!**

_Ceux qui me suivent depuis les temps héroïques de ma première fic_ : **Alysia , **BabyChang** , beru ou bloub, **bubblejoyce** , bubu , **Claire**, Csame, **Dadmax**, Djeiyanna, **eithelin**, eowyn-87, **eternamm**, Fashion Phoenix, **fenice** , Gabrielletrompelamort, **Hadler**, Julie, **La p'tite Lili**, lacarpette, **Lady Lyanna**, Les maraudeuses, **Lisandra**, lizzie, **lucendiluna**, luffynette, **Lyls**, Lyrathena, **m4r13**, marion-moune, **MeganeMalefoy**, MJ, **Nadia** , popov, **SandrineLupin

_Ceux qui ont reviewé presque tous les chapitres ou presque_ : **Allima **(la seule à avoir laissé un mot sur chacun des 17 chapitres)**, beru ou bloub, **Alysia** , Andromede, **fenice** , MJ, **dreyd**, lacarpette, **Baby****Chang** , marion-moune, **cécile rogue**, bubblejoyce , **Harana**, kawiz, **lily-sam**, Titania, **amande55**, Hadler, **Julie**, Lisandra, **m4r13**, roukia, **SandrineLupin

Ce_ux qui m'ont laissé plusieurs mots _: **Ambrazka, **Ange Gryffon**, Aurag, **Belval**, bubu , **calimera**, Carla, **Dadmax**, Denonia, **eithelin**, Eliamme, **Elsa**, eowyn-87, **FannyRadcliffe**, Fashion Phoenix, **Gabrielletrompelamort**, JOB3-14, **Kika**, kikou224, **La p'tite Lili**, Lady Lyanna, **lavierozbonbon**, Les maraudeuses, **LilylaTigresse**, lizzie, **luffynette**, Mayreendalmrin,**The Dark Queen**, Megane Malefoy, **Milie**, moutchette, **Nadia**, Naseis, **Nymphelane**, popov, **Ramouch**, Ryan, **Sassy**, Severia Dousbrune, **Simon Potter**, Sirianne, **Titou Moony:-p**, virg05**

_Ceux qui ont signalé une fois leur présence_ : **Aetius, **amorhp**, Aragorn, **Boneless**, Cixy, **Claire** , Clara, **Csame**, Djeiyanna, **elowoly**!, Emmie, **eternamm**, fromautumn, **ginnylie**, h, **Hinkyponk**, Kaorulabelle, **Katie Leung**, kikou, **Lilice**, lolo, **lucendiluna**, Ludi', **Lyls**, Lyrathena, **Mika**, Miles, **Mystick**, Phoque, **POH**, sarah potter, **Tata Clochette**, thegirloftheshade, **Tolede**, Yann**

_Ceux qui ont mis des petits mots _Ginny la Furie en sixième année _alors que cette fic était déjà terminée_ : **Bartiméus, **Boneless**, Calimera, **kikou224**, lavierozbonbon, **luffynette**, Phoque, **SeveriaDousbrune**, shetane, **Titou Moony

**GRAND MERCI A TOUS !!!!**

* * *

**La review en chiffre pour _Après la bataille_**

Nombre de reviewers différents : **100**, tout rond, ça tombe bien, hein ! (34 supplémentaires sur TWWO)

Nombre de reviews : **444** (160 sur TWWO)

Nombre de reviews pour _Ginny la Furie _pendant la parution de _Après la bataille_ : **31** ( 36 sur TWWO)

****

* * *

**La typologie des reviews**

J'ai été très surprise de constater que certains d'entre vous pensaient que j'allais faire un classement de mes reviewers en fonction du contenu des reviews. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention, j'ai apprécié tous les mots que j'ai reçus. Je pensais simplement faire une classification en fonction du nombre de reviews.

Mais pour vous faire plaisir, je vais faire une typologie des reviews que j'ai reçues :

- **la review qui partage ses émotions** : c'est la review qui cite tous les passages qui ont particulièrement plu au lecteur. C'est vraiment très agréable à lire car quand on écrit, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir la façon dont ce que l'on invente va être perçu.

- **la critique constructive** : là aussi, c'est intéressant car on se rend compte des erreurs que l'on a commis et on peut éventuellement rattraper le tir ensuite...ou bien s'excuser si c'est impossible. Cela permet aussi de repérer les paragraphes qui ne sont pas clairs. Au milieu de _Ginny la furie_, on m'a fait des critiques sur mon style et j'ai repris les chapitres suivants pour les améliorer.

- **l'inspiratrice** : c'est super quand les lecteurs disent ce qu'ils aimeraient voir par la suite. Des fois on préfère suivre une autre voie, mais cela donne aussi des idées. C'est ainsi que j'ai mis Draco avec Kat et que j'ai ajouté tout un passage sur la St Valentin dans _Ginny la furie_.

- **la fidèle** : c'est la review qui tombe à chaque chapitre. Celle là on l'attend et on s'inquiète un peu quand elle tarde : et si son auteur avait été déçu par le nouveau chapitre ? Et puis elle arrive, et c'est merveilleux !

- **l'occasionnelle** : c'est celle du lecteur qui écrit de loin en loin. Quand elle arrive, on se dit "Chouette, il me lit toujours !"

- **la laconique** : Un simple "la suite" ou "c bien" cela fait plaisir. Le simple fait de faire le geste montre qu l'on est apprécié.  
Et puis cela fait une review de plus et l'on sait bien que plus on a de reviews, plus on aura de nouveaux lecteurs. Bref, même une review qui ne dit pas grand chose, c'est une invite pour les autres lecteurs venir jeter un coup d'œil.

- **celle qui rattrape son retard** : C'est super quand quelqu'un découvre la fic et décide de mettre un mot à tous les chapitre. Soit on arrive chez soi et on trouve 10 review et c'est la joie, soit, encore mieux, on est devant son ordi et on suit l'avancée du lecteur en temps réel. Ça c'est vraiment génial !

- **l'orpheline **: C'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'une personne supplémentaire vous lit.

* * *

**Et les réponses....**

**Joyce et Oly** : Faut prendre du temps pour vous les filles !

**JOB3-14** : Je sais que tu me lis

**Csame** : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais contente de voir ton nom sur la review. Je pensais vraiment que tu avais abandonné. Je suis très heureuse que ce que j'ai écrit te plaise, dans la limite de tes goûts, ce que je comprends bien. Merci pour tous tes compliments, il m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Pour la mort de Dumbledore, je sais, c'est dur, mais il fallait rendre crédible le désespoir de Harry. Non que j'aime le faire souffrir, mais je pense qu'il ne peut sortir indemne de son combat avec le mal incarné. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la scène de la Bataille car je l'ai réécrite au moins trois fois (Fenice a été impitoyable). Je te pardonne de ne m'écrire qu'une seule review pour toute la fic, car tout est dans celle là ;-)

**Simon POTTER** : Allons allons, c'est le début d'une autre histoire !

**marion-moune** : Mais si, tu vas pouvoir continuer ton rituel. La prochaine fic débute la semaine prochaine ! Et j'espère bien que tu continueras à éprouver tous ces sentiments avec mon nouveau personnage (et Harry qui n'est jamais loin)

**amande55** : Merci Amande !

**Allima : **Merci Allima d'avoir reviewé chaque chapitre et en plus de faire de longues reviews pleines de bonnes choses. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

**Les maraudeuses** : Non, non, cela ne m'aurais pas dérangée d'avoir 16 reviews à la suite, mais ce n'est pas une obligation non plus. Merci pour tes compliments. . Pour la fic après la prochaine, je n'ai pas encore, d'idées, je suppose que cela viendra en son temps. Par contre, pour le sadisme à la fin, je comprends pas, tu veux savoir quoi ?

**eithelin** : Espérons que les profs t'auront laissé cette du temps cette fois ci. Oui Lily est u mélange explosif entre les Potter et les Weasley.

**Andromede** : Merci, merci. Je suis contente de voir que je ne me suis pas donné du mal pour rien !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Bien sûr que t es dans le top 100 ! Deux fois même ! Mais tu seras encore en meilleure place dans MSB j'espère. A là semaine prochaine !

**beru ou bloub** : Pour la suite, il faudrai que j'ai une bonne idée avant de reprendre mes personanges pour faire une suite, sinon, comme tu le fais remarquer, cela risquerai d'être répétitif. Les communauté servent à prompouvoir des fics sur un thème (j'ai tout expliqué dans mon guide). Tu t'y est inscrit (cela te fait recevoir un mail si je rajoute une histoire). En tout cas, si tu veux y voir rajouter une fic qui t'a plu, écris moi !

**denonia** : Oui, je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Rogue. A la semaine prochaine !

**lacarpette** : Merci à toit d'être là. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

**Harana** Bravo d'avoir deviné pour les jumeaux. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le prénom qu'on donne aux enfants en souvenirs de nos chers disparus. Dans la vrai vie, je ne le ferais pas. Mais dans une fic.. Bises.

**Sirianne** :Merci, je suis touchée.

**fénice** : Ce sont des petits regrets finalement. Tu m'as fait éviter les gros. Bon, d'accord, la semaine prochaine MSB

**sarah potter** : Merci !

**roukia**: C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir été aussi fidèle.

**kikou224** : Si tu as tout aimé, c'est parfait. On se retrouve dans la prochaine fic !

**virg05** : Oui, j'espère te retrouver et trouver 5 minutes pour lire tes fics.

**julie** : Tu n'auras pas trop à attendre. Plus que 7 jours à partir d'aujourd'hui !

**Ludi'** : L'important c'est de se faire plaisir à lire. Et c'est sympa d'avoir reviewé au moins une fois. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. !

**Hinkyponk** : Oui, les passage à la Malefoy ont été très apprécié. Mais je ne suis pas assez Serpentesque pour en mettre plus. Je sais, c'est dommage !

**Milie** : Oui, pour Malefoy et les jumeaux, j'ai eu la fibre familiale. Mais le pauvre Rogue, je l'ai jugé irrécupérable !

**hadler** : merci d'être revenu. C'est bon de savoir que tu es toujours là. Oui, Percy toujours Ministre de la Magie, je l'évoque dans la partie de Lily quand elle dit que son cousin la ramène toujours parce que son père est ministre.

**Titania** : je suis contnte que tu aies autant aimé. A la semaine prochaine.

**Alysia** : Merci de m'avoir décidé à écrire avec ta fic. Vive toi !!!

**Nymphelane** : moi même, je ne suis jamais très satisfaite de mes reviews. Mais une review n'a pas besoin d'être originale pour faire plaisir. C'est déjà sympa d'en faire et de revenir régulièrement.

**cecile** **rogue** : Oui, triste pour Remus. Au moins, tu ne t'appelle pas Fleur, hein ?

**Emie** : merci d'avoir posé un mot.

**ramoutchette** Siii, j'avais besoin de tes reviews. Continues !!!!!!


End file.
